No Longer Imaginary
by Tiger of Fire
Summary: What would you do if you were sitting in your room looking out your window when sudden flashes of black and white started to appear outside? Well Clair being the curious Woman that she is does the seemingly obvious thing to do and sticks her head outside for a better look. Harmless right? not sure on parings but there will be teasing and confusion also OOC-ness that's explained
1. Chapter 1 shocking meeting of

**This is the** **is the first fanfic I've ever actually written out, so be nice but critics are very welcome. This was just an idea I had pop into my head while I was looking out my window I thought 'Hey what if Grimmjow randomly came flying through' and this story was born. Just warring a little warring ahead of time I really have no idea where I'm going with this, I'm just kind of writing whatever comes to me. As for Clair she is me without actually being me.**

-

Chapter 1-part 1: The Shocking Meeting of…

Ah yes a peaceful morning filled the calming sounds of chirping birds. The warm sun filling my room as I quietly draw a still life of some flowers.

… … … NOT!

In truth its fall so not many birds but definitely some ear grating cicadas, annoying pests! The sun is out but it keeps getting covered by clouds every so often. And 'still life's' are you kidding me? No way man, I draw manga! At the moment I'm drawing one of my favorite characters Grimmjow, from Bleach.

Bleach has always been my favorite anime/manga because of the ghosts…ok mostly for the hot guys but hey can you blame a girl?! Any~who back on the ghost thing, the reason that is important is because much like Ichigo's sister Yuzu I can sense them. That gives me a small chance of hope that it could maybe be real. …yeah I'm 22 and still playing pretend… kinda sad but hey that's part of my job so not really all that sad. But still, four months out of college, in a new country, Japan, and I Clair Smistin still imagine random scenarios that will never happen… As I said before I'm drawing Grimmjow, but I wasn't just drawing him I was pretending that he was sitting right here posing for me.

Suddenly a flash of white went by the window my desk sits under, soon followed by a blur of black…white and black it could it be- naw probably some birds. But it happened several more times and every now and then I could hear the clangs of metal. I got curious so putting down my pencil I watched out the window, and sure enough a flash of white and blurs of black. I wanted to get a better look so I opened my window-it really needed to be cleaned, hence the opening of it- and stuck my head outside for good measure- ya know 'cause that's the smart thing to do when you hear metal clashing and see blurs of color outside your window.

Not five seconds after sticking my head out I saw a big ball of white coming at me. I, uh, yell/screamed as I tried to get out of the way…it didn't work to well as I was hit by the, whatever it was, and knock to the floor. My art went everywhere! I could see the papers flying around my room. '_What the heck? I can't get up! Heavy!_' at first I couldn't see anything holding me down but colors started forming and sharpening and I saw a shock of pale blue something…pale blue… what's that? Is that, Hair?! '_The HELL?!_' the weight started to shift off me enough that I cloud sit up a bit but it stopped half way. I was now able to confirm with my eyes what my mind had been screaming at me. It was him the freaking lord of awesomeness and badassery! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! The jaw bone the bright yet pale blue hair, piercing royal blue eyes… wait… is that shock in those eyes?

My eyes followed the direction his were staring and I felt myself flush a bit. He picked up the two pictures that seemed to shock him so much. One was the portrait I had just been working on and the other was a picture that I had done for a friend. It had him and Ichigo with one arm over each other's shoulders and in his free hand Ichigo was holding a pair of drumsticks and giving the peace sign to the "camera" while Grimmjow was holding an electric guitar.

"What the frick is this?!"(frick not being the word he used) He whispered harshly to himself-I don't think he realized I was there- "Why the hell am I in a picture with Kurosaki?!" he added a bit louder and more agitated.

"Um, you're in a band…?" I managed to say quietly. Deep blue eyes snapped in my direction, followed slowly by the rest of his face. _'Damn shouldn't of said anything he looks pissed. But I'm not scared,'_ "My one friend asked me to draw the two of you like that, 'cause of a story she's writing. It's just a picture there really isn't any reason to be so angry… or look like you'll bite my head off." _'no not scared just shocked beyond belief I mean HE- HIM- THE- GRIMMJOW! Is in my art room right here in front of me! And I can see him!' _

The anger in his eyes loosened and a small amount of curiosity entered his eyes. "You don't seem all that frightened even thought you seem to know who I am." He said waving the profile picture of himself that I was working on, "Not that it' really matters to me though." He added as he stood and dropped the papers and started to look around.

"Um aren't you in the middle of a fight?" I asked from my spot on the floor, still a little stunned.

"Yeah but I was getting bored." Grimmjow stated as his eyes locked on a picture of his last fight with Ichigo. Obviously in no hurry to return to his fight he turned back to me and said, "You draw me and Kurosaki a lot… how and why?" he waited a few seconds, "Well?!" He asked again louder this time.

"I, uh well, it's, um… how do I-" I stumbled over my words trying to think of a way to explain. Just then a shinigami appeared outside my window.

"Get out here now Arrancar! And leave the human alone!" It was some random no name who was trying –and failing miserably- to look and sound commanding.

I gaped a little, "You were having trouble with _Him_?" I asked Grimmjow as I jerked my thumb in the shinigami's direction. Just then several others showed up, "No…Them…" He replied with a bored and irritated tone. I counted -what I could see from my spot on the floor anyway- at least ten, though there were most likely more that I couldn't see do to they were outside and the window was the only way in.

Grimmjow took a step towards me, probably so he could see out the window better. "I said get out here and leave her alone!" the nameless shinigami yelled again. Grimmjow halted his movements and growled at him, "I'm not doing anything to her!"

'…_why is he getting worked up over being accused of hurting me…? Really, really weird…'_

"Then why is she on the floor, Huh?!" he yelled, I hate when people yell even though we're in close proximity.

I was no longer stunned by any of this and decided to add in my bit as this guy was starting to get on my nerves, so before Grimmjow could say anything, "I am on the ground due to the fact that you lot so kindly sent him flying through my window which I happened to be sitting under." I had stood up and started to brush myself off while I spoke, I looked around the room and sighed, "And now thanks to you my art is everywhere it's not meant to be and I have to reorganize everything." This was stated irritably and with a lot of bite as I began collecting my art.

Silence…

I looked up from my papers and saw all the shinigami staring mouths hanging open, and Grimmjow shifted from looking at them to me and back again, with something glinting in his eyes, I can only assume amusement or something similar.

"What?" I asked sweetly yet playful, "Haven't you ever been told off by a girl before?" I finished asking while feigning innocence. The first one started to attempt a response of some kind but failed horribly and tripped over his words. His face and lack of speaking ability sent Grimmjow into a fit of laughter. I smiled mischievously and went back to my papers. _'I made Grimmjow laugh! Score!'_

One of the others stepped up to the window looking really P.O.'d "How dare you speak to us that way! You know nothing about what is going on or how dangerous this situation is! You are nothing more then a Human with high spirit awareness!"

When he started talking I had looked up at him with a blank face, but as soon as he finished I joined Grimmjow in his laugh fest as I burst out laughing. "I may be human- b-but at least- I-I'm not acting like- I'm all that when I'm- just some no name- with zero rank!" I remarked in between gasps for breathe while I laughed. The look on his face well let's just say not only was I rolling on the floor clutching my middle, but so was Grimmjow –and I'm fairly certain I heard some of the shinigami laugh a bit too.

"Whatever you annoying human," Mr. High-on-himself grumbled,-yes I gave him a nickname- "You! Arrancar Get your ass out here now so we can kill you!"

Grimmjow stopped laughing and just stared at the guy for a while –I think I saw Mr. High-on-Himself start to sweat a little- then he gave one of his signature feral grins, "What's wrong with attacking me right in here? Though I'm sure she wouldn' be too happy 'bout that but hey it's still worth a shot you may even back me into a corner. Not that it would help much."

"We will not disturb the lives or dwelling places of humans if we don't find it absolutely necessary." Mr. High-on-Himself replied through clenched teeth.

Grimmjow's eyes sparkled mischievously at that info. Catching on to what he was trying to get at I tapped my chin playfully thinking –out loud of course I wouldn't want to be selfish with my thoughts its nice to share with others- "So what you're saying that if he stays in here then you guys can't and/or won't touch him? –not that you could anyway." The last bit was muttered under my breath though I'm pretty sure Grimmjow caught it.

"Why in the world do you sound ok with that?! Don't you know what he is?" Stutter-man –the first guy- yelled at me.

I nodded finger still on my chin like the little kid that I am as I put on my most innocent face, "Yes I know what he is, he's handsome, and really strong by the looks of it, and he reminds me of my favorite big cat – a panther- And unlike all of you apparently," As I spoke my expression was becoming more mischievous, "he has a sense of humor and a personality." I finished a big shit-eating grin on my face as I looked at all their faces, priceless, it's the only word for it. I saw Grimmjow staring at me looking amused and something questioning. I shrugged, brushing off what I had said as I had a good idea that that was what he was wondering about. He then looked at the Shinigami's faces of horror and shcok and returned to his fits of laughter.

"That _thing_ is a monster! And absolutely nothing more! He's just plain bad!" a new guy with rather colorful hair spoke up.

"Bag guys deserve to be happy too ya know." I started at Colors blankly- I feel like Yachiru making up all these nicknames- I pause then a feral grin -that I'm sure could be up there with Grimmjow's made its' way to my face, "Besides if he's 'bad' as you so elegantly put it that makes him a 'bad boy' and I for one would take a bad boy like him over a stuck up bunch like you any day of the year." While he was still snickering at the shinigami Grimmjow was looking at me with amusement and some confusion.

'_Can't say I blame 'im for being confused.'_ I thought to myself, _'After all he knows I know who he is. For me to be taking his side and teasing the shinigami –who protect humans from monstrous hollows…- not to mention me not being the slightest bit afraid of him it must be pretty weird… but at least it's entertaining.'_

"-out here now!" I caught the tail end of what Mr. High-on-Himself was saying to Grimmjow.

"Hmm, let me think about it…nah I think I'll stay right here, just to further irritate the hell out o' ya." He replied a shit-eating grin on his face, as he lounged on floor.

"And there you have it." I said as I placed my art on my desk, "Now if you would be so kind you are blocking my only natural light source." I told the group in black as I did the 'shooing' motion with my hands. Finally realizing it was pointless to continue to argue with us anymore. So they left after threatening Grimmjow that they'd come back and kick his ass if he so much as laid a finger on me or any other human.

"I already told them I wasn't hurting ya, geez…" Grimmjow muttered after they were gone.

There was silence between us for a few moments, and it wasn't necessarily the silence that was getting to me, no the quiet was comfortable… it was that he was staring at me. It was more thoughtful then anything, not perverted but … oh this could be fun though.

"Can I help you with something or would you just like to continue stare at my ass all day?" I asked him with false annoyance. He stuttered a bit –which dare I say was cute- then yelled,

"I was Not staring at your ass!" He jumped up from his spot on the floor.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I wasn't!"

"Right then what _were_ you staring at? My chest perhaps?" I asked, inwardly smirking as I egged him on. _'He's just way too adorable when he's flustered. But he's not blushing that's my next goal'_

"NO! I was just looking." He got quieter as he talked.

"At?"

"Uh…well…you…" he muttered.

"Mm-hmm." _'Way to easy, I think I see pink on his face.'_

"Not like that!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh, "I never thought that it would be so easy to fluster 'The Great Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'." He stopped what he was going to say and let my words sink in then glared at me, but before he could start yelling I said, "Anime."

…Blink… Blink, blink… "What the hell is anime?"

"It's how I know about you and Kurosaki. It is the answer to the last question you asked before those guys showed up."

"You're a wacky chick." He commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you." I gave him a playful smile then started to work on finishing my profile picture of him.

"So 'splain more about that anime thingy."

I giggled at him saying 'thingy', "Well anime itself is a type of show, the show I know you from is called Bleach. It follows Kurosaki from the time he gets his powers to well after he kicks Azien's lame fairy ass."

"Fairy? I mean I was pretty sure he was gay but you say it like-"

"Yeah the hogyoku turned him into this fairy looking thing. …The war with him _is_ over right?"

"Yeah, it's been over for awhile. I guess I should thank Kurosaki for getting rid of him for me next time I see him huh?"

"Before or after you try and fight him again exactly?"

"…before I guess."

He remained quiet after that while I worked, but another thought came to mind.

"Hey Grimmjow?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you having trouble with those guys? I mean you went head to head with Kurosaki right? So-"

"I-I still haven't healed completely…even though it's been well over two years."

"Oh I see…"

He yawned and came and stood over my shoulder and watched me as I started to add color. Now I don't really mind people watching me draw but having Him watch me while I draw Him…well I guess I was getting a little self-conscious. I also got this feeling that about a million things were running through his head and that it was going to come bursting out his mouth soon.

"Would you look at that, with all the excitement that happened it's already lunch time." I said -more to myself as an excuse to get up- and stood and headed for the kitchen. Grimmjow followed a few steps behind me, and for a second or two I thought I could get food in silence but then,

"Aren't you going to finish your picture? And why were you harassing those shinigami freaks? Oh and what you said about me, did you mean all that or did you just say it to irritate them? And you still haven't said why you draw me so much. And why were you shocked but not scared when you saw me? An-"

I silenced him by putting my finger on his lips after I turned to face him. I basically glared at him as I don't like when people rapid fire questions at me. But I felt my expression soften when I saw the look on his face. He looked surprisingly innocent and truly curious. The entirety of his expression reminded me of when a young child asks a whole bunch of questions as he was doing now. There was also surprise added to this when I felt myself soften to something most likely resembling a mother looking at a child.

"First, slow down. I can only answer if you give me time to talk." I told him as I turned to finish the short walk into the kitchen to make a sandwich. "As for you answers well… yes I will finish the picture, but not till I'm done eating. As for the shinigami, I harassed them simply due to the fact that they were annoying and slightly stuck on themselves," Grimmjow made a face at this, "Ok really stuck on themselves." I chuckled as he smirked a bit. "As for why I was shocked, well up till now I've only been able to sense the presence of spirits, not actually touch or see them." I pause to take a bite as Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and looked about ready to ask another question, "I believe I can see you –and those other guys- due to your high spiritual pressure." I said quickly before he could ask, "As from what I remember being said in Bleach those with high spiritual pressure can directly affect the World of the Living and those –me- in it. As to why I'm not scared of you and draw you and Kurosaki so much is because you are my favorite characters in Bleach…" I stopped and ate more of my lunch hoping he'd forget the question I skipped. However those hopes came crashing down when,

"A~nd? What about that stuff you said about me and panthers and stuff?"

I hung my head and sighed, "Yes, I meant it… You are quite obviously strong…extremely so. You are handsome, from your blue hair, to your deep blue eyes, to your tanned skin pulled tightly over ripped mussel…" I was extremely thankful for my long golden hair that was at the moment covering my blushing self. "Not to mention that you have a total badass personality and awesome fighting skills. You kinda have the first place spot on my 'most awesome anime guys' list. I've always liked the bad boy characters that's one of the reasons I like anti-heroes so much, and the fact that you got blue hair and eyes I mean that's just so-… I'm rambling… Panthers, right um, they are one of my top four favorite big cats." I finished telling him along with eating the rest of my sandwich and got a drink.

"Top four cats? Who are the other three?" he wondered aloud with simple curiosity. Damn him and his uber cute OOC-ness!

"Cheetahs, snow leopards, and tigers-white to be exact."

"Why those four?"

"Are you just asking 'cause you're bored?"

"Kinda, but I am a bit curious too."

-sigh- "Cheetahs have speed and are graceful. Snow leopards have great balance and live in the snow covered mountains. Tigers and panthers have raw power, and tigers are great swimmers as they are one of the only cats –big and small- that like the water. Panthers are wonderful climbers and like to hang in the trees to get a bird's eye view of things. And all of them have an amazing capability to blend into their surroundings."

When I looked up at him his arms were hanging by his side and his eyes were wide interest. "This can't seriously be all that interesting to you Grimmjow, I mean I'm talking about big cats for Pete's sake." I stared at him an eyebrow raised waiting for a response.

"You just have an interesting way of looking at things is all. You like them for their traits and abilities. From what I know most girls just go 'Oh look it's cute!' and decide it's their favorite. It's nice to see that you aren't like that." He told me shrugging his shoulders but not in a 'I'm brushing you off' kind of way just a 'this is what I really think' kind of way.

"Yeah like you said I'm not like that while I may be rash I still like logical reasons behind what I do. And while some 'cute' things are alright I much prefer my fighting animes, my motorcycle, and getting messy with my art." I told him heading back to my art room. "Anymore questions?" I asked sitting down at my desk.

"Yeah what's your name?"

"Can't see how it would matter, as ether I am dreaming all this, or if I'm not then you'll still most likely be gone by tomorrow anyway." I replied absently.

"While ether could be true -though I highly doubt the dreaming part- I think It's only fair that since you know my name I get to know yours." He explained to me as he leaned on my desk his back to the window and looked down at me expectantly.

I sighed and gave in _'he used rather sound logic just there darn him!'_ "Clair Smistin."

"How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Just 'cause." He shrugged.

"'Cause you're bored?"

"Yep."

"22."

"You're not from Japan correct?"

"Correct."

"Where then?"

"Don't see how it matters as I'm here now and not there." I groaned setting down my pencil as I knew he wouldn't let me focus on the picture till he got all his answers.

"I'm just curious." He stated as is it were just that obvious… which it kind of was.

"Curiosity killed the cat Grimm-kitty."

"But satisfaction brought it back… and don't call me that."

"Wow, not many people even know that there is a second have to that saying and even when the do they tend to not know what it is."

"Uh-huh, now back to where you came from."

'_Drat! Diversion tactic failed!'_

"Since your not answering I'll guess, from your name and appearance I'd say the west like America or something."

"Ding ding ding! Give the man a prize!"

"So why are you here?"

"Work, and before you ask I'm a manga artist, among other things."

"Other things?" He asked with slight excitement entering his voice.

"Not telling."

"Please?"

"I'm ignoring how weird that word sounds coming out of your mouth. Now would you like me to finish this picture before the end of this century, or would you like to continue asking useless questions?" Not sure why I snapped that last bit at him but whatever he's a big boy I'm sure he can handle it. I turned back to my art and picked up my pencil again.

He stayed and watched for a few more seconds then moved to the big bean bag I keep in the corner for when I work late and don't feel like going all the back to my bedroom on the other side of the house. He curled up on it and fell asleep.

Smiling at the thought of how much of a cat he looked like just then I got an idea. Getting a new piece of paper I turned my chair to look at him and started to sketch the sleeping arrancar.

It took the rest of the day but I got it finished around 11pm. Grimmjow was still asleep on the bean bag as I put my things down on my desk and left to eat something, take a shower, and go to sleep. My last thought, _'I really hope it's no longer imaginary, and that he's really here.'_

-  



	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Here is the second chapter well the second half of the first would be more accurate. This is Grimmjow's view of the events from the first chapter along with how he ended up in Clair's room in the first place and we get see his thoughts on what's happening in this chapter. enjoy**

**Warning on language after all this is Grimmjow we are talking about**

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer thingy in the last chapter so here it is in this one – I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! **

Chapter 1 part 2 – The shocking meeting of…

'_Shit! Shit, shit, shit and more Shit!'_ I thought furiously as I blockedseveral attacks at once. _'I was just looking for something other then hollow meat to eat, to see if my wounds would finish healing! But, NO, now I'm stuck in this mess!'_

**1 hour earlier**

"Heh, back in the World of the Living huh? It's been awhile, and as much as I'd like too… guess I should leave off on finding that carrot-topped shinigami kid Kurosaki." Yeah, I'm talking to myself, again… I've been doing that for some time now, after all Hecho Mundo isn't exactly a place you can stop and have a nice chat to keep your sanity. Not that talking to yourself makes you seem all that sane though.

As I scanned the city from my spot in the sky I let my mind wander. It had probably been a bit over two years now since I fought with Kurosaki. It was a damned good fight too. Pretty much all the wounds he gave me were healed and gone, but that one that that spoonheaded bastard of a beanpole -a.k.a. Nnoitora- gave me just wouldn't go away and gives me trouble every now and then.

"Hm? What this, a low level shinigami loser? Snack time!" Or not so much seeing as how when I got to him around eight more showed up. No biggie just more food to play with, I hadn't had a good fight in awhile and was planning on dragging this out much as I could. Fighting nine lowly shinigami was and never has been that difficult, so toy with them I did. I taunted them, I slowly dodged at the last second, fake yawned a few times, there were these two that were coming in from my left and right as fast as they could, I jumped up and watched them collide with each other, fun~ny!

I was having fun -not as much fun as fighting Kurosaki but hey- and was about to make my first kill when just about fifteen more of those black clad freaks showed up. Twenty some shinigami not too much of a problem, well it wouldn't have been if it wasn't for these damned wounds!

**Present**

"Give up you arrancar!" One of the shinigami yelled at me for like the hundredth time.

"Uh, no." I fired a berro at him and blocked some more attacks from the others. "You guys suck! I'm not even using my full power!" Not that I can at the moment but they don't know that.

One of them suddenly yelled out an order and they all grouped in front of me then blasted some kind of kido that sent me flying backwards. I ended up going through an open window and heard a small scream, I hit and landed on someone. Not that it matters much.

As I rolled off whoever it was and was about to get up but I spotted something on the floor. It was two pencil drawings. One looked like it had just been started and it was of…me? How in the world? Turning my eyes to the other one though…

"What the frick is this?!"(frick not being the word I used) I whispered harshly as anger rolled through my body, it was a picture of me and that infuriating carrot-top, "Why the hell am I in a picture with Kurosaki?!"

"Um, you're in a band…?" A quiet female voice said to me. My eyes snapped to her and after slowly turning the rest of my face to look at her fully I paused as she continued speaking.

Her long golden hair –which I can only guess reaches past her ass- hung all about her in a mess from the fall, but it still worked for her. She had these royal purple eyes that displayed shock, but also something else, not fear no I know what fear looks like. Her skin was a nice pale creamy color and seemed like it would be soft to the touch…_ 'Why the hell am I noticing all this shit? I never care what someone looks like… more importantly why is there only shock in her eyes? I mean I just flew through her window and from these pictures she seems to know who I am.'_

I voiced my thoughts without realizing it, "You don't seem all that frightened even thought you seem to know who I am." _'I need to get out of the habit of thinking aloud'_, "Not that it really matters to me though." I added standing and dropping the papers.

"Um aren't you in the middle of a fight?" she asked from her spot on the floor after I started to look around.

"Yeah but I was getting bored." _**'Liar!' **_I heard a little voice at the very back of my head yelled -yes I do have the ever annoying conscious that Ulquiroa –and everyone else for that matter- never thought I did, I just am very good at ignoring it- '_Hey it was half true! Wait why do I even care-…how did she dr-'_ I argued with and asked myself as my eyes locked on a picture of my last fight with Kurosaki. A quick glance around the room told me she drew us a lot. I asked her how it was possible and why she did so, when she didn't answer after a few seconds I practically yelled, "Well?!"

She started trying to spit out a coherent sentence when they showed up, well at first it was just one but I was sure the others weren't far behind. He ordered me to get out of the house and then told me to leave the human alone.

Before I could say anything the girl jerked her thumb at him and asked if he was the one I had trouble with, to which I replied with, "No…Them…" when the rest showed up. I took a step towards her, about to help her up-why? I don't freaking KNOW!- and ask why she even cared if I was having trouble.

The black robed freak yelled at me again. Telling me yet again, to get outside and leave her alone. I froze, for some reason –maybe 'cause I was planning on helping her up- it irritated me that he thought I was going to hurt her, so I practically growled at him, "I'm not doing anything to her!"

He yelled something about her being on the floor. I was about to yell back that it was technically their fault for sending me through the window in the first place. However she spoke up and stated calmly the same thing I was going to as she started to brush herself off. She started to collect her fallen artworks and rather irritably told them off for messing up her art, which in and of itself was funny that they were getting yelled at by some random human chick, but when she looked up from her art and said,

"What? Haven't you ever been told off by a girl before?" She was giving them a false yet sweet smile while acting all innocent. That first shinigami tried to reply but stumbled all over his words. After having been on my own for so long I couldn't help but laugh at how easily she was goading them on.

Another shinigami-some dude with like a three foot brown braid- who look rather pissed at her started yelling about how she was just a human- in other words 'We are Shinigami, We are amazing, and You are nothing!' blah, blah, blah…. After he said this, the girl burst out laughing and tried to speak in between gasps for breath it went something along the lines of, 'I may be human, but at least I'm not an ass!' I know they weren't her actual words but that's how it sounded. And the look on Braid-boy's face…priceless, that's the only word for it. Both the girl and I were now rolling with laughter. _'I haven't laughed like this in…well I don't know if I've ever laughed like this it's so care free. It's always been do to the excitement of a fight.'_

He grumbled something then moved his attention back to me, once again telling me to get out there so they could 'kill me'. _'Kill Me? Ha!'_ I thought as I stared at the guy blankly, _'Even not being at my full power if I were to use my sword they'd be dead in seconds!'_ I was about to do just that when something hit me, it was one thing they kept repeating, 'Get out here' _'Why don't they just come in here it's not like I have a lot of room to move, unless I bust the walls down.'_ For some reason that thought of breaking the walls didn't sit to well with me. _'I'm losing my mind I swear! Blowing shit up is what I do!'_

I grinned as an idea of why they were repeating themselves entered my mind, "What's wrong with attacking me right in here? Though I'm sure she wouldn' be too happy 'bout that but hey it's still worth a shot you may even back me into a corner. Not that it would help much."

"We will not disturb the lives or dwelling places of humans if we don't find it absolutely necessary." Braid-boy grunted clenched teeth, probably realizing I had figured that out already.

I saw the girl tap her chin like a little kid would do when they were thinking, "So what you're saying that if he stays in here then you guys can't and/or won't touch him?" She mumbled something akin to 'not that you could' at the end of her sentence. _'Wow, does she just not think they're that good, or does she just think that I'm just that awesome, I mean 'cause I am of course just that awesome.'_ No, I'm not egotistical at all, not one little tiny bit… sarcasm hear me roar…

That first guy asked if she knew what I was. She nodded all innocent like, but as she spoke mirth entered her voice, and a mischievous grin made its way to her face replacing the look of innocence entirely. "Yes I know what he is, he's handsome," _'Well duh,'_ "and really strong by the looks of it," _'Obviously,'_ "and he reminds me of my favorite big cat – a panther-" '_Panthers rule!'_ "And unlike all of you apparently, he has a sense of humor and a personality" _'Humor? Well if thinking that hurting people is funny, then sure I got humor to spare. And personality? Check definitely got one of those!'_ I thought about each thing she said, _'I wonder if she meant all that of she was just saying it?'_ I found myself staring at her while thinking this, but when she caught me she just shrugged it off nonchalantly, but I still wanted her to clarify.

I looked up as a new –and very colorful- guy started to speak, I lost it yet again and started to laugh my ass of for the third time in like twenty minutes. "That _thing_ is a monster! And absolutely nothing more! He's just plain bad!" _'Bad? Really that's the best you got?'_ I forced my laughter down to a snicker so I could hear her reply.

"Bag guys deserve to be happy too ya know." _'Here, here!'_ I cheered in my head as she gave a grin that could very well rival my own, "Besides if he's 'bad' as you so elegantly put it that makes him a 'bad boy' and I for one would take a bad boy like him over a stuck up bunch like you any day of the year."

While it was extremely funny to watch the freaks at the window gape like codfish, I was still slightly confused as to why she was defending me like this –not that I need defending mind you- it's just that I'm… well I'm me, and she knows that.

Braid-boy started to yell at me again to get outside, "Hmm, let me think about it…nah I think I'll stay right here, just to further irritate the hell out o' ya." I told him grinning like the asshole that I am.

The girl placed her art on the desk as she told those black robed losers that they were in her light. However before leaving Braid-boy told me, "Don't think this is over, we'll be watching and if you so much as lay one finger on either this –irritating- (he mumbled that part) girl or any other soul living or dead, we'll kick your ass!" and then they left.

"I already told them I wasn't hurting ya, geez…" I grumbled they're such noisy and stuck up bastards, always thinking they know best and looking down on me! _'Kurosaki was like that too, but it's different with him 'cause he can actually fight and kick the shit out o' me. Man I want another chance, he was down right fun to fight with!'_

My thoughts turned back to the girl now organizing her desk. _'I gotta figure out her name, 'cause callin' her girl all the time just don't cut it in the long run…huh? That didn't matter with the girl Kurosaki came to save why should it with this one? Man my head is so screwed up right now! And what about all that stuff from earlier? Damn! Why do I even care!'_

"Can I help you with something or would you just like to continue stare at my ass all day?" Her silky voice brought me out of my thoughts, _'Silky? Since when do I pay attention to what people voices' sound like? …Wait I wasn't stare-'_

I tried to say as much but for a few seconds nothing came out so I stalled by jumping to my feet then yelled, "I was Not staring at your ass!"

"Uh-huh, sure." _'She sounds like a child,'_

"I wasn't!" _'We both do actually…'_

"Right, then what _were_ you staring at? My chest perhaps?" Her eyes are laughing…she playing with me, but,

"NO! I was just looking." I said just louder then a whisper, _'Baka! You shouldn't have said it like that!'_ I berated myself.

"At?"

"Uh…" _'Shit.' _ "well…you…" _'Double shit.'_

"Mm-hmm."

"Not like that!" I groan/growled.

She started to laugh, "I never thought that it would be so easy to fluster 'The Great Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'." I knew she was playing with me, but the sarcasm on the end there is quite irritating, no one makes fun of me! I opened my mouth to yell.

"Anime." _'…huh?'_

"What the hell is anime?"

"It's how I know about you and Kurosaki. It is the answer to the last question you asked before those guys showed up." Somehow she's really good at throwing me off.

"You're a wacky chick." I told her crossing my arms, when she said thank you I chucked. _'Strange but entertaining.' _ "So 'splain more about that anime thingy."

She told me it's a story called Bleach, that follows Kurosaki on his way up and through fighting –as she put it- 'Azien's lame fairy ass'. Which I couldn't help but laugh at lightly, then ask about, "Fairy? I mean I was pretty sure he was gay but you say it like-"

"Yeah the hogyoku turned him into this fairy looking thing. …The war with him _is_ over right?" she asked sounding somewhat worried.

"Yeah, it's been over for awhile. I guess I should thank Kurosaki for getting rid of him for me next time I see him huh?"

"Before or after you try and fight him again exactly?" She smiled at me.

"…before I guess." _'She has a- no not thinking about her!'_ With that thought pushed far away I started to look around the room at all her art. While a lot of it was 'Bleach' art there was other stuff as well, but the one thing many of them had in common, fights. Pretty much all of them were fight scenes. _'Definitely a weird girl, well for a human anyway, hollow females are just as interested in fighting as males. Though I suppose that Nel is an exception to that.'_

I heard her call me but wasn't really paying attention. "Huh?"

"Why were you having trouble with those guys? I mean you went head to head with Kurosaki right? So-"

'_I could lie and say I was just toying with them.' _"I-I still haven't healed completely… even though it's been well over two years." _'Wait! Why am I telling her this!?'_

"Oh I see…"

I yawned trying to act bored with the subject, and went to see what she was doing. She was starting to add color to the picture of me that I had picked up earlier. All the questions I had wanted to ask earlier and thought I had put out of my mind came back to the surface again. She stood suddenly saying something about lunch and left the room.

My feet started to move after her before I could stop them. But I was more worried with not blurting out all my questions and sounding like an annoying child… didn't work…

"Aren't you going to finish your picture? And why were you harassing those shinigami freaks? Oh and what you said about me, did you mean all that or did you just say it to irritate them? And you still haven't said why you draw me so much. And why were you shocked but not scared when you saw me? An-" I was going to ask what her name was but she turned and put a finger on my lips stopping me from doing so. At first she was glaring at me, probably 'cause I did exactly what I was trying not to do and blurted out everything that came to mind. I expected that kind of reaction actually but when her face softened to being kind and…um…motherly I guess -not that I really know what that would look like- I was surprised.

She told me with a kind and quiet voice to ask one question at a time otherwise she wouldn't be able to answer.

She began making food for herself as she continued, "Yes I will finish the picture, but not till I'm done eating. As for the shinigami, I harassed them simply due to the fact that they were annoying and slightly stuck on themselves," _'Only slightly?'_ I thought. "Ok really stuck on themselves." I smirked. "As for why I was shocked, well up till now I've only been able to sense the presence of spirits, not actually touch or see them." I raised an eyebrow about to ask how she could see me then, but she continued, "I believe I can see you –and those other guys- due to your high spiritual pressure." She paused and took a bite of her sandwich then went on to say that why she wasn't scared of me and why she drew me and Kurosaki so much is because we're her favorite characters in that Bleach thing, then went on to munch on her food.

'_She left out one… the one I really want to kno- arg! No I don't!'_ My mouth however apparently didn't agree that I didn't want to know. "A~nd? What about that stuff you said about me and panthers and stuff?"

She hung her head and her long golden hair fell over her face, "Yes, I meant it… You are quite obviously strong…extremely so." _'Heehee, obviously.'_ "You are handsome, from your blue hair, to your deep blue eyes, to your tanned skin pulled tightly over ripped mussel…" _'I guess she really likes the color blue. And I am rather built aren't I? Wow she's really good at making me think super highly of myself isn't she? Wait… is she? …She is she's blushing!'_

She said something about my badass personality and awesome fighting skills and all the other stuff put me at the top of her 'most awesome anime guys' list. _'Heh heh, being badass is one of my greatest talents._' Then she rambled something about anti-heros, "-and the fact that you got blue hair and eyes I mean that's just so-" _'See blue it's a wonderful color!_' "Panthers, right um, they are one of my top four favorite big cats." She finished telling me and got a drink.

I asked what the other three cats were just for the heck of knowing what could be as awesome as a panther. Yes I'm biased to panthers got a problem with that?

"Cheetahs, snow leopards, and tigers-white to be exact." Was the answer I got and asked why them, and she came back with,

"Are you just asking 'cause you're bored?"

"Kinda," it wasn't a lie, "but I am a bit curious too." Still not a total lie, I was just enjoying having another person to talk to for awhile.

She sighed and explained, cheetahs were fast and graceful. Snow leopards had balance and live on rocks covered by snow. Tigers swim, panthers climb, and the both of them have raw power. And they can all blend into their surroundings.

Listening to her was very nice she gave a legitimate reason behind why she liked what she liked. Hell everything she's said since I met her has had something to back it up.

"This can't seriously be all that interesting to you Grimmjow, I mean I'm talking about big cats for Pete's sake."

While she had said my name before I hadn't really been paying all that much attention then. But it sounded nice and smooth coming from her silky voice. Not anything like how anyone else has every said my name…_ 'GRAHH! Why the Hell do I even care and since when am I so freaking descriptive with shit like this!? I just- I just…I'm not used to being around others anymore that's all! Y-Yeah that has to be the reason why I keep noticing all this stuff about her.'_ I thought to myself trying to make sure my freaking out stayed inside my head and didn't show on my face as I remembered to answer.

"You just have an interesting way of looking at things is all. You like them for their traits and abilities. From what I know most girls just go 'Oh look it's cute!' and decide it's their favorite. It's nice to see that you aren't like that." I told her shrugging trying to seem nonchalant but interested.

"Yeah like you said I'm not like that while I may be rash I still like logical reasons behind what I do. And while some 'cute' things are alright I much prefer my fighting animes, my motorcycle, and getting messy with my art." She started heading back to the art room. "Anymore questions?" she asked once she sat down at her desk.

"Yeah what's your name?" _'Finally I got to ask…I sound like some hormonal teen asking a girl her name…No I am not like that! It's only fair that I get to know her name after all she knows mine, why shouldn't I get to know hers?'_ And that's what I told her when she asked why it would matter as I leaned on my desk with my back to the window and looked down at her waiting.

The clouds apparently moved because there was light suddenly pouring through the window and made her golden hair shine like it was on fire. Her smooth creamy skin glowed slightly in the light as well. I stopped breathing for a moment when she sighed and turned her sparkling purple eyes up to me, but I quickly remembered to again so that she wouldn't notice. _'I'm only reacting like this because I've been on my own for so long, and you know there isn't any sun to light stuff up in Hecho Mundo either.'_

"Clair Smistin." _'Clair? That's not Japanese… then again she doesn't really look very Japanese ether…'_

"How old are you?"

"Why?" she looked back down to her work.

"Just 'cause." _'I don't think a teen would be living in another country on their own.'_ I finished in my head as I shrugged off her question.

"'Cause you're bored?"

'_No, but if it gets an answer.'_ "Yep."

"22." _'Ok so she _is_ an adult.'_

"You're not from Japan correct?"

"Correct."

"Where then?" _'Just answer!'_

"Don't see how it matters as I'm here now and not there." Clair –HA! I used her name… I'm such I child… - put down her pencil and looked up at me again with her stunning –slightly irritated looking at the moment- purple eyes.

"I'm just curious." _'_Truth_!'_

"Curiosity killed the cat Grimm-kitty."

Ignoring the annoyingly appropriate nickname for the moment, "But satisfaction brought it back… and don't call me that." I added on the end but didn't put much force into the order.

"Wow, not many people even know that there is a second half to that saying and even when the do they tend to not know what it is." She told me with some amazement and slight hope that she could throw me off track… not gonna work.

"Uh-huh, now back to where you came from." Hope's gone.

"Since your not answering I'll guess, from your name and appearance I'd say the west like America or something." Yes I do know about the world outside of Japan.

"Ding ding ding! Give the man a prize!"

"So why are you here?"

"Work," I started to open my mouth, "and before you ask I'm a manga artist, among other things."

'_Sounds interesting.' _"Other things?"

"Not telling." _'wow can someone's voice get any flatter… oh yeah Ulquiora's.'_

"Please?" '_Yes I do know the word thank you very much!'_

"I'm ignoring how weird that word sounds coming out of your mouth." _'Oi!'_ "Now would you like me to finish this picture before the end of this century, or would you like to continue asking useless questions?" _'There was a bit of bite in those words wasn't there?'_ –sigh- _'Guess I'll leave her be.'_

Though I did stay and watched for a few more seconds then did a sweep of the room with my eyes and saw a big bean bag in the corner. It looked incredibly comfy so I went and laid down on it, and it was extremely comfy. So I curled into a ball and fell asleep.

**11:20pm**

I woke up and the room was dark and empty. At first I sorta forgot where I was but it came back to me as I looked around.

"I should probably leave…" I didn't really want to stay in the living world longer then I had too. So I went to the window and opened it, _'Clair must have closed it before going to bed.' _I thought as I looked down at the desk. My eyes locked on a picture, it was of me but it wasn't the one she had been working on when I fell asleep.

No this one was of me while I was sleeping on the bean bag. And instead of the style she used on her other pictures this one was extremely realistic. It was as if I was looking at a real photo every shadow every fold of cloth, every piece of hair was just right. But instead of the walls of the room there were trees and grass and the bean bag was replaced by moss and some other stuff.

I'd never seen anything like it, not that I've really seen a lot of art… ok so I snuck into Sazyel's computer room a few times and looked at the living world's internet and stuff… but it was just it was so real and yet had so much imagination. I turned it over looking for a signature or something and found both that and a title. 'Aoi Neko' by The Golden Artist.

'_The Blue Cat and The Golden Artist huh? It fit's the two of us well.'_ I smiled at the thought.

*HOO~OOWL!*

'_Hollows…'_ *HOOOO~OOOOWL!* _'and they're getting closer…'_ I gave the picture one last look then put it down and went out the window only stopping to close it behind me. These hollows were coming after me I could tell, and I wasn't going to put Clair in danger. So with that I left to go kill me some hollows.

Chapter 1 part 2 – The shocking meeting of… The Blue Cat and The Golden Artist

**And that concludes the second chapter, I'm certain that Grimmjow was WAY out of character in this and the last one and I apologize for that, but if you think about it if you were on your own for that long with nothing to do and no one to talk to you might act differently too. And it's fun to make him confused too. **

**Also thanks to Gajeel-rocks SamanthaSamma and Bookgai7 for reviewing it makes me very happy to know that people are actually reading and interested in what I'm writing. **

**I will try to make Grimmjow a little less OOC in the next chapters but I can't give a guarantee of this right now.**


	3. Chapter 3 Magna artist and other things

**Chapter three yay! Not much to say other then thanks for stopping by and reading my story. This chapter is done in third person view. Two more OCs are introduced in this chapter.**

**Two warnings one language there's not that much but still, and two it's kind of a slower chapter not much really happens since it's more of a 'here let's get to know Clair better' chapter**

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Bleach!**

**Chapter 3 Manga artist amongst 'other things'**

_**8:00am**_

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP* "Ung..." *BEEP, BEEP, BE-BANG* "Urusai! Stupid clocky thingy…zzz"

*RING, RING, RING 'Time to get your lazy ass up out of bed!' RING, RING, RING*

"RAHGG! FINE!" Clair yelled throwing her covers off and grabbed her phone silencing it. "I hate- no, no, no- loathe mornings! Getting out of bed…never has been never will be considered a good part of my day…" Clair grumbled as she got dressed to go to work. (not a morning person)

She chose a deep navy blue long sleeved button down and white zipper vest that she left open, and then rolled the sleeves of the shirt to her elbows so they'd be out of the way. She pulled a pairs of comfortable black slacks, and her favorite soft black leather biker boots.

As she went to the art room to gather her things she pulled her hair up into a low ponytail that started at the base of her neck, leaving her bangs to frame her face. She began to gather things for work and slipped her friends requested picture into a folder, then placed everything into her one strapped backpack.

Looking over her desk again to see if she forgot anything her eyes caught the picture she had drawn yesterday and everything immediately came back to her and she was now wide awake.

'_Please still be there.'_ Clair whispered as she closed her eyes and turned to the bean bag. Empty… sighing Clair finished gathering her things and headed for the kitchen. _'Of course he's not there…my imagination just got away from me…again. Sometimes I hate how vivid my dreams are…'_

Clair went to set her things on the table that separated her kitchen from the living room but paused after hearing something. Listening carefully it began to sound like a mix of soft snoring and purring…purring? Clair moved toward the couch hopeful her hunch was right. The couch was facing into the living room with the back to the kitchen, she looked over the top and gasped in delight. There slept Grimmjow Jeagerjaques purring softly like a cat.

Clair firmly believed that seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing… however touch confirmation worked just as well as belief in this case. So she slowly reached down and poked his shoulder, solid. Then moved to run a hand lightly over his cheek, "So smooth…" Getting an idea Clair moved her hand up higher and ran it through his seemingly messy hair. "Wow, it's so soft!" She barely breathed the words when he started to stir. She pulled her hand back quickly as he began to blink his eyes a few times and looked around. He slowly turned his face up to hers and blinked again looking very sleepy.

"…C-Clair?" She nodded transfixed by his sleepy state. "I'm back at your house right?" Nod again. "Alright… I guess that's good, I wasn't sure I had come back to the right place…" He began to stretch –much like a cat- and sat up still looking bleary-eyed.

"So you did leave?" Clair whispered her question afraid to bring him out of his sleepy state too soon. Or more like just didn't want to since she thought it was cute. He nodded. "Where did you go?"

"I-" He paused as if trying to remember, "I was- there were hollows coming this way. So I lead them away and killed them." He told her rubbing a curled hand in his eyes to get rid of the sleep. _"Kitty!'_ was what kept going through Clair's mind.

"So why'd you have a hard time getting back?"

"Those freaks showed up again, and I wouldn't of had any problem dealing with them or opening a garganta in a normal situation but this damned wound, it gives me a hell of a lot of pain when it acts up which it did. So the only thing I could think to do was come back here." Grimmjow ended then yawned and stretched yet again.

"Ok that makes sense." Clair nodded in understanding then went to get a bowl of cereal.

"Are you going somewhere?" Grimmjow asked noticing she was wearing nicer cloths then the t-shirt and track pants from yesterday. He had turned toward the kitchen and sat on his knees letting his arms hang over the back of the couch with his chin resting on top.

'_He looks like a little kid.'_ Clair mussed to herself. "Yes I have to go to one of my jobs that actually requires me to leave home."

"Clair?"

"Yes Grimmjow?" _'And I kinda feel like a mother…uhg.'_

"Can I follow you around?"

Clair paused just before taking a bite off her spoon. "…Huh?... why would you want to do that?!"

"Be cause I'll be bored if I stay here by myself, and if I leave to just wander around those losers will show up and irritate me. Not to mention they all suck at fighting so there really isn't any point to me going and looking for them."

"What about Kurosaki?"

"With this," He pointed to his shoulder where Nnoitora had hurt him, "I wouldn't be able to do much." He told her bluntly with some irritation at this knowledge.

"Oh, well why not go back to H-"

"Because no ones there! I mean Hallibal and the little brat Nel are but no one interesting for me to fight and what not so it's boring." He told her in an almost whiney voice.(he's still half asleep and therefore doesn't care about his outwards image)

"So you're lonely?"

"No! I said it's boring! Not lonely."

"Lonely, boring, same thing in this case."

"They are not the same thing!" He yelled/growled while slamming his hands into the top of the couch and leaning forward on the back of the couch.

"So you're saying that you're bored 'cause you have no one to hang out with correct?" Clair asked pointing at him with her spoon.

"Yes."

"A.K.A. Lonely!" She laughed as he threw his hands up in the air and yelled, he turned and faced away from her.

"Fine think what you wan I don't care!"

"First you sound like a little kid, second it's completely natural to feel lonely after having been around so many people for so long. I mean you technically haven't been on your own since before you were and adjuchas right?" Reluctantly he nodded. "Then there isn't anything to be ashamed of. So are you coming or are you going to sit there and mope?" Clair asked grabbing her black biker jacket and backpack.

"What?" _'I do not mope!'_

"I asked if you were coming or not. If you are then you have to promise to stay quiet when others are around as they won't be able to see or hear you." Clair told him heading for the garage. Grimmjow hopped off the couch and followed her wondering what the 'other things' she had mentioned yesterday when talking about her jobs were.

Clair entered the garage and got on her motorcycle. It was a sports bike, nice and sleek looking, especially with its custom paint job. With black as its base there were flames that started at the front as white hot that became a pale blue, then turning into a fiery yellow-orange then to red at the taillights. She placed a black and silver, full face helmet on her head and opened the garage door.

"Nice."

"While I thank you for the compliment I have to wonder what you even know about bikes?"

"We –Sazeyl- did get the living world's internet in Los Nochas believe it or not." Grimmjow explained as she pulled out into the drive and closed the garage door.

"Cool." And with that she took off leaving Grimmjow behind to play catch up.

Looking up slightly Clair saw Grimmjow keeping pace with her by casually hopping from lamppost to lamppost as he followed. _'He kinda looks like he's skipping…'_ The image of Grimmjow skipping through a field of flowers made its way to her head making her giggle. _'That was really creepy but really funny too.'_

While he followed Grimmjow was thinking back to his time as an adjuchas and is fraccion. _'I guess it has been a long time since I've been completely alone… but I refuse to be thought of as going soft!'_ However her words then replayed in his mind, _'It's completely natural to feel lonely after having been around so many people for so long. Then there isn't anything to be ashamed of.'_ Sighing Grimmjow let it go for now as he knew deep down she was right.

After ten minutes or so the arrived at their first destination. Clair pulled up in front of the four story red brick and parked on the street. It was just a quick visit so no use in finding a parking spot.

Clair told Grimmjow that she was dropping something off for a friend and to stay close so he didn't get stuck on the wrong side of any doors. So that's what he did, two steps or so behind he followed quietly since there were a lot of people running around. They entered the elevator which was empty and Clair pushed the button for the top floor.

"Wish we had one of these in Los Nochas, it was a pain in the ass to walk up and down all those stairs." Grimmjow grumbled making Clair laugh, "What? He growled still not entirely awake.

"Nothing really, you just sound really lazy is all. Well when it comes to anything but fighting anyway." Clair told him exiting the elevator and heading down the hall on the right. "Tora! Oh where, oh where could you be Tora?" Clair called out to her friend in a sing-song voice. "I have something interesting for you!"

"CLAIR!" A flash of red flew past Grimmjow and tackled Clair into a gigantic hug.

"C-Can't b-breath Tora! Let g-go!" Tora, a young woman with waist length red hair and bright green eyes released Clair and sated bouncing around like a little kid.

"So what is it? What did you bring me?" Tora asked eyes sparkling. "Oh and guess what I got a boyfriend! He's so amazing!"

"Really you finally got that guy you've been drooling over for a month to ask you out huh?" Clair asked with a smirk as she dug through her backpack. She was trying desperately not to laugh at Grimmjow's off put and confused looking face as he'd eyed Tora warily. _'If she knew he was hear she would flip out.'_

'_This chick is insane…'_ Grimmjow thought to himself slightly disturbed by this new girl for reasons he didn't know and really didn't want to know.

"I was not drooling!" Tora stomped her foot like a little kid.

"Right sure, ah here we go! One picture inked and colored. Staring none other the band buddies Grimmjow and Ichigo." Clair said presenting with a folder to her energetic friend. Tora quickly grabbed it and took the picture out. (the one that Grimmjow picked up in the first chapter(s))

"It's perfect! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hollered pulling Clair into another bone crushing hug.

"Stop slacking off and get back to work Tora! You're not paid to stand around and chat!" A male voice called from down the hall. Tora's demeanor changed instantly from bubbly to I'll kick your ass.

"Screw you! I'll do what I want when I want! Besides I'm two ranks higher in this job then you so shut yer trap and leave me the hell alone!"

'_Moody…'_ Was the only word that past through both Clair and Grimmjow's minds.

"And on that note I shall take my leave." Clair told her friend as she started to head back the way she had come. "I got to get my final copy to my editor so it can get to the printers."

"Oh awesome! When will the next chapter be out? I loved the first one it was amazing and Riley was so cute! And-"

"Good-bye Tora." Clair said as she entered the elevator Grimmjow right behind her happy to get away from the bipolar chick.

"What was that?"

"That, Grimmjow, was Tora. She's a bit on the a… odd side. Her mood depends on who she's around, when she with our group-me, her brother and another friend- she's happy-go-lucky. But others' well let's just say she could care less about them even if they got hit by a semi truck." Clair grimaced a bit at the thought of those who got on her bad side.

"Charming…"

"You don't really have much room to talk you know. Mr. I-love-fighting-and-beating-the-shit-out-of-people-for-fun-man."

"Che…" Grimmjow looked away from her then mumbled, "At least I don't squeal like banshee."

"Eh-heh… that's true she can get rather high pitched huh?"

It took about fifteen minutes to reach a gray stone five story building. Again Clair parked along the sidewalk. "This shouldn't take too long and there aren't really any interesting people in here. So you can wait here if you want." He nodded that he would and sat on the seat of the bike to wait for her.

**20 minutes later…outside**

'_When will she come out!? She said she wouldn't be long!'_ Grimmjow complained. He was now laying on the sidewalk bored out of his mind.

**Inside**

"I really would love to stay and chat some more Yuki but I should really get going. I have to get to my other job an-"

"Oh and you know that new little café that just opened up down the street me and some others were planning on going to check it out later if-" Yuki a slim looking male with short light brown hair continued talking over her.

"No."

"But why not? It'll be fun an-"

"I said no. Now I have to get to my other job so that by boss doesn't bite my head off with another boring lecture again now that you've wasted near twenty minutes of my time with your drabble." Clair told him with a glare and a 'you keep me here any longer and you won't like it' tone of voice that made Yuki shrink back a bit.

"Oh, sorry I just got carried away is all… see ya 'round." He replied meekly.

"Che, whatever." Clair muttered walking away from her editor. "Geez man why'd I get stuck with such a blabber mouth for an editor." She complained aloud as she finally existed the building. "Hey Grimmjow ya dead or somethin'?" She asked him kicking his boot. His reply lifted her mood a bit.

"Died from lack of companionship….a.k.a. boredom…" He heard Clair giggle and propped himself up on his elbows smirking. "That is how you put it earlier isn't it." She nodded still giggling, but was looking at him funny. "What?"

"Nothing really you're just kinda weirding me out is all." She mounted her bike and looked at him.

"How am I weirding you out?" He sat up more as he spoke.

"I don't know it's just in the anime all you ever really see is you being loud, and crazy, and fighting, and smiling like a maniac. But-"

He jumped to his feet suddenly defensive, "And what do you know about me? Just because you watched some show doesn't mean you know anything about me so just shut up! You know nothing!" He yelled at her with a growl.

Clair paused at his outburst recognizing the tiny bit of sadness in his eyes, then smiled gently at him, "You're right I don't know anything about you. But given time if you choose to stick around then maybe that can change till then I'll just have to wait and see, won't I?" She placed her helmet on and rode off leaving him to follow once more.

'…_She's so bizarre… __'given time, maybe that can change, wait and see'____who even said I wanted anyone to know who I am? __**But then why'd you sound desperate for her to understand? And why are you still following her?**__ I didn't sound desperate, and I'm bored!'_ Grimmjow argued with himself as he followed Clair. _'Why is she so, so willing to give me a chance to...'_ He shook his head,_ 'It doesn't matter. I don't plan on sticking around that long anyway.'_

After a ten minute ride Clair pulled into the parking lot of her final work place for the day. It was an eight story building, a good majority of it was glass the rest concrete and steel.

The two entered the building and Clair approached a counter that several people sat behind. "Good morning Smistin-san how are you today?" one of the ladies asked.

"Been better but fine right now I suppose. Are the new drafts ready for me to look over?" Clair asked leaning on the top of the counter.

"Yes I had someone take them up just a few minutes ago, they should be on the table." With a quick thanks Clair began to move away when the secretary grabbed her wrist. "I almost forgot! Those college interns will be arriving today. They'll be here for one month."

"I had better not been assigned one." Clair growled through her teeth.

"Unfortunately for you, yes you have." Clair huffed defiantly, "It should be that bad, the one you got is top of the class. That means they shouldn't give you too much trouble right?"

"Ha, that probably just means they'll be stuck on themselves for being 'so good'." Clair commented under her breath still growling.

"You won't know till you meet them will you. So try and not be an ass, the boss will be showing each of them the people they'll be helping. Since you're the highest person here who's getting one you'll be the last on the list to get introduced to them. And don't start a war with Boss-man either!" the secretary called out the last bit as Clair had started to walk away towards the elevator.

"Yeah sure whatever, can't promise anything if he starts it though." Clair called back as she got on the elevator with Grimmjow close behind not saying a word but looking at Clair slightly amused at her change in demeanor. "Don't want a little helper! Don't need a little helper! I've done fine on my own since I started!" Clair shoved her hands in her pockets defiantly and growled again at the idea of being stuck with someone she didn't want to be stuck with all day.

Grimmjow was curios way she felt so strongly about it but knew better then to say anything to the fuming woman beside him. Leaving her hands in her pockets Clair used her foot to viciously slam the sliding door open. She waited for Grimmjow to enter –which he did quickly as to not piss her off further not that she could really do anything other then yell at him- and then slammed it shut with her foot in the same manner she had opened it.

Clair's working space was on the sixth floor with windows lining the outside wall to look out over the city below. It was fairly large around 30 by 20 if not more, she had never bothered to ask. There were shelves lining the other three wall that were filled with cardboard boxes and plastic bins filled with various things need for her job. There was a brand new Mac in the corner near the windows with the screen facing into the corner like a kid in timeout.

Clair moved to the table in the middle of the room. It was eight and a half feet long and made from sturdy oak. She sat down on it and picked up the papers laying there. "Ugly… to trashy… disgusting… that not too bad, but no… ooo I like this one… very pretty…" Every time she said something negative a crumpled piece of paper would fly over her shoulder. Every time something good was said it was put into one of three piles.

Curious Grimmjow bent down and picked up one that –according to her- was absolutely horrible…and it was. It contained an extremely ugly jacket and matching boots. _'No wonder she threw it on the ground.'_ "So you're a, um, fashion person?" Grimmjow asked not sure what it was called.

"Yeah –nasty- I check others in the lower departments work and help them get better stuff out then what some of this shit they show me is. Ew- I also have my own line of clothing as well, started it back in college. Why you gat a problem with my being a fashion designer? Gross." She told him as she looked over and threw several more papers to the ground.

"No, no problem. It's just you didn't really strike me as the fashion loving sort is all."

"Yes 'cause you know so much about the living world and _SO_ much about me and my personality that you could definitely know what kind of person I am at a glance." She looked up at him as a playful and knowing smirk made its way to her lips.

"Ouch… Guess I had that one coming after that outburst huh?" He said after visibly wincing as she practically threw his earlier words right in his face.

"Yes, yes you did." She nodded.

"So the clothes you're wearing?"

"Mine."

Not wanting to be bored to quickly Grimmjow kept the conversation going even though he had next to no interest in fashion. "You said you started in college?"

"Yeah, eight months in my art teacher noticed my hobby of drawing random outfits and suggested me to a friend of his that was a designer. Got my own brand when I was a little over half way through college." Clair had barely finished telling him as the door flew open.

"Clair I read your manga! It was awesome!" A woman with light brown hair hollered as she came into the room. "And Mitch? Mmm… I'm in love!"

"Don't Ryu hear you say that… and Mitch is like 16 you know. Why are you here I thought you were supposed to be at the recording studio all week?" Clair asked raising an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"Oh that right. I'm on break right now so I thought I'd visit!"

"You mean you ditched." Clair stated flatly. The other girl smiled sheepishly. "Yue you have a concert in one week and an album due to hit the shelf in a month."

"I know… but I get so bored after five hours of doing nothing but singing the same ten songs over and over again." Yue complained.

"Unless you went to work at four in the morning you have not been there for five hours, nice try sweety."

"Ok two hours but sti~ll!" Clair chuckled at her friend's childishness. "I also wanted to ask a small favor of you."

"Not happening."

"Aww, come on at least give me a chance to ask before you turn me down." Clair looked at her with a bored expression. "Will you play at my concert an-?"

"Still not happening."

"WHY NOT?!"

"You should know better then anyone else. I don't sing and/or play in front of or for hundreds of people." Clair returned flatly doing her best Ulquiora impersonation.

"But-"

"Coward." Clair heard Grimmjow say before she answered. She shot him a look that could kill while Yue was pouting and so she didn't notice.

"I am not a coward." She mouthed to Grimmjow before continuing aloud. "I don't like doing anything musical in front of large crowds that I don't know."

"Yet you volunteer your voice and violin at that one café."

"That's different, it's small first off and second it's all regulars so I know everyone." Clair stated with her don't argue tone.

"Fine…" Yue hung her head defeated. "But you will at least come to the concert right?"

"Hia, hia… I'll be there. Now go back to work."

"YAY! Bye-bye!" And with that she was gone.

"Why do I have such energetic morning people as friends it just doesn't make sense." Clair complained before shooting Grimmjow with another death glare.

"What I do now?" He huffed already knowing the answer.

"You called me a coward you jerkface!" She had to stop herself from yelling as people might hear.

"Whatever… you get around though don't you?" Grimmjow said looking out the window.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"Art, fashion, and music. Got anything else up your sleeve?"

"Ah-ha that, yeah I guess I am rather well rounded aren't I? As for having more tricks up my sleeves… guess you'll have to stick around to find out wont you now?" Clair laughed going back to her papers. Grimmjow looked back at her about to try and ask what else she could do, but stopped fairly certain she wouldn't answer, so instead he started to wander around.

After awhile Grimmjow got bored at looking through boxes and asked if there was anything he could do. So Clair took him over to her computer and introduced him to Total Annihilation.(one of the most epic games of my childhood) He caught on to how it worked which slightly surprised Clair.

Soon after she had sat back down on the table, now working in her sketch pad, there was a knock on the door. "Smistin-san I have your new college buddy here with me. May we enter?" Clair gave a face at the male voice but gave the go ahead anyway. "You know there are these wonderful inventions called chairs that are meant for sitting in right?"

The voice belonged to a semi short dark brown haried-or what was left of it anyway- man that stood around five feet three inches. He tried to hold himself as straight as possible in hopes to seem taller and more assertive as he spoke to Clair.

"Yes I've heard of them however I don't care for them. Just do whatever it is you came here to do and get lost." Clair told him sharply not bothering to look up at him.

"You should get fired for talking to me like that all the time!"

"Yes however while you may be considered the 'boss' you are not as in charge as you think you are and therefore your opinion doesn't really matter in the long run. 'Specially since I'm one of your top designers. So get over it Boss-man." Clair made sure the last bit oozed with sarcasm and still hadn't bothered to look at the small man.

Growling at her he turned back to the door where he had left the college student to wait. He told them to introduce themselves and then left mumbling something about how no one respects his authority.

'_What authority? And why should he get any respect with the way he acts like he's king of the frickin' world!? If he would pull the freaking tree out of his ass maybe people would be nicer to him.'_ Clair thought shaking her head. The college student entered and closed the door. She looked out the corner of her eye and had to stop herself from gasping and gaping like an idiot.

The young man bowed and adjusted his glasses as he stood back up. "Ohayou gozaimasu Smistin-san, I am Ishida Uryuu."

-

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN! Hahaha cliff hanger! I'm so evil, yet it seemed like a really good spot to leave off at the same time. So how do you think reactions will go between the three of them… well manly between Grimm and Ishi? I haven't written it yet so even I don't know Mwahahaha!**

**Just because I feel like it I will clarify what her friends do for a living.**

**Tora(name means tiger in Japanese) is a journalist and part-time photographer**

**Yue(name means moon in Chinese) is a musician, she sings and plays both the guitar and piano and she does have a band but they are not named like ever so yeah…**

**Ryu(name means dragon in Japanese) was mentioned in the conversation with Yue he is Yue's boyfriend and also Tora's older brother I don't know what he does for a living yet –suggestions?-**

**Also I'd again like to say please review as reviews make me happy and make me want to write more so that all you lovely people can read what happens next. And maybe I'm not sure yet another real character of bleach will appear in the next chapter but we will have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4 Reactions and fights

**And on to the next chapter for the official reactions. Ok just a warning I'm fairly certain I failed miserably at writing Uryuu's character this is partially due to the fact that I personally hold no love for the character and find him slightly annoying though he is good for comic relief every now and then.**

**Warning: language (and there will be fighting in this chapter yay!)**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Last time:

"_You should get fired for talking to me like that all the time!"_

"_Yes however while you may be considered the 'boss' you are not as in charge as you think you are and therefore your opinion doesn't really matter in the long run. 'Specially since I'm one of your top designers. So get over it Boss-man." Clair made sure the last bit oozed with sarcasm and still hadn't bothered to look at the small man._

_Growling at her he turned back to the door where he had left the college student to wait. He told them to introduce themselves and then left mumbling something about how no one respects his authority._

'What authority? And why should he get any respect with the way he acts like he's king of the frickin' world!? If he would pull the freaking tree out of his ass maybe people would be nicer to him.'_ Clair thought shaking her head. The college student entered and closed the door. She looked out the corner of her eye and had to stop herself from gasping and gaping like an idiot._

_The young man bowed and adjusted his glasses as he stood back up. "Ohayou gozaimasu Smistin-san, I am Ishida Uryuu."_

**Chapter 4: Reactions and Fights**

Grimmjow froze feeling the presence of a somewhat familiar spirit pressure. When he saw the boy enter the room and introduce himself he quickly realized it was Kurosaki's quincy friend. While think what the best course of action would be Clair got off the table and block what would be the quincy's view of him.

"So you're the guy I'm stuck with for the next month huh? You don't look like much but whatever. Just don't get in my way alright, I haven't and still don't need help." Clair told him irritably crossing her arms as she scanned him with her eyes. She noticed he was tense and was scanning the room as best he could while trying not to be obvious. _'Of course I get the one that not only can sense but wants to kill Grimmjow… just my luck.'_ Clair sighed inwardly.

"I assure you I won't 'get in the way' as you put it. I am ranked at the top of the three classes that are taking part in the internship here." He told her pushing his glasses up again.

"Great, and cocky just like I said too." Clair complained and held out her hand. "Well then let's see what you can do."

Understanding immediately Uryuu reached in his shoulder bag and brought out a think sketch book and handed it to her. As she opened it to begin looking through he went to move around her towards the computer. "Stay put please."

"Why? Am I not aloud to look around the room I'll be working in?"

'_Cocky little arrogant pain in the ass!'_ Clair thought before answering in a calm voice. "No it's just easier to talk to you about what I do and don't see if you stay here instead of wandering around somewhere. I also just have this thing about people wandering around my space. This is my room always has been."

"I thought you get moved depending on what you're doing at certain times?"

"For others yes, that is true. I however work better if I stay I one room I'm familiar with. Call it a flaw if you want I just like to know my surroundings."

'_I suppose that makes sense.'_ Uryuu thought as he complied and stayed where he was. _'This spiritual pressure… I know it…'_ he paused going through all the different people he knew. _'Grimmjow!'_ his brain yelled at him when it finally clicked. His eyes darted around again looking for the former espada. He was pulled from his search though when Clair began talking.

"You really need to learn to use more color. I mean you have some but so many more of your outfits in here are just white for the most part."

"Is there a problem with the color white?"

"No, no problem. White is the presence of all colors though, so don't you think that in saying you prefer the color white that you therein like all the colors equally? White equals pureness and determination, it also is considered to be the color of 'good' along with the pale blue." Clair inwardly smirked as she thought of Grimmjow's hair. "But it is possible to have too much of a good thing. You can't have an entire set with the base color being white and having almost no color on anything –well unless you're working on wedding gowns then have fun with white- but other then that especially with it being fall right now you need to off set the white with rich and vibrant colors. Colors like oranges, yellows, and reds, even some darker colors to symbolize the coming of longer nights. Colors like rich dark blues, or a grey almost blacks."

She had added in the colors red and black into her options to get a reaction knowing they are shinigami colors. And she got one, on the mention of said colors she saw his eyes narrow slightly and a slight look of disgust appear for a second.

"Oh, and one more thing about colors and fashion. Just because you don't like a specific color doesn't give you the right not to use it. Take me for instance, I hate the color pink, but I know many people out there love it so I still incorporate it into some of my designs. Not often but enough that it's noticeable. Now grab a seat and some crayons and start coloring kid." She told him handing back his sketch book.

"I'm not a kid, by my understanding I'm only a few years younger then you." He mumbled as he sat.

"That would make you like nineteen or somthin' then right?" He nods. "Kid."

"How does being nineteen make me a kid?"

"You're not over twenty and I am." She told him as she took her place on the table again.

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Yes it does! Besides in the world of fashion I'm "older" then since I've been in the business longer so therefore it's either you get called kid, or noob. Which do you prefer?"

He mumbled something about Clair being as childish like Kurosaki, but sat down and started working none the less. _'I heard rumors that she was young and childish, but extremely good at her job. It seems the first half is completely true. The second I'm still unsure of but she does seem to know what she's talking about. I just hope the rumors of her being impossible to work with aren't true otherwise it'll be worse then working with Kurosaki!'_

Just then Clair's phone rang with some space age sounding tune. "Yo what's up? … e-mail?... no I haven't checked it yet… yeah I'll look… yeah sure…aright…yes…I get it… I'll attempt to leave him alive yes… haha no I won't harasses him… well anymore then is necessary for my entertainment anyway… hahaha hai, I'm looking, I'm looking. Yep bye." As she was talking Clair had gotten up and moved to the computer. Uryuu followed her every move.

'_He's so suspicious… well then again he has every reason to be since he's right about Grimmjow being over here.'_ Clair rolled her eyes at the thought as she reached Grimmjow at the computer. She paused his game, but he didn't really seem to notice as he kept his eyes trained on the quincy. _'I'm kinda surprised he didn't just jump out say here I am come get me!'_

I checked my e-mail for what the manager had told me about. And after sifting through the useless stuff I found it. It was a memo about the college students.

"If you're going to use the computer then why not sit in the chair?" she heard the pesky college student say and could mentally picture him pushing his glasses up like the arrogant glasses character he is. _'Oh no someone save me I'm talking manga terms!'_

"Irritant…" Clair mumbled as she thought about what she had just said in her head about Uryuu. "If I want your opinion I'll ask for it." She said louder so that he'd hear her. Hearing him being called an irritant made Grimmjow chuckle lowly. Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough for Uryuu not to hear.

"Is someone over there with you?"

"Nope, just me and the air."

"Right so I didn't just hear a male chuckle."

"Alright you got me it's my boyfriend he's here to keep me happy." Clair looked up at him as sarcasm dripped from her words. "You're obviously hearing things." She told him looking back at the screen.

However Uryuu, unconvinced got up and came over to the computer. "Espada!" he yelled as Grimmjow jumped out from behind the computer.

"Ex-espada thank you very much. That title was given by that bastard Azien and I have no desire to keep it." Grimmjow smirked as he causally placed his hands in his pockets obviously not considering the quincy was a threat.

"What are you doing here Arrancar?!"

"Nothin' really just hanging out." It was the truth after all.

"Now I know you're crazy you noob, you're talking to the air ya know." Clair said from behind the computer monitor.

"Grimmjow laughed loudly, "That's right quincy she can't see me only you! So unless you like being considered psycho I'd suggest shutting up!" He lied to get more laughs.

Uryuu growled his annoyance as Clair spoke up again. "Well, well noobie looks like it's your lucky day. According to this if you do well over the next month a few things can happen. One, the company will pay half your tuition for college. Two, you will be guaranteed a job here when you graduate. And last but not least if your designs are up to par then they may end up in the showcase at the end of the month." Clair looked up at him with a wicked grin, "Of course this can only happen if I give the go-a-head as I'll be one of the judges of this little contest. So if you wish to even have the smallest chance I would suggest sitting you're little nerd butt down color your pictures and leave my hollow friend there alone."

"That's blackma- …hollow friend?" Grimmjow began laughing again as the rest of what I had said set into the quincy's mind. "But I thought you couldn't see him…"

"No he said I couldn't see him, so that he could get a laugh out of it when you found out I could."

"But he sai…and you acted like… how did…"

"You sound like Kurosaki when he's confused." Clair mused smiling impishly as she stood.

At the mention of his rival Uryuu forgot about Grimmjow, "I am nothing like Kurosaki!" This served to make Grimmjow laugh louder.'

"Agreed you aren't nearly as threatening."

Hearing his remark Uryuu's head snapped back to Grimmjow and drew his bow. Clair spoke up, "A word to the wise, you break it you buy it."

"What are you talking about?" Uryuu questioned eyes never leaving Grimmjow who was now leaning the window.

"The window if you break it you replace it. And let me tell you they do not come cheap. And if you do break it I will not be covering your ass when asked what happened." Clair clarified as she sat on the table again. "Oh and Grimmjow those slid open so if you guys absolutely have to fight then please open it don't smash it." Grimmjow pushed off the window and pushed on it and like Clair had said it slid open.

"See ya!" He called before jumping out the window. Uryuu made a move to follow but Clair stopped him by reminding him of the e-mail. He muttered something about blackmail again then turned and yelled at Clair.

"You can't seriously be friends with that- that thing!?" Uryuu pointed out the window as he spoke.

"Wow déjà vu! Friend may be slightly strong as I've only known him for less then two days so perhaps acquaintance might fit better? Yeah that'll work for now."

"What ever you call your relationship with that Thing doesn't matter! Why would you even care about It!? You obviously know what It is! It's nothing more then a killer! All that Thing does is hunt souls down and eat them and if there aren't any around It makes some by killing people! It doesn't have any feeling of guilt for it either, hell It probably relishes in the thought of killing!" Uryuu hollered at Clair angrily.

Clair had frozen in place staring at him as he spoke, once he finished the words kept repeating in her head. She got up slowly and went over to him with a stiff calmness. She stopped nearly a foot in front of him, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and just as he was about to speak again her eyes snapped open glaring at him full force. If it was possible the fire in her angry eyes would have incinerated him.

"First stop referring to him as and it or a thing! Just because he's a hollow doesn't mean he's not a person! Second if all he does is kill people and eat souls then why am I still here?! I told you I met him yesterday and as far I can tell I am very much alive! Those Shinigami that had been after him got the same speech! He may be a hollow but he is not a monster! You need to get off your frickin high horse and come back down to the playing field of equals! Hell even Kurosaki thinks of him as an equal even if it is on the battlefield that's more then you give him! And what about Nel huh?! She's a hollow yet she helped you didn't she?! How is she any different then Grimmjow? And I swear if you call him a thing or an it or any other shitty name like that again I will bust your freaking face in!"

Uryuu stared in stunned silence at the Clair as she ranted at him. Even when she finished and started to breath heavily to get her breathe back he remained silent for once not sure how to reply. He thought through her words another time as she took in a deep breath to stead herself. She sharply turned and walked back to the table. HE looked out the window once more and felt that Grimmjow was still close however he was hiding a good portion of his spirit pressure so he wasn't sure how close.

The internal war of either going after the hollow or staying and trying to make amends with his new 'boss' as it were was playing in his head. Sighing he relented and made his way back to his seat. "Nel's only a child…" He whispered to himself but Clair caught it and answered none-the-less.

"But she's still a hollow, I thought –according to the quincys anyway- that all hollows were the same no matter what they looked like or how old they were." Clair said in a hushed voice.

He had nothing to say to this as she was right. A new thought entered his mind though. _'How does she know so much? I understand some things Grimmjow could have told her-why he would I don't know but- the things about quincys he couldn't have told her any of that.'_ But he didn't bother voicing his thoughts as he was sure he'd be ignored.

Unknown to both of them Grimmjow had only gone up one floor so he had heard everything. A small smile began to make its way on to his face at Clair's defense of him against the quincy. But it stopped and shock and surprise took it's place. _'Why? Why am I smiling? And why is it her defense of me that seems to do it? I don't need to be defended. How does she keep doing that?'_ the questions kept playing in his head. Somehow with out him knowing it Clair had managed to get him to lower his defenses. That thought slightly worried the blue haired arrancar, but at the same time made his stomach feel weird.

"I'm just hungry that's all…" He shook the thought from his head as several hollow roars were heard in the distance. "Might as well have a little snack while I wait." He took off in the direction of the hollows.

When he arrived he found three hollows and an adjuchas. _'Well, it might be entertaining.'_ He smirked attacking one of the normal hollows playfully. It turned on him howling its annoyance. It tried to use its' three foot long claws to swipe at him but he dodged easily. "Too slow." He grabbed the arm presented to him and ripped it off laughing at it's screams of pain. He then stabbed it in the face with his hand killing it.

The other two hollows attacked head on from the front while the adjuchas came at him from behind. "Nice try." He shot up letting them ram into each other. The adjuchas recovered first and shot a cero up at him, but it was easily blocked and moved off to the side with the simple swipe of Grimmjow's hand.

"So lame…" He began to charge his own cero, "My turn!" He called as he released his blast an evil gin on his face. The adjuchas barley had time to scream in pain as it was obliterated. The two that were left seemed hesitant to do anything after seeing this.

"Well you have two options, option number one: Try and run away like the cowardly scum you are, while knowing you won't get very far. Or option two: try and attack me with your pathetic amount of power knowing that you'll die in a matter of seconds." He paused, a feral and insane smile on his face. "So which will it be losers?"

Apparently choosing the former option both hollows took off. They went in the opposite direction of where he stood. "Cowards truly…" He said with disgust as he gave them a head start. But when he decided he waited long enough and caught up to them he saw a shinigami had just finished them off.

Grimmjow sighed, "There goes my snack." Complaining he started to turn away stopping only as he had just then recognized the spirit energy of the shinigami. "Kurosaki…" He whispered turning back to the boy. The orange haired teen was staring at him in slight shock mixed with confusion and possibly anticipation. "Yo Kurosaki! What's up?"

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo's trademark scowl took over his features replacing the emotions from earlier. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?"

"My, aren't we touchy. I was going to have those hollows you just killed as a snack. But since you killed them I guess I'll just have to…" He turned acting like he was going to leave but drew his sword instead and rushed in slashing at Ichigo's midsection. "Deal with fighting you for a bit instead!"

Ichigo had barely managed to block Grimmjow's attack and pushed him off as he gave a loud cackle. "Aren't there enough hollows in Hecho Mundo for you to eat and torment?" Ichigo asked taking up a fighting stance ready for another attack.

"Yeah but I got bored of all those low powered losers. There's no one fun to fight there anymore." As if to make his point Grimmjow rushed in again, swinging his sword horizontally from right to left. Ichigo blocked it easily this time and chuckled a bit making Grimmjow's brows come together in confusion.

"Sounds like you missed me Grimmjow! How sweet."

"In your dreams shinigami!" Grimmjow bellowed as they traded several more blows before breaking apart again. Grimmjow's trademark feral grin threatened to split his face. And Ichigo had a small smirk starting to play across his lips.

The next time they engaged it was initiated by Ichigo using shunpo to get around behind Grimmjow. He brought his sword straight down at Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow turned and block his sword off to the side and used his empty left hand to try and stab Ichigo's open stomach. Avoiding the strike by shunpoing to the side Ichigo brought a horizontal strike towards Grimmjow's ribs. Not having time to use either hands to block Grimmjow jumped back then aimed a kick at Ichigo's head.

As Ichigo dodged Grimmjow noticed his eyes for the first time in the fight. They didn't hold the same look as before. Now it just seemed like he was excited about the fight. The Smile on his face further convinced Grimmjow of this.

Breaking away again Grimmjow let his curiosity slip, "You look rather chipper there Kurosaki! Are you perhaps happy to see me alive, did you miss me?" He tease with the same questioned he had been asked earlier.

"Heh, maybe I'm just enjoying having a good fight. I know you can give me a run for my money. I haven't had a fight like this since getting my powers back." Ichigo answered a big smirk on his face. He was enjoying himself, he could tell that this wasn't like their previous fights. There was no intent to kill like Grimmjow normally held when they fought.

As they clashed they continued talking, "You lost your powers?"

"Yeah the move I used to finish Aizen caused me to lose them. I got them back a few months before I got out of highschool."

"Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way."

"Wha?" Ichigo faltered at Grimmjow's statement and failed to block his kick. "Oof!" the force sent him back a few yards.

"For getting rid of that bastard Aizen. Good riddance I say." Grimmjow spat as he said the name.

"Oh well if that's the case your welcome." Ichigo smirked as he moved to the side to strike again. He used a half powered getsuga tensho sending Grimmjow a good twenty yards backwards.

"Not bad for only being in your shiki there shinigami!"

Ichigo's smirk got bigger as he laughed, "Correction, not bad for being in shiki and only using half power."

Grimmjow's expression showed shock briefly before turning back to excitement. "Well then let's see what you Kurosaki Ichigo!" he yelled as he sped in again.

"Right back at you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Was the answer as they met half way.

Grimmjow let out another laugh as they did so. _'I haven't felt like this since the last time we fought. I feel so much more alive right now then I have since then.'_ He thought as they kept fighting, _'The adrenalin, the thrill of a fight, the danger of our power clashing, knowing that if I slip up even just a little I'll lose. It's intoxicating and addicting!'_

However even with the adrenalin pumping through his system Grimmjow began to feel his wound begin to act up slightly. _'No… not yet, just let me fight a little longer! Let me have some more fun before I can't fight anymore and he does me in!'_ He begged his body in desperation. As he thought the last bit an image of Clair flashed through his mind. _'What was that?'_

He didn't have time to ponder it though as tons of hollows, both normal and adjuchas, suddenly surrounded them both. "Che… way to ruin the fun even more…"

An adjuchas that bore a resemblance to a mantis spoke up, "Looks like we found ourselves a nice catch! Not only is there a tasty shinigami but a weakened arrancar as well!"

"Weakened?" Ichigo muttered in confusion knowing he didn't really do any damage to Grimmjow. Grimmjow on the other hand was snarling at the hollow who had spoken.

"Just because I have an injury doesn't mean you are anywhere near a match for me you lowly scumbag!" Grimmjow snapped angrily the hollows appearance reminding him of Nnoitora.

A dog like hollow in front of them was sniffing the air, "There's some nice smelling spirit pressure coming from that building there." It pointed past Grimmjow and Ichigo who turned to see where he was pointing. It was an eight story building made mostly from glass. Grimmjow's eyes widened in recognition as it continued to speak. "It smells like quincy and something else too."

"Ishida…" Ichigo whispered, and as if hearing his name he appeared in the open window that Grimmjow had left from earlier. Clair came up beside him and took in the battlefield. He turned to her and said something but she wasn't listening, her eyes had locked with Grimmjows.

Uryuu grabbed her arm to gain her focus and repeated what he said. She nodded and gave one look back at Grimmjow then headed back inside. With her out of the way and safe Uryuu jumped on his spirit-board(don't remember it's name) and took out several hollows on his way up to Ichigo.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot? Or are you actually going to try and be useful?" Uryuu asked pushing his glass up, a small smile on his lips.

"I'll show ya useful! Getsuga Tensho!" he took out nearly twenty hollows with a half powered strike. The hollows took this as their cue and attacked all three of them.

"Why are they attacking Grimmjow too?" Uryuu asked having missed the conversion before.

Ichigo sliced a fishlike hollow in half before answering. "They think he'll be an easy kill since he's hurt." He blocked several more attacks then pushed them back, "Grr, screw this! GESTUGA…TENSHO!" He released a full powered and well aimed gestuga taking out nearly half the hollows.

"Damn…" Grimmjow muttered coming alongside him after getting push back a bit. "You weren't kidding earlier!"

Ichigo just chuckled as he continued fighting. Uryuu was confused be their interactions, but something Clair said about them came to mind so he ignored it in favor of fighting. They were quickly killing hollows and there was almost none left when Grimmjow let out a cry of pain.

"Damn-it not now!"

"Grimmjow what's wrong?!" Ichigo called out after blocking and killing another hollow, and saw him clutching his left shoulder. "Nnoitora…" he whispered remembering their last fight and how Nnoitora had come in at the end.

Grimmjow looked up at hearing his name face contorted with pain that turned to shock, "Don't just stand there you stupid idiot, behind you!" He called as a hollow crept up on Ichigo. He didn't exactly like it, but he knew he was dead without the other two there to take some of the fighting.

Heeding his warning Ichigo turned just in time to see and dodge the attack to his back. Grimmjow barely managed to evade an attack aimed at his head. The pain from his shoulder was intense and crippling.

The sound of shattering glass reached their ears along with a females scream.

"GRIMMJOW!"

"CLAIR!"

**Oh I really am evil aren't I? Two cliffs right in a row how mean can ya get? I hope you don't hate me for it though. I hope I made up for it with the introduction of Ichigo and giving Grimmjow someone to fight.**

**The thing that Clair told Uryuu will be shown in the beginning of the next chapter for those who were/are curious. I hope I made the fight scenes understandable and not impossible to follow, I'm not the best at describing sword fights. Hand-to-hand is different since I'm a martial artist and know what I'm talking about when it comes to that, but swords not so much.**

**Anyway thanks so much for reading! Now go and review so that I know you liked it ;) Reviews make me a happy writer and a happy writer writes things faster *hint hint***


	5. Chapter 5 Reason for Power

**This is going to be a long chapter. Another character from Bleach shows up. There is a slight warning for spoilers if you haven't watched the whole anime. Clair talks about the fight with the fullbringers.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed you guys are awesome!**

**You find out a bit more on Clair's past in this one and Clair and Grimmy get some time alone to talk.**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH NOR DO I OWN THE TWO SONGS THAT CLAIR SINGS**

Last chapter:

"_Are you just going to stand there like an idiot? Or are you actually going to try and be useful?" Uryuu asked pushing his glass up, a small smile on his lips._

"_I'll show ya useful! Getsuga Tensho!" he took out nearly twenty hollows with a half powered strike. The hollows took this as their cue and attacked all three of them._

"_Why are they attacking Grimmjow too?" Uryuu asked having missed the conversion before._

_Ichigo sliced a fishlike hollow in half before answering. "They think he'll be an easy kill since he's hurt." He blocked several more attacks then pushed them back, "Grr, screw this! GETSUGA…TENSHO!" He released a full powered and well aimed getsuga taking out nearly half the hollows._

"_Damn…" Grimmjow muttered coming alongside him after getting push back a bit. "You weren't kidding earlier!"_

_Ichigo just chuckled as he continued fighting. Uryuu was confused be their interactions, but something Clair said about them came to mind so he ignored it in favor of fighting. They were quickly killing hollows and there was almost none left when Grimmjow let out a cry of pain._

"_Damn-it not now!"_

"_Grimmjow what's wrong?!" Ichigo called out after blocking and killing another hollow, and saw him clutching his left shoulder. "Nnoitora…" he whispered remembering their last fight and how Nnoitora had come in at the end. _

_Grimmjow looked up at hearing his name face contorted with pain that turned to shock, "Don't just stand there you stupid idiot, behind you!" He called as a hollow crept up on Ichigo. He didn't exactly like it, but he knew he was dead without the other two there to take some of the fighting._

_Heeding his warning Ichigo turned just in time to see and dodge the attack to his back. Grimmjow barely managed to evade an attack aimed at his head. The pain from his shoulder was intense and crippling._

_The sound of shattering glass reached their ears along with a females scream. _

"_GRIMMJOW!"_

"_CLAIR!"_

**Chapter 5: The Reason for Power**

_**Several minutes after Grimmjow left**_

The two sat in silence for what seemed like ever when a sudden clash of power was felt making both look towards the windows.

"Looks like Kurosaki found Grimmjow." Uryuu commented more to himself then to Clair. "Here I finished coloring some of them." He told her sliding his sketch pad to her stop in the middle of the table.

Clair picked it up without a word and began looking through it. While she wasn't as angry at him as before she still didn't want to talk with her new companion. She was also trying to concentrate on Grimmjow.

"Are you worried that Kurosaki will kill him?"

"No… their presence feels playful like their just having a fun sparring match. There's no threat in either's power.* I have a feeling both are simply enjoying that fact they have someone fun and powerful to fight." Clair replied blankly still looking through his book.

"You can feel what someone's feeling simply by what their spirit pressure feels like?" * Uryuu inquired.

"Yes even when I was only able to sense the presence of spirits I was able to tell if they meant harm or not." She paused and handed his book back, "It's much better. Your next task it to pick your ten favorite. Give them each two pages so you can draw them from several angles which will help the people who actually put the clothes together. Make sure you add shading and write details on the side of the page as well. Such as what material is used where, how long certain parts are, and other stuff like that."

"I like to make the clothes myself…"

"As do I, however you'd have to get permission to do that. And it's still good practice to write notes."

"Alright…" He paused holding his pencil just above the paper as he looked out the window again. "They're coming closer."

"Work Ishida, Kurosaki can handle himself. You don't have to babysit him."

"I do not babysit him!"

After several more minutes they felt the sudden weight of tons of hollows just outside the building. "Stay here." Uryuu stood and went to the window. Clair ignored his warring and followed him.

She scanned the area and locked her eyes on Grimmjow's. He showed worry and apprehension. Those two emotions on his face was enough to scare Clair. For Grimmjow to be worried was one thing, but for him to be afraid was something else entirely. She was vaguely aware of Uryuu telling her something. She ignored it in favor of trying o figure out why Grimmjow was worried... and scarred her eyes never leaving his.

"Smistin-san!" Uryuu grabbed her arm and turned her to get her attention this time. "You need to get further back into the room. It'll be safer there since you can't fight." He told her with urgency in his voice, he need to get out there and help and she was just standing there like a statue. She nodded giving one last look up at Grimmjow who had turned back to the hollows and went back to the table.

Clair sat back in her spot and sighed. She hated not doing anything, she was a fighter too and yet, against this kind of enemy… There was nothing she could do to ease the fear and worry Grimmjow had shown. The only thing she was able to do was stay back and out of the way, to stay safe so Grimmjow wouldn't have to worry.

The only problem with this? A hollow on the ceiling that had snuck in. upon hearing a growl close by Clair looked around the room, nothing, so she looks up at the ceiling. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. She made a move to run to the door but was blocked by the hollow dropping down in front of her.

'You're not going anywhere. You smell much too good to let leave." It dived at her and instincts kicked in. Clair sent a high round kick that found its target in the beast's eye.

"Shit!" She yelled being thrown backwards over the table as it flailed about knocking the table on its' side. It howled in pain as it squirmed on the floor.

"Why you little piece of shit! I'll tear you apart!" it lunged quicker this time and much angrier.

"Double Shit!" Clair scrambled to get out of the way but was no where near fast enough. The hollow caught and picked her up off the ground. "ARGH!" It began to squeeze the life out of her. Trying to get away Clair flailed only to be squeezed tighter. "Bastard!" She aimed another kick at it's face and it made contact with the other eye.

This caused the hollow to scream in pain again as he threw her. She flew out the one of the closed windows the glass shattering around her. "GRIMMJOW!" She called out to him without realizing it.

"CLAIR!" She opened her tightly shut eyes to see him racing towards her, his left arm stretched out to grab her. She reached for him as well, he took hold of it and pulled her in wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her better. He stopped their decent almost instantly after pulling her in. "Hold on tight." He nearly yelled as he blocked the hollow that had rushed from the building.

Clair wrapped her right arm around the back of his shoulders and her left across his chest.

"Share with us arrancar!" A hollow called out coming closer.

"Yeah she smells so good!" Another said inching his way in. Grimmjow moved beck with every move they made forward.

"You're not trying to hog her delicious energy for you're self are you?" A third one spoke with a joking tone, "Just a little bite would be enough"

"Shut up all of you! She's off limits!" Grimmjow snarled at them.

"You really are hogging her! How dare you, I'll get a bite by force then!" the third screeched as it attacked them. Grimmjow sliced it in half, using his sword, Pantera normally made it so much easier to fight longer. But his wound was still flaring with pain and he didn't know how much it would actually help. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last before Clair got hurt. _'NO!'_

"I won't let them hurt you!" he said quietly. Clair wasn't sure if he had actually meant to say the words out loud but knew he really meant it.

"I know you won't. I trust you Grimmjow." He looked at her with a bit of shock, but that quickly vanished replaced by something close to fondness and thanks._ 'His eyes are so blue…I never thought I'd see those emotions in his eyes…course I never thought he was real till yesterday but that's not important!'_ Unknown to her he had similar thoughts running through his mind.

'_She really does trust me! No ones ever looked at me with those kind of eyes. There's something else too, but I don't know what it is… it feels warm, why do i-'_ The sound of another hollow's roar made him snap his eyes back to the battle breaking the moment. (darn hollows)

The other two hollows moved to attack at the same time. Grimmjow used sonido to get behind them and fired a cero taking them out. Both noticed too late the hollow coming from their left to attack. Grimmjow did the only thing he could in the time he had. He used his body as a shield and let it hit his back.

"Arg!" Its' sharp claws ripped long wounds on his back thankful not very deep though.

"Grimmjow! Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo killed the hollow that had attacked them along with several others. "You two alright?" He asked coming to stand next to them.

Grimmjow nodded, "This is nothing compared to what you did to me." He grunted, "Are you alright?" He asked Clair who nodded worry etched on her face.

"Crap!" They looked to see Ichigo blocking another hollow.

"Grimmjow in front!" Clair had looked back in front of them to see five hollow readying ceros to fire.

"Damn…" Grimmjow turned putting his right side towards the hollows just as they fired. He blocked using Pantera. The blast began pushing them back, but when Clair tightened her grip Grimmjow managed to stop sliding. He tightened his grip on her as well.

"I think I get why Kurosaki is so strong now!" he yelled over the sound of the blast, "It's not just 'cause he wants to simply have power!" Energy started to build up around him as he spoke, "It's 'cause he needs to have strength, not for himself," He remembered back to when the girl in Hueco Mundo had called out to Ichigo, telling him not to die. "But for those he wants to protect. He always seemed stronger when his friends' lives were on the line. I understand why now."

Clair looked at him in both shock and awe. Shock due to what he was saying, and awe because she never thought he'd come to understand this. That having someone to look out for, gave you all the power you would ever need.

And what he was about to do proved that. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH HER!" As he yelled those words he pushed back on the blast. All the energy he had built up came surging forward pushing the blast back and finally overtaking it. The hollows didn't even have time to scream as they were vaporized.

Panting heavily Grimmjow lowered himself and Clair back to her work room. He collapsed on the floor exhausted. He had no idea where that power had come from at first but when he thought about it he guessed the thing about Kurosaki. When he put that thought with the increase of power it made sense that he had been able to do that. He really didn't want Clair to get hurt.

Ichigo and Uryuu had killed the other hollows and had seen the and heard what Grimmjow did. Both stood there in shock for a few moments before recovering and moving into the building as well.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said his name quietly. Unfocused blue eyes looked up at him questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"Why would you care…shinigami?" he asked in-between breaths. There was no hate or even an agitated sound in his voice. He just wanted to know.

"Why shouldn't I?" Grimmjow looked more confused at this. "You didn't leave us to fight all those hollows on our own. You warned me of the hollow behind me. And you protected her," He pointed to Clair. "Even though it could have cost you your own life to do so."

Grimmjow chuckled a bit then looked to Clair. "You alright?" He asked barely hold on to consciousness. She nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Good… the rest of the-"

"All gone those were the last ones."

Grimmjow nodded once then passed out from pain and loss of energy.

"G-Grimm…"

"Don't worry he just passed out is all. He'll be fine after he gets some rest." Ichigo told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My, my, isn't this an interesting site?" An almost happy sounding voice said from behind them all.

"Urahara! When?!" Ichigo go questioned as he stood.

"Oh…just now I suppose- Oof!" Ichigo had punched him in the face.

"'Just now' my ass you bastard! You've been watching the whole time, haven't you? I bet you were watching when it was just me and Grimmjow fighting too!" Ichigo yelled angrily, "You could've at least let a hand!"

"Ah-ha…" Urahara breathed holding his nose. "You know me too well Kurosaki." He brought out his fan as he said this. "Now what are we gonna do with our new friend on the floor here?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer when the rooms door banged open followed by yelling.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" It was Boss-man, Clair could tell without having to look up from her spot on the floor next to Grimmjow. "Why is the table on it's side? And why is that window broken? You have some serious explaining to do Smistin!"

Clair sighed before arranging her expression to one of horror and shock. "Oh Boss-man you're ok! I'm so glad you're safe I thought for sure that they'd meant to hurt you!" _'Step one to make a good scary made up even believable: cling and start to cry.'_ She had jumped from her spot and run to him and grabbed hold of his arm and started to sob. "It was just terrible they came out of no where!" _'Two: hide-shows fright at something seen- and cry harder- for effect-'_ She hid her face in her hands and made her sobs louder.

"Why would I be hurt and who is they?" Boss-man asked confused at Clair's behavior. He took a step back unsure of what to do. The others stood still and silent in shock at her antics.

"I don't know! They just showed up out of thin air! And-and you could see through them like-like they were ghosts or something!" _'Three; utilize the fears of those you want to trick.'_ Boss-man froze at the mention of ghosts; he was very superstitious and scared of ghosts. "They –hic- asked where you were and seemed really mad about something." _'Three continued: keep playing on their fear.' _Boss-man broke into a cold sweat when told they were mad. "I thought they would hurt you and even though I – I don't like you that much I –I still didn't want you hurt so I didn't tell them. –hic- One of them got angry and flipped the table demanding I tell. It was so scary!" _'Four: dramatic pause for more sobs.'_ Clair continued narrating in her head.

"A different one said they just wanted to talk, but I didn't believe him. He got angry to and grabbed me, he held me up in the air and then threw me down really hard! He started yelling at me to tell where you were." _'Five: increase sobs to full on crying –let the tears flow- fall to knees if you want more of an effect.' _ Doing both these things she continued. "It hurt really bad and he said if I didn't tell he'd do something worse! I- I'm so sorry! I told him where your office was! I'm sorry I didn't want anyone to get hurt but I was so scared an-and…" _'Six: break for crying, choke on words a bit, look up and show tears.'_ "He said he'd hurt me… and I was scared… and he was…was yelling and… I just….i just couldn't… Oh I'm such a horrible person!" _'Don't forget to ramble in your 'state of hysteria'. Seven: Hide face in shame and cry.'_

Boss-man was completely stiff with fear. "And the, uh, the window?"

"Th-that's how they left…"

He was now in a full on cold sweat and tried to swallow the huge lump that had formed in his throat. His voice came out shaky and broken up. "Well, uh, how about, um, you, uh, take the day o-off. This m-must have b-been very traumatic f-for you after all." _'And with that you know your story has been bought hook line and sinker. But keep it going till they leave.'_

"But s-sir what about Ishida-san and his schoolwork?"

"He can take off as well I'll go talk to his teachers. Now if you'll uh excuse me I uh have to go and do … something." And with that he ran from the room.

"Ba~ka." Clair sang out as she stood brushed herself off and turned to face the others. There was no sign that she had just acted like she was in a state of hysteria, and no sign of the tears they had seen running down her face. "What?" She asked with a big shit-eating grin as they all stared at her.

"My, my, wasn't that quite the performance! Very talented indeed, and quick thinking as well." Urahara praised hiding a smile behind his fan.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Clair gave several dramatic bows.

Ichigo lost it, "You are probably even better then Rukia! And his face was freaking priceless!"

"While I am glad you 'took care of' that problem. What about the one passed out on the floor?" Uryuu stated in his typical manner aka pushing up his glasses and using an 'I know better' tone. Clair's smile dropped as she looked to Grimmjow on the floor worry written all over her face.

Urahara looked between Grimmjow and Clair for a few second then came to a dissection. He snapped his fan closed to get their attention. "It was reported yesterday that an arrancar was in the area. The report stated that it-most likely meaning Grimmjow- had taken refuge in the house of a young and defiant woman. This woman was not only able to see both the arrancar and shinigami, but also seemed to have some amount of knowledge about them." He told them face looking almost serious. "Would you happen to be that defiant young woman Miss?" Clair nodded her eyes going back to Grimmjow.

"You…you wouldn't turn him in would you Urahara would you?" Ichigo asked nervously, "I mean I know he's a former espada but he helped us and he protected her." He put a reassuring hand on Clair's shoulder, he was worried about both of them. They seemed to be close even though what he had just been told they had only known each other for less then a day. _'Grimmjow wouldn't put his neck on the line for just anyone. Maybe he can become our ally.'_

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun I don't intend to hand him in. I'm rather curious as to what I saw and would like some answers on that power outburst. For now it would be best to take him to the shop. You guide this young woman there and I'll take him." Urahara told them picking up Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded his understanding and watched him leave.

"I guess you should get your stuff so we can get going then." He told Clair. "You coming Ishida?"

"No I have another class today."

"Nerd."

Uryuu rolled his eyes and joined Clair in picking p his fallen items. "See ya, ya brute." Then left waving his hand.

Ichigo chuckled, since getting his powers back he and Uryuu had become better friends. Or according to Uryuu-only in privet of course- only just became friends. They would still bicker but it was much more playful then it had been and the name calling was more like a contest to see who ran out of names first.

"Alright." Clair's voice brought him back from his thoughts, "I'll meet you outside I have to get my bike." She told him leaving the room. Ichigo jumped out the window and landed on a streetlight to wait for her.

It didn't take long to get there since Clair's bike was able to go through the smaller alleyways. When they arrived Ururu asked if they'd like anything to drink. "Tea I guess." Ichigo told her as he went to retrieve his body.

"Would you like tea too?" Ururu asked Clair.

"No, tea and me don't like each other much, water's fine thank you." Clair answered, she had never liked tea even the smell was enough to make her gag. She sat down at the low table when Urahara came out. Ichigo followed now back in his human body. "How's Grimmjow?"

"Fine, he's resting in one of the back rooms. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time. Now might I have the pleasure of knowing your name Miss?"

"Clair Smistin."

"Well Smistin-san, may I also ask how you and Grimmjow came to meet? Not much was stated in the report." Nodding Clair told the two of them what had happened. How she had been in the art room, and how Grimmjow had come in. about the nameless shinigami that showed up and how they acted. Everything in as much detail as she could… well she left out one or two parts -mainly the ones where she ended up blushing.

"An anime…? About me…? That's so awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed excitedly.

"Heehee. I shows some of your goofy and embarrassing moments too." Ichigo deadpanned. "Like the time when Yuroichi showed you her true form." Ichigo's face became a ripe tomato and Clair started laughing.

"Urusai!" He yelled crossing his arms and looking away.

"Aww come on don't be like that! It has a lot of your cooler moments as well." Ichigo looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Like when you got your powers back and you were fighting… uh Ginju I think his name was? Anyway you swing Zangetsu and he says somethin' like 'That was pretty weak for a getsuga!' and then you're like 'That wasn't a getsuga I was just swinging my sword.' Then you fire a real getsuga at him and he's like 0.0 Dafqu!? And the whole building behind him is cut in half and all the storm clouds got blown away. And you're just standing there and with this blank almost bored look on your face go 'I missed.' Totally epic!" She took a sip of her water as lichigo smiled slightly remembering Ginju's shocked look, while Urahara just stared at her. "Those are definitely two of my favorite scenes."

"What about Grimmjow-kun? You must have a favorite scene with him in it?"

"Yes two or three actually. But top of that list is probably when he kills the little pest Luppi. Good grief that guy was annoying! I was so happy when I found out he died, and when I saw that it was Grimmjow how did him in…well let's just say it made my day. I'm so glad he's dead. And the way Grimmjow killed epic just epic."

"Sounds like you like violence?" Urahara asked from behind his fan an amused look in his eyes.

"Only when it's due." Clair shrugged taking another sip of her water.

"So Urahara what was that energy coming from Grimmjow?

"Wasn't it his energy?" Clair asked confused.

"Well it was and it wasn't at the same time Smistin-san." Urahara interjected. "It was his but it felt like it had a… different flavor to it, almost like it was a different person entirely. Could you not sense to change in it?"

"I noticed three changes in his presence, playful –when he was fighting Kurosaki. Offensive –when he was fighting the hollows. And defensive when I came crashing through the window. During that final attack that feeling of defense increased."

"You can tell a person's intentions by there spirit pressure?"

"Yes and no. I said presence not spirit pressure I don't think they're really the same thing. But ever since I was young I had to figure out what people intended to do. I didn't exactly grow up in the nicest of neighborhoods, tons of gangs and all that. It started getting more accurate after taking up marital arts. When I was young I also began to be able to sense the presence of ghost and was able to tell what they wanted as well over time."

"Is that why you weren't scared of Grimmjow? He didn't feel like a threat to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Right."

"Interesting… Smistin-san can you tell me Grimmjow-kun's words again, the ones he said in the fight?"

Clair sighed knowing full well he still remembered. "He said he thought he understood why Kurosaki was strong. That is wasn't for power it was for the ability to protect."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Grr…and that he wouldn't let them hurt me…" Clair grumbled having a good idea of what he was getting at. "Can I go see Grimmjow now?"

"But of course!" He said from behind his fan, no doubt a huge goofy grin on his face. "Ururu, would you be a dear and show Smistin-san back to our new guest's room please?"

"Hia, this way." Ururu lead the way through the halls, they were pretty far back when she stopped and opened a door. "Would you like another drink?"

"No I'm fine thanks Ururu-chan." Clair said stepping into the room. Grimmjow was in a bed in the middle of the floor. She sat next to him and started to hum quietly to herself.

"So Urahara, what do you think? I know you have a theory."

"Hmm. I do but I don't what to assume too much so soon. I want more information on what's going on between those two before I make anymore theories. I especially want to know Grimmjow's thought on Smistin-san."

"Why would that even matter? I mean I know it's weird that he would protect someone be why do-"

"Think about hollows Ichigo, think about your hollow and its' instincts. What were they?"

"Well… to fight and kill…. And get stronger… and get rid of those in his way…" Ichigo said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Now think about shinigami, what do their instincts dictate they do?"

"Well defended and prote- Oooohh." It suddenly made sense.

"Do you see now? In that blast Grimmjow's energy felt much closer to a shinigami's desire to protect then to a hollow's need for destruction." Urahara said completely serious. "One of my theories is that if his desire to protect that girl becomes strong enough he could change from an arrancar to a visord."

"Do you really think it's possible?" Ichigo asked hopeful. After seeing Clair and Grimmjow react to each other he didn't want them to be ripped apart by the Soul Society.

"Like I said it's one theory that I have and I'm extremely hopeful that I'm right. But I'd need to know more about what they think of each other and run some more tests. If this works I may be able to convince the Soul Society to give him a chance. But we'll need to talk to them separately." He gave Ichigo a few suggestions for questions depending on which one he ended up talking to.

"I really hope your right and this works."

"As do I."

Someone's singing is heard.

_Dreams to dream in the dark of the night. When the world goes wrong I can still make it right. I can see so far in my dreams I'll follow my dreams until come true._

"Who's singing?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"I don't know it's coming from the back."

_Come with me you see what I mean. There's a world inside no one else ever sees. You will go so far in my dreams somewhere in my dreams your dreams will come true._

Grimmjow's eyes slowly opened as he heard someone's voice. He moved his eyes to the left and saw Clair her eyes lightly closed. She was singing.

_There is a star waiting to guide us shining inside us when we close our eyes! _

He felt something in his hand so he tightened a bit to se if it was hers. She opened her eyes and looked down at him with a small relived smile as she kept singing, and gave his and a light squeeze.

_Don't let go if you stay close to me in my dreams tonight you will see what I see. Dreams to dreams as near as can be inside you and me they always come true._

He felt a small smile come to his lips that he didn't bother stopping somehow knowing it would get rid of the rest of the worry on her face. She smiled fully at him now that she was done singing. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"…Like crap… but you, you have a really nice voice. I can see why your friend wanted you to help her." He told her truthfully still smiling gently.

She chuckled shyly, "Thanks but um I'm not good on stage… my voice starts to give after two songs or so…" She blushed and looked down.

"Well it's good enough for me right now. Even though I haven't really heard all that much music." He confessed.

"Not even on Bubblegum-hair's computers?"

"Well, maybe one or two songs…" He grinned sheepishly.

"I bet they were scream-o."

"Heh-heh yeah… I like your song better though."

"It's not mine it's just one that I know from one of my favorite childhood movies American Tail: Fievel Goes West."

"American? But you were singing in-"

"Yeah… Yue helps me translate some of my favorite songs."

"What was it called?"

"Dreams to Dream."

"That makes sense… you still sang it really well." Clair blushed and muttered a thanks, looking away embarrassed. "Are you hurt at all?" He asked smile leaving his face replaced with concern.

"No I'm fine just a cut or two from the glass." Clair told him shaking her head and giving him another kind smile.

"I'm sorry if I ha-"

"No." Clair silenced him with a gentle finger on his lips. "Don't you dare start doing that to yourself. One it's way out of character and it scares me seeing you beat yourself up like that, what with how much pride you have. Two there was nothing any of you could have done. Even Ishida didn't realize it was there and he is excellent at finding spirit pressure." Grimmjow looked like he was about to argue but she continued. "Don't Grimm, I'm not hurt, I'm not traumatized for life, and nothing is broken. Besides I've had a lot worse things happen to me and have been in a lot worse shape with all the stupid shit I used to do."

"Stupid things? Grimm?"

"Nickname. Stupid things that I've done… jumped off a four story building for the fun of it. Broke an arm in a fight with a gang near where I lived. Didn't pay attention to where I was going and rollerbladed into a wall… that was a big dent in my ego for sure… Oh I got run over by a car… that was not my fault though. Let's see tried to jump down an entire flight of stairs and broke my leg, right after it healed I broke it again in a fight. Lots of other stuff happened too, I could probable go on for hours."

Grimmjow looked slightly shocked at everything she just said. "And you're _not_ scarred for life already?"

"Haha no, I'm pretty stubborn, and my family wasn't one that coddled you telling you it's okay to cry we'll always be here to pick you up you don't have to try on your own at all."

"I thought that's what families do though? Help you when you fall."

"Well they did but I had to try on my own first. The rule 'unless it's broken or bleeding, you're not aloud to cry'. It was odd though when it wasn't serious I wanted to cry, but when it was serious I kept it to myself. Weird huh?"

"You really are one wacky chick." He said shaking his head in disbelief at everything she just told him. "Humans are so bizarre, either that or it's just the ones I've meet." Clair laughed nodding in agreement. "Could-could you sing another song like the one before?"

She looked at him in shock. "Nevermind…" _'Damn she probably thinks I'm going soft…I probably am.'_

"No I'll sing one it's just you actually stuttered I didn't think that was possible." He blushed slightly and looked away to hide it. She giggled as she thought for a moment, whenever she sang it was always something that pertained to the moment or the people she was around.

***Keep holding on***

_You're not alone together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in, no I won't give in._

Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.  
_  
So far away I wish you were here before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close and it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah.  
_  
_Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny, whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

La da da da, La da da da, La da da da da da da da da  
  
_Keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Keep holding on, keep holding on._

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

As they talked and Clair began to sing again neither had noticed their audience consisting of an orange haired teen and the shop keeper. Ichigo silently watched amazed and shocked at how gentle Grimmjow was capable of being and at everything he heard Clair say about herself. He agreed with Grimmjow that she was really good at singing, and wanted to ask if the 'Yue' she had mentioned was that new singer that had grabbed the spotlight just recently. But he didn't want to interrupt let alone piss Grimmjow off 'cause he had been listening.

Urahara kept silent for his own reasons. He wanted to see their interactions without being hindered by others. He was amazed by what he saw, the way they got along showed a friendship like you'd expect out of those who had know each other for years. Not two people that only met just 24 hours ago. The fact that Clair was concerned for Grimmjow wasn't all that surprising since she knows him from the anime. But Grimmjow's concern is what confused and intrigued him. From what Urahara knew Grimmjow was the destruction aspect of death and yet he just protected someone for destruction. He was a former espada, one of the ones that desired blood and war. Not to mention he's a hollow… well maybe him being an arrancar.

When Clair finished singing Urahara decided to make his presence known in his usual way. "Well that was lovely! I was wondering who was singing."

Clair and Grimmjow jumped at his voice and were thankful that the room wasn't very bright since it hid their blushes from each other and their audience. "H-how long have you been there?" Clair asked nervously.

"Oh… not long really." _'Say's the blond bastard from behind his bloody fan!'_ Clair thought irritated. _'I bet 'not long' translates to 'Oh the entire time, like since the first freaking song you sang'!' _ "Smistin-san could you give me a few minutes to talk with Grimmjow-kun?"

Grimmjow looked warily at the man, "I don't wanna talk to you freak!"

"How rude I'm not a freak, I'm a humble yet handsome shop keeper." He replied in his playful dismissive manner.

"Humble my ass... I'm still not talking to you."

"What about me?" Ichigo offered. Grimmjow looked at him with a 'Why the frick you I want to talk to you either' look. He took a quick glance up and down his body just then realizing he wasn't in his shinigami garb. _'Must be back in his human body.'_ "You're gonna have to talk to someone these are your two quickest and best choices." Ichigo told him when he saw the look he was getting.

Grimmjow glanced at Clair who was eyeing Urahara suspiciously. "Fine… I'll talk to you I guess since I don't really have a choice."

"Alright then, that's fine I have some questions for Smistin-san as well. If you'll follow me back to the sitting room. Have fun boys."

"You're gross…" Ichigo muttered at Urahara's suggestive tone. Oh how Urahara loved teasing Ichigo, it was much too easy to get under his skin and thanks to Yuroichi he knew all the best ways of doing it. Urahara whispered something else to Ichigo who nodded before he left.

"I'll be back in a bit kay?" Clair told Grimmjow giving his hand one last squeeze before following Urahara.

Ichigo sat in her place and it became silent. It was like that for several minutes, and it was awkward. Neither of them looked at each other due to not knowing how to interact outside of battle.

"You had questions right? Or are you just going to sit there like a freaking statue?" Grimmjow asked agitated.

Ichigo thought about the questions Urahara had given him to ask trying to decide which was the best to start with. "Why did you protect her?" Was the one he ended up voicing first.

"Would you have rather I let her fall?" Grimmjow being a smartass asked in reply.

"No I wouldn't've. I get asked that question a lot too, 'why did you protect that person' or 'why did you save that guy'. But I protect people essentially for a living. I mean if it was someone else I wouldn't really care but you're…well you're you."

Grimmjow huffed knowing how true his statement was. But he had no answer to give. He honestly didn't know why he had done it. "I don't know why." _'Damn I need to stop thinking out load!'_

"umm… well let's try this then. Why her?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Why hang around her? She's a human, last I checked you hate humans 'cause you think they're weak and worthless. So why her? And would you have done the same if it wasn't her?"

'_Why her is a really good question when he puts it like that.'_ Grimmjow thought after Ichigo clarified. _'Would I have done it for someone else…no I wouldn't have… or would I? I mean I did warn Kuro- no that was only to save my on hide… I guess I would only save her. But why, why is she special?'_ Flashes of his time with her came to mind:

Her sitting at her desk in the sunlight. Her drawing of him. The way she defended him against both the shinigami and the quincy. The way she was able to see through him and figure out that he was lonely not bored. How she was able to handle his outburst and give him that real look of understanding. And how she told him she was will to let him show her who he was instead of judging him…

'_That's it!' _Realization just about ran him over. "She tries to see me for me…" Ichigo got a strange look on his face. "I know it's cliché but still…"

"Can you maybe try and explain it a little better?"

"She doesn't look at me and see what others see." Ichigo gave him a look, "More detail right I know… Others see me as a monster –I mean being a hollow I understand that but- she looks past that and sees me as a person. It gets really old after a while of being called a 'monster' or a 'this' or an 'it'. She refuses to call me that. She seems willing to give me a chance."

"So your saying the answer to 'why her' is because she treats you like a person?"

"Yeah I guess that would be the easiest way of saying. She doesn't look down on me as a thing or monster, and she literally yells at those who do. She even got in the quincy's face to do so." Ichigo chuckled. "For some reason she is willing to defend me when no one else will…GEEZ I'VE GONE FRICKIN' SOFT!" He yelled rubbing his face with his hands. Ichigo had a hand clasped over his moth trying to hold in his laughter at Grimmjow's outburst. "I don't frickin' need defending… I can frickin' do that on my own…" He was muttering behind his hands. "Yet when she does it I can't bring myself to be mad at her for it! Hell I even find myself smiling because of it!"

Ichigo couldn't contain his laughter this time and fell to his side holding his stomach in pain as he laughed at Grimmjow's confusion at his own actions. Grimmjow bolted up to a sitting position and pouched Ichigo in the shoulder. "What's so funny you orange haired bastard?!"

"N-Nothing…heehee… it's just that...*chuckle* it sound like you… never mind it's not important right now… NEXT QUESTION!" He raised his voice playfully to stop Grimmjow from trying to ask him what he was laughing at again. "Would you stay with her given the chance?"

"I don't see the point in answering that question. Even if I would want to I would have no way of doing it 'cause the Soul Society would be up my ass." Grimmjow grunted tensing a bit.

"But if the option was made available? If Urahara was able to convince them that you were alright to have around? If he gave you a gigai and you were given the choice to live on your own or stay with her. Which would you pick?" This was one of the things that Urahara really need an answer to. If he picked to stay then that would give his theory of Grimmjow becoming a visord a chance and would show the Soul Society that he had calmed down and was willing to try and 'behave'. If not well it would be much more difficult to get them to listen.

"Why should I stay here and worry about all those ifs? I can just hop back to Hueco Mundo and be done with the lot of ya." Grimmjow suggested subconsciously avoiding the question.

"Yes you could do that… but didn't you say that the whole reason you came her was because there was nothing to do there?"

"I did say that didn't I?... I guess I'd…stay with her…"

"Ok…Why?"

Grimmjow glared at him, he wasn't sure why Ichigo kept pushing these ridiculous –at least as far as Grimmjow was concerned anyway- questions on him. He figured if he answered though he'd get rid of him faster and Clair –the only person here that he liked to any degree- could come back.

"Just because I would…" Ichigo gave him another look, "I don't know alright! I mean living on my own is a nice thought. But I know next nothing about this world! And aside from you and the other shinigami there's no one else for me to turn to! And she's ab-" He threw a hand over his mouth stopping himself. He turned to look at the opposite wall from Ichigo.

"This is pretty much the last question Grimmjow…whatever you were going to say counts as part of the answer. What were you going to say about her?" Ichigo asked quietly.

The silence spanned nearly ten minutes and Ichigo was staring to lose his patience, fast. Just as he started to fidget Grimmjow sighed and started to talk again, but continued to stare at the wall.

"Sh-she can catch me off guard and flip the mood in a second. At I found it odd and kind of annoying since I like to be in control but now it's almost refreshing. Its not like she demands control either not like Aizen did. She just somehow manages to take hold of it…and for some reason I'm completely fine with it. My ego on the other hand thinks I should have a problem with it though…" Ichigo chuckled silently at this. "I'm fairly certain though that all this is from being on my own for so long though…"

After a pause Ichigo spoke up, "There's more to it then that I know there is. If you're worried what I we might think just because of what you're saying don't. How you feel about something or someone won't change the respect I have for you as a fighter Grimmjow."

Sighing and relaxing ever so slightly Grimmjow continued. "I've never done it before, but I find myself noticing…things…" _'Why in the world am I telling him all this? You'd think we were friends or some shit like that!'_

"Things?"

"Well like when I first saw her, my mind just took note of how she looked and stated describing her." _'Shut up mouth!'_ "Then I started to take notice of things she did the way she acted and reacted to stuff. And then I started to describe her voice too… Grah! Why the hell am I telling you all this you of all people?! And why does any of this even matter!? The only reason any of that stuff was happening is because I'm not used to being around people anymore!" Grimmjow growled, face resting behind his hands, elbows propped on his drawn up knees.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh again. Seeing Grimmjow like, well like this was weird but oddly very amusing as well. "So glad I could be a source of amusement for you." Grimmjow snapped hearing him laugh again.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm so used to seeing you in a fight where you have all the confidence in the world and then some. As for your questions, I have no idea what so ever as to why you seem comfortable enough to talk to me about this. Maybe you just needed someone else to know, and I'm the only person besides Clair you know …'well'. Why it matter is because depending on all the answers you gave Urahara will have an easier or harder time helping you get the Soul Society off your tail. As for why you've been doing all those things, I don't think it really has anything to do with having been alone."

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked looking at him wondering what else it could possibly be.

"Before I tell you that let me ask one more question. Has she ever managed to take your breathe away?"

Grimmjow froze as the image of her sitting with the sun shining down on her as she looked up at him instantly came to mind. His expression went from shock to embarrassment as he looked down at his feet a light blush on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Grimmjow nodded, "But I still don't see-"

"Don't get all defensive and let me finish!" Ichigo cut him off. "I believe you like her." Grimmjow just stared at him blankly with a hint of 'are you a frickin' idiot' thrown in. "I'm serious Grimmjow, everything you've said points to this as the answer. You Grimmjow like –a lot of like from what I've seen- Clair."

"Th-that's impossible though I'm-"

"A hollow? No you're an arrancar, the exact opposite of a visord. Therefore you have the same ability to feel as I do…well I don't know if my hollow id still there or not but that isn't important, the other visords are able to feel as well. And what about Nel?"

Grimmjow scoffed, "Even if that is possible last I checked you were oblivious to the female population. Why should I trust your assessment in this?"

"Because I have a girlfriend now, and find myself doing pretty much the same thing with her." With that being said Ichigo stood to leave to gawking arrancar to his thoughts, "Oh and Grimmjow, I am kinda glad to see you're alright. After all you are a really great fighter and I enjoy our battles, even if at the time I was more focused on something else. I have a feeling that Clair is right about you and that you'll turn out to be a pretty decent guy. Who knows maybe the same thing that happened with me and Renji becoming friends after meeting as enemies will happen with us. See ya."

'_He has a girlfriend… probably that crybaby he came to save back at Las Nochas. …Friends with Kurosaki… I suppose it's not the most repulsive idea in the world. Maybe I'd get to spar him more often… that would definitely be a bonus.'_

He laid back with his hands folded under his head as he continued to think about the rest of the conversation.

'_Is it really possible that I…like… Clair… is it even possible for me to like anyone like that? … Grr all this in-depth thinking is making my head hurt, and I already had a headache from that hat guy and his obnoxious voice.' _ Closing his eyes he decided to take a nap till Clair came back.

**20 pages! Wow that was a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I hope it wasn't slow and boring. Reviews would be lovely! Also a question if you will, in the future at some point should I have Grimmjow walk in on Clair getting dressed? It would give Ichi-berry something to tease him for.**

**Ok the little * things that I put in here the first little * thing is –if you remember in the last chapter Uryuu referred in his head to something Clair had told him- this is the thing he was referring to.**

**The second little * thing which is right below the first. I can't remember if everyone can do this but for the story and my sanity (what little bit I have left) I have decided not to roam the internet for the answer and just made it that only Clair can do this.**

**For all the stupid things Clair mention… I used some of my own experiences (since Clair kinda represents me in this) Yes I have been hit by a car I was seven it was not fun. I nearly rollerbladed into a wall because I was on a hill and the brake broke but my brother grabbed me and stopped me before I went splat. I have jumped o story tower at a wooden playground onto classic wood mulch. The gang fight and the other breakings of bones are things that have only happened to Clair even with all the stupid stuff I've done I've yet to break a bone. Oh and the rule that she mentioned? Yeah, that is real too, and I still live by that rule. And yes my family is wacky but without them I wouldn't be the strong-willed girl I am today.**


	6. Chapter 6 Questions and Discovories

**Sorry for the wait I had mild writers block and also was sidetracked by the discovery of an awesome anime called Sword Art Online you guys should really check it out if you haven't already. Another reason it took awhile is I kept rewriting parts but I think I got it now so enjoy!**

**Again I don't own bleach (if I did Shiro would show up more) and I don't own any of the movies or games mentioned either.**

**And mild language warning**

Last chapter:

_When Clair finished singing Urahara decided to make his presence known in his usual way. "Well that was lovely! I was wondering who was singing."_

_Clair and Grimmjow jumped at his voice and were thankful that the room wasn't very bright since it hid their blushes from each other and their audience. "H-how long have you been there?" Clair asked nervously._

"_Oh… not long really." **'Say's the blond bastard from behind his bloody fan!' Clair thought irritated. 'I bet 'not long' translates to 'Oh the entire time, like since the first freaking song you sang'!'** "Smistin-san could you give me a few minutes to talk with Grimmjow-kun?"_

_Grimmjow looked warily at the man, "I don't wanna talk to you freak!"_

"_How rude I'm not a freak, I'm a humble yet handsome shop keeper." He replied in his playful dismissive manner._

"_Humble my ass... I'm still not talking to you."_

"_What about me?" Ichigo offered. Grimmjow looked at him with a 'Why the frick you I want to talk to you either' look. He took a quick glance up and down his body just then realizing he wasn't in his shinigami garb. **'Must be back in his human body.**' "You're gonna have to talk to someone these are your two quickest and best choices." Ichigo told him when he saw the look he was getting. _

_Grimmjow glanced at Clair who was eyeing Urahara suspiciously. "Fine… I'll talk to you I guess since I don't really have a choice." _

"_Alright then, that's fine I have some questions for Smistin-san as well. If you'll follow me back to the sitting room. Have fun boys."_

"_You're gross…" Ichigo muttered at Urahara's suggestive tone. Oh how Urahara loved teasing Ichigo, it was much too easy to get under his skin and thanks to Yuroichi he knew all the best ways of doing it. Urahara whispered something else to Ichigo who nodded before he left._

"_I'll be back in a bit kay?" Clair told Grimmjow giving his hand one last squeeze before following Urahara._

**Chapter 6: Questions and Discoveries**

"How about we get ourselves something to drink then we can talk."

"I'm not thirsty and I'm fairly certain I've already told you everything that's happened with me and Grimmjow." Clair told him boredly as she propped her chin in her hand.

"Well you told me of the events, yes, you told me reactions on the outside, yes. But what about the reactions you didn't show? What about your thoughts on the different things individually?"

"Get to the point Urahara."

"Tell me Smistin-san, why did you let Grimmjow-kun stay with you?"

"I told you this already. I wanted to piss off those annoying shinigami pains in the ass that they were, and I think Grimmjow's is a pretty cool dude."

"Why let him follow you around?"

"Why not? I didn't see the point of saying no, and it's not like he couldn't have just followed me anyway, so saying no wouldn't really have done anything most likely." Clair answered extremely bored, she wanted to go back to talking with Grimmjow, and maybe Ichigo too. Anything other then getting interrogated by Urahara.

Urahara was still in a light mood but Clair could tell that he was still serious. And he had lots of things going through his head. "Why do you defend him?"

"Because I feel like it." Urahara stayed silent waiting for her to continue, Clair sighed unhappy that she had to explain, she hated having to do this kind of stuff. Making up stories was one thing, but tell real reasons was another. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with a lie to Urahara. "Whether someone is male, female, young, old, hollow, shinigami, or human doesn't matter to me. You are who you are and everyone deserves a chance. He is just as much a person as you or me, so why should he be any less worthy of having someone on his side to defend him?" She had sat up more while she spoke and rested her hand in her lap while keeping eye contact with Urahara.

"That is a very intelligent and logical way of looking at it, and I'd have to say I agree with you. Now my next question, why did you call out his name when you fell?"

"Because… I honestly don't know. I hadn't even realized I did it till I heard him call out my name in return."

"Hmm interesting…well if you had to guess the reason?"

"Maybe 'cause I knew he was there. I know him better then Kurosaki and trust him more then Ishida."

"You trust him more then Ishida?" Urahara repeated slowly.

"I am in no way an Ishida fan, he is extremely low on my 'people that I like' list." Clair told him bluntly.

Urahara chuckled a bit at her blunt dislike of the boy. "Why do you think Grimmjow-kun saved you?"

"I don't really have a clue as to why he saved me or continued to protect me..." Clair looked down at her hands, "I would like to think that maybe he sees me as a possible friend and didn't want to lose that."

"How about if it wasn't Grimmjow who came flying through your window?" Clair gave him a quizzical look. "Like say the fifth espada was the one the came through instead?"

"Nnoitora? …Uh been scared shitless probably. I mean he has his moments of awesome sure and I like his weapon, but the guy is majorly sexist, and despises all things weak. He would most likely have killed me the moment I said anything just for fun."

"Well as far as I know Grimmjow-kun holds no love of weak things either. So why didn't he kill you?"

"Well when he saw the one picture he got really pissed off and did look like he wanted to strangle someone. But I was too shocked by his sudden appearance to be afraid and I think my lack of fear caught him off guard. Other then that I don't know." Clair told him after thinking back to yesterday.

'**GEEZ I'VE GONE FRICKIN' SOFT!'**

Both turned to look down the hall where the voice had come from. It was soon followed by laughter.

'**What's so funny you orange haired bastard?!'**

Clair blinked wondering what had set Grimmjow off and what was funny enough to make Ichigo laugh like that.

"Well they seem to be getting along just fine don't you think?"

"You have an odd idea of getting along." Clair said though a small smirk on her face showed that she silently agreed with him.

"Yes I suppose I do. Now you had said earlier that you weren't able to actually able to see or touch spirits till Grimmjow showed up correct?"

There was a pause for a minute or two as Clair turned her eyes down her bangs covering them from view. "That… is true for the most part…" She commented in a whisper.

"Can you elaborate on that for me please?"

"It has nothing to do with Grimmjow so I don't see the point." Clair said quick and harshly as she looked away bangs still hiding her eyes. But Urahara could still see the fear written over her paling features.

"Smistin-san… were you attacked by hollows before?" He asked softly worried by the sudden change in her attitude. She shook her head and tightened her already closed eyes as if trying to keep something out. "Then what was it?"

"It doesn't matter! It happened a long time ago and hasn't since so there's no point in talking about it!" She said harshly trying to keep her voice down so Grimmjow and Ichigo wouldn't hear. Her words were spoken with finality as she began to shake from the memory.

Urahara wanted to know more but wasn't going to push her since she seemed terrified to even mention it. He decided to give her a few minutes to calm down before asking anything else.

"Did you have any other questions?" Clair asked shakily.

"In a moment. Tessia." He called for the large man.

"Yes Boss?" Tessia asked.

"Would you mind getting drinks for us? Something to calm the young lady's nerves."

"Just not tea…" Clair said quietly not even sure if he heard.

"Yes right away Boss." Tessia left and came back two minutes later with their drinks. Tea for Urahara, and hot chocolate with peppermint for Clair.

"Thank you…" Clair said still quiet as she accepted the warm drink. Urahara was rather worried now. She had been like this since he asked the first question on the subject just under five minutes ago. Yet he had seen her keep her cool in the middle of a battlefield surrounded by hungry hollows. She didn't even bat an eyelash when that cero blast was fired at her and Grimmjow.

Yet just the simple memory of what ever happened to her has left her trembling like a small child huddling in a corner afraid of the dark. If all those things she had spoken of before hadn't scarred her for life this most certainly had. And that made Urahara both curious and worried.

When her shaking died down almost completely he decided it would be ok to continue with his questions. "If Grimmjow had the chance to would you let him stay with you?"

"You mean you'd give him a gigia and stuff?" He nodded, "What about the Soul Society? I doubt they'd be happy about it."

"I plan on talking to them and will try to convince them to give him that chance I spoke of."

"Well yeah I'd let him stay if he wanted to."

"You know you'd be responsible for helping him learn about the living world." Urahara told her, she nodded in reply. "Good that just leaves one last question." He said as he pulled out his fan and placed that big goofy smile on his face.

"Which would be what?" Clair asked not sure she really wanted to know.

"Do you think you and Grimmjow-kun haven fallen for each other?" he asked eyes gleaming with mischief.

Clair blinked several times trying to process what she had just been asked, "Uh…what? I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong could you repeat that please?" _'Please let me have heard wrong! Please let me have heard wrong! Please let me ha-'_

"Do you think Grimmjow-kun and yourself have fallen for one another?" _'Damn didn't hear wrong!'_

"Well, I mean -I don't know about Grimmjow, but I don't really- I mean -well he is my favorite character, but that doesn't mean that I-" Clair continued to rambled as she fiddled with the zipper on her vest embarrassedly.

"Heehee…How about we have lunch now?"

"Well I mean he- wait what now?" Clair looked up confused.

"Lunch, food, the stuff you eat to fill your tummy. Would you like to have some?" Urahara asked again on the verge of laughter over how fidgety and embarrassed she had gotten because of his last question.

"Sure I guess I am a bit hungry." She replied just as her stomach growled in agreement. She looked at her phone and saw it was almost noon. It took roughly five minutes for the food to be done and Tessia to bring it out to them. Just as they started eating Grimmjow's voice was heard once more.

'**Grah! Why the hell am I telling you all this you of all people?! And why does any of this even matter!? The only reason any of that stuff was happening is because I'm not used to being around people anymore!'**

This was again followed by Ichigo's laughter. Urahara commented on how he could see the two becoming good friends. Clair silently agreed with him, those two were so much alike they could be brothers, throw Renji in there and you got triplets. And people might actually buy that since they all have strange hair colors. Well red's not that strange but Renji's hair is like **RED** red, not just red.

After another minute or two Ichigo came out and Clair heard the tail end of a conversation he was having on his cell.

"Yeah I'll stop by around 7, see ya then." He sat down with a content sigh.

"Who was that?" Clair asked deciding to be nosy.

"My girlfriend." Clair's jaw and chopsticks both dropped making Ichigo chuckle. "She wants me to go to some food place with her tomorrow. And I'm off so why not."

"Grilfriend?" Clair was still stuck on that bit but did hear the rest of what he said. _'Food place? Tomorrow…do I work tomorrow?'_

"Yes I have a girlfriend, that's like the same reaction Grimmjow gave me. Thank you." He said to Tessia who brought him a plate of food as well then continued. "Speaking of Grimmjow he said given the chance he's like to stay. You can make that possible right?"

"Yep I'll go start on his gigia right now, and I'll contact the Soul Society later after it's finished." Urahara left with his plate for the kitchen then headed for his lab.

"You're ok with him staying with you right?" Clair nodded as she drew faces in her left over sauce. "So…" Ichigo said not sure how to ask if the Yue she mentioned earlier was the one from the band that had taken the spot light. "That new band Night Stars… You heard any of their music yet?"

"Yep. I get to listen when they record sometimes."

"What?! How come?!"

"Because I'm just that awesome." Ichigo scowled making her laugh. "Had to sorry. I'm friends with Yue the lead in the band." Ichigo's scowl disappeared and turned to slight amazement. "You know that concert this weekend?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah everyone else managed to get tickets but by the time I had the chance to buy some, they were sold out."

"Well I happen to have a few extra tickets that I'm allowed to give to whoever I want," Ichigo's eyes got wide, "Would you perhaps be interested in one or two?"

"Yes please my sisters really want to go too, so I was at least hoping to find away for them to go."

"Sure thing, I have three that I can spare, not on me right now but I'm sure we'll see each other at least once more before the concert."

"That'll work thanks a lot!" Ichigo finished his food and Ururu took their plates back to the kitchen. Ichigo started asking questions about the anime, "So does everyone have a theme song?" Clair nodded, "What's mine called?"

"Number one. It plays when ever you are about to kick ass."

"Cool…what about… Urahara's?"

"Showing off." Ichigo laughed at how well it fit and asked about a few others themes.

"Have the voice actors done anything funny with their character's voices? Like bloopers, or just making them say weird things?" Clair thought about it for awhile then decided to show him Taco Aizen which set him into a laughing fit. "I think this is the most I've laughed in a long time."

"What are you making so much noise over?" Grimmjow asked grumpily coming into the room. "I could hear you all the way in the back." Clair showed him the video, he joined Ichigo in laughing. When he got his laughing under control he asked if anything funny could be found on Ulquiora.

"Well I know of an interesting fact about his English voice actor, he voiced a loud teen hero." Ichigo and Grimmjow both stared at her as if they thought she was insane, and then they looked thoughtful as if trying to picture Ulquiora with a loud teenage voice. In short they started laughing again.

"Any other funny facts you got there?" Grimmjow asked wiping tears that had come from laughing too hard away from his eyes.

"Um…you may not like but Kurosaki might find it funny. Your voice actor Grimmjow and Ulquiora's voice actor got asked 'besides the character they voice who's their favorite character'. Yours said Ulquiora and Luppi, and Ulquiora's said you and Kurosaki." Grimmjow stared at Clair dumbly while Ichigo started to laugh again. "Sorry that's the only thing that came to mind." Grimmjow's eyebrow had started to twitch.

"Shut up Strawberry!"

"Don't call me strawberry! You stupid blueberry!"

"Blue… berry…?" His vein popped out as he was about to yell at him just as Urahara cam in to the room.

"Well aren't you three getting along just wonderfully!"

"Is the gigia done?" Ichigo asked righting himself and ignoring Grimmjow.

"Blueberry…wait you made me one of those things?" Grimmjow asked confused.

"Yes I did it should be done in the next twenty minutes or so." As he finished talking Clair got up and headed for the door. "Smistin-san?"

"Clair?" Grimmjow's voice was quiet and worried. "Where are you going?"

She turned a smile on her face, "I doubt you want to sit behind a girl on a motorcycle, so I'm going home to get my car. I should be back by the time the gigia is done." Grimmjow visibly relaxed her words and nodded as she left.

After hearing the engine fade Ichigo poked Grimmjow, "Told ya you like her." This earned him a wrestling match. "Ah! I give! I give!" Grimmjow sat back with a confused look. "I'm in my human body remember? I can't keep up with your strength or speed right now. After your gigia's done I'll be more then willing to kick your ass in a wrestling match."

"As if you could, you may be a decent swordsman but I doubt your hand-to-hand is all that good."

"Oh you'd be surprised I'm sure Grimmjow, after all I get attacked by gangs almost every other day just 'cause of my hair." Grimmjow looked almost shocked at this, "People don't like different, they don't like when others stand out more then them, my hair makes me different and stand out."

"Why not just change it then?"

"I'm not gonna dye my hair just 'cause people don't like it. This is me and I'm not about to change that." That was something Grimmjow could understand and something they all new Clair understood by the way she acted.

"Grimmjow-kun will you stay here a moment I need to talk to Kurosaki-kun for a bit?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

**20 minutes later…**

"So bored…" Ichigo and Urahara were still in the back talking and Grimmjow was sprawled out on the floor going out of his mind with nothing to do. The sound of an engine made him sit up and listen, engine turns off, car door opens then closes. Clair was back! _'Finally! Someone to keep me from going completely insane!'_

"Hey miss me?" she said kicking his foot.

"Yes I died again." He told her as he fell back to a laying position. "Nothing to do, I withered away to nothingness." He told her sounding as pitiful as he could. Clair laughed as they practically repeated their conversation from earlier. Just then Urahara and Ichigo came back in with Grimmjow's new gigia.

"How does it work?" Grimmjow asked looking over the copy of himself -it was obviously missing the jawbone and the hole in his stomach but other then that it was the same. It had a navy blue t-shirt and blue cargo pants, and black nike's on.

"All you have to do is touch it and you will be drawn inside. I've made it special so that it hides your spirit pressure but you are still able to sense others. If you ever need to get out of it swallow this," Urahara held up a soul candy as he continued explaining, "And it'll force you out of the gigia. It has an artificial soul in it so it will get your gigia somewhere safe so the fight doesn't damage it, it will listen to your orders as well."

"Why would I need to order it to do anything if it's already going to get out of my way?"

"Well what if Clair or one of her friends is around?"

"Oh right… okay…" He slowly reached out to touch the fake him not sure he really wanted to trust hat-man. Next thing he knew he was inside the gigia. "It feels weird…So normal people can see me now?"

"Yep."

"Here take this too." Ichigo tossed him something. "It's a cell phone, I put mine and Urahara's numbers in I'm sure Clair will give you hers."

"What's it for?" Grimmjow asked looking over the device in his hand.

"To call incase something like today happens and you need help. I'll help you figure out how to use it when we get back home 'kay?" Clair offered.

'_Home…never really cared about having one. But for some reason now it has a nice sound to it.'_ Grimmjow thought as he moved towards Clair's spot by the door.

"Grimmjow-kun a few more things before you go." Grimmjow turned back to Urahara, "I made it so the gigia can change human food into energy for you so you won't have to worry about hunting hollows for food. But if you do come across a hollow -to help show the Soul Society you are not a threat to them- kill it. And no attacking any shinigami for any reason."

"What about sparring?"

"If you want to spar just call my cell and we can meet up here, Urahara has a training ground down stairs we can use." Ichigo told him.

"Cool I can do that." Grimmjow followed Clair out to her car. It was a Jaguar XF, the side and back windows were tinted, the base color shined silver in the sun but looked plain white in the shadow. It –like her bike- had custom flames paint on it. These flames were black and blue and ran along the bottom of the car making it look like it was driving through the flames.

"Holy Crap!" Ichigo's voice was heard from behind them, "How do you have this and the bike?!"

"Graduation present." Clair said pointing to the car. "My uncle is a little on the rich side, my brother has a nice fancy car too, can't remember what kind though. But the bike is something I bought on my own during college."

Jinta came running out of no where yelling, "That's such an awesome car can I ride in it!? No I don't want to ride in it. Can I drive- OW hey you overgrown brute put me down!" Tessia had picked him up and taken him back inside. Clair just shook her head as she and Grimmjow got in the car.

"So Kurosaki-kun, wanna make a bet?" Urahara asked as they drove off.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"I bet 400 yen she'll tame him in… three weeks."

"I said no, besides he's not really tamable, and she's already got him under her spell whether they know it or not."

"Well aren't you just the little expert." Urahara said from behind his fan.

"No I just pay more attention then people seem to give me credit for. We just have to hope that the Soul Society is willing to give them the time they need. I should get going I have a report that needs finished, see ya!" Ichigo called as he ran off for home.

Urahara stood still for a few moments as he thought over everything he had seen and heard today. "Come on Ururu we have work to do and a call to make."

"Yes sir!"

()()()()()

The drive back to the house was filled with questions about the living world and Bleach –mostly Bleach. Clair finally caved after being asked to be able to watch some of the anime for the tenth time.

"Fine you can see some of it but only what I say you can alright?"

"Yes ma'am." *grumble* "Heh… I haven't eaten anything since yesterday…"

"I'll make you something." Clair told him as they pulled into the garage. They went to the kitchen where Clair got to work on making Grimmjow a sandwich while he sat on a stool by the island counter. She gave him the sandwich and got herself some ice cream. "Want something to drink? I got water, soda, lemonade, and juice."

"Anything that's not tea." Clair laughed as she got a can of Mtn. Dew for him.

"Don't worry tea doesn't come anywhere near this house I can't stand the stuff makes me gag. Here try this." She opened it and handed it to him.

"Mtn. Dew?"

"Just try it."

He took a sip and was shocked, "It's really good!" Clair laughed as he took another taste.

"Don't forget about your food." She told him as she ate her cookie dough ice cream. He took a bite of the sandwich and found it just as good as the drink she had given him. She started to laugh as he practically stuffed his face and started choking from eating to fast. "Slow down it won't grown legs and run away." She told him rubbing his back.

"I'll remember that next time." He started to eat again -slower this time- as he thought, _'I could definitely get used to eating this stuff.'_

When they finished Clair gave him a crash course on how to use a cell phone. When she was sure he had a handle on how it worked she gave him the grand tour of her two story house. She let him pick out which of the spare rooms he want –He chose the one two down from hers- so she got him some sheets and made the bed while he looked around the room. When they were done in there they went back to the living room where Clair set up the DVD player so they could watch the first episode of Bleach.

She also let him watch a few other scenes from different episodes, like Grand Fisher, Ichigo's first encounter with Byakuya and Renji, and getting his visord powers. She also played several of Ichigo's sillier moments just for laughs.

"I can't believe how much he used to suck!" Grimmjow said as he watched Ichigo run away from Kenpachi that first time after Aizen had betrayed Soul Society.

"Yeah he did kinda suck he. But he got better 'cause he had a reason to fight." Clair said getting the DVD out of the player. She put the case away, "I have to go work on my manga, I can set a game up for you if you'd like."

"Can't I watch more?"

"No."

"Fine is it a game like the one I was playing at your work?" He asked hopeful, he really liked that game.

"Kinda you still get to blow stuff up but the game play is different, this one is a first person shooter. It's called Halo."

"Halo? Like those little rings of light that float on good peoples heads?"

"Hahaha no, if you play the game and follow the story it gets explained." She put the game in and showed him the controls, and helped him through the first level. Once again he amazed her at how fast he picked it up. _'Wish I could pick up on games that fast. Oh well on with my, uh 'work'.'_ She had always found it funny how art for any kind could be considered work.

The next few hours wee spent in peace for the most part. Clair quietly drawing the rough drafts for her manga, and Grimmjow playing Halo. On occasion she'd hear him holler in excitement at a nice kill, or swear when he died. It wasn't till she came out around 6:30 that a long string of curses assaulted her ears.

"What's wrong?"

"I keep frickin' dying! This is like the twelfth frickin' time!" Grimmjow raged as he waved his hands around dramatically.

'_Well he certainly has found his inner gamer that's for sure. He'd get on good with my brother no doubt.'_ "You're on the Library level right?" He nodded glaring at the TV, "Let me see what you're doing." He played through again and died… again. "Grimmjow you didn't happen to change the difficulty setting did you?"

"Yeah it was getting boring on the other setting, why?"

"Change it back."

"But-"

"Grimm change it back to normal."

"Fine…"

"You seriously tried to go from normal to legendary? You're insane I still have trouble with legendary." _'Of course I suck big time at first person shooters but he doesn't need to know that.'_ She went to start dinner as he started the level over on normal. He managed to beat it on normal after only dying twice. So he put it up to heroic and tried again he was doing better then when he was on legendary but still not good. "Grimm food's done."

No reply, "Grimm food!" … still nothing… _'Now I know how Mom feels.'_ She went over and hit the pause on his controller.

"Hey I almost did it that time!" He complained.

"No you didn't you were about to get shot and die again. Foods ready, for the third time…" he followed her to the table grumbling about the game. He sat in front of one of the plates as Clair kept talking. "Cooking is not one of my greatest talents but it's healthy and still has flavor so it works."

"It's green..." he commented poking a piece of broccoli with his chopsticks like it might be dangerous.

Clair laughed at his actions, "Yes a lot of vegetables are, don't worry it's edible." And to make her point she put a piece in her mouth. "It's not my favorite veggie but it's better then most."

Grimmjow still looked skeptical but put a piece in his mouth, "I guess it's not terrible. But it's still not that good." Clair giggled at his childishness towards the food.

*Ring ringy ring! Clair pick up your phone! Ring ringy ring!*

Tora's voice sang from the cell in Clair's pocket, "What do you want Tora I'm eating? ... Yeah I'm there tomorrow why? … What you mean it's a secret? … I bet you're bringing your boyfriend. … Ah-ha I was right! … Yeah see ya then." Clair hung up a grin on her face, _'I think I know who it is~'_ she thought to herself.

"What's the evil grin for?"

"It is not evil! It's mischievous. And Tora is bringing her boyfriend to the restraint tomorrow."

"That doesn't explain the grin."

"You'll just have to wait and see why I'm grinning." Grimmjow figured that she wasn't going to tell so went back to eating his chicken. When they finished eating Clair helped Grimmjow get past the level and he blazed through the rest of the game.

Clair let him pick out another game but he pulled a movie out instead.

"What's this the case looks different then the other one?"

"It's a movie, it's like the anime you sit and watch it. What's that one called?"

"Lord of the Rings, Two Towers, extended edition."

"Look for the one that says Fellowship of the Ring." He found it and she told him how to put it in the DVD player. Grimmjow's eyes were glued to the screen the entire time in awe. He would make small comments on different things but for the most part stayed silent. Just as the credits started to roll both of them fell asleep on the couch.

**Morning:**

Light came in through the window hitting Grimmjow in the face. He tried closing his eyes tighter to keep it out but it didn't work. So he hid his face in his pillow's hair… _'Hair?_ _Pillows don't have hair.'_

He slowly opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the light, and he saw that it wasn't a pillow he was using but the top of Clair's head. She was still asleep, her head resting half on his shoulder and half on his chest. Her right arm was loosely wrapped around him almost like she was giving him a hug. He could tell she was slightly tense but her breathing was light proving her to still be asleep and unaware of their close proximity to each other.

It hit Grimmjow just then that they had most likely slept like this all night. The thought of how close they were right now had already made his heart rate pick up but when the second one passed through his mind he was sure she would wake up from the quick beat of his heart. Ichigo's words played over in his mind, _**'You Grimmjow like –a lot of like from what I've seen- Clair.'**_ If at all possible that made his heart go even faster. _'No it's not possible!'_ He yelled in his head.

He quietly said her name as he went to shake her awake, but stopped short when he heard her mumble something. He leaned his ear down as much as he could, "Gr-imm…" her arm tightened around him as she spoke and his heart near burst out of his chest. She tensed but relaxed almost instantly when he put his hand on her shoulder. This made him feel so many things. Some he was familiar with, others he just didn't know what they were.

He carefully detached himself from her and went to find the bathroom. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ He thought as he turned the water on, _'This can't be happening! Kurosaki is definitely wrong! I don't like her in that way!'_ _**'Oh really? Then how come you almost go-'**__ 'Shut up Pantera!'__** 'Got a boner?'**__ 'I said SHUT UP! And I did not get a boner!'__** 'I never said you did I said you Almost did.'**__ 'Just shut up! I don't want to talk about this least of all to you Pantera!'_ He continued to argue with Pantera for the next few minutes during his shower.

**Clair's dream:**

_It's dark everywhere, this darkness it's suffocating me. Where am I? It's moving, I have to get away. I have to run! Move! It's after me, it's closing in no matter how far or fast I run. "Get away!" Hands of shadow are reaching towards me, "NO leave me alone!" I have to get away, I have to run harder. I look over my shoulder and they're still there. Shadow, living and moving, eyes glowing red. They're getting closer! They almost have me their hands are almost wrapped around me. "NO!" _

"_Clair…" there's blue now… and it's warm…it's beyond the shadow… "Grimm?" It's all around me now. It's pushing the cold of the darkness back. I'm safe here in the blue in the warmth… with Grimmjow. "Gr-imm…" The shadow it's gone now. "Thank you."_

Clair woke up to the sound of water running. _'I dreamt something… I think Grimm was in it… can't remember… oh well must not have been important.'_ She looked around the room. _'Living room? Must have fallen asleep during the movie… I fell asleep during Lord of the Rings…I am pathetic and asamed…'_ As she stood and stretched she heard the water turn off.

"Bacon and eggs are calling my name." Clair said to herself as she looked in the fridge. She got a pan out and turned the stove on as Grimmjow entered the room. He had a towel draped over his head hiding his face from view. He had replaced the plain tee he had been wearing with a black button down that was left completely open. His legs were now encased in loose fitting –but not at all baggy- dark blue jeans and his feet were bare.

"Morning." Clair greeted as she began cooking the bacon after taking in his appearance.

"Morning. Ah~" He sighed contently as he lounged in one of the table chairs.

"Enjoy your shower?" He nodded towel still on his head. "I see you found the clothes in your room."

"Yeah thanks for not making everything white. The Bastard Aizen was obsessed with it." He told her as he began rubbing the towel on his head to dry his hair. "It's nice to have a choice of color and style for once."

"I see you still like to show off though. Some habits die hard I guess." Clair commented as she placed a plate in front of him. He brought the towel down around his neck and looked over at her questioningly. "Shirt." She told him pointing to his exposed chest.

"Oh…oops." He blushed slightly, he had forgotten to close it. It also didn't help that he was used to wearing his espada jacket open all the time. "Sorry…" He started to close it but halted his actions when she spoke again.

"It's fine I was just saying it as a joke for the most part. Besides it's not like your scrawny or unpleasant to look at." She said eyes scanning his body to add to the tease. She didn't expect much of a reaction from him so it wasn't really surprising when she didn't blush.

But she did get a reaction and that surprised her. The light dusting of a blush that had appeared when he noticed his shirt was still open got a bit darker and he looked down at his plate. _'Shit why am I blushing?! It's not like she hasn't said essentially the same thing before. I didn't blush then so why now?'_ He yelled in his head.

"Hey Grimm? You feeling ok?" _'Of course he is but why not play around a bit and play dumb. It's not everyday I get to make the Grimmjow Jeagerjaques blush right?'_ she placed one hand on his forehead and the other on her own. "Hmm…"

Grimmjow looked up at her shocked by the contact. "Wh-what are y-you doing?" He cursed himself for stuttering just because of a simple touch.

"Seeing if you have a fever, 'cause the Grimmjow from two days ago didn't even twitch a mussel when I said he was handsome and yet here you are blushing. So my conclusion is that you're sick or something." Clair surprised herself by actually managing to keep a straight face and not give away the fact that she was still teasing him.

Grimmjow on the other hand felt like he was about to have a heart attack. _'How does she keep doing this to me? How can she make me feel like this through such a simple touch? I'm a h- '__**A hollow? No you're an arrancar, the exact opposite of a visord. Therefore you have the same ability to feel as I do'**_Ichigo's words once again entered his mind.

Clair removed her hand, and he felt almost like he wanted to whine at the loss of its warmth. He hung his head a shadow falling over his eyes as he looked away from her. **'So you finally get it do you?'** Pantera said from the back of his mind. Yes he was starting to. Both Kurosaki and Pantera were right, he liked Clair… maybe just a little more then he ready to admit.

"Grimm? Yoo-hoo Grimmjow? Earth to Grimm. Come in Grimmjow." Clair waved her hand in front of his eyes trying to get his attention. _'I wonder if his brain overheated and broke?'_ "Your food is getting cold."

"What? Food? Oh right."

'_Of course the mention of food snaps him back to the real world…'_ Clair sighed as he began to dig in blush completely gone. She shook her head and sighed, _'Boys are really one track minded aren't they?'_ She found a smile on her lips as she watched him eat. _'He really isn't all that different from anyone else I know when you get right down to it. He'll fit in just fine here in the living world I'm sure of it.'_

When they were done eating Clair put the Two Towers in for Grimmjow to watch while she went back to work on her manga. He seemed really into the story and the action helped keep his attention. When Clair came back out around 1:30 to make lunch he had switched over the Return of the King.

"You really like these huh?"

"It's so real…" Grimmjow said staring at the TV in awe. "How do they manage do that… make it seem like it really could happen?"

"Haha, A wonderful director, amazing actors, extremely skilled props and costume designers, and super talented effects people. Time and a lot of practice and you have the awesomeness that is The Lord of the Rings trilogy."

"How long does it take to do all that?" He asked pausing the movie and coming over to the counter.

"It can take anywhere from one to three years sometimes. It took two or so years for each of those three to come out. It was about seven years for all of them to be out on DVD. Good games like Halo can take a year or so to come out as well." Grimmjow's eyes were wide with amazement as he absorbed the information. _'It's easy to forget that his knowledge of the living world is closer to that of a ten year old, not the adult that he looks like.'_

She continued to tell him more about the production of movies and games as she made their food. He tried to ask more as he ate but she told him to use his mouth for eating not talking and to let her do the same thing. Grimmjow quickly shoveled his food into his mouth then went back to the movie since Clair was still eating. When she cleared her plate she set to washing the dishes then went back to drawing.

When movie ended and Grimmjow couldn't find another one that looked interesting so he decided to take a nap on the couch. It felt like he had only just closed his eyes seconds ago when something poked his cheek. Opening one eye he saw Clair standing over him finger posed to poke him again. "Wha' you wan'?" He mumbled as he curled into a tighter ball. "I still s'eepy." His words slurred as he buried his face in a pillow.

It took all Clair's will power not to laugh at the sight of him acting like a kid that didn't want to get out of bed. "Wake up. I assume you've been asleep since the movie ended, meaning you've been out for a good three or four hours. If you don't get up now you won't sleep at all tonight."

He slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his still sleepy eyes. When he looked up at her he could tell she had taken a shower. Her hair was still damp, her bangs were held off to the right by a plain blue clip. And the top portion of her hair was pulled into a ponytail that laid flat against her head hanging down with the rest of her hair. She had also changed out of her old clothes.

She had a v-neck styled t-shirt that lightly clung to her body. It was tie-dyed dark blue and light blue and was under a white semi see through blouse. Her pants were now a pair of dark grey jeans that lightly hugged her legs giving her room to move with ease. There was a silver tribal style dragon going up the left leg. She was still wearing boots but these weren't the biker boots for the day before, but three inch heels.

"Going somewhere?" Grimmjow asked curious as to why she was dressed so nicely.

"Yes the restaurant that I volunteer at. It's a nice a little place and I don't like going in looking like some biker chick…even though that's kinda what I am but that doesn't really matter."

"Is this the place your crazy friend is coming to meet you at?" Clair nodded. "Then I'm staying here, she creeps me out." He promptly fell back down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to know why I was grinning yesterday." He opened an eye and looked up at her, "She's bringing her boyfriend and I have a good guess as to who it is. It may even be someone you know."

"Someone I know?"

"Yep, and if you come she'll most likely freak out, and I really do enjoy freaking her out when ever I can."

The prospect of freaking the 'crazy chick' aka Tora out, was a nice one. _'But I don't think that that's enou-'_

"I'm also singing and playing my violin."

'_Yep that'll do it.'_ He sat up and buttoned his shirt up then went to find his shoes. Clair was waiting by the front door with her violin for him. "Walking?"

"Yep I only drive there when it rains, it's only a few blocks away so I don't see the point of wasting gas." She told him looking at the top of his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing her eyes were directed above his own.

"Nice bed head." She said then turned and walked out the door leaving him to follow as he fussed with his unruly hair. She giggled as he tried and failed to fix it. "Here let me." She pulled a comb from her pocket and pulled his head down a bit so she could reach it better. _'Thank goodness I'm wearing heels right now it makes it so much easier to reach his head.'_ She got the knots out and ran a hand through it resulting in it returning to its' usual messy style instead of the knotted catastrophe it had been. "Perfect."

"Thanks…" He ran a hand through it as he blushed slightly at having been helped and then having her call it perfect.

As they continued walking Clair pointed out some shops, and some of the other food places, as well as the local game store which she promised to take him to sometime. They arrived at the restaurant a little before seven.

"The Sun and Moon." Grimmjow read the name aloud. "Interesting…"

"Ah, yeah the owner let his overly poetic partner name the place as he claims to have no talent in the art of naming things." Clair told him as they walked in. "Hey-o Atsuko-san you in here?"

"Clair-chan! So nice to see you!" an older male came flying in from the back and gave Clair a hug. His long dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his soft grey eye's danced with friendliness. "You're a little early today aren't you? Oh but that just means we get to hear more of your lovely music!" Atsuko chirped happily.

"Yes well Tora is bringing her new boyfriend tonight so I wanted to make sure I got her before them. I plan on pestering them with lots of sappy love songs."

"Oh how delightful! I didn't know Tora-chan had a boyfriend I bet he's very handsome. And speaking of handsome who is this good looking guy behind you?" He asked waving his eyebrows suggestively.

"This is Grimmjow he's a friend who just moved to the area, so I'm letting him crash at my place." Before Atsuko could make another comment Clair spoke up again. "I don't believe there a 'boy' placed in front of the friend Atsuko." He started to say something again but was once more cut off. "If that changes in the future I promise you will be one of the first to know."

Atsuko nodded satisfied, "Well how about you take Grimmy-kun to a table near the stage and get set up I have to go check on the kitchen." And with that he sped off in the direction he had come from.

"Grimmy-kun? What the hell kinda of a name is that?!" Grimmjow mumbled angrily forgetting about the boyfriend part of the conversation.

"Haha one that Atsuko-san has decided to call you. And don't bother trying to get him to stop it wont work. He's also the owner of this place. This is where Yue got her musical start." She got Grimmjow a menu, "Here this has all the food in it, when some one comes by and asks for your order tell them what off of here you want. If you can't figure it out I'll help you or you can ask for the sampler. I have to set up the sound system"

Grimmjow looked through the menu boredly, he wasn't sure what most of the stuff was. _'Guess I'll wait for Clair…'_ A teen in a uniform came over and asked what he'd like to drink in a cheery voice. "Uh… you got Mtn. Dew?"

"Sure do I'll bring a glass right out for you." The teen left and Grimmjow went back to looking at the menu trying to figure out what half the food actually was.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Grimmjow looked up in search of the voice.

"Kurosaki?" _'What the hell is he doing here? Wait he can't be.' _

"Clair where are you?" he heard Tora call as she went over to the stage.

'_No frickin' way!'_ "You're that crazy chick's boyfriend?!"

**()()()()()**

**Wait! What is this? Did I do the horrible deed again? I did! I made a cliffhanger! It's not that big of a cliff though since I think it was kind of obvious. And if you didn't figure it out go find Sherlock and work on your detective skills. **

**Atsuko is a real name it means warm, or kind**

**The name of the restaurant is something I pulled out of my a- ear. I was really tired and it was late at night. If you can think of a better name please tell me.**

**If you haven't heard the taco aizen thing you have to look it up on youtube. The other things Clair said about the anime and voice actors are to the best of my knowledge correct so if I got something wrong feel free to yell at me for it.**

**Questions, questions.**

**Can anyone venture a guess on what was freaking Clair out so bad that she didn't want to talk about it? **

**And what do you think about that dream she had? **

**Do you think it was important?**

**Or do you think I'm just leading you on so you think it's important?**


	7. Chapter 7 Music Friends and Food

**So sorry that it took me so long to get this up it's been like two weeks or something! I'm SORRY! I have no excuse other then laziness and that's not an excuse. This is another slower chapter I think but it's still got some good parts in it so please read and enjoy. Unfortunately this one is also a tad shorter then the last two, it's nearer the length of the first chapters.**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE SONGS OR THE MOVIE THAT IS/ARE MENTIONED!**

**Language-mild?**

()()()()

**last chapter**

"_Grimmy-kun? What the hell kinda of a name is that?!" Grimmjow mumbled angrily forgetting about the boyfriend part of the conversation._

"_Haha one that Atsuko-san has decided to call you. And don't bother trying to get him to stop it wont work. He's also the owner of this place. This is where Yue got her musical start." She got Grimmjow a menu, "Here this has all the food in it, when some one comes by and asks for your order tell them what off of here you want. If you can't figure it out I'll help you or you can ask for the sampler. I have to set up the sound system"_

_Grimmjow looked through the menu boredly, he wasn't sure what most of the stuff was. **'Guess I'll wait for Clair…'** A teen in a uniform came over and asked what he'd like to drink in a cheery voice. "Uh… you got Mtn. Dew?"_

"_Sure do I'll bring a glass right out for you." The teen left and Grimmjow went back to looking at the menu trying to figure out what half the food actually was._

"_Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Grimmjow looked up in search of the voice._

"_Kurosaki?" '**What the hell is he doing here? Wait he can't be.'** _

"_Clair where are you?" he heard Tora call as she went over to the stage._

'_**No frickin' way!'** "You're that crazy chick's boyfriend?!"_

Chapter 7: **Music, Friends, and Food**(I really don't like this title someone help me out)

"Heh, yeah she can be a bit crazy can't she?" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "We started going out officially…on Sunday and today's Tuesday so three days ago. But have known each other for roughly a month maybe less I'm not sure." All Grimmjow could do was gawk at him but as he thought about the two did seem to fit together as they both had tempers that would flair randomly. "Were you about to order?"

"Huh? Oh yeah well sorta… I don't really know that much about human food. I've just been eating what Clair's given me." He mumbled.

"Why not just order sampler. It has a bit of everything." Ichigo repeated Clair's suggestion unknowingly as he pointed to a picture in the menu. "Or seeing as how you're a cat in your release form, maybe try the salmon." He pointed at another picture chuckling at Grimmjow's blush.

"Just because my release is a panther doesn't mean anything towards my likes or dislikes!" Grimmjow bristled.

"Right~" Ichigo said unbelievingly as he took the seat next to him as Clair came back out to the front of the stage.

"Hey Kurosaki what's up?" He waved to her then turned back to the menu. Clair looked down at Tora and with a knowing grin asked, "So~ where's your boyfriend hmm~?"

"He's right there!" She pointed at Ichigo without actually looking. "How do you know each other already?!" She demanded. Clair simply point in the direction of Grimmjow and Ichigo causing Tora to turn and look. Her jaw dropped when she saw Grimmjow sitting next to Ichigo as they scanned through the menu. "How, but, when did, and why are? EXPLAIN NOW!"

"I could say the same to you." Clair gave her a quick four sentence summery of everything that happened, "He flew in through my window two days ago. Some shinigami were after him, but I let him stay so they left. He followed me around yesterday and we got attacked by hollows –which him and Kurosaki killed. Urahara asked us a bunch of questions then gave Grimm a gigia. Your turn how'd you meet Kurosaki?"

Tora blinked soaking up all the information those four sentences provided her with before answering. "I went to Yue's album signing at the beginning of the month and saw him there with his sisters…Wait hollows! You mean it's all real? He's the real honest to goodness Kurosaki Ichigo Substitute Shinigami?!"

"Yes he is… you seriously never brought it up and you've known him for a month shame on you. Kurosaki, Tora watches Bleach to she even writes fanfiction about it!" Tora tried to shush her but failed.

"Seriously and you never told me about the anime how rude." Ichigo fake pouted/scowled at her. But started to laugh when she blushed and started stuttering.

"Oh by the way," Grimmjow spoke up his evil grin plastered on his face as he remembered one of his reasons for coming, "I was there yesterday when she was giving you that picture she had drawn of me and Kurosaki." Tora's blush got deeper. "Are you bipolar?"

"NO I AM NOT BIPOLAR YOU ASS!"

"Are you sure 'cause you sure seem bipolar to me." Grimmjow asked again, while Ichigo and Clair tried not to laugh at her.

"Yes I'm sure! Clair you suck why didn't you tell me was there!?"

"Because then I wouldn't have the pleasure of telling you now and seeing this lovely reaction." Clair said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You are by far the most evil being in existence! Sadist!"

"Only a little." Clair relied with an innocent but straight face. Ichigo and Grimmjow gaped at her.

"Only a little my ass you still suck!" Tora pouted crossing her arms.

"Oh so many perverted things I could say to that!" Clair laughed as she grabbed her violin.

"Tora you gonna come sit down or you gonna stand there all night?" Ichigo asked as the waiter came back with Grimmjow's drink and asked for Ichigo's dink order and Grimmjow's food order. Tora sat next to Ichigo leaving a chair open between herself and Grimmjow for Clair when she finished. She ordered her drink and food as well.

As the waiter left Atsuko's voice was heard. "Tora-chan! Where are you and your lovely new boyfriend?" He was practically skipping out of the kitchen to come over to them. And Ichigo could swear he saw little flowers and sparkles surrounding him.

'_He's so gay…'_ Was what crossed both boys' minds as he came to stop by Tora's side.

"Well it looks like I was right! He is quite the handsome catch isn't he?" Ichigo scowled at him, wanting him to go away. "You, Clair, and Yue have such nice taste in boys!"

"I'm still single so I'm not sure why my name was in there." Clair said as she tended to her violin.

"Yes but look at the hunk of a man you've managed to catch! Knowing you I bet he's rather muscular under that shirt of his too." He said in a sly voice as his eyes scanned Grimmjow.

"OKAY! You are getting way to gay on me right now tone it down about three notches!" Clair said glaring at him.

"How about ten notches." Grimmjow whispered quiet enough that only Ichigo heard him.

"Joy kill…" Atsuko complained but carried on talking with Tora. After about two minutes Clair came to the front of the stage, and everyone started to quiet down besides for the occasional whisperings: "I wonder what she'll sing today?" "Shh she's starting!" "I love her violin solos." Were just a few that Grimmjow managed to pick out.

The two boys exchanged a look both wondering how much better she was with her instrument in hand. Then she started playing.

"Ah… Ave Maria… She's been practicing…" Atsuko said his voice just barely above a whisper as he closed his eye's to listen. Ichigo propped his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together so he could rest his chin on the as he too closed his eyes and listened.

Grimmjow however couldn't take his eyes off of Clair. She looked so peaceful as she played as if the music was all there was. Her eyes closed and a small pleased smile touched her lips. He managed to pry his eyes away from her to look around at others in the building.

Most had their eyes closed as they listened to the melody that floated through the air. Others were watching Clair in awe. No one dared break the peaceful moment that had wrapped itself around them.

Grimmjow's eyes turned back to Clair as she played the last few bars of the slow melody. When she finished her eyes opened half way as if she had only just woken from a pleasant dream, a soft smile gracing her lips. She looked over at their table and locked on his eyes for a moment before looking away slightly blushing.

Tora jumped up and clapped over excitedly the first to break the silence that had followed the song. "Tora…" Ichigo complained at her antics, but smile in spite of himself. Clair was _very _good with a violin. He looked over at Grimmjow who was still wide-eyed in awe and poked him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were spacing out!" Ichigo replied with a grin, "So what did you think?"

"Really really good." He said looking the other way as the clapping died down.

"Thank you! Now I shall sing and play several love songs in order to embarrass my friend and her new boyfriend." Clair grinned mischievously at them. She began singing Kiss the Girl.

Ichigo and Tora blushed causing Grimmjow to laugh, which earned him an elbow to his ribs via Starwberry. _'Heehee he really looks like one right now too.'_ Grimmjow thought to himself still laughing.

Clair looked over at them and had to try really hard not to laugh at them. If they thought this was the only one well ye be warned, she had at least four other songs ready to use.

"Me wonders if the two of you have kissed yet?" Clair asked after finishing a wicked grin on her face. Both of their blushes became deeper. "More blush I'm not sure if that's a yes or not."

"SHUT UP CLAIR! It is none of your business!"

"Yes then." Even deeper blushes appeared-if that was even possible- "Very yes it seems." She and Grimmjow lost it.

"Shut it!" Tora told her crossing her arms defiantly as she looked away. Ichigo let his head hit the table.

"How about ~Can You Feel the Love Tonight~ next." Clair suggested singing the title.

"I will hate you till the end of time if you do! Not like you could you don't have anyone to help you sing the different parts."

"I'll just sing them myself."

"Don't you dare!"

"Too late!" She started playing the song. Ichigo slid down in his chair slightly and Tora buried her face in his shoulder mumbling about the different ways she was going to kill her.

Depending on who was singing in the song Clair would change the pitch of her voice to give the impression of more people singing. Tora continued to mutter until Atsuko put a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently at her. "Fine I guess I don't hate her that much." She grumbled as they finished listening.

Ichigo put his arm around her and whispered something to her making her cheer up. Grimmjow was amazed by how gentle Ichigo could be after seeing how fierce he could be in battle. He wondered if he was like that around Clair. _'That might explain how he's able to tell I like her… it's still strange to admit it…' __**'You haven't admitted it until you've said it out loud idiot.'**__ 'No one asked for your opinion.'_

Right after finishing the song she started a violin only song. It was a tad faster paced then Ave Maria, but not so fast that it lost it's peaceful feeling. "Ah! I wonder if this is that new song she told me she was working on!" Tora said brightening up. Her eyes sparkled as she let the melody wrap around her. "It makes me think of a creek in the deep forest."

"Yeah and wildlife roaming around, birds chirping, and fawns playing the water… I wonder if she'll help me with my one assignment." Ichigo commented with his eyes closed as he imagined the forest that the music described.

"Assignment?" Grimmjow mumbled, unsure of anything the two had just said. _'What do they mean a forest and wildlife and shit?'_

"Close your eyes and let the music take hold of your mind." Atsuko whispered seeing the confused look on his face. Grimmjow nodded slowly and did as he was told. It took a few second but as he listened he was indeed able to see what Tora and Ichigo had described to him. The trees, the birds, the creek everything… but he felt something was missing from the scene.

"Well that was my newest creation, I haven't titled it yet, or thought of any lyrics but it should be done within the next few weeks." A few whooped and hollered in excitement. Clair smiled sheepishly at the attention. "The next song my 'to sing list' Not Just Make-Believe." She said with a wink to her friends.

Said friends tried hard not to laugh at how well the song fit since Clair and Tora had both thought that Grimmjow and Ichigo were fictional, or rather just make-believe. It was just then that Tora caught sight of someone new coming over to their table.

He was tall, maybe six feet. His sleeveless coat showed off lightly sun kissed arms that were wrapped in lithe but powerful looking mussel. The coat itself was such a dark red it almost looked black aside from the red fire burst in the front. It was zipped closed and the tall collar was standing up hiding the sides of his lower face. The front stopped at his waist but from the side of his hips back was long reaching down past mid calf by an inch or two. He wore dark jeans that were a bit baggy and slightly ripped in a few places. His hair was covered by a black cap that had red cross on it, but from the looks of it, it was either dark red or black. His eyes were shadowed by the lip of the hat.

He leaned down and whispered something in Tora's ear. She gasped then giggled drawing Ichigo's attention. "Hey Ichi, does Grimmjow like like Clair?"

"Yeah why and who is-?"

"You'll see." She whispered back to the newcomer who nodded then left heading for the sound system on the other side of the stage.

Grimmjow poked Ichigo's shoulder, "What and who was that?" Ichigo shrugged just as confused. He had never seen this man before.

Just as Clair finished her song there was the clicking sound of something being plugged into the sound system. And new beat began to play. Clair turned ready to yell at who ever messed with it but stopped as the man jumped onto the stage. He took off his hat revealing dark blood red hair and electric green eyes that flicked in the direction of the table her friends were at.

Clair glanced over her shoulder as he began singing For Your Entertainment. Tora was smirking, Ichigo looked confused, and Grimmjow was starting to look irritated and that irritation only increased as Clair started to dance with the green-eyed stranger.

Grimmjow's fist clenched as he watched the man dance and sing with Clair. _'Who the Frick does he think he is?! And what the Frick does he think he's doing dancing with Clair?! She's mine!' __**'No she's not, not till you tell her how you feel and she accepts you as her ma- boyfriend I guess is what it's call here huh?'**__ 'Shut it Pantera!'_ He had this pain in his chest that he really didn't like and the more he watched Clair dance with that man the more it hurt. He didn't like it, not one bit.

Ichigo began to catch one to what was happening when Clair started to dance after glancing back at them. _'They're trying to make Grimmjow jealous. That's why Tora asked if he liked her she was making sure.' _He looked at Grimmjow, he looked like he was about to explode. His jaw and fist were clenched as tight as possible, and he was glaring daggers at the man on stage. _'Looks like their little plan succeeded.'_

The song finished and Clair hugged the man, and Ichigo could feel the waves of jealousy rolling off Grimmjow. People all over the restaurant were asking each other if they knew who he was but no one seemed to have the answer.

Clair took the mike, "Ok that was unplanned but a nice little surprise. Everyone I'd like to introduce someone very special to me," Ichigo saw Grimmjow grow more tense with the four words, "This is Phoenix, my older brother."

All the tension and fight instantly melted from Grimmjow's frame it be replaced with utter confusion. "Older… Brother…" his face contorted into a WTF face, "Who the Frick dances with their little sister like that while singing a song like _That_!" He spat a little loader then he had meant too.

Phoenix took the mike from Clair, "An older brother that wants to piss off, torment, and just plain out mind f*** the guy who is likes his sister. OW!"

"Don't swear!" Clair slapped the back of his head.

"Whatever. Anyway it's the unwritten rule of all older brothers: screw with any guy coming after little sister. I'm sure all the older brothers in here would agree with me on that."

Ichigo nodded and smiled sheepishly, "I do it all the time to Toshiro." He told Grimmjow who still seemed confused. Others in the room were nodding in agreement about the rule.

"While it's nice to know that you have probably scared away half the boys who would have otherwise asked me out," Clair said glaring at her brother who looked the other way and whistled a random tune, "it doesn't explain what you are doing here in Japan."

"Do I need a reason to see my little sister?" He asked innocently.

A pause, "Yes." She said plainly and bluntly.

"I'm wounded!" He grabbed the area over his heart, but laughed. Well till he saw Clair glaring at him suspiciously. He sighed in resignation, "Okay… I'll tell you Clair…" He started as he got his Itouch from the sound board, "After Yue's concert this weekend! HAHAHAH!" He jumped off the stage and ran to the door far from Clair's reach. "I'm going to go unpack my stuffs at your place see ya!" and then he was gone.

"Jerkface…" Clair muttered but smiled anyway she was truly happy to see her brother though she'd never admit it aloud… at least not to his face. "Well… on with the torture of my dearest friends Tora and Kurosaki!"

"Shit!" Tora said under her breath. Ichigo laughed however making her glare at him, but he was unfazed.

"It's not that bad, I'm sure she wouldn't do this if she didn't care." She nodded at his words know he was right teasing each other was just how those in their circle of friends showed they cared. Her breath caught in her throat as Clair began her next song.

"Brand New Breeze." She whispered, it was the opening song for one of her favorite animes, she and Clair had watched it two or three times already just for the music. After the song was over Clair put her violin away and got down off the stage and sat in the empty seat.

"Hey Atsuko can you ask the kitchen for a glass of Mtn. Dew and the shrimp platter please?"

"Sure can be back in a jiff!"

"And the magical fairy pranced away." Ichigo said blandly as he watched the man retreat, this however got him a nice hard slap to the back of his head from Tora. "OW! You know it's true!"

"Doesn't mean you can say it with such a boring tone." She told him trying not to laugh.

"Yeah you need to say it a bit more like: And the dazzling fairy prince skipped through the air with an unmatched grace about him~" Clair restated dramatically using her hands to emphasize. They all laughed as they tried to out do each others dramatic telling till eventually they ended up with a three minute story told by none other then Grimmjow.

"You're surprisingly very good at storytelling Grimmjow." Ichigo commented as he wiped some tears from the corner of his eyes.

"I had to do something to keep that little twerp Nel occupied." He shrugged as he began eating again. "She wasn't so bad when she was in her adult form but as a kid uhg." He shivered at the memory.

"I can't say which I like better I she's nearly killed me in both forms… but I'd say adult Nel is better 'cause she can fight." Ichigo sat back in his chair as he remembered back to his time in Las Noches.

"So what have you been up to all day then Clair?" Tora asked taking a sip of her water.

"Well I was working on the next chapter's manuscript, and Grimm was awestruck by Lord of the Rings."

"I was Not awestruck!" Grimmjow protested.

"Coulda' fooled me, what with all the questions and stuff."

"So what they were the first movies I've ever seen! I just really like the fighting and stuff."

"The 'and stuff' being the plot, the costumes, the special effects, the landscapes, the weapons, oh and Araw-"

"OKAY WE GET IT!" Grimmjow cut her off or tried to anyway.

"Arwen."

"Seriously!? Grimmjow you have a fantasy crush and you haven't even been in the living world for a week." Ichigo wiped a fake tear away from his eye, "I'm so proud, you have very good taste too it seems."

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Grimmjow huffed blushing in embarrassment.

"So other then the obvious who is your favorite character?" Tora asked, "Or rather who is everyone's favorite?"

"I think Aragorn and Sam are cool." Ichigo stated before he took a bite of his food.

"Sam? Why Sam?" Tora asked confused, "I get Aragorn, but I would have thought you'd say Gandalf or Legolas."

"Well I like them too, but Sam stands out to me more. I mean he was just always there you know."

"Agreed," Grimmjow started, "But I think Legolas and Merry and Pippin are my favorites."

"Merry and Pippin?" Now Tora was really confused, "You Grimmjow like Merry and Pippin?"

"Yeah so what? They were kind of lame at the beginning but during the second one they showed what they were made of. They didn't take no for an answer and started a freaking uprising. They were able to do what no one thought they could." Ichigo and Tora were agape by everything that had just come out of Grimmjow's mouth.

"I think you just described Kurosaki to a T personally." All eyes turned to Clair, "I mean think about it, by breaking into the Soul Society you managed to change everything. When you were told you couldn't or that you wouldn't be able to you did it anyway. I.E. learning bankai, rescuing Inoue, and defeating Aizen. Just to name a few. Though at the same time you could be compared to Sam as well. He's Loyal, he stood by Frodo through everything, and he never gave up even in the darkest times… well you did have a few moments of depression but hey we can't all be perfect." She waved her hand at the last bit like it didn't really matter to her.

"Wow… now that you mention it I think you're right…" Tora said staring at Ichigo who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"And he does have those random funny moments like Merry and Pippin." Grimmjow added smirking. Ichigo glared at him. "I got to watch some Bleach at Clair's yesterday."

"Whatever… you haven said your favorite Clair."

"Legolas and Aragon."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked Clair waited till he took a drink.

"Because they're hot." That drink Grimmjow took yeah he was choking on it now. "I mean come on, a graceful Elvin archer of the woodlands, and a Ranger turned King who can still look that good even though he's eighty-seven, what girl wouldn't fall head over heels?" Tora was trying not to laugh as Clair spoke as if only discussing the weather. Ichigo was rubbing Grimmjow's back to help him recover from choking. "I'm not entirely sure what you are freaking out about. I said they're hot, but I'm fairly sure I told you on Monday that you were at the top of my 'hot and badass guys' list."

Tora burst out laughing at Grimmjow's horrified face that was completely covered in blush. Ichigo was laughing at him now too as he sputtered trying to sound out a coherent sentence. Clair simply smiled a charming smile and continued eating. "So Tora who's your favorite?" Grimmjow hung his head in mass embarrassment.

"Hmm… I'd have to agree with you on your choices and reasonings, but I also like Faramir."

They continued to talk -Grimmjow eventually joining back in- for the next hour or so. They shared their favorite and lest favorite scenes and told some quotes. Though after awhile the inevitable happened and Ichigo and Grimmjow started to fight, garneted it was only with words but Clair was done hearing them argue over which fight was the best. She stood up and went to stand between the two, she placed a hand on their heads making them pause in confusion. Then WACK!

"OW DAMNIT!" Both yell hold their heads that had just been slammed into the others.

"I don't want to hear it! You are noisy and annoying so shut up! I'm tired of listening to you bicker like little kids on a playground!" Clair told them her tone low and threatening, they looked up to see a very pissed off woman glaring down at them. A dangerous aura rolling off her daring them to start fighting again. Neither were brave enough –Gimmjow 'cause he didn't want to get kicked out or get on her bad side any further, and Ichigo 'cause he knew how scary and angry chick could be(lots of experience)- to take her up on that challenge and apologized.

"Haha you guys better watch it! When she wants to Clair can kick ass, she's way stronger then she let's on!" Tora chuckled at their reactions as Clair sat back down. "She could probably kick both your guys asses!" Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at Clair expectantly.

"I haven't a clue as to what you could possibly be referring to Tora so kindly shut it."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, why just last week you beat that gang of what eight guys in all of two minutes flat." Tora stated proudly as if she had done it herself.

"I'm not the only one here who can take on a gang by myself _Tora_, or are you forgetting that Kurosaki gets attacked too." Tora shrugged and waved her off, "Besides I know my limits I'd probably only last two or so minutes against either of them way less if I went against both at the same time. I may be a black belt but I'm not that good."

"Aw you don't give yourself enough credit. The only people I've seen you lose too are our brothers."

"Speaking of brothers have you told yours that you have a boyfriend now?" Tora cringed. "Didn't think so. Good luck Kurosaki, you'll be lucky if he doesn't try to beat you to a bloody pulp just to see if you are worthy enough of his sister. Though he may just try and kill you. He is her older brother after all." Clair sighed as she pushed her now empty plate away from herself.

"Um… thank for the heads up…" He said nervously as he shot Tora a glare for not warning him. He turned to the front when he saw something being waved in front of him. "The tickets?"

"Yep, I threw one in for your dad too, since I figure if he doesn't get one he'll ball like a little baby."

"Heh …true enough… I honestly have no idea how the three of us came out so normal with him as our father…"

"We all wonder the same thing Kurosaki don't worry you are not alone."

"Thanks and 'Ichigo' is fine." He smiled as he put the tickets in his pocket.

"Sure thing, you ready to go Grimm?" Clair asked standing.

"Yeah." He stood as well, "See ya Kurosaki."

"That earlier statement applies to you too Grimmjow." Grimmjow looked confused. "Ichigo is fine, I hate formality and shit like that." He still looked confused but nodded as he followed Clair to the door.

"See ya at the concert Tora, Ichigo." Clair waved over her shoulder as she left.

"Alright Mr. spill. Why didn't you tell me you were a shinigami? I told you I can sometimes feel the presence of spirits and you were just like 'oh that's cool'." Tora asked Ichigo.

"Why didn't you tell me I was an anime?" Ichigo countered.

"Crap…"

()()()

*Sigh*

Grimmjow looked at Clair wondering why she had given such a large sigh. "What's up?"

"I have no idea how Phoenix is going to react to learning that you are living with me. Though I suspect he already knows." She let out another sigh.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well the way I see it he'll react one of two ways: he'll either tease me about it and be all dramatic saying how I've become a real woman or something. Or he'll yell at me asking if I'm insane. Neither appeal to me." Clair explained as the came to the house.

As they entered they heard laughter, following the sound they found Phoenix on the floor laughing and the TV screen paused on Ichigo freaking out. "Wait what epi-oh Yuroichi showing her true form." Phoenix could only manage a nod a first, but eventually calmed down.

"No matter how many times I see it I still laugh his reaction is just too funny."

"So are you unpacked?" He nodded sitting up but staying on the floor. "How long are you staying?" Shrug, "Are you planning on getting your own place or are you planning on mooching off of me?"

"I have a job thank you I'm not a moocher. I can pay for stuff." He told as he un-paused the episode. "I put my things in the bedroom by the bathroom."

"Oh…um…ok well…"

"I will want a full explanation on how Grimmjow came to stay here but not right now that can wait till tomorrow. I'm busy at the moment." He told her completely nonchalantly.

Clair was dumbfounded by his lack of reaction to her living with a man. "Ok…Well I have to go finish some work then I'm going to bed. No fighting I have to wake up early in the morning."

"Can do sleep tight." Phoenix waved at her eyes glued on the screen. Grimmjow nodded and she left for her art room. Grimmjow sat on the opposite side of the couch from her brother.

The sat in silence aside from the occasional snickering at Ichigo's silliness till the episode and the next was over. Phoenix stood up and stretched, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed toward the hallway but stopped short.

"I don't know about you but I know my sister cares for you, so a word to the wise. If you lead her on in to thinking you care for her but actually don't, or so much a scratch her," He paused long enough to turn slightly and send a threatening look at Grimmjow, "I swear I will personally escort you to the gates of Hell and shove you through. Do you understand?" Grimmjow held his gaze and nodded. "Good, then we shouldn't have a problem, you and I. Good night." He went to his room leaving Grimmjow to his thoughts.

'_He has a very strong presence but I don't think it's spiritual pressure. Maybe it's just a big brother thing, cause he only had it just now.' __**'No there is something more to that boy.'**__ 'What do you mean?'_ Grimmjow asked Pantera as he headed for his room.

'_**I'm not completely sure myself but, now that he's here I'm getting a strange feeling from both of them. Keep an eye out okay?'**_

"I really don't think it's anything to worry about," Grimmjow said aloud more to himself then to Pantera, "Besides I have no intention of hurting Clair." He curled up and went to sleep.

()()()

**The big Brother enters! DUN DUN DU~N! And yes he is based off of my real big brother that I have mentioned before in these little author's notes that I really don't think anyone takes the time to read because they never answer the questions I ask.**

**So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Too slow? Too boring? Too random? Were my song choices ok? Were Ichigo and Grimmjow to out of character? Should I write the three minute story that Grimmjow told about the dazzling fairy prince named Atsuko?**

**Also if you go to my profile there is a link to my deviantart gallery where I have pictures of my oc's**


	8. bonus chapter: Fairy Atsuko

Fairy Atsuko:

"_And the magical fairy pranced away." Ichigo said blandly as he watched the man retreat, this however got him a nice hard slap to the back of his head from Tora. "OW! You know it's true!"_

"_Doesn't mean you can say it with such a boring tone." She told him trying not to laugh._

"_Yeah you need to say it a bit more like: And the dazzling fairy prince skipped through the air with an unmatched grace about him~" Clair restated dramatically using her hands to emphasize. They all laughed as they tried to out do each others dramatic telling till eventually they ended up with a three minute story told by none other then Grimmjow._

"Hey you guys ain't half bad at making up random shit, but top this." Grimmjow said with a smirk. He, Clair, Ichigo, and Tora and been making up more and more elaborate stories about the restaurant owner Atsuko.

"In a large and lush forest there was a young fairy. Not just any fairy either but the prince of fairies. Atsuko was playful and happy all the time as he flew around the deep green that was the leaves of the tall oak trees. Everyone new of him and his silliness but always found themselves laughing at his childishness instead of scolding. For he was the Prancing Prince of Dazzle Forest." He waved his hands dramatically.

"The prancing prince of dazzle forest?" Ichigo snorted. The girls snickered at the nickname 'Prancing Prince' it fit so well.

"Yes now shut up. Prince Atsuko was merrily skipping along the side of a stream when he came upon a young cat."

"A cat?"

"Shut up Kurosaki it's my turn to talk. This cat was curled into a tight ball and was shivering with cold. Getting closer the prince saw its orange fur was soaking wet,"

"Orange? Grimmjow don't you dare!"

Grimmjow ignored him, " 'Little kitty cat why are you so wet?' Atsuko asked in a sweet voice. 'Little kitties shouldn't be playing in the water.' The small cat looked up at the prince, 'I was running home to my friends and fell in. It's not my fault the water's so cold.' The cat relied in a grumpy voice.

Atsuko smiled and being the _kind_ and _loving_ prince that he was offered to help the poor little cat. 'I could dry you off and warm you up if you'd like little one?' he reached down to pick up the unsuspecting feline. 'AH what are you doing get off you creep!' The cat hissed in his displeasure. 'I'm only trying to help, such a handsome kitty as you shouldn't be left alone.' "

"This is awesome." Clair and Tora commented.

"Please let me scratch him at least." Ichigo mumbled.

"Heehee continuing. The low tone the Fairy Prince used stilled the orange tabby for a moment but he soon started to fuss and wiggle about even more as he yelled, 'Get off! Let me go you creepy pervert!' 'Now that's not anyway to treat someone trying to help you is it, I was only playing around. I'm not going to do anything too you.' Atsuko reassured as he crossed the stream, he used the bottom of his shirt to begin drying off the angry fur-ball in his arms. 'What's your name little one?'

'I'm not little!' the cat yelled, 'And I'm not telling a freak like you my name!' 'How rude, don't you know who I am?' 'Don't know don't care.' The small ball of fluff mumbled. 'I am the Fairy Prince Astuko,' he told as he pranced around a bit, 'I spread joy and fun an-' 'utter gayness.' '… hmm… well aren't you just the grumpy little kitty. I think we should fix that.'"

"Is this going anywhere?" Ichigo complained, though he was slightly amused by Grimmjow changing his voice depending on the person it reminded him of how his dad used to read to him Karin and Yuzu when they were little.

"Maybe, maybe not." Grimmjow shrugged, " 'I don't even want to begin to think of how you plan on doing that.' The cat stated glaring at the fairy. 'Oh it's simple really, you see I have this dance that cheers anyone up no matter how grumpy they are.' He put the cat on a rock so he could watch and started to hum and dance. 'Wasn't that just so thrilling?' Atsuko asked when he finished. 'Little kitty?' he looked over at the rock, no cat. 'Little kitty where did you go?'

There was a rustle in the bushes to his side, 'Oh playing hide and seek are we, found ya!' he called as he pushed the bush aside. Only what he found wasn't the little orange cat but a big black panther. 'Wow you're a big kitty aren't you?' 'Who you callin' a kitty?' the panther asked in a low dangerous voice. 'The _Fairy_ prince is calling you a kitty.' The orange cat said from his perch on a near by tree branch. 'Fairy prince huh? You mean that gay one that prances around everywhere and flirts with any male he lays eyes on?'

'That's the one.' "

The other three began laughing at the comment Grimmjow had his character make. "That's just too perfect!" Tora cried.

'You guys are very mean aren't you? But that doesn't matter we can still be friends!' he skipped towards the panther arms opened wide as if waiting for a hug. 'NO!' Both felines yelled, the cat jumping down onto his face claws extended, while the panther head butted him in the gut."

"Yes! I clawed him!" Ichigo claimed triumphantly.

'Leave us alone!' they left leaving the Prince in a heap of pain on the ground. 'He was a creep wasn't he?' 'Yeah but I bet he's tons of fun to pick on though.' The panther smirked at the thought of pulling pranks of the fairy. 'He brings a whole new meaning to the word fairy doesn't he?' the orange cat pondered aloud. The two looked at each other then cracked up laughing as they plotted how to pull the best pranks on their new and most likely unwilling 'playmate'.

Soon to female cats showed up and asked what was going on, so the boys told them what had happened and their plan. They girls of course found the story hysterical and decided to join the plotting as they were just as mischievous as the boys. The Fairy Prince's life was never them same, The End."

Everyone laughed as they thought of all the different pranks that could have been played on poor Atsuko.

"_You're surprisingly very good at storytelling Grimmjow." Ichigo commented as he wiped some tears from the corner of his eyes._

"_I had to do something to keep that little twerp Nel occupied." He shrugged as he began eating again._

**Well that is the story that Grimm came up with not quite how I originally imagined it but this is where those pesky plot bunnies took it to. As I was writing it fairy Atsuko's parts I kept think he sounded a lot like a mix of Urahara and Sazyel. **

**Also I have absolutely nothing against gays I have several friends that are gay and they are great guys to hang out with. **


	9. Chapter 8 Video Games, Scary Fanart

**This chapter focuses on the boys(Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Phoenix) more then Grimmjow and Clair. A little bit more is revealed but it only seems to leave more openings for questions, cause I'm evil like that and I like tormenting people and making them guess. Yes dearies you must use your brains Mwuahahahah! And a surprise appearance makes it's way into the pages of this chapter! ENJOY!**

**Oh and my brother found this song that fits this fic rather well space www dot youtube dot com/ space watch?v=b8y-XpFnojI replace the words with what they say**

**I DO NO OWN BLEACH OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT WAS MADE BY OTHER PEOPLE!**

**Waring: Language!**

()()()()

Chapter 8: Video Games, Scary Fanart, and Words that Touch the Soul

Grimmjow woke up slowly and reluctantly rolled out of his bed. Not only did he hate mornings but the added effect of barely sleeping the night before due to near twenty hollow attacks that he had to take care of. Well he wasn't the best person to be around. He took a long hot shower to calm himself down so he wouldn't snap at Clair or Phoenix.

By the time he got out his stomach was growling. "I wonder what time it is… nap time sounds good…" He said to himself as he walked the halls towards the kitchen. "I wonder if Clair left already." His stomach growled at him again.

"Yes she's gone already, she left for work at 8:30 it is now 10'o clock." Phoenix told him broadly as he typed on his laptop at the table. "Rough night?" He asked as Grimmjow slumped in his chair.

"Yes and it doesn't help that I hate mornings and that I'm hungry as hell." Grimmjow complained.

"Hahaha don't worry neither me nor Clair are morning lovers either. The only reason I'm awake is because I heard her stupid alarm go off and couldn't get back to sleep." Phoenix explained as he stood. "I can make you something to eat but I want something in return."

"Something? Like what?"

"The story of how you ended up living with my little sister. Start from the beginning please. And I would also like to hear your thoughts on the different events that took place."

"Wouldn't it be easier to wait till Clair came home so she can fill in the blanks?" _'I don't want to say the wrong thing and piss this guy off.'__** 'Scaredy cat! You just don't want to talk about it 'cause he wants to know everything and it's embarrassing for you.' **__'You are so annoying!_

"I plan on talking to her too, alone, later. Right now I want your side of the story. You talk and I'll make you food deal?"

"Yeah ok…"

It took around two and a half hours for Grimmjow to finish telling him everything. Phoenix stayed quiet the whole time but had tons of questions running through his head. Most being ones he could use to tease Grimmjow and Clair but he wasn't going to ask those.

"And that's about it…you're going to ask me stuff aren't you?" Grimmjow asked slightly annoyed at the thought.

"Yes I am, you said she told you stuff that happened to her when she was younger. What exactly did she tell you?"

"Not much really she just told me she did a lot of stupid stuff when she was younger, including multiple fights, jumping off buildings, and running into a wall. Other then that I don't really know anything except that she can draw and sing well, you guys have a rich uncle and are from America. Why?"

"Oh no reason really."

"You sound suspiciously like that guy with the goofy ass smile and ugly hat."

"Me? Sound like Urahara? Impossible." Phoenix said waving a hand as if shooing a fly, and doing a very good impersonation of Urahara.

"Spill, what did you think I might've heard from her, and why is it important?"

"Why hasn't your wound healed completely?"

"Nu-huh, your sister tried the same thing before it didn't work then either answer my question then I'll answer yours." Grimmjow stated defiantly.

Phoenix sighed, "She didn't tell you what I thought she might of and if she didn't then it's not my place to."

"That's a crap excuse and you know it!" Grimmjow yelled irritatedly.

"A crap excuse it may be but it's the one I'm sticking to!" Phoenix yelled back, "If she didn't tell you yet it means she's not sure about you…If she does tell you, you'll know. But she'll only tell someone she's completely comfortable with, someone she knows won't betray her trust." His eyes looked sad as he continued speaking, "I thought that you being her favorite character in Bleach would make her more comfortable with you quicker, but she must be hesitant due to the fact that you are a hollow… No that's not it…She's worried you'll leave, she's … she's been left behind by people she thought she could trust before. So now she's a little cautious around people." He finished a solemn look on his face.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon… only, only if she wants me to. As for my wound I really can't tell you, I don't know. My wounds from Ichigo are gone but the one from that walking stick just won't go away… It always seems to act up at the worse times too."

"Well if it didn't act up when you fought those nobodies then you wouldn't have met Clair."

"True enough… anything else?"

"Hum… how did your other wounds heal?"

"Part Nel slobbering on me, part eating a whole hell of a lot of hollows."

"This is kind of random but what's your favorite color?'

"Huh? Why does that matter?" Grimmjow asked utterly confused.

"Like I said its random, just satisfy my curiosity."

"Fine…um… purple… and blue."

"Interesting." Phoenix smirked.

"How so?"

"Oh nothing it's just your eyes are blue and Clair's eyes are purple." Grimmjow stilled as the words came from Phoenix's mouth. _'Shit he's right I didn't even think of that I just said what colors came to mind first!'_ Neither really got a chance to react to it though as the howl of a hollow was heard.

"Damn these low level hollows are pissing me off!" Grimmjow complained as he stood and took his soul candy out and swallowed it. "Stay put and don't do anything stupid, I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Grimmjow left, leaving his gigia with Phoenix. "So you got a name Mr. Pill?"

"Seariously even for a nickname that's pretty lame… but no I don't. Guess that means Grimmjow gets to name me." The gigia grimaced at the thought of being named by Grimmjow. He turned to look at Phoenix and nearly fell over, "Wha? You! What are you?" It yelled and pointed at the only slightly confused man sitting at the table.

"Me? I'm just your average ordinary everyday…wait that's a song. I'm human, nothing more really."

"L-liar! What's with that weird energy around you?!"

Phoenix's eyes widened in understanding more then shock, "Beg Pardon? Weird energy?" He asked just to make sure.

"You look like you're on fire or some shit like that! There is no that's Spirit energy either 'cause Grimmjow would have noticed it!" The false soul was completely freaked out.

"Maybe he did and just didn't do anything about it. Are you a mod soul?"

"Yes but I don't know my power, so what does it matter!? Besides you hardly seem shocked that you have this energy human!"

"That fact that you can see it was more shocking to me then anything, but if you're a mod soul then that might be the reason. Your ability must be to see what is normally unseen. Because you're right this isn't spirit energy it's unique only to me and if you breathe a word of this you'll end up in the trash heap got it." Phoenix explained with a small sickly pleasant smile.

Just then Grimmjow came back, "Why are you smiling like Aizen?"

"Did you know that your mod soul here doesn't have a name? That means you give him one." Phoenix explained as if he hadn't just threatened the freaked out pill.

"Hmm… how about Mr. Pill." Grimmjow said sarcastically. Phoenix laughed and the mod soul huffed in annoyance. Grimmjow went back into the gigia and stared at the pill now resting in his hand.

"Come on we'll go find something to put it in. I'm Clair has something in her room." Phoenix got up and went to her room with Grimmjow following. "She's always had this need to collect soft fluffy stuffed animals so finding something shouldn't be too hard." He started to rummaged through a trunk full of stuffed toys. "I think we should put him in something funny."

"Like a butterfly or something girly."

"Hahaha…AH! Found something good! Ta~Da!" Phoenix held the toy up for Grimmjow to see.

"It's a uh little…blue… uh, person?" Grimmjow commented unsure of what he was looking at. It was a foot tall blue man with white pants and a white hat.

"It's called a smurf. I'm not sure which one this is but that doesn't really matter. Can I have the pill?" Grimmjow tossed it to him and he stuck it in the smurf toy's mouth.

"Nothing's happening."

"Give it a second."

"Ah wait what's going on why are you so big and why am I so small what's going on!?"

"I know the perfect smurfy name for you, Panicy. Yep Panicy sounds like it fits perfectly. What do you think Grimmjow?"

"I agree Panicy suits him very well. And he just stays in there till I need him?"

"Pretty much."

"I object to being forced into this tiny blue body and to that absurd name! And I am not panicking!"

Phoenix gave him a devious look and tossed him up in the air earning him a girly squeak from the mod soul. "If you're not panicking then what was that squeak I just heard? Anyone who is cool and or awesome would have thought that that was fun." He told Panicy as he held him upside-down by his leg.

"Grr. You guys suck! See if I help you anytime soon!"

"You will because if you don't I'll take you back to that hat guy." Grimmjow growled in return at his mod soul while poking it's nose making him swing back and forth. Panicy rambled some more but was toned out when Grimmjow's cell rang. "Who would be calling me? Ichigo?"

"Hello? (Grimmjow? It's Ichigo. Is Clair there?) No she's at work why? (Damn I need to ask her if she'll help me with an assignment of mine for college. Do you know when she gets back?) Uh… Phoenix when does Clair get back?"

"At four so roughly three hours."

"Phoenix said she doesn't get off for another three hours. (Crap…uh well can-) Hey!"

"Kurosaki? (um…Yes?) This is Phoenix I high jacked Grimmjow's phone. If you need my sister for something you can wait here for her. She normally locks herself in her art room when she gets home from Tora and Yue tell me. So your best option would be to come hang out till then. (Really? I don't want to-) Kurosaki it's not intruding if you're invited, came on there's tons of video games here. CoD being one of my favorites. (…What's the address?) Heehee, if you come to the restaurant from last night and face it, we're three blocks to your right. It's the second house in, red brick with gold trim, it's two stories. (Aright I'll be there in a few minutes.)" Phoenix hung up and handed the cell back to Grimmjow.

"You could have just asked for it instead of snatching it out of my hand." He grumped pocketing the phone.

"Would you honestly have given it to me?"

"Probably not." Grimmjow shrugged. "What's CoD?"

"Call of Duty, it's a first person shooter game."

"Like Halo?"

"Oh yeah you did say you played that didn't you? Wanna play Halo 2 while we wait?"

"Yeah!"

()()()()

"I'm SO _BOARD_!" Clair complained as she laid back on the table. "I can't believe I have three more hours of this! It wouldn't be too bad if my company wasn't as humorous as a brick wall!" She gave a pointed look to the boy sitting at the table to her left.

"I am here to work not be a source of entertainment for someone who is also meant to be working." Uryuu return the look she had given him.

"Party pooper…" She pouted but went back to work none-the-less. However just when Uryuu thought he'd get some quiet he heard her start talking to herself. "I wonder if… Nonono that's no good… But if did that then… Nah it's too soon for you to pull something like that… Hmm oh I know what if I had Ri- No that wouldn't work either… Damn should I introduce him? No way too early for that… But suppo-"

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Hmm? Sorry did you say something?" Out of the corner of her eye Clair saw a vain show on his forehead. "Jeez loosen up Ishida. I was talking about my manga."

"And you were talking aloud why?"

"One because it helps me think. Two because I knew it would annoy a certain sour puss on my left." Another vain appeared. "It seems to have worked wonderfully as well."

"Here." Uryuu handed her a small stack of papers. Clair looked at each for a few minutes and made notes on some then handed them back.

"I wonder if Grimm and my brother are getting along."

"Can you focus please? You've asked that three times since you got here."

"I think I'm gonna go annoy some people!" Clair went to jump off the table when a voice stopped her.

"No you're not, you're going to sit there like a good little girl and do your work."

"Ryu!" Clair exclaimed happily though confusion was there too, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to ask a favor."

Clair's face fell, "Yue asked you to do this didn't she?"

"Yes I tried to tell her it wouldn't help but you know her she doesn't listen to well. So I'll ask so I'm not lying when she wants conformation that I did so. Will you play at her concert this weekend and for the album?"

"No."

"Alright, see ya I'm off to kill my little sister for keeping secrets then I'm going to find her boyfriend and give him a quiz." He cracked his knuckles as he mentioned the quiz.

"Who told you cause I know it wasn't me."

"Just a little birdie made of fire no biggie."

"Phoenix, you jerk." Clair said but giggled all the same.

"Yep see ya at the concert!"

Clair shook her head and sent a prayer Tora and Ichigo's way that they live through this storm named Big Brother Ryu's Wrath. "So board…"

"He only just left and you're already bored?"

"Oh you're still here Ishida? Imagine that." Clair said with a plain look.

"Of course I'm still here where else would I be!?"

"Geez I was just teasing no need to get all riled up and shout at me." Clair pouted.

()()()()

The sound of knocking was heard making the boys pause their Halo war. Phoenix went to answer the door and came back with Ichigo in tow.

"Halo 2?"

"Yeah me n' Grimmjow are having a bit of a war."

"Who's winning?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on the far right of the couch opposite of Grimmjow.

"It's tied at 5-5 this is the deciding game." Grimmjow told him as Phoenix sat down in the middle of the couch. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Haha I think you meant to say: Ready to get your head shot? And you better prepare yourself cause that's exactly what I'm going to do to you! I have no intention of losing!"

"Nor do I!"

Ichigo laughed at how playfully serious they were being as they started the game. He would make smart ass comments every now and then to try and throw them off. Mainly when Grimmjow would die. "You're very good at aren't you? You make it seem so easy."

"Shut it ya stupid strawberry! Ha, got you!"

Ichigo growled but his retort was cut off by Phoenix, "So what you're still not good enough Grimm-kitty I'm three kills… -four kills now- ahead of you and only thirty seconds left of game time. Winner!" Phoenix cheered.

"DAMN!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP STRAWBERRY!"

"Alright stop fighting Clair won't be happy if you destroy the house. In fact she'll be pissed." Phoenix warned them as he switched the games. Both boys froze at his words remembering the dangerous look they had received the night prior. "I see you have faced her wrath already, bet that was fun. Come on let's play CoD." He handed Ichigo a controller and started the game.

They played for the next hour, bantering back and fourth at each other. Soon they got hungry so Phoenix made them all some lunch.

"Can I use your laptop?" Ichigo pointed to the laptop Phoenix had been using earlier.

"Sure what did you need it for?"

"Well… I uh…"

"If you want to look stuff up about Bleach that's fine. Just be careful when looking at fanart. You may find some of it… disturbing…"

Ichigo nodded and turned it on. Grimmjow sat next to him so he could see the findings as well. For the first few minutes everything was fine, they had found a few RP sites, and some screenshots. They eventually found themselves at an art site looking through tons of fanart. The first few pages were great the art was really good and the boys were impressed. But the inevitable happened, they came across yaoi, GrimmIchi yaoi to be exact.

"What the F*** is that?" Grimmjow asked looking like he wanted to throw up.

"I told you to be careful looking at fanart. Clair said GrimmIchi is like the most popular yaoi coupling in Bleach." Phoenix explained as he put their plates in front of them. "I think she said ShiroIchi is like the next on the list."

"Shiro?"

"I think he means this guy Ichigo." Grimmjow pointed to the picture he had just pulled up so Ichigo could see it better. "It's a white you."

"The Hell?!" Ichigo yelled when he saw the picture of himself and … well… his other self if you think about it. It was an extremely well done picture of him and his hollow in the middle of a hot make-out session.

'_**Well well King, we bring a whole new meaning to narcissism don't we? Talk about masturbation huh?'**_

"F***!" Ichigo shot out of his chair at the sound of the water voice that he hadn't heard in over two years. "H-Hollow?" Ichigo asked for confirmation as he held his head.

'_**Who else would it be idiot?! Ya miss me King?'**_

"I- I thought you were gone!" Ichigo yelled –though with much less distaste and disgust then he thought he would have if the hollow had showed up again- it almost sounded…

'_**Excited? Happy? Glad?' **_The Hollow provided_**, 'Ya did miss me! How sweet of ya King!'**_ He laughed as he cheered.

"Hey you alright Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked confused by his sudden outburst.

"Grimmjow, Shiro is the fan-base's name for Ichigo's Hollow. He's probably talking to him."

'_**King, ya migh' wanna start talking in here then with yer mouth out there. After all they can't hear me.' **_The Hollow snickered.

"Oops, sorry guys… I just didn't think he was still there. I mean I've gone to my inner world a few times since getting my powers back but he was never around. I even asked Zangetsu if he was still in my head and he didn't even know. So I was a bit surprised when he spoke just now… not to mention what he said didn't really help."

'_**Wha' ya mean didn' help I thought it was funny! An' I wasn' there cause I was sleepin'. Besides it's not like ya actually needed me!'**_ He almost sounded like he was pouting.

'_You're right I did manage on my own but having your power too would have sped things up a bit in most cases.'_ Ichigo told him, he felt almost like he was trying to reassure his Hollow that he was needed.

'_**I don' need ya lyin' ta me King! I don' need sympathy and I need ta feel wanted!'**_ The Hollow screamed.

'_Never said anything about you needing to feel wanted just needed… Shiro… You… do you not want to be here?' _Ichigo could feel his Hollow turn his back to him a bit as he spoke.

'_**I… It's not that it's just… I… wait Shiro? You called me Shiro just now didn't you?! Why?'**_ His words seemed excited, like he was happy Ichigo had called him something other then Hollow.

'_Well it fits you seeing as you are all white, and it gets old just calling you Hollow all the time.' _Ichigo explained as he sat back down.

'_**Oh…well…uh… Thank ya…King.'**_ Ichigo chuckled from how Shiro had spoken he sound like he could very well be blushing. _**'I am NOT!'**_

'_Are you sure~?'_ Ichigo teased with a smirk.

'_**Yes I'm sure!'**_ He yelled before retreating t the back of Ichigo's mind.

"You seem happy about something, mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Phoenix commented as Ichigo began to eat.

"I don't think I'm going to have to worry about him anymore."

They finished eating and put the laptop away neither wanting to give up their lunches to the disturbing pictures that were yaoi. They went back to the living room but didn't feel like playing anymore games. Grimmjow stretched out on the couch leaving no room for the other two. So Phoenix sat on the floor and leaned on the couch while Ichigo sat in the comfy chair to the right of the couch.

"So what do we do now? We still have an hour till Clair gets home." Phoenix asked.

"I vote take a nap." Grimmjow stated and he promptly curled up and fell asleep.

"Cat." Ichigo mumbled with a smirk remembering how Grimmjow had said his release didn't have any influence on how he acted.

"Yeah a big cat that my sister has a crush on. So all I can do is make sure he keeps his claws in and doesn't hurt her."

"I don't think he will."

"I know but it' that big brother instinct thing, ya know what I mean?" Ichigo nodded, "Wanna watch the first few episodes of Bleach we got time?"

"Sure!"

As they watched Ichigo wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry at how he used to be. The show was pretty darn accurate to how it really happened. Grimmjow woke up as they started the second episode and began teasing Ichigo. They were so busy watching and picking on Ichigo that none of them heard Clair come in the house.

"Why is Ichigo here?"

"AH!" All the boys jumped and spun to see Clair standing behind the couch with an amused expression.

"I wanted to ask if you would help me with a college assignment. The two courses I'm in are doing one together."

"Which two would those be?"

"My major is Creative Writing and my minor is music. The project we have to do is find an unknown musician and have them play one of their original songs for us and we have to write a story."

'**_Creavtive writing and music? Really King? That's kind of lame. You should do something more awesome like become a professional fighter or something. Fighting is _way_ more interesting then writing.'_**

'_Shut up Shiro! I'm not fighting for a living! I already do that in the spirit world I'm not doing it in the living world too!'_ Ichigo said his face now showing irritatedness. _'Besides I enjoy writing and making up stories, and I like playing the guitar and the drums, so I decided to go to college for them.'_

'_**Whatever…'**_

Clair looked at Phoenix with a worried expression, he mouthed the words, 'It's his hollow he showed up about an hour ago for the first time since losing his powers.' Clair nodded and mouthed back, 'Are they getting along ok or… do they need a little nudge?' Phoenix looked thoughtful then nodded, 'A nudge would be good.'

"Ok Ichigo I can help you with your project, lets go back to my art room so these to can be loud and obnoxious if they want."

"What? Oh! Ok." Ichigo followed her to her work room, "Wow Grimmjow wasn't kidding when he said you draw us a lot was he?" Clair smirked as she put her things away. "Uh… Clair? This picture it's me and Shiro, right?"

"No, it's not you and Shiro." Ichigo turned to see she was being serious. "It's Shiro and you there is a difference. That picture's focus is Shiro not you. Take it down and look at the back."

Ichigo was confused but followed her directions and took the picture off the wall. On the back was what at first glace looked like a poem. "What is this?"

"Read it… Both of you."

He was even more confused now but asked Shiro to read it with him. They began and both voices could be heard coming from Ichigo's mouth.

"You are me, and I am you, Together we make us. Apart from you I cease to exist, Apart from me you cease to move, Without each other we can do little.

You allow grief to make you weak, I allow your sadness to weaken me. You use courage and love as Strength, I use anger and instinct to Strengthen me.

If you wish my strength as your own, I will give it to you freely. I will watch over you, I will protect you. You gave me life I will give you mine so that you may shine.

I want to be near you, yet I'm unable to touch you. I want you to hear me, but you can't through this glass wall of loss.

I can see you, but you are incapable of seeing me past this mirror that is your uncertainty.

I will return to you, for now I am gone from you. I shall find my way to you again, Yes my King I shall find my way back to you again.

-Shiro's Glass Mirror of Thoughts"

Shiro became silent as Ichigo read through it a few more times. "I don't understand… What is this?"

"It's the combination of watching the series more then once, looking past what's there to be seen, picking up on the small changes to a persons voice, and a restless brain in the middle of the night." Clair told him looking around the room at many of the other pictures like the one in Ichigo's hands. "Sometimes the more I see of a character –in this case Shiro- the more I start to make theories on them. Why they do what they do, why they do it a particular way instead of another. My uncle used to joke saying I should have been a therapist since I can pick up on the small things." Clair laughed at the random memory, "Only problem is I don't like people."

"I never would have guessed from how you act around us and those at the restaurant."

"Yeah well those are all people I know. Anyway back on subject, the more I saw of Shiro the more I began to theorize. I mean at first I just thought he was cool but like I said the more he showed up the more I saw. And what I saw was him protecting you."

"Obviously, he wanted to take over my body as his own. So of course he'd try and keep me alive till he could."

"Let me finish. I saw him giving you advice, helping you along the way, pushing you when you needed pushed. While it may not have been that way at first that is what it became. I think without actually realizing it himself he began to care for you just as much as Zangetsu. I also got this feeling that he just wanted to be accepted as a part of you."

"What do you mean?"

"During your fight with him for dominance over your soul, the one that took place when you went to the visords. He said the same line around four or five times. 'I am Zangetsu.' Do you remember how he would say it?"

"Not really I guess if he said it that many times he would probably have gotten annoyed."

"Yes there was that, but I went back and I watched the fight a few times while I had that picture in mind. And the more I listened and didn't really watch the more I heard it. The first time was playful like he was trying to get to you, to make you want to fight. But the more you asked and the fact that you denied his answer every time he told you. It seemed to not only grate on his nerves but he almost started to sound sad, desperate to make you understand. The time when your sword turned white and he broke it you called it Zangetsu again. The emotion expressed in his voice, the way he tensed and broke the fragment in his hand and said one more time 'That isn't Zangetsu! I keep saying that I am Zangetsu!'."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he began to remember the fight and found that much of what Clair had said was right.

"Then after all that, he told you exactly what you need to know in order to win against him. He gave you the chance to take your sword back, and you did and you won. He gave you a warning so that you wouldn't lose what you had learned. 'Don't get yourself killed before we meet again.' That was all you had to do in order to gain full control of his power."

"Yeah and I did gain that. I learned the final getsuga."

"But should you have?

"What?"

"By my count Ichigo, from the time he told you that, to the time the two of you met again you died not once but _twice_. He technically shouldn't have helped teach you the final getsuga you died and broke the deal he set for you, and yet he still helped. He merged with Tensa and trained you. His thoughts and Tensa's were the same in those moments. The tears of regret and sadness of no longer being there for you were cried by both of them."

'_S-Shiro? Is…is what she says true? Do you …did you -?'_ Ichigo looked like he was in shock more then anything, but hope was there too and Clair hoped that Shiro could feel it, that hope.

'_**Yes King she's right… Like she said it took me a bit to figure out for myself…it was halfway through that fight for dominance actually. I…I'm sorry I almost killed your friend during your fight with Ulquiora.'**_ He sounded sad and hesitant, it was almost unreal for Ichigo to hear. If he had to guess he's say Shiro was worried he'd get yelled at and dismissed.

'_You save Inoue though. And like she sad you still helped me even after I broke the deal by dying. But why didn't you te-'_

'_**Tell you the truth sooner? Would you have really believed me if I had? I had a hard enough time convincing Old Man Zangetsu!'**_ Ichigo laughed at the mental picture of Shiro trying to convince Old Man Zangetsu. _**'Yer cryin' King… Why? Don't…'**_

'_Did, did you mean the words you said with Tensa?'_

'_**Of course! Of course I did King! I don't have any reason to lie to you. Please stop cryin'.'**_ Shiro pleaded.

"You alright Ichigo?"

"Yeah," He wiped his eyes and smiled, "Sorry it's just it wasn't till after the fight with Aizen that it really sunk in that I wouldn't have Zangetsu anymore. It took me a bit longer to realize that it wasn't just him I missed. And when I got my powers back one of the first things I did was go to my inner world and I found Zangetsu there but… he, Shiro wasn't… and I felt sad but I tried to hide it… I'm glad though… I'm glad I have them both again." Ichigo paused for a moment, "Shiro says thank you for helping me understand."

"I'm glad I could help. I wasn't sure how you'd take everything I had to say. If you'd pass it off as me rambling or take it to heart. I'm happy it was the latter of the two. Shall we begin?" She held her violin up and put it in position so she could play.

"Yes… Can I keep this? The picture?"

"Of course. And you can use the desk if you need somewhere to write."

"Thanks. What's the title of the song?" Clair smirked, "What?"

"Past My Reflection."

"Sounds interesting enough." He smiled back knowing why she chose the song. "I may need you to play it a few times is that ok?"

"Sure I like this song I came up with it at the same time as that picture. Bet ya can't guess why." They shared a laugh before getting to work.

()()()()

**Ok so this chapter probably seemed slightly slow and somewhat random. But trust me there is a reason behind this chapter. It's starting to reveal things and it's helping set up a conversation that takes place in the next chapter. **

**ALSO I'D LIKE TO THANK Bookgal7 FOR THE IDEA ON HOW SHIRO CAME INTO THE FIC IT WAS EXTREMLY FUNNY! **

**The theory that Clair was talking about is an actually theory that I made way back at the beginning of Bleach. Somewhere around the Bount arc I think. So it's not something I just pulled out of my ass just for the fic. I have several theories on many different characters in Bleach but I don't think those will really make it into this story.**

**Now I want opinions so you reviewers better give them to me! I started writing another story, it's Bleach as well. It follows Ichigo more then it does Grimmjow unlike this one. And it's slightly AU without actually being AU. Meaning the shinigami and hollows and stuff still exist but there is going to be elves and animal people and magic and fairies and stuff too. **

**I can't decide if I should post it or just leave it in the journal for my eyes only. What do you lovely people across the internet think should I post or should I try and finish this story first?**


	10. Chapter 9 questions thoughts answers

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up. Some more is revealed in this chapter if that makes it up to you, others show up as well. Not much to say other then please forgive my lateness.**

**Warning: language**

**I don't own Bleach**

()()()()

_**Chapter 9 – Questions make Thoughts, Thoughts lead to more Questions, Questions lead to Answers, and Answers give way to more Questions**_

(long title I know but bear with me)

()()()()

Phoenix dragged Grimmjow to the door of Clair's art room to listen. He had a good idea about what she was doing.

"What are yo-"

"Shh! Clair's going to tell them something that will help them." Phoenix whispered harshly.

"Wha- that doesn't even make sense! And how does that affect me?" Grimmjow whispered back not wanting to be caught eavesdropping by Clair.

"Just listen for now, I'll explain later."

'_Uh… Clair? This picture it's me and Shiro, right?'_ They heard Ichigo say.

'_No, it's not you and Shiro. It's Shiro and you there is a difference. That picture's focus is Shiro not you. Take it down and look at the back.'_

'_What is this?'_

'_Read it… Both of you.'_ Clair sounded calm, solemn almost to Grimmjow's ears.

'_You are me, and I am you, Together we make us. Apart from you I cease to exist, Apart from me you cease to move, Without each other we can do little._

_You allow grief to make you weak, I allow your sadness to weaken me. You use courage and love as Strength, I use anger and instinct to Strengthen me._

_If you wish my strength as your own, I will give it to you freely. I will watch over you, I will protect you. You gave me life I will give you mine so that you may shine._

_I want to be near you, yet I'm unable to touch you. I want you to hear me, but you can't through this glass wall of loss. _

_I can see you, but you are incapable of seeing me past this mirror that is your uncertainty._

_I will return to you, for now I am gone from you. I shall find my way to you again, Yes my King I shall find my way back to you again._

_-Shiro's Glass Mirror of Thoughts'_

Grimmjow was intrigued but still confused by what he was hearing. He listened to Clair explain the meaning behind the words and the picture, but he only become more confused as to how this was supposed to matter to him. When there was a longer pause Phoenix walked back to the living room, Grimmjow following.

"So? Care to explain why we were eavesdropping on them?" Grimmjow huffed annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"I took you back there because of something you told me you did two days ago."

"…So?"

Phoenix rubbed his temples as he sighed, "You're so thick… What were they talking about?"

"What you didn't hear them?" Phoenix shot daggers at him with his eyes. "Fine, fine!" Grimmjow put his hands up in mock surrender, "Shiro protecting Ichigo I guess."

"Correct. Now care to venture a guess as to why I think that could be important for you?"

It was Grimmjow's turn to glare daggers, "I hate riddles Phoenix."

"And I love them, now guess. This isn't a riddle it's a simple question with a simple answer."

"Sometimes the simplest things are the hardest to find." Grimmjow mumbled.

"OOOooo and suddenly he's a philosopher!" Phoenix joked earning him another glare but seemed unfazed and almost encouraged to continue. "It's really not that hard to figure out. Why is what she said important for you?"

"I don't know because of the protecting bit?"

"We're getting there. Is it easier to protect someone you care for or someone you despise?"

"Someone you care for. Why protect someone you hate?"

"And this is important why?" Phoenix asked relaxing on the couch.

Grimmjow was thoroughly annoyed now, "Why can't you just explain it to me instead of asking all these useless questions!?"

"Are they useless? How can you truly learn something if you don't figure it out for yourself?"

"Now who's being philosophical?"

"Heh-heh, Just think about what you heard just now. Think about how alike you are to Kurosaki. And think about what you've done since meeting Clair, as I said before I took you back there because of something you said happened two days ago." Phoenix got up and headed to his bedroom to give Grimmjow time to think.

"I'm nothing like Ichigo…" Grimmjow muttered. _**'You sure took to calling him by his given name quickly.'**_ "How does what I call him have to do with anything?" _**'Well up till two days ago you had been calling him one of two things, Kurosaki or Shinigami.'**_ "So what, it's just a name, what does it matter? Besides Ichigo is faster to say then either of those. Again how does what I call him help answer the question? We are nothing alike."

'_**That dark haired man was right you are thick. You could start by listing things about the boy.'**_ Pantera offered, as Grimmjow growled at her first comment.

"He's a teenage boy, he's a human with shinigami and hollow powers, he's got funky orange hair-" _**'I meant his personality idiot! Not what he is but who he is! There's a difference! And you don't really have any room to be talking about funky hair Mr. Blue!'**_

Grimmjow huffed but did as Pantera suggested, "He's headstrong, defiant, hot tempered, yet can be gentle apparently. He doesn't take being told he can't very well, and always seems to want to prove people wrong. He refuses to back down when someone he wants to protect is in danger. He finds a way to win when there shouldn't be one. He's loud, a great fighter, and rather accepting… surprisingly…" Grimmjow paced as he spoke.

'_**Sound like anyone you know?' **_Grimmjow could practically hear the smirk on her lips as she spoke. "Ok fine so we have a bit in common." _**'A bit?'**_ "Ok a lot, I'm headstrong and don't go down easily in a fight. I won't back down from a fight either. I'm a loud arrogant asshole and I'm a kickass fighter." _**'You sounded proud of being a loud asshole. And apparently you are so kickass that you got your ass kicked.'**_

"Shut up, I only lost to him once. The other two times I would have won if we hadn't gotten interrupted." Grimmjow grumbled sitting on the couch and leaning his elbows on his knees. _**'Anything else?'**_ "Nope that's about it isn't it?" _**'What about what you want to protect?'**_ "…Clair… I-I want to protect Clair."

'_**Yes you did use a HUGE amount of energy when you saved her from those hollows didn't you? And you were in a lot of pain too. My little kitten is growing up and finding love how cute!'**_ Pantera laughed at herself while Grimmjow growled his annoyance at being called 'her kitten'. _**'Oh sorry you probably only want Clair to call you such a cute nickname. My bad hahahahah!' **_She laughed hysterically as he blushed.

"S-SHUT UP! Besides that doesn't help me with the other two things…" _**'The fact that you are still trying to figure all this out is astounding.'**_ "And what pray tell is that supposed to mean?" he grumbled know exactly what she was talking about.

'_**Oh nothing it's just that you don't normally like thinking so much. Let only to figure out the answer to someone's riddle.'**_ "He said it wasn't a riddle." Pantera laughed, _**'If this isn't a riddle for you then I'm a frog.'**_

"Sometimes I really hate you. What else did he say… 'Think about what you've done since meeting Clair.'" _**'We've done that already, you protected her at risk of yourself.'**_ "Thank you very much Miss Peanut Gallery." _**'I try.'**_ "But there has to be more to it then that." _**'Idiot.'**_

Before Grimmjow could retort Phoenix came back in, "So how's the great puzzle of life's greatest mysteries coming along?"

"Really? 'Great puzzle of life's mysteries' lame."

"Says the one who can't figure them out." Phoenix commented as he sat in the chair Ichigo had been in before and began to read a book he had brought with him. "So what have you been thinking about? Find any answers?"

"Well apparently I'm a lot more like Ichigo then I thought."

"And what about what you've done since getting here?" Phoenix asked as he turned a page.

"I followed Clair around, and fought off some hollows that were after her."

"You protected her you mean." Grimmjow nodded. "And what about the last thing I said to think about. What you heard, what did you come with for that?"

"Didn't get that far."

"Well I give you some more time then." He continued to read and made himself more comfortable on the chair.

'_Damn I was hoping for a hint, I'm getting a headache! What the hell does he know that I don't? man…wait…it's random but."_

"Why didn't you freak out on Clair?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Clair, she was worried you would freak out about my being here, but you didn't. So why?"

"Hmmm… I trust her I suppose."

"You suppose? Come on there has to be more to it."

Phoenix looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, _'He's trying to get a clue from me. Clever but not unnoticeable, nor completely unexpected. However he did ask an honest question so might as well answer him. I think he deserves a hint for trying to make me slip at least.'_

"We have a connection that is normally only seen in twins, even though we are a bit over two years apart. We can tell when something is wrong with the other, we can tell when we are close and to be separated for long periods is extremely hard for us, up till graduation we had always been near each other. Two months is the longest we've ever been away from each other. So when I said that I came to see her I wasn't completely lying, though it wasn't the whole truth either."

"So you're saying you… felt I was here or something like that?"

"Yes I could tell Clair had experienced a big change in her life. So when I saw you and Kurosaki sitting with Tora I figured it was one of you. That's what I was asking, which one of you was with her and which of you was with Clair." Phoenix explained as he put his book down. _'And now for the hint, let's see if he catches it.' _ "By having that connection with my sister I can protect her easier."

'_By have a connection with her he can protect her easier…so… 'Think about what you heard.' Does that mean…'_ "The closer to someone you are the easier it becomes to protect them." Grimmjow whispered unsure of his answer.

"Finally it seems to have clicked. So do you get now why Clair wants to help those two come to an understanding?" Grimmjow nodded, slightly surprised that he had gotten the answer right. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?"

"I'm more of a panther person. I could care less about the going ons of wolves."

"It's because as a unit, made of friends and family, they can take down large pray that they couldn't do if they were on their own."

"I'm going to assume that there is a point in you telling me this and that you want me to figure it out." Phoenix nodded and Grimmjow sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Um… by working together Ichigo and Shiro become more powerful."

"Not just them, anyone who works side by side with someone they care for can become an unstoppable force. This is because? Why?"

"Uhg! I hate you and your damned questions! Why do you have so many!?"

Phoenix shrugged, "Because you keep answering them. So I figure you can handle more of them."

"So if I stop answering and just tell you I can't get it you'll tell me the answer?"

"Not a chance."

"Shit! It's because…because um…" Grimmjow rubbed his temples as he thought. "Because…" _**'Think back to saving Clair.'**__ 'How would tha-' _ "Oh wait, because you care about the person your fighting with so you'll fight harder to keep them safe." _**'Hurray you got it! You really are thick, you figured that out in that fight and yet you couldn't remember it just now how pathetic.'**__ 'No one asked you.'_

"Yes that's right… um are you fighting with your zanpakuto?"

"Kinda. Can we stop with the questions now? I have a headache." Grimmjow complained as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hahaha sure. Wanna watch more Bleach?" He turned the TV on without waiting for a reply and started the video.

()()()()

"Alright I think I got something that will work. I can fix it up later. Thanks for helping Clair." Ichigo said as he put his note book and pencils away.

"Sure thing…I wonder what they- Oh wow it's five twenty already!"

"You have a rather short attention span don't you." Ichigo chuckled.

"What hmmm… yeah I guess – bunny." They both laughed at the joke, "But back on track, you gonna stay and hang with those two for a bit or head home?"

"I guess if you're ok with it a can stay. I don't have to be home till eight. I'm working on getting my dad to push it back to nine but at least I have an extra hour then I used too."

"True enough."

"Are you going to do more work in here or something?"

"Yeah I want to try and finish the manuscript for the next chapter." Clair sat down at her desk and got her papers out.

"Tora was going to tell me about it yesterday but I had to go after some hollows so she didn't get the chance. What's it called?"

"Spirit of the Animals. It follows a boy who has the spirit of a jaguar in him."

"Sounds interesting… and familiar I think Karin bought it, I'll have to steal it from her and take a look." He smirked as he began walking to the door of the room, he stopped when he heard Clair speak again.

"Stop terrorizing Grimmjow, Phoenix." He barely was able to hear her say it.

"What do you mean?" No reply, she was too focused on her work to hear him. He shrugged and went to ask Phoenix about it. "Hey Phoenix Clair said to stop terrorizing Grimmjow. Were you?" Ichigo saw Grimmjow sitting on the couch rubbing his head as Phoenix started the bleach episode they had been watching back up.

"Yes he was bombarding me with tons of questions, my brain hurts now." Grimmjow said as Ichigo sat on the couch.

"It was only a few." Phoenix objected. "I was not terrorizing you, if I was you would be in the fetal position over in the corner like some manga character. Oh wait you are a manga character." Phoenix chuckled at his joke.

"Har har har laugh it up bird boy." Grimmjow glared at him out of the corner of his eye. Phoenix simply shrugged uncaring.

"But how would Clair know that you were doing that? We were several rooms away."

"We have the same connection that most twins have." He waved the question off while he continued to watch the television.

''**Ey King? When do I show up in this thing?' **_'Probably not for awhile, why?'_ **''Cause I wan' ta see me kick butt! Ask when I show up!'** _'I refuse.'_ **'Wha'?! Why?!'**_ 'Because you demanded it instead of asking nicely. Ask me to and I may consider it.'_ **'But…fine i's not that impor'ant…' **_'Suit yourself.'_

Ichigo could feel Shiro's want to know and his reluctance to ask battling each other. It was rather amusing that something so simple could make his hollow so riled up. **'Grrr I can' take it any more why can' you just ask 'em?' **_'Because you didn't ask me to, so why should I?'_ **'I hate you…'** _'No you don't and you know it. Is it really that hard to ask for something instead of demanding it?'_ **'Yes, yes it is.'** _'Then I guess you won't get to know will you.'_

"You ok over there Ichigo?" Phoenix asked worried, Ichigo and been completely still while he spoke with Shiro.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just talking to Shiro about something. Nothing important though." **'Wha'? wha' ya mean not impor'ant!?' **_'You said it wasn't important first.'_ **'Damn… will ya ask?'** _'Will I ask what?'_ **'Yer pushin' it King.'** _'Fine fine, I guess that was a start.'_ "He wants to know when he shows up."

"Oh not till episode sixty or something. This is only episode…six." Phoenix told them boredly.

'_And there you have it you have to wait fifty-four more episodes to see yourself.'_ **'Tha's lame, I should show up sooner.'** _'To bad.' _Ichigo laughed as his hollow pouted at his lack of appearance.

()()()()

Clair came out of her art room around six forty to start dinner. Phoenix went to the kitchen to help and talk with her. "So how was work?"

"Wonderfully boring, Ishida was his usual stick-in-the-mud self and didn't let me have any fun. Ryu dropped by to repeat Yue's request for me to play at the concert and for the album. I told him no just like I did her."

"But why it could be fun, and you could become part of the band."

"I don't have time to be part of a band Phoe."

"Why do you call me that?" he grimaced at the nickname, "It sounds girly."

"No it doesn't. Would you rather me call you Nix?" He shuddered. "Didn't think so, not after that guy from New York."

"Freak wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many times I told him I was straight." Clair laughed at the creeped out and disgusted look on her brother's face.

"Anyway back on topic. Apparently a little birdie told Ryu his sister has a boyfriend." She saw him smirk, "He plans on killing Tora, and giving Ichigo a quiz."

"Sounds like fun, wonder what kind of questions will be on the test." He remarked as he finished the vegetables.

"Painful ones that will require fists most likely. You just had to tell him didn't you?"

"All I said was 'I saw your sister sitting with an orange haired boy and they seemed rather friendly.' I didn't say nothin' about her having a boyfriend."

"Loop-hole finder mode active." Clair said in a robot voice as she took the food that was ready to the table. Phoenix laughed as he went to tell the other two that the food was almost done.

"Hey Kurosaki you staying for dinner or ya going to head home?" Ichigo looked at his phone for the time, it was seven o'clock.

"Sure if you got enough food to spare." He stood as he texted Yuzu saying he was eating at a friends. Her food was great he just liked it fresh and not reheated, which is would be what he was eating if he tried to get home now.

"Would I have offered if we didn't?" He started setting the table as Clair finished the last touches on the food.

"True enough, what did you guys make?"

"A recipe my dad came up with. He likes to experiment with food." Ichigo grimaced as he and Grimmjow sat down. Phoenix helped to bring the rest of the food over while Clair continued talking. "Don't worry it's all normal stuff. It's not insane like Inoue-san's cooking."

Ichigo sighed in relief while Grimmjow gave them a confused look. "She comes up with some… bizarre combinations… to put it mildly." Ichigo explained a green tint on his cheeks as he recalled the last and only meal he had ever eaten that Orihime had made.

"That bad huh? You can see tons of blood and guts but the thought of her food gets you queasy?" Grimmjow almost felt sorry as Ichigo nodded still a bit green. "That's …sad… on who's part I'm not sure, but it's sad none-the-less."

Everyone agreed as they began to fill their plates with food. "Well I said something similar to Grimm the other day. I may not be the best cook in the world but I'm most definitely not the worst. Phoe can cook way better then me though he just doesn't cause he's lazy."

"I asked you not to call me that. And I'm not lazy I just don't feel like cooking all the time."

"Sure whatever. Now I took the liberty earlier to look at your b-"

"So Kurosaki you're planning on becoming a writer?" Phoenix asked cutting his sister off much to her annoyance.

"Um…yes that's the plan anyway."

"What type?"

"Well, I was thinking something like action, adventure, fantasy, and maybe some mystery thrown in somewhere too. What about you Phoenix? You haven't told us what you do for a living."

"Yeah you said you had a job but you never said what it was." Grimmjow added.

"HAHA now you have to tell them! And then I'm going to finish saying what I was going to earlier!"

"Crap…I'm uh, in a band. You might have heard of it, it's kind of popular. Our name is Desperate Prayer. We're kind of like Skillet."

"YOU! You mean you are!?" Ichigo had jumped from his chair in excitement. "You're _The_ Phoenix!? Dark Red! One of the best drummers and guitarist in the world!?"

"Um heehee yeah I guess so. Though I don't know about the whole best thing but yeah I'm Dark Red."

"Dark Red?" Grimmjow asked confused, as far he knew phoenixes were birds of fire meaning really bright. "Why are you called Dark Red?"

"It's my stage name. The name Phoenix comes from a Greek word that means 'dark red'. So when we decided to use stage names instead of our real ones that's what I used."

"I looked on the band's website, and I found that you are supposed to be touring in Russia right now." Clair stated bluntly making Phoenix flinch. "Which leads me back to when you first showed up. Why are you in Japan?"

"I told you to see my little sister." He tried to seem innocent.

"Right I still don't believe you. What's the real reason? I know you are hiding something from me I can feel it." Clair told him pointing her chopsticks at him accusingly.

"I'll tell you after Yue's concert I promise. Just wait till then," Clair glared at him, "please?"

"Fine but it better be good!"

Just then Ichigo's combat pass and Panicy started yelling about hollows.

"Why is my smurf doll talking?"

"We put Grimmjow's mod soul into it." Phoenix explained.

"Grimmjow hollows!" Grimmjow picked him up irritated, he could hear the hollows just fine on his own.

"No shit genius!" Ichigo got his pass out and pressed it to the toy's back making the pill pop out so Grimmjow could use it. Then he dug Kon's pill from his pocket and swallowed him. "Behave Panicy." Grimmjow left out the window missing Panicy stick his tongue out at him.

"You too Kon they have every right to kick your ass if you do anything bad." Ichigo warned him as he followed Grimmjow out the window.

"I love how we aren't bothered by this at all and are acting like it's the most normal thing in the world." Phoenix commented as he and Clair continued eating. Clair nodded in agreement.

"Now where am I?" Kon asked as he looked around eyes landing on Clair. "Well, well what have we here?"

"A girl that will kill you if you come to close to her." Clair stated calmly without looking up from her food. "And Panicy, staring is rude so if you don't mind please stop."

Panicy was staring at her in slight shock and was about to say something when he caught Phoenix's glare out or the corner on his eye. He pointed at Clair and went to say something again but Phoenix stopped him be shaking his head and mouthing 'Don't you dare say anything.'

Panicy snapped his mouth shut and sat down in Grimmjow's chair to wait for him to come back. Kon however undeterred by Clair's threat was trying to inch closer to her.

"Kon one more step and I'll make good on my threat. I detest perverts, especially ones interested in me."

"Says the one who can shoot off dirty jokes without any problems."

"You are no better and making jokes is different then being an actual pervert." Kon was still creeping closer to her so she turned to look at him, "Back. Off. Now." She said low and dangerously. He immediately spun on his heel and went to Ichigo's chair.

Phoenix laughed, "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend you probably scared them all away."

"Or you threatened them," Phoenix stopped laughing and looked the other way whistling. "what was it now, 'If you hurt her I'll personally escort you to the gates of hell' or something like that."

"I was just playing the role of the protective big brother. And I've only ever threatened two other guys and you should be glad I did. One was that asshole we went to college with. That creep kept following you around, the stalker." He said in disgust.

"Clair has a stalker?" Ichigo said coming back in followed by Grimmjow.

"She had one. But I set him straight."

"I was wondering why he left me alone so suddenly." Clair remarked thoughtfully as Grimmjow and Ichigo went back to their bodies. "Who was the other guy?"

"That Mike person from the art agency. Remember him?"

Clair shuddered at the memory, "Oh yeah he was definitely the king of all creepers."

They talked some more as they finished eating. They were just about to start watching Bleach again after cleaning up when a senkimon showed up near the right side of the couch. Grimmjow backed up to the other side next to where Clair was standing. Ichigo got in between them and the spirit gate. Phoenix relaxed on the couch closest to the gate.

"Why are they coming here?" Ichigo breathed as the doors opened revealing Rukia and Renji.

"Ichigo you're going to need to move." Renji said slightly bored now that he saw Grimmjow was in a gigia.

"But why? Urahara was supposed to have contacted the Soul Society and told them that Grimmjow was on our side now."

"We've haven't received anything of the sort Ichigo. And if you don't move of the way it will be seen as treason. It was confirmed recently that Grimmjow was the arrancar from the report made several days ago. He is to be taken to back to Soul Society were the Head Captain will give him a sentence." Rukia explained as she glared at Grimmjow.

They all knew why she was glaring at him, he had tried to kill her twice after all. He knew she had every right to be angry, but he expected her to listen to Ichigo a little better.

"But he- Rukia that was three days ago! Urahara should have gotten through by now! He's changed give him a chance. You have to trust me on this."

"That's not our call to make you know that Ichigo. We were told to bring him with us." Renji said still bored, he put a hand on Rukia's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Oh yes because our little circle of friends is oh so good at following orders and doing as we're told." Ichigo's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Besides Grimmjow has been helping me fight off the hollows around here. He protected Clair from several of them risking himself. And he has yet to hurt anyone."

"Who's Clair?" Renji asked confused.

"Me. I'm the woman that was mentioned in the report. I would very much appreciate you not intruding upon my home and threatening those living in it. So if that's all you came to do Rukia, Renji, you can leave. I do not take kindly to people harassing those I care for." Clair warned as she stepped up next to Ichigo glaring at Rukia who had shrugged Renji off much to his annoyance.

Rukia however ignored her. "Ichigo, the Soul Society was willing to leave Nel alone because she helped us in the war. I highly doubt even if Urahara did get through that it would matter. Grimmjow has tried to kill us multiple times, and they'll see him as too powerful to leave alone or alive."

"While the complement of being powerful is nice, I'm not really all that dangerous right now. Besides if power is what makes someone dangerous to the Soul Society then I'd think Ichigo would be more a threat then me, considering -even though I don't like admitting it- he did kick my ass rather thoroughly. As for the alone part I'm not, I've seen Ichigo pretty much everyday since getting here. I live here with Clair and Phoenix, I'm not going to hurt anyone unless they come after me or mine." Grimmjow explained as nonchalantly as he could, but the tension in his body was obvious.

Rukia started towards him angrily, "Who gave you permission to call Ichigo by his name?! And you and yours? What the hell does that even mean?"

"Ichigo gave me permission. And it means exactly that if someone attacks me or those I care for I'll retaliate!" He told her with equal anger for not being listened to.

"That you care for? HA! And why should we believe anything you say hol-AH!" She fell backwards and to the side landing in Phoenix's lap. His hand lightly gripping her wrist. Renji narrowed his eyes and growled at the sight. "Let me go!"

"No. Not till you calm down Miss Kuchiki. My sister is very protective of what she cares for as am I, so I would suggest watching what you do and say in our presence. We may not be shinigami but we can still land a few good hits to your behind." He told her in a calm and clear voice. She could tell he was relaxed as well, not afraid or worried by anything going on. Renji on the other hand tried to move in only to be stopped by Ichigo grabbing his arm holding him back.

"That doesn't change that fact that he is a-mmrf." His other hand covered her mouth. Renji tried to pry Ichigo's hand off his arm so he could help Rukia.

"I warned you to think of your words before speaking. Clair has already ripped Ishida a new one for calling him a hollow and an it. I would hate to see her hurt you Miss Kuchiki, be it verbally or physically. Seeing as I wouldn't know who to help her or you."

"You really think she could hurt us?" Renji asked curiously but his voice was laced with anger and jealousy. He tried to get rid of Ichigo's grip again.

"Yes I do. Now Miss Kuchiki I'm going to tell you what I think, can you stay quiet?" She nodded, the rest of her movements having stilled at his words prior to Renji speaking, and he removed his hand, "I trust Grimmjow," She opened her mouth, "Ah, ah, ah, silence if you please I'm not done. I trust him to be near and alone with my younger sister. And before you think me a bad older brother for doing so I will tell you that I am very picky about who I let near my sister. Just to get my OK as a simple friend is hard enough to be allowed to be left alone with her, ten times harder."

"Then why let him with her?!" She spat.

"As I said. I. Trust. Him. A whole heck of a lot more then I trust the Soul Society I'll tell ya that." He let her get up, and she backed away from him unable to say anything as she stared at him. His face was completely calm yet serious, and his body was completely relaxed. His eyes shone with understanding, calmness, and experience. A calm aura seemed to permeate from him. Renji relaxed when she was let go and Ichigo released him.

She shook herself out of her daze, "Just because you trust him doesn't mean I should! He tried to kill me and my friends! Why should I trust him!?"

"For the same reason you trust, Abari, your brother Kuchiki Byakuya, and the Soul Society."

"Wha?"

"Did they not try to kill you? Did they not attack your friends and try to kill them? How are they any different then Grimmjow? These are even people who had your trust to start with then turned their backs on you. If one thing can be said about Grimmjow is that he's never betrayed you." Phoenix said as he made himself more comfortable.

"Well we were following orders back then…" Renji said sheepishly though he was still annoyed that this man had had the nerve to pull Rukia into his lap but knew attacking him was a bad idea with Ichigo there.

"Orders that were given by Aizen, oh yes Abari that makes it all better." Clair teased with a smirk. Renji blushed and looked down muttering.

Rukia couldn't find anything to say, the dark haired man in front of her was right. They had all done exactly what she said Grimmjow had. And unlike Grimmjow she had trusted them prior to having them try to kill her. So why was she so dead set on taking him back to the Soul Society for punishment? She didn't know.

Clair continued speaking, "But that's in the past now. What's important isn't what people did then but what you do now with the knowledge you've gained. So that begs the question, what is there to be learned from what we've been talking about?"

"Enemies and allies are the people we least expect them to be?" Renji supplied hesitantly still keeping an eye on Phoenix who yawned bored with the conversation now.

"That is kinda what I was thinking. My thought was: Enemies can become the greatest of allies." Clair said, Rukia and Renji nodded.

"That still doesn't explain why Urahara didn't contact you. I would have thought he would have done it right away. He seemed way too interested in the power Grimmjow displayed to let the Soul Society put him to death." Ichigo remarked thoughtfully.

"Hat-man seemed a little off his rocker if you ask me. He may have forgotten." Grimmjow said annoyed.

"No, he wouldn't forget something like this trust me." Ichigo shook his head trying to come up with an answer.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on why he hasn't contacted them yet." Everyone looked down to find Yuroichi in her cat form sitting in the middle of them all. She had a paper strapped to her back. "Rukia this paper is the report that Kisuke has been trying to send to the Head Captain. Would you mind taking for me?" Rukia bent down and took the letter from her as she continued speaking. "He has been trying to contact them since you all left two days ago but with no success. Something is stopping the transmission. We don't even get that staticy snow stuff on the screen. It remains black, and if you watch long enough red eyes will show up for a split second. Wait longer still and a voice can be heard. Well voices would be more accurate. Though they are all saying the same thing."

"Saying something? What?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just gibberish from the sound of it. Though it is the same thing repeated over and over."

"What are they saying?" Phoenix said impatiently as his calmness began to give way to tension.

"Nothing I told you it was just gibberish." Yuroichi said confused by his tension.

"Tell Me!" He shouted. Everyone shrank back from his sudden outburst. The calm that had surrounded him completely gone. "Now Yuroichi!"

"I don't know it was something like 'darikai losi kereen eia' something, something, or other. Why?"

"Damn it…" he whispered harshly and everyone was silent, but for the harsh breathing that was heard.

"Hey Clair you alright you're- *Thud* Clair!" Grimmjow called out as she fell.

()()()()

**DUNDUNDU~UUUUUN! OMG it's that miraculous little thing called a PLOT! Yes it's starting to show itself. Also another cliff hanger sorry about that, but it shouldn't take me too long to get the next chapter up I'll try for a week maybe a week and a half at most.**

**The words of gibberish that Yuroichi told them are just that. They are not a real language just something I made up though I will tell you that they do have meaning in this story.**

**I'm sorry if I made Rukia seem a bit… well bitchy but I imagine that she would be very pissed off at Grimmjow for punching a hole in her stomach and attempting to blow her head off her shoulders. I think I made Renji a bit too mellow but I don't really care about him so I can get over it.**

**The name of the band Phoenix is in 'Desperate Prayer' is the name my brother came up with my original thought was 'Light in the Darkness' but I think his idea was better.**

**And I have a question about the concert. Would all you lovely people like me to actually attempt to write a song or two for Yue's band or are you ok will me just using songs that already exist?**


	11. Chapter 10 Shadows of her past

**I got this done a lot faster then I thought I would so YAY! This chapter will be a tad more serious as it deals with Clair's past and a few questions that I've left open should be answered. I also edited the last chapter a bit to try and make Renji a bit more … Renji-ish. **

**I do not own bleach or the song used**

()()()()

"_Perhaps I can shed some light on why he hasn't contacted them yet." Everyone looked down to find Yuroichi in her cat form sitting in the middle of them all. She had a paper strapped to her back. "Rukia this paper is the report that Kisuke has been trying to send to the Head Captain. Would you mind taking for me?" Rukia bent down and took the letter from her as she continued speaking. "He has been trying to contact them since you all left two days ago but with no success. Something is stopping the transmission. We don't even get that staticy snow stuff on the screen. It remains black, and if you watch long enough red eyes will show up for a split second. Wait longer still and a voice can be heard. Well voices would be more accurate. Though they are all saying the same thing."_

"_Saying something? What?" Ichigo asked._

"_It's just gibberish from the sound of it. Though it is the same thing repeated over and over."_

"_What are they saying?" Phoenix said impatiently as his calmness began to give way to tension._

"_Nothing I told you it was just gibberish." Yuroichi said confused by his tension._

"_Tell Me!" He shouted. Everyone shrank back from his sudden outburst. The calm that had surrounded him completely gone. "Now Yuroichi!"_

"_I don't know it was something like 'darikai losi kereen eia' something, something, or other. Why?"_

"_Damn it…" he whispered harshly and everyone was silent, but for the harsh breathing that was heard._

"_Hey Clair you alright you're- *Thud* Clair!" Grimmjow called out as she fell._

()()()()

_**Chapter 10: Shadows in Her Past, A Promise to Protect**_

As Yuroichi explained why Urahara was unable to contact the Soul Society flashes came to Clair's mind. Darkness, red glowing eyes, and a voice made of ice sounding of a thousand hissing snakes. '_Darkiai losiKereen eia. Shoiz mirai sez. Darkiai losi Kereen eia. Shoiz mirai sez. __**Darkiai losi Kereen eia. Shoiz mirai sez Kereen!**__' 'NO GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!'_ She screamed in her mind at the voice. '_Darkness clouds the Clear. We will come to find. Dark will cover the Light. We will come to find. __**Shadows overtake the Brightness! We shall come to find Brightness'**__ "NO!'_

"Hey Clair you alright you're-" She barely heard Grimmjow say before her legs gave out. "Clair!"

Phoenix was at her side in less then a heartbeat. "Clair?" She was staring blankly at the floor. Her eyes were wide with terror at something unseen to the rest of them. She had fallen to her hands and knees and was hyperventilating. "Clair? Look at me. Please look up at me Clair. Look at me!" He pleaded to her.

Slowly as if in a trance she looked up at him, eyes starting to focus but still cloudy.

Phoenix pulled her into a tight protective hug. And began to rock her as one would a frightened child. "It's going to be okay. They can't get you here. You're safe with me. I won't let them hurt you. You're safe."

As he continued to whisper to her Grimmjow looked on wanting to do something yet not knowing what he could do. He looked at the others to find them looking just as lost as he felt. He looked back to the siblings and saw Clair was now trembling and crying. His body moved of its' own accord and knelt down next to them. He held a hand out over her back but hesitated. Phoenix looked at him and nodded that it was okay so he began to rub her back to try and help calm her down.

Phoenix began humming as he rocked her back and forth. She joined in quietly singing the words. "_Come with me, I'll take you now, to a place that you fear. For no reason why, your heart has turned away from me. And I will make you understand._

Everything will become clear to you, when you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you, whatever's meant for you, you will find.

Come with me, I'll take you there, to a place where you'll see everything you need to be the one you need to be. And all of those things that you feared, will disappear from you in time.  


_Everything will become clear to you, when you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you, whatever's meant for you, you will find."_

As they sang Grimmjow saw something that invoked a memory from several years back, but dismissed it as he watched. Wings of fire shown from Phoenix's back and wrapped around the three of them along with a warm calm feeling. As soon as the wings fully enveloped them Clair calmed down. Her trembling was only sparse shudders as she silently sobbed. Her tears had stopped, and she fell asleep.

Grimmjow looked up at the solemn looking man in front of him. "Phoenix? Wh-" he started to ask what had happened, but stopped as Phoenix turned his eyes to look at him. He shook his head silently telling him he couldn't say. He had seen this expression earlier when Phoenix had told him about Clair having trouble trusting people. Grimmjow nodded and continued to rub Clair's back as she still shook every so often.

"Phoenix what was that? Why did she collapse?" Ichigo asked having not been present during the conversation earlier that day.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki… but I can't… I can't tell you. She made me promise not to tell anyone… not unless she… I just can't." Phoenix said in a distressed voice, he was worried about Clair. It had been a long time since she had an episode that bad.

"While it's admirable to want to keep a promise to her, I don't think now is the time. You should tell us so that we can fix whatever-"

"You are asking the impossible!" Phoenix yelled angrily at Yuroichi. He gently pushed Clair to Grimmjow so that she rested against his chest. "I will _not _betray my little sister's trust in such a way! We made that promise over ten years ago and I will not break it now! We have gotten through on our own just fine, and will continue to do so!" He raged as he stormed over to her. "She has already been betrayed by one to many people she thought she could trust with her life! I will not take away myself from her support by breaking this promise!" While the others couldn't see or completely feel his power they felt the weight of it and the anger laced within it. Grimmjow on the other hand could see the fire of his energy all over the room, it looked like they were within a furnace.

"Ok I understand. I just-"

"Phoe…nix…"

"Clair!" The energy disappeared instantly as he rushed back to her side. She was still asleep but there was sweat on her brow and her face was contorted with fear.

"It's…so dark…" She mumbled. "Scarred…" Phoenix wrapped his wings around her once more helping to ease the fear of her nightmare. "No get… get away…"

"It's alright Clair they can't get you. You're safe here." He whispered to her. She relaxed a bit more but was still within the nightmare. He didn't understand why it was taking so long for her to come out of it, then remembered Grimmjow had said she was talking in her sleep when he had woken on the couch next to her. She only talked in her sleep when she has this particular nightmare. It's like the signal for him, a warning that he need to help her. "Grimmjow…" he looked up at the confused arrancar then back down at Clair.

Grimmjow understood that he needed to do something, but wasn't sure what. He let his body do the thinking as it was already moving. He moved a lock of golden hair from her face then lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his figures. As he did he let some of his spiritual peruse flow around them. She hummed as he did this and leaned into the touch. "Phoe…Grimm…warm." She relaxed now out of the nightmare.

"Grimmjow, would you please take her back to her room and stay with her."

"Shouldn't it be you? You know what to do it seems like."

Phoenix shook his head, "No Grimmjow, it is better that you do this, she needs to know someone else can help her with this. She needs to have another support to lean on."

"But why me? Why not Tora or Yue?" Grimmjow asked confused, what if he did something wrong and lost her trust and made her regret letting him in? Wouldn't it be better to have someone she's already close to and has known longer be that new support? Not… _'Not a hollow…'__** 'There you go again you idiot.' **__'But I, she… I don't want to mess up.' __**'Then do as her brother says.'**_

Phoenix chuckled humorlessly. "Why not Tora or Yue… well that's because she has never said their names while in the nightmare. Yet she's said yours, and that means you can help her Grimmjow. So please look after her for me. I have a feeling that she'll tell you if you ask her too."

Grimmjow nodded and carefully pick her up and took her to her room. Phoenix sat back down on the couch he slowly rubbed his hand down his face. That outburst of power and desperation he hadn't felt in so long had left him feeling drained.

"Your not seriously letting him go back to her room with her?" Rukia asked crossly.

"As I told you before Miss Kuchiki, I trust him. And so does Clair, the fact that she said his name just now proves more then anything that he is trustworthy. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I would ask for you to keep an open mind. What is going on with myself and Clair is not something you've faced before." He told her his voice tired.

Rukia silenced herself when she saw the sad and faraway look in his eyes. The same eyes that had been clear and relaxed only minutes earlier. It made her chest tighten, it was like seeing Ichigo or Renji beat themselves up for something they had no control over.

"Those words? Can you at least tell us about them?" Yuroichi asked carefully, not wanting him to lash out again she could tell he was tired and worried and felt bad for what she had said earlier. Had she known about Clair's issues with trust she would have never said what she did. There was a long pause as he thought about whether he would answer her question.

"Darkiai losi kereen eia. Translates as one of three things. Darkness clouds the clear. Dark will cover the light. Shadows overtake the brightness." Phoenix explained as he laid his head back on the couch, having decided it would be okay to tell them that much at least.

"What does that mean? And what language is it?" Yuroichi asked.

"The name Clair has two meanings. Bright and clear."

"Wait are you saying that Clair is in some kind of trouble?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"The language is one that Clair and I found when we were young. It was in an extremely old book that looked like it could have been from the Dark Ages or before even." He continued ignoring Ichigo's question, to answer would be to break his promise. "I can not tell you any more then that I am sorry." He looked down at the floor, mulling over everything that had happened.

"Well if that's all then we should get that report to the Head Captain, right Rukia?" Renji asked as he opened the senkiamon again. "Rukia?" He turned to see her walking up to Phoenix. His eyes narrowed as he growled to himself, he was ready to just pull her away from the human. "Let's go."

"Hold on Renji." She said over her shoulder at him making him huff in annoyance. "Your name was Phoenix right?" He nodded his head not looking her in the eye, "Who or what are you?" she asked curiously but quietly she knew there was something more to him after what she had felt.

He looked up at her making eye contact for a split second before looking off to the side, "I'm just a human boy trying to protect his little sister. Nothing more." She had gasped inwardly when they had made eye contact he looked like he knew what to do but was lost at the same time, there was something else hidden underneath but she didn't have the time to figure it out before he turned away. "You should go and get that letter where it needs to go. Clair needs Grimmjow right now I can't have Soul Society interfering and taking him away from her. Good bye Miss Kuchiki."

He looked her in the eye one last time as he told her good-bye, she saw what she had missed the first time. Hope and desire, the desire to protect what's dear to him. She had seen that look on Ichigo's face many times. She nodded muttering a farewell as she walked through the Spirit Gate. Renji went to follow but not before glaring at Phoenix who returned it. "Good-bye Abari." Phoenix said with a smirk as the light appeared in his eyes again for a few seconds.

"Good-bye, Phoenix." Renji replied with some poison in his voice. _'There's no way I'm letting him anywhere near Rukia!'_ then he left the gate closing and vanishing from the room.

"You like Rukia?" Ichigo asked not having missed the jealousy in their voices.

"No I just enjoy getting on people's nerves and riling them up. Now I hate to sound rude but would you be so kind as to show yourselves out. I need to go to bed. Good-night Kurosaki, Yuroichi-san." He got up and headed to bed, he was in desperate need of sleep.

"Ichigo?" Yuroichi asked as he got his bag and headed for the door. "Do you know anything more that you could tell me?"

"No, Yuroichi I don't sorry. It seems the only ones who know anything are Clair and Phoenix. I'll see ya later, I have to finish my homework."

"He really seems to have gotten attached to these three doesn't he?"

Yuroichi walked over to the window Urahara was sitting in. "How long have you been there Kisuke?"

"Just before Grimmjow-kun took Smistan-san to her room." He answered as she jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what is going on? Or who those two really are? I know they know more then they let on."

"Unfortunately I don't have the slightest clue what is going on or who those two are. The boy's energy didn't show up on my scanner." He held up a small box that showed where people with spiritual pressure were. He jumped from the window so he could head home. "Though I do know that I plan on finding out. This seems too big to ignore."

()()()()

Grimmjow laid Clair in her bed and pulled the covers over her. _'Should I stay or-'_

"Grimm? Is that you? Where am I?" Clair mumbled as she began to wake up.

"Yes, it's me, and you're in your room. Are you ok?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Um, I think so… what happened? I remember Phoenix asking Yuroichi something but…"

"You started hyperventilating, and fell to your hands and knees. I'm fairly certain you had a panic attack. You fell asleep after Phoenix hummed a song to you, but then you had a nightmare. I had the use my spirit pressure to …um, guide… you out of it." He explained to her.

She took in the information and was still for a few seconds. Then her eyes widened in realization and fear, "They're coming back!"

"They? Who's they?" Clair shook her head violently and retreated under the covers. "Clair please I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me how." He placed his hand where he was sure her shoulder was. She stiffened at first but then relaxed as he began to rub it gently. "I want to help Phoenix protect you, so please tell me what's going on."

It took a few minutes but she finally peeked out from under the covers. "How do I know you'll stay? How do I know that you won't leave me like others who have said the same thing did?" she asked with fear in her voice, and eyes. It hurt Grimmjow to see her like this, he much preferred when she looked alive and happy, as if nothing could stop her.

"I know it's hard but you'll just have to trust me."

"How would you know that?" she whispered, there was no disdain in her voice but sadness and hope. Hope that someone else other then her brother could understand. She needed more then just one person to lean on.

"As a hollow it's hard to gain or even give trust. Alliances are sometimes made but they are always shaky at best and there is never really any true trust. Back when I had caught you from falling out the window, you said you trusted me. I… I felt so happy, that I was afraid I had heard you wrong. To have gained your trust so easily, it was something I had never thought possible. You said you knew I wouldn't let you get hurt that you believed me. Was…was that a lie?" he asked pain evident in his voice.

She sat up quickly and grabbed his arm, "No! No Grimmjow it wasn't a lie I swear! I meant it really I did…"

"But?"

"But that was in the middle of a fight. You were fighting against an enemy that you have fought countless time. You were right there holding on to me, protecting me from what I couldn't fight on my own. But how do I know you'll always be there to catch me like that? Like you said… you're a hollow…not human." She let him go and looked down at her lap.

"To be honest I don't think your brother is human. Not completely anyway."

Clair gave a humorless chuckle, "Yes he does have a power that would make you think that doesn't he? He is more then he let's on even I'm not sure to be honest. I don't' think he realizes I know he has it."

"You trust him though, even though he doesn't tell you and keeps his power from you." Grimmjow tried to keep the hurt out of his words but it seemed nearly impossible.

"How could I not? I honestly don't think he could do anything that would break my trust for him. He's always been there for me. Right by my side through everything, he would protect me against everything he could. But he always made sure I could protect myself if I needed to." She paused and a small smile graced her lips. "We used to joke saying he was the guardian on my light."

"What do you mean?"

"In several tales we had heard as children phoenixes were protectors of fire and the light that it gave. My name means bright or clear. So since our names seemed to fit with the stories it became our privet joke. He was the phoenix that was charged with guarding the light I possessed. We would come up with all sorts of tales with this as the base for them." She laughed at the memories.

"That makes sense I guess…" He understood that a brother was something special and got different privileges when it came to things like trust. But he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that he was able to gain and keep it so easily. "What can I do that will gain your trust? To prove that I mean what I say?" he asked sincerely, "I don't care if you tell me anything I never really did, I just want to know that I have someone who believes in me. That I have been able to achieve the trust of someone." He searched her face for anything that might tell him that she did trust him.

"Phoenix and Ichigo trust you…" she offered looking away from his searching eyes.

"But they aren't you Clair! I…I need to know that I have your trust." He managed to catch her eyes and hold them with his own, she saw that he was blushing slightly. "I… I promise that I'll do my very best to stay by your side and help protect you against what you can't fight on your own. But if you don't want me too th-ooff!" she had tackled him into a hug. He was now flat on his back with her on top of him.

"Thank you! Thank you Grimmjow!" She said burying her face in his shirt so that he wouldn't see her own blush. She had a feeling that that was the closest thing to a confession she would probably ever hear out of his mouth. "Please stay! I want you to stay! I do trust you I just- thank you."

He was frozen by her words, _'She…she really does trust me. And she wants me to stay! My chest feels so light is this because of her?'_ he wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. "Thank you Clair."

They stayed like that for a few moments till Clair looked up and they realized how close they were. They quickly separated and shifted nervously. "So I, uh, guess I'll just let you rest for now…" Grimmjow stood to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Please stay a bit longer… I want to tell you… what happened." He sat back down and waited while she took a deep breathe to ready herself. "It was back when I was rather young, I was only seven when it happened. You see I used to be able to see spirits all the time and I had many that were my friends. I would talk and play with them, Phoenix would too but back then he could only see blurry colors and was barely able to hear them. It was around the middle march, my family and several others had gone to a camp to clean it up for the summer like we did every year.

Phoenix and I had finished our jobs for the evening so we were playing with some of the ghosts that stayed at the camp. We were playing treasure hunt, one person would hide the 'treasure' and then the others would have to find it. It was my turn to hide it. I was going to hide it under a bridge that went over the stream that was behind the cabins. I didn't have much time to hide it so I took a short cut through the last one. I knew the bridge was pretty much right out side the door on the other side.

Each cabin was split in two by a small hallway it had open doorways that allowed movement between the tow halves, and a door on either side that lead outside or to the bathroom. To cover the doorways between the cabins all they did was hang a curtain in them. I got to the second curtain and heard whispering in some strange language. I thought it was some of the teens talking in some made up language. But as I got closer to the curtain I realized that it sounded … um off. Like some of the ghosts I had met would sound. I didn't really think of the idea that there could be bad spirits on the other side. I was very wrong obviously. I didn't realize till I had pulled the curtain open that the entire second half of the cabin was fill with an evil presence."

She stopped talking so she could take a few shaky breathes, the memories were coming back to her as if they had happened yesterday. Tears were threatening to spill over as she shook. Grimmjow reached over and gently wiped them away and pulled her into himself. "Take all the time you need. If you need to stop and finish later then do so." He told her as he rubbed her arm holding her close to him.

He felt her shake her head, "No I'm ok I can keep going. There were five figures, they were all tall, as tall as you I think. So like six feet give or take an inch. At first they were looking away from me but when the rings of the curtain quieted they turned. They all had these cloaks that looked like they were made of … of living shadow. The sleeves came past their hands and the bottom was lax on the floor. The ends looked torn almost and moved as if they were in water. They had hoods made of the same shadowy stuff, all I could see of their face was their eyes. They…they glowed red, and were shaped like a long sideways triangles." She stopped again to wipe away some more tears on the back of her hand.

"I couldn't move, I was so scared. The one that was closest reached towards me speaking in that weird language. Its' hand was long and boney looking and the skin was pulled tight and seemed as if it had been charred. I, I managed to find the strength to move and tried to run for the door in the hall way. But one of them got there faster and grabbed my arm. Then I heard a voice in my head it said, 'What is your name small one?' It sounded like a thousand snakes were hissing the words to me.

I didn't answer it. It tightened its' grip on my arm making me cry out in pain and repeated the question. The hand felt like it was made of ice, the cabin was getting really cold too. I still refused to answer I just yelled at them to go away. It yanked on my arm making me fall to my knees and I heard the voice yell in my head, 'Tell us your name! we may leave you alone if you do.' I shook my head, and it threw me against the wall. I started to cry I could feel the tears on my cheeks, but I still refused to tell them. My Grandmother had told me the power of a name. She told me to never give it to those I knew in my heart of hearts that I couldn't trust. I knew that these were not things to give my name or trust to."

"Wait, what do you mean names have power? Aren't they just something you call people?" Grimmjow couldn't help but ask, it confused him that a name could be more then just a word.

"Names have meanings Grimmjow. There's the specific meaning that each name holds to itself, but then there's the meaning of what a parent's hopes for that child are. A name is something that parents will talk about for a long time to make sure it holds a special meaning for them. To hear someone you care for call out you name makes you happy right?" he nodded, "You can't help but turn to look at them so that you can answer their call." Again he nodded, "What about when someone you don't like says your name?"

"Makes me cringe and want to vomit."

"Exactly. Now think about it, these things wanted my name nothing more. Does that not lead to the thought that they can use it for something?"

"Oh… you were pretty smart for a seven year old huh?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course I doubt most kids would figure that stuff out." He chuckled.

"I guess not…um let's see…I tried asking why they wanted to know my name. It answered by saying, 'We are searching for someone and have but a name to find them.' It picked me up by my hair as it explained that. I cried out again, but still managed to ask what the name was. They didn't answer me it only asked for mine again. But I stayed silent trying to hold in my cries of pain. It asked if my name was bight in nature. I knew my name meant bright, my Grandmother had told me so. I knew then that I was the one they were after. I knew I had to get away but they were so strong. I thought I was going to die.

'Sis!' I heard Phoenix call out as he barreled into one of them knocking it over. 'Get away from my little sister you freaks!' he yelled at them. All around him I saw fire but it didn't burn him, or the wood. It spread throughout the cabin, and when it touched me it was warm and calm, and it made me feel safe. But for the shadowy people it was as if they had been thrown into an inferno. They screamed in pain and lashed out at him throwing him against the wall. The fires dimmed a bit but he stood back up, and I swear I saw wings coming from his back. I remember having the most random thought, 'Maybe he really is a phoenix, maybe he really is charged with guarding me.' But it was only a passing thought.

One of them tried to attack him but he jumped and kicked it in the chest making it fly backwards and disappear in a rush of flames. Two of the others tried to get him but he did the same to them as he did the other. The fourth one came up behind him and struck him in the head though. He fell to his hands and knees, 'I won't let you hurt her.' I was barely able to hear him as he tried to stand back up. The thing kicked him away into the front of the cabin. The flames died down completely, so I knew that he had been knock unconscious.

The last two turned their attention back to me, I started to struggle more trying desperately to get away. I wanted to go to Phoenix to make sure he was safe that he wasn't hurt. I heard its' voice again, 'Come with us and we will leave the boy alone, and we will not hurt you.' I was going to tell them to go jump in Scum Pond on the edge of camp but it grabbed my throat stopping me from talking. 'It's merely requires a nod nothing more.'

The grip tightened on my throat cutting off the blood so I started to fade. I knew that if I passed out I was done for and so was Phoenix. I fought to stay awake. The last few things I remember happened rather fast at first. I remember whispering, 'Brother help me.' And there was this sudden heavy pressure and a voice. I couldn't understand it though because it was speaking in a different language, but I knew it was male from the deepness it had. The hands of the shadow guy left my hair and throat allowing me to breathe again. I heard them speak that weird language again and then they were gone.

My vision was starting to blur and blacken at the edges and I felt myself falling. I was scooped up into strong arms and held close by the man who had saved me. He spoke in a calm and kind voice, I couldn't understand him back then but I found the words later on, he told me I would be alright, that everything was okay now. I passed out right after that, and when I woke up I was next to Phoenix being shaken awake by a ghost. Only thing is… I couldn't see it. Phoenix made the guess that after the trauma of what happened, my brain shut down my ability to see the supernatural. I couldn't see them, I couldn't feel their touch, I couldn't even feel their presence. We promised that day that we would only tell those we knew we could trust with our entire being what had happened.

A few years later when I was ten we found an old book. Like a really old book that looked like it had been around forever. In it we found a language, it was the same one that the shadow people had been speaking. We took it upon ourselves to learn it but never use it, and promised not to tell anyone about it. After finding the book I could sense ghosts again, and I was sure to teach myself how to tell the difference between a good presence and a bad one. Eventually I was able to tell what people were feeling as well, such as happy or sad, angry or pleased. It was also around this time that I remembered the words the man had told me. I went online and found out that they had been Japanese, so we also made the decision to teach ourselves that as well."

Clair sat up and wiped her face off again and took a deep breath her story now finished. She looked at Grimmjow, he had a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at her. "Grimm, what's wrong?" His eyes focused on her and he looked slightly confused not sure how to answer. "If you say that man was you I will smack you for not realizing it sooner."

"Please don't you were just a little kid back then." He flinched waiting for her to hit him. She didn't just stared at him like he had six heads.

"You're serious? That was you? But how, why?"

"I thought you said you'd hit me?"

"I will if you don't start talking here soon and explaining yourself!"

"Okay! Okay… Since Aizen had yet to reveal himself we could do whatever we wanted as long as we didn't get caught by the shinigami. I was bored so I started roaming around the in the World of the Living. I had been all over Japan so I decided to go somewhere I'd never been. And I ended up at a camp. I felt weird spirit pressure so I went to check it out. And I found those shadowy guys pinning a little girl, you apparently, to the wall. And I saw Phoenix and the fire of his power. I was curios as to what he could do so I watched. I saw him incinerate the three that attacked him and then get knocked out. I was planning on leaving after that but I saw you start to struggle even though it was hopeless. I guess it intrigued me that such a small human would try and fight against something like that. So I stepped in, I told them if they wanted a fight they were better off going against me. They spoke in that strange language of theirs and I'm pretty sure it was a threat of some kind."

"But why carry me over to Phoenix? Why care if we survived?"

"Your brother's power was strong even as a kid, I figured if he got older he'd get stronger, then I could have a good fight. I'm not sure why I carried you over to him. Though as you started to fall I heard you whisper thank you. When I picked you up were trembling, I have no idea why but I felt compelled to comfort you. So I told you it was going to be okay." He got a light blush and looked away. "You um, smiled at me and said 'Thank you kitty.' And just before you went out muttered 'so blue.'"

Clair slapped a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at herself and Grimmjow's face as he told her the last part. "I am so sorry! I uh… sorry." She looked down in her lap embarrassed. _'No wonder blue's always been my favorite color.'_ She felt his hand on her head messing up her hair playfully. She looked up at him to find his blush having deepened and his eyes glued to the wall in front of him.

"It's okay, back then I was more surprised by the fact that you smiled at me and that you had guess the fact that I was a cat. Not to mention that you thanked me."

"And what about now? Do you care now?"

"I, uh, guess that depends on what it is you're asking if I care about." He stammered looking further away from her avoiding her eyes.

"Do you care about what I say and do?" She asked as she reached up placing her hand on his opposite cheek so that she could turn his head to look at her.

"Yes." He told her simply as he met her eyes unable to say anything more. She smiled warmly at his answer, happy as it was the one she had wanted to hear. She began to remove her hand but he covered it with his own leaning into it. Then he brought it down to his lips and kissed her palm making her gasp and blush.

Realizing what he was doing he jumped to his feet and nearly tripped over himself as he retreated to the door. "I, um, I'm sor- I should let you get some sleep, good night!" he practically ran from the room in embarrassment at what he had just done.

Clair sat there frozen for shocked and absolutely thrilled at what had just happened. She threw herself onto her pillows as to muffle her squeal of delight. _'I'm acting like such a freaking fan-girl right now! BUT WHO THE HELL CARES?! HE JUST KISSED ME! Well my hand but still. And he was so cute when he got all embarrassed and shy like that!'_ She screamed in her head.

She got up once she calmed down a bit and changed into her pajamas and crawled back under the covers. Her mind continued to replay him kissing her hand. '_I can't believe it…Grimmjow likes me.'_ She fell asleep with a content and happy smile on her lips.

()()()()

**FLUFFIES! Sorry if it was a bit cliché having him be the one saving her back then. I was debating on having it be Urahara or one of the other characters but I stuck with it being Grimmjow since it lead to the fluffiness better. After all a shy Grimm-kitty is a cute Grimm-kitty.**

**As I said at the beginning of this fic, Clair is meant to be me, and therefore I use my own experiences as hers. The shadowy figures and the description of how they looked and where I saw them was true. However I was not seven but five, I changed the age for story purposes, and I wasn't playing a game but going to get the men who were working up at the pool to come down for dinner. The one closest to me did reach out for me as stated but I managed to run away without being caught. However that doesn't make for a good story so I spruced it up a bit to make it scarier and give it more depth to help the story along.**

**You can call me a liar if you like but I know what happened, it was the scariest thing to ever happen to me and I shall never forget it. Writing this was hard as it meant I had to relive it myself so that I could get the words right. I had to stop on several occasions to allow myself to calm down. Lucky for me though I haven't seen those things since and it will be all too soon if I never see them again.**

**The next chapter may take longer to get up, as I plan on it being a long chapter. It will have the concert and I need to give myself time to write a decent song or two. I hope you liked the chapter even though it was rather serious but you should all be happy to know that I actually know where I'm going with this story now.**

**Please please please review! I love to hear what people have to say be it good or bad. And it encourages me to write, and helps give me ideas.**


	12. Chapter 11 difficulty levels

**Ok first I want to say sorry I know in the last chapter I said that the concert was going to happen in this chapter but that's not going to happen. The last chapter ended Wednesday night, and trying to write three days without having huge boring time skips was hard. The chapter is rather long so I hope that it will make up for my broken promise, and you also get to know more about Phoenix's powers in this chapter. There's not much of Clair in this chapter but Grimmjow is in almost every scene and let's be honest he's the whole reason your reading this right? So enjoy, this chapter covers Thursday and Friday.**

**Warning: Language**

**()()()()**

_**Chapter 11: Fighting: Difficulty Easy. Solving Mysteries: Difficulty Hard. Talking to the Girl Without Royally Screwing up: Difficulty Legendry, aka near impossible.**_

_**()()()()**_

Clair woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. "Mmm…Bacon…" She said in her best zombie voice as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Phoenix asked after laughing at his still half asleep sister.

"Really good actually. What about you?"

"Like the dead, Godzilla could have come through and I don't think I would have woken up." He joked as Clair sat at the table. "Of course that's because I had no energy left from what happened last night, I'm so out of practice." He mumbled to himself before speaking up again. "So did you talk with Grimmjow?"

"Um…" She hid her face in her folded arms so Phoenix wouldn't see her blush. "Yeah I did."

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that. Your words are slightly muffed, mind saying that again?" Phoenix teased turning to look at her knowing she was hiding her face from him.

"Yes we talked." She had lifted her head and spoke fast then put her head right back down.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then why's your face red?"

"I am Not blushing!" She yelled defiantly slamming her hand into the table.

"Did he do something?" She turned away from him. "He did~ What was it? What'd he do?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Nothing we talked that's it!"

"If all you did was talk then… did he say he likes you?" he leaned to the side so he could see her still turned face, which was near completely red. "Or that he 'like likes' you?"

"What is this middle school? 'like likes' you I mean come on…" She mumbled though she knew eventually he would get the truth out of her. She didn't want to tell him right then. "Anywho~, got any plans for today?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes actually, I plan on listening to my dearest little sister tell me all about how she met the blue haired espada name Grimmjow, and then what she and said blue haired espada have been doing since then. And then I'm going to bug her till she tells me what he said or did last night that has her blushing like a ripe tomato."

"Damn you and your stubbornness that surpasses my own, and your ability to tell when I'm not saying everything." _'Mission- Change of subject? Failed… epicly.'_ Phoenix laughed as he brought the food over to the table.

"So we'll eat then you spill. And no 'Oh shouldn't we wait for Grimmjow so you get the whole story' nonsense, because I already heard his half of the story and now I want to hear yours."

"Fine…jerkwad…"

"Love you too sis."

Clair couldn't help but smile at her brother, he had a way of making it damn near impossible to stay mad at him for a long time. "Has Grimmjow come out yet?" she asked as she munched on a stripe of bacon.

"No he's as much a morning person as we are. Or he's out killing hollows."

Once they were done eating Clair tried to escape by saying she needed to use the bathroom. To which she was told it was a poor excuse and that even if she did actually need to go that she wasn't five and could hold it.

"You suck…"

"Oh but story time is my favorite. I wouldn't want it delayed by the need of having to track you down and bring you back to the table."

Clair glared halfheartedly at him, but started her story. "So it was a peaceful morning filled the calming sounds of chirping birds. The warm sun filling my room as I quietly draw a still life of some flowers. Not. Since its fall there weren't many birds but definitely some ear grating cicadas, annoying pests! The sun was out but it keeped getting covered by clouds every so often. And 'still life's' are you kidding me? No way bro, I was drawing Grimmjow. I-" Phoenix held up his hand, "Wha'?"

"Look I know I said story time but do you really have to turn it into an actual story?"

"You want to hear what happened?" he nodded, "Then shut it and let me have my fun." Phoeninx sighed but told her to continue. He didn't really mind that she was telling it in a story format, more the fact that she was doing it to annoy him and use his words against him, it was her childish way of getting back at him.

'_I guess I did leave myself open for it though didn't I? At least she's not as hesitant to tell me her thoughts on the different things that happened like Grimmjow was. Then again telling things as if they are a story is her way of separating herself from the context of what's happening in said story.'_

"And then we came home and you were on the couch watching bleach." She finished and went to stand, "Now I'm just going to-"

"Sit down missy you're not done. What happened last night?"

Clair cringed at getting caught trying to escape again. "What do you mean?" She asked as innocently as she could. Unfortunately for her Phoenix was the one person in the world that could always see through her.

"What did Grimmjow do that had you blushing earlier?"

Clair slumped back down in her chair, "Well we talked, and he said he'd try his best to always be there for me and to protect me. Then I told him about… them…and he said he was the one that made them go away and took me over to you."

"Then what?" Phoenix tried to hide his surprise at the irony of it having been Grimmjow who had helped them but it still showed on his face.

"Well he was looking away and I asked him something but he was still looking away. So I used my hand to turn his face towards me and, uh, when I went to pull it away… he uh kinda grabbed it gently and um k-kissed my palm." Her face was bright red as she recalled the memory. While it was only her palm she had never been kissed before by anyone other then a family member. Not to mention she'd never even had a boyfriend, so it was a pretty big deal. _'Especially when you think about who the one doing the kissing was.' _"And then he seemed to realize what he did and nearly tripped over himself to get out of the room. I didn't think he would get all flustered and embarrasses over kissing someone's hand. It was… so adorable. Oh my gosh don't tell him I just called him that!"

She hid her face in her arms again, while Phoenix just sat there in amusement and took it all in. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more. Tease Clair for her 'first kiss' as it were. Or fill a large bucket full of ice water and dump it on Grimmjow for being the one who gave it to her. Or even better he was thinking of doing both. _'OOOooo or I could find something evil to do with IcyHot… I wonder if they sell it anywhere near here.'_

Footsteps were heard and the siblings looked to the hallway to see a sleepy Grimmjow entering the room. "Morning." He sat down at the table and laid his head down on the top letting his arms rest in his lap. "Crappy ass hollows." Was muttered before he shifted so his chin rested on the surface of the table instead of his forehead.

"Morning, I take it you were woken up a few times last night." Phoenix guessed before taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, but when I was asleep I slept wonderfully." He glanced at Clair who was looking at him already. When she realized she got caught staring she blushed and looked away.

"I uh got to go and use the bathroom!" She shot out of her chair and down the hall. Grimmjow looked at Phoenix in confusion when he started laughing.

"Something funny?"

"Her. Don't worry give the day and she'll be able to stand being in the same room as you." Grimmjow's brow furrowed further in confusion. He thought about what could make her skittish around him. Then the memory of last night popped into his head making him blush slightly and send Phoenix a worried look. "It's ok I'm not mad or anything, it was just her palm after all. Now if it had been her lips well then yeah you'd be in big trouble. However," Grimmjow grimaced, _'Crap thought I was safe.'_ "Just because your still breathing doesn't mean you're going to get off completely scot-free either." The brother explained with a mischievous smile. "Though from what she said, and the blush that was just on your face, I must say I am slightly shocked."

"Why?"

"Neither of us thought you'd be shy when it comes to girls. She said you practically fell over yourself trying to get out of the room after you realized what you did, and that you were all flustered and stuff."

"Uh, right…um, food?" Grimmjow asked looking anywhere but at the grinning man across from him.

"Sure, hey you planning on doing anything other then play video games today?"

"Yeah I was thinking of calling and seeing if I could train at Hat-guy's place." Grimmjow answered as he drew circles on the fable with his finger boredly. "Does she work today?"

Phoenix started to make more eggs and bacon before he spoke. "No otherwise you wouldn't have just seen her. Though you're not likely to again. She'll probably lock herself in her art room for the rest of the day working on her manga."

Phoenix went silent as he debated something in his head. He wanted to ask if Grimmjow was alright with him coming along to train, but training at Urahara's would mean exposing some of what and who he was/is. Not to mention the release of power could tip _them_ off to his location. And that was something he really didn't want to do, especially not with his power being as low as it is. But at the same time not training somewhere without a sparring partner could be just as bad, because if _they_ showed up soon he wouldn't be able to do much._ 'Shitty ass options! Train and give _them_ a better chance of finding us. Or don't train and not be ready for when _they_ do find us. Ah, screw this shit! I'd rather be ready for a fight even if training makes it come sooner.'_

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Come with? You mean like to train with me or to watch me train?"

"To train with you."

"I don't see why not."

"When do you plan on going?" Phoenix asked as he set Grimmjow's food in front of him.

"After I'm done eating, and getting dressed." Phoenix nodded and headed for his room to change out of his own sleep cloths. Grimmjow thanked him for the food and began to dig in.

Once he had closed the door to his room he saw a flash of blue followed by the sound of wind through trees. "What is it? Why are you here?" The red head asked calmly as he took off his shirt.

"How close?" A voice that was no more then a whisper on the wind to anyone else listening asked him.

"I'm not completely sure, but definitely closer then I would like." He didn't need the voice to elaborate on who it meant, he knew it spoke of the Living Shadows. "I really wish they would have just stayed away for good." He muttered as he pulled on a white wife beater.

"You knew they would return, we all know of them and their goal at least to some degree." Phoenix merely nodded as he took his pants off. "We must gather, all of us. We are stronger together."

"Haven't you noticed we are already stronger. I should have passed out last night after not using my powers in so long but I didn't. We are already gathered. Can't you feel it? You should have been able to realize it as we are in your territory." He questioned the air around him as he pulled loose blue jeans on.

"I can sense that the others are close but you are the first I've found, and I still cannot tell who you are outside of your power. We mu-"

"And we will. But for now you must be patient my friend, your realm may be the east but you are also the keeper of the _past_ so it does not take me by to much surprise that you don't know the others yet. I however watch over the rebirth of past things and therefore I know the others and yourself. We shall reveal ourselves in the proper time to each other, trust me. You can not rush something as delicate as rebirth. The others have not fully awoken to their powers, to try and draw them out now could hurt them."

The air hummed around him for a moment, "Yes that makes sense, I am sorry for becoming so worried. You are as correct as ever, let's just hope that they awaken before the Living Shadow draws too near." Phoenix could only nod in reply as he had the same hope. The same sound and flash of blue happened as before signaling to the red head that his guest had left.

"Sometimes I hate knowing so much shit, but other times it's rather useful. 'Specially when I need to calm them down." He said to himself as he grabbed his dark brown combat boot and put them on. "Well Grimmjow should probably be done eating by now." He grabbed his favorite red sleeveless coat and headed back out to the kitchen.

Grimmjow was no where to be seen, "Must be changing." And sure enough not five seconds later he appeared from the hallway. Instead of the sweatpants and tee he had on earlier he now had dark blue cargo pants, gray wife beater, and black vest. He was wearing combat boots as well. "Looks like Clair got you some of her cloths."

"What do you mean?"

"That's all from her brand of clothes, didn't you see the gold paintbrush emblem?" Grimmjow looked down at the vest and pants and found that Phoenix was right, there were gold paintbrushes stitched into the clothes.

"Oh. So are we walking or driving?" he asked as they went to the door.

"Driving will be faster, giving us more time to train. I only have till 5:30 though you can feel free to stay longer if you like." Phoenix explained as he rooted through his sister's jacket for her car keys. "Haha! Found ya, you little suckers. Hey Clair?" He called through the house.

"What?"

"I'm stealing your car so I can take Grimmjow to Urahara's is that alright?"

"Go for it!"

Phoenix chuckled at her reply to him asking if he could 'steal' her car. The two men loaded themselves into her Jaguar. "Man I can't wait till my car get's here. I miss my baby. If the movers scratch her they're dead."

"You're baby?" Grimmjow repeated confused.

"My car, she's quite a bit different then this gal here." He explained as he ran a hand gently over the dash of his sister's car.

"Why do you keep calling it a she?"

Phoenix shook his head and chuckled, "Because there is no way I'm calling a beautiful piece of art like my sister's Jaguar, or my Scorpion a dude. Not with how elegantly crafted and amazingly engineered they are, it just wouldn't be right to refer to them as males." Grimmjow just stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Haha it's a human thing, don't worry about it. Besides what I've been saying is mild compared to some people when it comes to their cars."

"Uh-huh…humans are bizarre."

"You have no idea how weird we can get and trust me you are better off not knowing."

It only took Phoenix a few seconds to locate Urahara's spirit pressure. The ride was silent aside from the occasional questions that Grimmjow would ask about the things they went by. Phoenix would do his best to answer while still staying focused on finding how to get to Urahara's.

"You said you called and asked if we could train right?"

"Yeah I called before I got changed. I told him you were coming as well, is that ok?"

"Yeah he would have figured it out anyway even if you hadn't told him." There was silence again but he saw Grimmjow shift uncomfortably every now and then. "Something wrong?" no answer, "If you have something to ask then just ask, I'm not going to rip your head off."

"Well um…why don't you… I mean why haven't you told… I mean Clair-"

"Why haven't I told her about my powers?"

"Yeah that."

"Because she already knows, so I don't see the point in telling her something that she already knows about."

"But she doesn't know what they are."

"So? Did she say that it bothered her?" Grimmjow shook his head, "Did she say that she wants to know more about them?" again he shook his head. "Then she doesn't care."

"What!? How can you-"

Phoenix held his hand up, "Because I know my sister. If she hasn't asked for me to explain, then she doesn't care if I do or don't. It means she's willing to wait till I feel the time is right to tell her. _If_ she did ask me to explain I would. But she hasn't meaning she doesn't see it as a big deal and therefore doesn't care about knowing more then she does. Besides she knows that when I don't tell her things it's usually for a very good reason and she respects that."

"Weird ass logic." Grimmjow grumbled looking out the window.

"But sound logic none the less. Besides compared to her logic mine makes more sense trust me. We're here." He said parking in the space outside the store.

They entered and were shown to the back by Ururu where Ichigo was talking to Urahara. "Ah Grimmjow-kun, and Smistin-san's brother Phoenix Smistin-kun correct?"

"Phoenix is fine."

"Oky dok! Please have a seat!" Phoenix thanked him and sat down next to him Grimmjow on his other side near Ichigo. "Now if you are ok with it I'd like to ask a few questions."

"Sure, but I retain the right not to answer."

"Of course. The first thing I would like to ask is about your power. From what I can tell it's something that's never been seen before, or at least not ever recorded. So if I may, what is it?"

"Well I'll start by saying it isn't something new, and in a way it has been recorded before. As for what it is… it's easier to show then to explain. Though some of my abilities are still developing."

"What do you mean 'in a way it's been recorded'?"

"Is that seriously all you picked up from that?"

"I heard the rest but this is what I was confused on."

"I meant exactly what I said. In a way it has been written down. But more as a story then a scientific recorded of things."

"Are you going to give me any straight answers?"

"Not unless you ask the right question. Otherwise it's very easy to dance around what's been asked." Phoenix grinned, Urahara smiled as well.

"Do you have any weapons?"

"Yep right here." Phoenix held up his hands, "The true weapon is the skill of the one wielding it. Now if you meant to ask do I use some sort of blade or gun. Then yes I can use them both. If you meant a weapon that comes from my powers then yes I do have one or two."

"Or two? What are they?"

"What are what?" Phoenix joked.

"Right I forgot the proper question must be asked. What are the one or two weapons you use?"

"Ah, one is a scythe, the other is easier to show then tell."

"How long have you had your powers?" Ichigo and Grimmjow grew bored of the Q&A game that Urahara and Phoenix were playing and started talking between themselves about different video games.

"Well… that's hard to answer. Technically I've always had them but I haven't always been what I am now. However I 'awakened' my powers when I was ten. That's the best I can explain it right now."

"So… you're like Kurosaki-san?"

"Wha'?"

"You've always had the ability to have power but it took an event to bring them out."

"Not really." Phoenix said with a smile, "But that is a very good theory."

Urahara returned the smile, "I think the two of us will get along nicely."

"I believe so too."

"Of course you'll get along. You're both shady pains in the ass who never give straight answers or tell the whole truth, and you both seem to love asking lots of questions." Grimmjow complained boredly, "Can we train now?"

"Of course you can." Urahara used his cane to push the bored arrancar from the gigia roughly.

"OW!" Grimmjow shot out of his fake body and hit the wall behind him with a soft thud, Ichigo laughed as he used his combat pass to exit his own body. "Damn that hurt."

"Ah did the poor little kitty hurt his head on the wall?" Ichigo taunted. Grimmjow growled and launch at the carrot-top. "Ah!" Ichigo quickly fled down the trapdoor in the floor which Urahara had just finished opening. "Too slow pussy cat!"

"I'll show ya too slow ya stupid strawberry!" Grimmjow yelled as he followed Ichigo down to the training ground.

"My, my aren't they excitable? After you Phoenix-kun." Urahara chuckled after the two other men left.

"Right…" Phoenix looked down the hole, _'That's really far… I guess I can just slide down the ladder.'_ Just as he was about to make good on that thought Urahara pushed him making him fall down the hole. "Damn-It! Way to freaking far!" he yelled, he concentrated and managed to summon his wings. He pumped them once about ten feet from hitting the ground allowing him not to face plant. He righted himself and landed on his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief and let the wings disappear.

Urahara landed next to him, "How'd you stop yourself just now?"

"I should kill you for that!" Phoenix growled as he glared at the man next to him. Without answering his question he walked further into the training room. "Here goes nothing…" It had been several months since he had needed to use a large amount of power and over a year since taking on his 'full' fighting form.

Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped their small squabble and watched alongside Urahara as air and dust began to stir around the red head. To two out of the three the flames that now circled around the young man remained unseen, Grimmjow watched as the flames switched back and forth from small and barely there to large and extremely hot. When the flames were small he was able to see Phoenix's face, he was concentrating hard and sweating though Grimmjow had an idea that it wasn't from the fire but the amount of power he was trying to control and pull out.

The fire began to hold a steady and slow increase in power and heat. And a full sphere formed around Phoenix. The gasps from next to him told Grimmjow that Ichigo and Urahara could now not only see the fire but feel its heat as well. Suddenly the fire just stopped, it didn't disappear it just froze in place like time had stopped. A few seconds passed and the flames imploded in on Phoenix before quickly exploding outwards. The three men shielded their faces from the extreme heat and light that the fires gave off.

When they could see clearly again they understood what Phoenix had meant by easier to show then tell. To try and explain that would have been difficult, the red head was slowly regaining his breathe as he turned to look at his three companions. As he walked toward them they noticed a ring of fire around his feet that slowly vanished. As it did they saw that his once dark brown combat boots had become sleek and streamlined, and black as pitch not to mention no noise was made with his footfalls. His blue jeans were now an ashy black color with fire colored claw marks on the sides of his thighs. His red coat that before only came to his calves now brushed the ground lightly and looked as if it was made from glowing embers. The ends looked as if it faded into a heat wave giving off the impression that it was moving on its own. His hair was a shade or two lighter and seemed to have small wisps of fire within it.

Just like he had told them before he now wielded a wicked looking scythe, its staff section was a fiery gold with a tribal looking phoenix on it and several other designs glowing a bright red. The bottom had what could have been considered a spearhead on it glowing an amber-orange color. At the top wave of fire had frozen in the form of a scythe's blade so instead of the smooth blade like you would normally think of when someone said 'it's a scythe' it had jagged ridges formed from the tongues of fire the had refused to lay flat.

He stopped about five feet away from them, Urahara saw that the blade glowed slightly and seemed to be alive as it moved within its frame. But what drew his notice more then anything was the boy's eyes. They were still the electric green from before but there was an added spark of power from his overflowing energy that was quickly being reined in though the spark remained. But that wasn't even the most interesting thing to the scientist, what really had him puzzled was the knowledge that showed in those green eyes, this was not the knowledge he had glimpsed earlier when the two were feeling each other out. No this went beyond that, this wasn't even simple knowledge or understanding. This was wisdom, wisdom beyond that of what any twenty-six or twenty-seven year old should be capable of having. The only question; why did he have that wisdom?

While Urahara mulled over that Ichigo was fascinated by the wings of ever changing fire on Phoenix's back. They would change in base color, and go from there only being one set of wings to there being two or even three sets. Grimmjow though who had seen the wings the night prior was still focused on the weapon.

Phoenix smirked as he let them scan over what he had become, he waited for them to say or do something. He could tell each was interested in different things, he opened his wings to their full span of just over twenty feet and watched as Ichigo's eyes got bigger. He didn't have to much control over how many sets there were but that didn't really matter. He started spinning the scythe out to the side lazily in a figure eight, and saw Grimmjow's eyes watching for any hesitation in the movement. He couldn't really tell what Urahara was looking at but didn't really care, after another few seconds of silence he couldn't help but crack a joke. "Ok I know I'm hot and all, but I think we should start training don't you?"

Ichigo looked at him blankly for a second, "Did you just call us gay without actually calling us gay?"

"Pretty much." Ichigo huffed and looked away. "Oh come on, I joke around with my buddies all the time doesn't actually make me or them gay. It was just a joke. Besides with all the hot chicks around you and the fact that you have a girlfriend kind of dices any thought of you being gay… you know unless having a girlfriend is simply a cover." Phoenix couldn't help teasing him again.

"No it is not! I am very much into girls thank you!" Ichigo yelled annoyed.

"Sure, sure." Phoenix waved it off, "You don't seem to have a problem with me calling you gay Grimmjow."

"I don't care because it's obviously not true. You know how to use that?" Grimmjow asked pointing at the scythe with a smirk plastered on his face.

Phoenix returned the smirk but in a more taunting way, "Why don't you come and find out Kitty Cat." Grimmjow needed no further invitation then that, he leapt at the red head aiming for his jaw with a punch.

Phoenix launched into the air and dived back down attempting to drive the spear like end of his weapon into Grimmjow's back only to meet dirt. He quickly pulled the spearhead from the dirt and turned the blade to block Grimmjow's fist with the flat of his blade. A sizzle was heard and Grimmjow jumped back shaking his hand.

"Ow damn it! I didn't think it would burn me, especially through my hierro." He blew on his now burnt knuckles.

"This blade is made from the purest fires, so I'm not all that surprised that it hurt you." Phoenix explained as he ran a hand over the blade, "So you better be careful, or else you'll get burned… literally." His eyes shot to the side hearing someone coming up behind him. He turned and spun the scythe and slammed the staff into Ichigo's ribs. The blow caused Ichigo to grunt and move about a foot but he managed to finish his strike and bring Zangetsu down at Phoenix's head. Phoenix shifted his grip and slammed the spear end down into the ground causing the blade of the scythe to bloke Ichigo's attack. He then used the staff as a support as he did a jump/swing kick into shinigami's abdomen.

Grimmjow came up behind him just as he was setting his feet back down on the ground and kicked him in the back. The surprise and force of the kick made Phoenix lose his grip on his weapon and fly foreword crashing into Ichigo. Grimmjow charged at the two downed fighters planning on hitting them both at the same time. Phoenix barely managed to get his bearings in time to once again take to the air leaving Ichigo to take the hit alone.

"Lucky~! I love my wings!" He went and landed on top of his blade, "That was a close one for sure." He sighed, he stood there and watched the other two spar as he caught his breath. "I'm really out of shape… I'm such an idiot for not constantly training like a good fighter should. I shouldn't be out of breath just from that small tussle." He could feel his power fluctuate slightly and sighed.

"Taking the whole 'I'm a bird' thing a bit seriously aren't we Phoenix-kun?" Urahara asked from a boulder not too far away. Confused Phoenix looked down at himself. He was now crouching on top of his weapon with his wings pulled in. From Urahara's perspective he figured he looked like a bird perched on a branch. He shrugged not really caring at the moment what he looked like and went back to watching the other two dish it out.

"Well I guess I should get back in there." He commented to himself when he felt his power stabilize again. But how to do it, he didn't want to just charge in head first that was idiotic. A grin spread on his face as he decided what to do, he held his hand out in front of himself palm towards the fighters. "Flit ta si!" he yelled and an orb of fire quickly formed in his out stretched palm and shot itself at the oblivious men.

Two yells of shock and/or pain were heard as Phoenix watched them get shot in opposite directions from his blast. He hopped down off the scythe grabbed it and headed in the direction Grimmjow had been flung. The ex-espada was still getting his bearings when Phoenix came down at him from the air. He spun his blade and brought it down towards Grimmjow's exposed back. Grimmjow was just able to draw his sword and block the strike a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Are ya trying to kill me or something?!"

"Or something. If you can't defend against me what makes you think you're good enough to protect me sister?" Phoenix answered as he shifted and kick Grimmjow in the side making him rolled roughly into a rock. "Come on Grimmjow! I thought you were this super strong guy who could take anything thrown at you!" Grimmjow got up and tried to attack him from the side. Phoenix had blocked and sidestepped him while he continued speaking. "Someone who shouldn't be taken lightly! Yet here you are on the floor only having landed one hit on me." Grimmjow twisted easily changing directions with his cat like agility and punched at him, Phoenix ducked to the side and stepped back to avoid it. "Whereas I've nearly impaled you twice, burned, blasted and kicked you." Grimmjow growled and swung his sword at Phoenix's throat, he avoided the blade by jumping up onto a boulder behind him. "You let your anger cloud your moves as well that should have easily landed just now. I have to say Grimmjow… I'm not impressed."

Grimmjow smirked, "Oh don't worry bird boy, I'm only warming up. You'll get what's coming to you soon enough." Confusion flashed across Phoenix's face followed by shock as Grimmjow raised his left hand. In it was an already charged cerro, he fired it just as Phoenix registered what was happening. Not having enough time to do anything else he wrapped his wings about himself to act as a fire shield. The force of the blast sent the red head flying backwards and he landed on the ground hard.

"Damn that hurt…" he slowly rolled onto his stomach and pushed up onto his hands and knees. "Do not piss off a crazy arrancar, taunt a crazy arrancar, and most of all do not say you are unimpressed with a crazy arrancar. Your life may depend on remembering it especially when said crazy arrancar has something to prove." Phoenix muttered as he looked around for his weapon. It was wedged in the ground twenty or so feet away. "Great…"

He was halfway there when he saw a kick coming at his head from the corner of his eye. He threw his arm up to block, on contact he snaked his arm around the leg trapping it. He spun and bent foreword slamming the owner of the lag into the ground with a load thud and audible grunt of pain. Grimmjow the owner of said leg didn't give Phoenix a chance to follow up on the trap and used his other leg to kick and found purchase in the crook of Phoenix's knee making his leg buckle and give out.

"So you wanna wrestle huh?" Phoenix asked as Grimmjow attempted to pull him into a triangle. "Not happening." Phoenix wormed his way out of the hold like a snake and somehow managed to flip Grimmjow in the process. Taking the opportunity Phoenix put the Blueberry in a choke from behind. Grimmjow growled in displeasure and rolled them harshly onto Phoenix's back. The movement was fast and unexpected causing Phoenix to get the wind knocked out of him and his grip to loosen enough for Grimmjow to roll backwards off of him and stand up ready for more. Phoenix attempted to follow and get his own feet under him but was stopped by Grimmjow's foot planting itself in his gut.

"Having fun yet?" Grimmjow asked as he bounced back and forth on his toes smirking all the while.

"Oh tons… you have no idea how exhilarating it is to have a foot planted in my stomach." Phoenix said his words dripping in sarcasm as he stood. He pointed behind the blue haired man as he tried to catch his breath, "Kurosaki."

Grimmjow turned only to have Ichigo's shin land in his gut rather then his side like it had been aiming for. Grimmjow retaliated while Phoenix went to retrieve his scythe. His power was spazzing again, _'Well time to break then,'_ He jumped up onto a nearby boulder so he could watch the rivals fight. _'How should I get back in the game this time… throw another fire ball? Nah, been there done that…ooo I could make a sphere of fire slowly close around them that could be funny. No…OH THAT IS BRILLIENT! I'm so clever sometimes I scare myself. I just hope it actually works.'_

He grinned mischievously and held his hand out towards the other to relaxed and fire began to swirl around him. "Sacred Flames that forever burn heed my calling, and bind the wrists of power struggling. Separation is not allowed, not till harmony can be found." He repeated the words twice more and the flames circling him formed into a rope and sped over to the unsuspecting fighters. It bound Ichigo's right wrist to Grimmjow's left.

"The hell is this shit!?" Grimmjow shouted as he tried to get it off, only for his fingers to get burnt stopping him.

"The frick Phoenix what did you do?!" Ichigo asked.

"It's a, binding spell?"

"Was that a question? Do you seriously have know idea what you did?!" Grimmjow raged.

"No that's not what I meant. I just don't know what to call it, but I think binding spell works. Anyway what it does is force two people to work together. It won't come off till you do." He explained a smug grin on his face proud of his work.

"You are evil!" Grimmjow hissed at him angrily.

"Me? Evil? Not really I'm just enforcing what we were talking about yesterday, do you remember?"

Grimmjow paused and thought, "You mean when you asked all those questions? Yeah I remember." He sigh he didn't necessarily have a problem fighting alongside Ichigo anymore, but he really didn't think Phoenix would force him to do so in such a manner.

Ichigo was glaring daggers at the fire on their wrists as if it would make it get scared and leave. He gave up staring at it and sighed as he switched his sword to his left hand. "At least I'm ambidextrous."

"Ambi-what-now?" Grimmjow said confused.

"Ambidextrous, it means I can use both hands with equal skill. Though I prefer using my right as it's my dominant hand."

"Oh…"

They then started to argue about who should follow who's lead. Neither wanted to follow and both refused to back down from leading. Phoenix chuckled and leaned on his scythe while he watched in amusement.

"What are you laughing at fly boy?!" Grimmjow yelled at him hearing the chuckle.

"Just enjoying you two not getting along in the least. At this rate you may end up being stuck together all day. Oh I should take a picture and send it to Tora she's a GrimmIchi fan."

Ichigo's face paled dramatically, "Please don't do that. … Wait she's a Grimm…Ichi…. Fan….?"

"That is what I said isn't it?"

"You're not serious though, right?" He asked hopefully. Grimmjow was just trying not to throw up as the pictures they had found showed up at the forefront of his mind.

"Yeah I'm just joking, I just felt like teasing you is all, it's soooo easy no wonder Yuroichi does it all the time." Ichigo sighed in relief at the first half then glared at the red head for the second half.

"ANYWAY~ Can we just fight him and get this shit off us?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"Right…" For the next few hours the two stubborn men tried and failed miserably to work together. It was lunch time and their wrists were still bound.

"Well let's break for lunch and heal you guys up a bit." Urahara intervened just as the two were about to attack Phoenix again making them lose their footing and fall on their faces. Urahara and Phoenix tried very hard not to laugh but they too failed and began laughing as the grounded fighters yelled at them in anger and embarrassment.

"Sure lunch sounds good." Phoenix who was comfortably perched on his scythe hopped down and pulled his power back in, his scythe disappeared in a flash of fire, and his clothes kinda faded back to how they were. Though the binding spell stayed in place much to Grimmjow and Ichigo's annoyance. He followed the blond shop keeper to the ladder and looked over his shoulder, "You two coming or you going to take a nap together?"

Both were immediately on their feet and running to catch up. Making the other two laugh again. "Do we get this off?" Ichigo asked pointing at the fire rope.

"Nope." Both men groaned, "I told you it won't come off till you guys can work together without bickering."

They all sat down in their spots from before and Tessia brought them their food. "So Phoenix-kun, is that a type of kido or hado, that you used?" Urahara asked pointing at the fire rope.

"No not really, it's special to my powers."

"What was that 'Sacred Flame' that you mentioned in your little chant?"

"That chant was just something I came up with on the spot, I honestly wasn't even sure if it would work."

"And the 'Sacred Flame'?"

"What about it?"

"What is it?"

"It's a flame, that's sacred. I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell?"

Phoenix merely looked at the questioning man for a few seconds before shaking his head. "The latter I suppose." _'Of course when I'm in my human form half of my knowledge on my powers goes out the door since I'm not in full control of it yet.'_ He added in his head.

"Alright, any particular reason you use a scythe? Could you change it if you wanted, or is that just how your weapon manifests itself? Or do you just like the western world's 'Grim Reaper' that much?" Urahara chuckled at his own joke.

"Haha, I just like scythes, they just have a certain appeal to me. I could use a different weapon if I really wanted too, I've used a sword, and daggers, but I like the scythe better. As for the Grim Reaper…meh don't really care for the guy. Well there are a few renditions of him that I like but other then that no influence on my choice of weaponry." Phoenix shrugged.

"What's a grim reaper?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well they're normally depicted as a tall cloaked skeleton with a scythe that harvest souls and takes them to the underworld. They are kind of like the western world's version of a shinigami." Phoenix answered as he began to eat. Grimmjow nodded and started eating as well. "Oh and is Yuroichi-san here? I wanted to apologize for blowing up at her last night."

"I'm right here and there is no need for that, I understand your reasons for doing so. If I had known before hand about her problems with trust I would have never made that suggestion." Yuroichi explained coming up beside Phoenix in her cat form and bowed her head apologetically.

"Yes but I still could have handled it better and calmly explained it to you. As a martial artist I should have more then enough self-control to hold my emotions in check. So for that I am sorry Yuroichi-san." He too bowed in apology-as much as he could while sitting at least. Apologies made Phoenix decided to pick on Urahara, "So Yuroichi-san did you have to retell everything to Urahara, or did he enjoy himself eavesdropping on us?"

"What? Me? Eavesdrop? How rude, I would never." Everyone in the room gave him one of those 'Yeah right' looks. He sighed dramatically in defeat. "She had to tell me what happened before Grimmjow-kun took your sister back to her room but after that yes I heard everything. The only thing I'm rather confused about though is why would these…uh… do they have a name?"

"They have many, we've taken to simply calling them Living Shadows. The other names are in the language they were using and to speak said names in that language would be to summon them here." Phoenix told him after a minute of hesitation.

"Right so my confusion is why would these Living Shadows want to stop me from contacting Soul Society? What do they have to gain from that?"

Again Phoenix hesitated in answering then shook his head, "I honestly don't know, at least not for certain… though…" he paused again.

"Are you afraid telling us will brake your promise?" Yuroichi asked softly.

"Kinda… technically I only promised not to tell what happened in the past but…" He shook his head again like he was trying to clear it. "My best guess would be they are trying to get rid of Grimmjow."

"What? Why would they want to get rid of me?"

"Why wouldn't they? At first I didn't think it made sense that they would be blocking your communication either," he said to Urahara, then turn to Grimmjow, "but when Clair told it was you who drove them away that first time it made sense that they wouldn't want you around." Phoenix explained his focus solely on Grimmjow, if he wasn't talking to the others then his promise remained unbroken. "You're an obstacle in the way of their prize not to mention your newfound desire to protect her makes you even more of a threat. I'm sure they understood that you had just happened to be there the last time. But now you're here to stay as far as they know, and for them that's bad."

"That makes sense." Grimmjow agreed quietly looking down blankly.

"I take it Smistin-san is the one who told Grimmjow-kun the story you refuse to tell us." Urahara stated he had become serious after asking what the Shadows had to gain. Phoenix nodded, reminding him that the story was only to be told if both agreed the person was completely trust worthy. "I see, so when I asked her about seeing things before Grimmjow-kun came crashing through her window, this is what made her freak out so bad that she had a near panic attack?"

Again Phoenix nodded, "As far as I know, these _things_ are the only thing that can truly scare her to the point of almost breaking."

"Do Tora, Ryu, or Yue know?" Ichigo asked after a small silence. Phoenix shook his head.

"No they didn't even know Clair could sense spirits, let alone see them. I guess they do now though what with you and Grimmjow. But no they don't know about my power or our past with these _things_." They ate in silence for a few more minutes when a senkimon showed up near Ichigo, and Renji and Rukia stepped out.

"Kuchiki-san, Moocher-kun, how are you?" Urahara asked playfully.

"Moocher-kun?" Renji repeated an eyebrow twitching, but before he could do or say anything Rukia spoke up.

"We delivered your report on the ex-espada to the Head Captain."

"Hey 'ex-espada' has a name you know. It's Grimmjow! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Use it!" Grimmjow huffed in annoyance.

Rukia continued as if she hadn't even heard him, "He has decided to trust yours and Ichigo's judgment, but only to a point. That point being, he is allowed to stay in his current living conditions, but myself and Renji are to help Ichigo and you keep an eye on him and make sure he behaves."

"Ok hello? I'm right fricking here! I know you don't like me at all but that doesn't mean you get to talk about me like I'm not here! And I wasn't aware that I was in need of a pint-sized babysitter. Besides all I've been doing in the week that I've been here is hang out with Clair, Phoenix, and Ichigo. And when I'm not doing that I'm sleeping or helping to hunt those low level pain in my ass hollows that like to wake me up every five minutes." Rukia scowled at him, but he just smirked back at her and it only grew when Ichigo chimed in.

"Here, here! I personally think they purposefully sleep during the day and come out at night just to be a nuisance." Ichigo agreed, "I'd honestly rather they all come at once so I could get rid of them and go back to sleep."

Renji who was ignoring the staring contest between Rukia and Grimmjow pointed at the fire rope, "Hey Ichigo what's with the fashion statement?"

"Ask Phoenix." Ichigo huffed his playful mood ruined by the reminder that he was still tied to Grimmjow. Renji and Rukia both looked over to the red head that was finishing off his drink.

"It's a binding spell of sorts that I cast on them. It binds the wrists of clashing powers and forces them to work together and harmonize if they want to get it off. It won't disappear if they don't they've been stuck like that for the past few hours."

"That is genius!" Rukia clapped at the explanation, "You should do that to Ichigo and Renji next. They two are always bickering about which of them is better and it gets really old after awhile." She suggested as she hopped around the table and stopped next to Phoenix who looked slightly stunned but her sudden change in attitude and amused at the same time.

"Rukia!" Both of the mention men cried out.

"What you need to learn to work together." She defended, "So will you do it?" She asked Phoenix with giant puppy eyes.

Phoenix chuckled and looked away a bit while scratching his head nervously, while the other three men glared at the small woman that found all this funny. "Well I could… but uh it can only be done if they are fighting with each other." He paused thinking about what he just said and grinned impishly looking at the men. "Of course that means that as long as they work together they're in no danger of me using the binding spell on them."

"So in other words you two have no choice but to play nice with each other." Rukia chirped happily as Ichigo and Renji groaned at her delight.

"So will the two of you be joining these three in their training session?" Urahara asked.

"No thank you I'd rather sit back and watch these guys try and work together. I'm sure it'll be a good laugh." Rukia said sipping on the tea Tessia had brought in for her and Renji.

"I don't see any reason not to join, but I am not working with you!" He declared pointing at Phoenix.

"Why? Because Kuchiki-san likes my ability and wants me to stick you and Kurosaki together. Seems rather childish." Phoenix shrugged and headed for the ladder having finished his food. Renji growled and followed ready to kick his ass. Rukia just laughed as she too headed down to the basement. Everyone was soon downstairs ready for round two of training.

Phoenix change into is fighting form much quicker then last time and was able to go for a longer period of time before his energy would begin fluctuating. Though he was having a hard time fighting off three people at once but he managed by taking to the air as he was able to maneuver up there easier then the shinigami and arrancar.

"YES!"

"About freaking time!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow had finally managed to work together long enough to get the spell to break.

"Congra-agh-tulations. Ow…" Renji grunted as he tried to pry himself from the rock he had been shot into by the blast that had been meant to hit Phoenix who was hovering in the air above them all.

"Yes very good." Phoenix clapped as he landed on top of the rock Renji was in. all four were breathing hard and sporting several wounds. Though Ichigo and Grimmjow were the worst out of them due to their rash nature and being cuffed to one another.

Phoenix had a three inch cut on his right bicep, a small gash on his forehead above his left eye, and a four inch cut on his left leg, along with various other cuts and bruises. Renji had a long but not deep slash on his torso and tons of cuts, burns and bruises littering his body, many coming from being hurled into the rock just now. Grimmjow had two long gashes on his back and one on his right arm, and Ichigo had a bad gash on his front and three on his back. Both were covered with smaller cuts as well.

"I think it might be time to take a brake and get you four patched up, what do you say?" Urahara suggested there was no complaint from the men as they headed for the ladder. By the time they were finished getting healed and patched up it was nearing 5:30.

"I need to get going, are you staying here Grimmjow," Phoenix asked as he stood, "Or am I taking you back to the house?"

"Well…" He looked around unsure.

"If you want to stay and train some more I'm up for it, it's been awhile since I was able to go all out like this. I can drive you back afterwards." Ichigo offered.

"You have a car?" Phoenix asked.

"Well it's actually my dad's but I had an early class today so I drove so that I wouldn't be late then I came straight here pretty much."

"Ah, college I remem- no not really I don't. And half of what I do remember was some really weird shit that I wish I didn't." Phoenix joked, "So you staying?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Alright, I don't know when I'll be done so you and Clair may not see me till tomorrow." Phoenix said as he left.

"What's he doing that will take him that long?" Ichigo asked.

"No idea, he just said he had something he needed to do at 5:30. I didn't see the need to pry so I didn't ask."

()()()()

By the time that Grimmjow got back to Clair's it was nearing eleven pm. He took a quick shower and hopped in bed falling asleep instantly. About two hours later he felt something soft hitting his face. He tried to swat it away but it couldn't get the hint.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Wha' ya wan' ya lil'?" Grimmjow's growl was cut off as Panicky started to talk really fast, it was something about Clair. "Slow down I can' understand ya."

"It's Clair she's tossing and turning and talking in her sleep and I can't wake her up I've been trying for like ten minu-Woah!" he cried out as he was flung off the bed along with the blankets as Grimmjow raced to Clair's room. She was talking incoherently and was basically flailing at nothing.

Grimmjow sat on the side of the bed and caught her hand holding it firmly in his own. "It's ok Clair, I'm right here, I'm the only one here with you. They can't get you here with me." He soothed, the words simply flowing from his mouth. He took his free hand and ran it along the side of her head and cupped her face. "I promised to protect you, remember?" He let his spirit pressure fill the room and wrap around her pushing out what ever was causing her nightmare.

It didn't take long after that for her to calm down and her breathing to even out. Grimmjow sighed in relief and went to stand. As he did though Clair shot awake at the movement and sat up quickly making her forehead collide his Grimmjow's nose.

"AH! Damn!" He slid off the bed and held his now bleeding nose.

"Huh? What? Who? …ow…?" Clair held her forehead and searched for the light on her side table. Hearing a groaning noise she looked down and saw Grimmjow sitting on the floor leaning on the side of the bed. "Um… are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, but if I move my hands I'm pretty sure blood's going to go everywhere. You have a really hard head you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice." She slid off the bed and grabbed a few tissues, "Here let me see." He slowly moved his hands as she replaced them with her tissue filled ones. Once she got some of the blood away she was able to see that it wasn't broken at least. "I got you good huh? It's not broken though that's good. Stay there while I go get the first aid kit."

"Nah I was thinking about running around the block a few times while I waited."

"Oh what a lovely sense of humor you have there. You'll fit right in with me and my brother."

"Thought I already was fitting in." He smirked and she blushed and turned quickly to go and get the first aid kit.

"That's true I guess… hold still." She told him when she came back with the kit in hand. After a few seconds of silence she spoke up again, "I was having another nightmare wasn't I?"

"You don't remember?"

"I never do to be honest. I know I have them, and I know that so far only you and Phoenix can get rid of them... My Grandma could too… But I can never really remember the nightmare itself. But that is why you were in here right?"

"Yeah Panicky woke me up, in a panic obviously," Clair chuckled, "He said he had been trying for several minutes to get you up but nothing worked so he came and got me."

"Alright… there all done." Clair nodded proud of her work on cleaning up his nose. She tossed the bloodied gauze and tissues out and sat back down in front of him. "Thank you, ya know for coming and chasing it away." She said shyly as she looked away from his face.

"Hey," He turned her face back to look at his, "I promised to protect you to the best of my abilities. Chasing a few bad dreams away is nothing." He told her smiling gently.

Clair returned the smile and felt a small blush begin to dust her cheeks but didn't care. Before either of them knew it they were getting closer. When they did realize it they were only an inch apart.

"Can…Can I kiss you?" Grimmjow whispered softly.

"I… yes."

Just as she answered though they heard a door opening and closing and footsteps coming down the hall. "Hey Clair why is your light still on don't you work in the morning?" Phoenix asked still a few feet from the door. Grimmjow and Clair shot apart from each other so Phoenix wouldn't get any ideas. He entered the room and when he saw them on the floor raise a questioning eyebrow at his sister.

"I was having a nightmare and he came and got rid of it but I sat up really fast and my forehead kind of hurt his nose so I was cleaning it up and then we were talking." Clair summarized really fast.

Phoenix just stared blankly at her for a moment, "While I know that there's more to it. I'm WAY too tired to care at the moment. Good night… oh and Grimmjow if you were I don't know for some reason trying to kiss her you might want to watch out. I may be ok with you _around_ her, but you don't have big brother's consent to be _with_ her. Just saying." With that he waved good night and went to crash in bed.

The two seated on the floor blushed at his last comment, finally realizing that they had in fact almost kissed each other. Clair cleared her throat as she stood up after sitting there for a few minutes of shock. "I really wish I knew how he did that."

"Does what?"

"He just knows when I'm not telling the truth, or if I left something out. And he's really good at guessing what that something is…maybe it's just because I'm his sister and he's known me for like ever. It's still annoying though."

"Ah, well I should um, let you get some sleep and go back to my room." Grimmjow commented as he headed for the door, "See ya in the morning."

"Only if your morning consists of waking up be fore 8:30. I have to work till three again tomorrow, well today technically since it's two in the morning."

"Right have fun with that. Night."

"Night," He left and Clair fell onto her bed. "That wasn't awkward in the least…" she crawled her way under her covers. "I can't believe I almost kissed him! I almost gave Grimmjow my first kiss! …then Phoenix had to come and ruin it." Clair pouted momentarily. _'Oh well there shall be other chances…wait what? I mean I like him and stuff and I guess since he wanted to kiss me that he likes me too but we've only known each other for a week. Well technically I've known him longer then that because of Bleach but…ARHG! Just go to sleep!'_ Clair quietly berated herself. _'Stupid Phoenix… Stupid time to show up… and where the hell was he that he just got home?'_

()()()()

*Alarm clock, BEEP BEEP*

"Shut up ya stupid piece of shit!" Clair slammed her hand down on the noisy device and slowly crawled out of bed making sure to turn her phone's alarm off as well. "I wish mornings would go and die in a ditch somewhere. Or that I could change to evening hours at least." She continued to grumble about mornings and lack of sleep all through her shower.

She went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal and try to wake up a little more. She looked up at the sound of soft footsteps. "You're up early." She commented as she watched Phoenix get himself a bowl of cereal as well.

"Phone call from one of the guys in the band woke me up roughly twenty minutes ago. The idiot forgot that were on a different time then him. The place they're at is like three hours ahead of us." He grumped as he poured his milk.

"Ah… poor baby." Clair made a pouty face to go along with her sarcasm and false sympathy. Phoenix gave her a weak glare but said nothing. "So~ where were you that you didn't get home till two?"

"Somewhere… you got any Venom or any other strong energy drink?"

"That depends on where you were last night." Clair shifted so that he couldn't get to the refrigerator like he was trying to.

"Sorry 'Mom' I forgot that I'm just a kid who can't do anything with out asking first. I told you I was somewhere." He huffed in annoyance still trying to get past his sister. She wouldn't move however and he sighed in defeat to tired to deal with it right then.

"Let's try to be a little more specific can we?"

"I was with Ryu at his dojo alright, then we went to the past on the far side of the galaxy to shoot some Clones, came back and slew some dragons, and then killed several vampires."

"So in essence, you beat each other up, and then went to shoot people with lasers at some kind of laserdome, went back to his place and play video games. Is that right?"

"That fact that you can figure that all out from what I said is either really, really cool or really, really creepy. Drink?"

"I don't buy it."

"What you mean Venom? What about Monster?" Clair just stared at him blankly. "Oh the story right… call Ryu or Tora if you don't believe me. Heck even Yue, she went Clone killing with us!"

"There's Monster in the cupboard above the sink, I drank the last Venom yesterday."

"I'll buy some more…wait… you were blocking the fridge this whole time and there wasn't even anything in it."

"So? You thought there was, and I wanted info."

"Sneaky sister is sneaky." The siblings chuckled. "Hey when do you have to be at work?" Phoenix pointed at the clock on the stove.

"Shit!"

"I'll take that as a 'I need to be there right now.' then."

"See ya later!" She called as she flew out the door.

"Heh-heh… now on to plotting the 'Grimmjow don't kiss my sister prank' G.D.K.S.P for short." Phoenix snickered to himself as he went back to his room food in hand. "Can't do any thing that will mess up the house Clair might kill me and that doesn't sound like fun… I really need to find a place that sells IcyHot. So many things can be done with that shit… ah~ decisions, decisions." He opened his door and nearly dropped his bowl. "Ru-Kuchiki-san!? What are you doing in my room?!"

"What does it look like? I'm sitting." And she was, right in the middle of his bed lounging as if she owned the place.

"Yes I see that, but why in my room, and more importantly. Why on my bed?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions about your powers."

"So does everyone else in the world. That doesn't explain why you couldn't show up in the living room, or you know not sit on my bed at least in the chair by the desk or something."

"Does it really matter where I sit? Jeez you're just as bad as Ichigo is sometimes. Your bed is more comfortable then your chair so I sat here instead. Now about your powers?"

"What makes you think that I'll tell you anything that I haven't already told Urahara." _'Damn I sounded really harsh right there.'_

"I don't know I just want to see what you would tell me. Not all of us trust Urahara with everything either, so I thought maybe you would tell someone else. Don't worry I won't tell him anything you tell me. So other then what I saw yesterday, what can you do?"

"Tell when someone's lying…now unless you are good at coming up with pranks, you'll have to excuse me." He sat at his desk and put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"You can really tell if someone's lying?"

"Yes, that is one of the reasons I trust Grimmjow if you're wondering. He said he wouldn't hurt her and that he'd protect her. He wasn't lying." He told her and shoved more food in his mouth.

"So if I said something like 'I hate Seaweed Ambassador'."

"I don't even need my power to tell that's a lie, you admire everything about your brother including that thing."

"Hey he is not a thing!"

"See? You were lying."

"Oops."

"Now if you had said something like 'I don't have a crush on Renji.'."

"What?! I don't have a crush on anyone especially not Renji! He's… he's more like a… a brother!"

Phoenix sighed sadly and looked at her, "You're a really bad liar Kuchiki-san."

She blushed and looked away huffing indignity. "So I like him a tiny bit big deal." Phoenix continued to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head and looking away from her and back to his food. "Do you need anything else?" he asked quietly.

"No not really… wait why are you trying to come up with a prank?" Rukia asked as she looked around the bedroom.

"So I can play it on Grimmjow." He looked up in time to see her picking something up off of the small table next to his bed, it glinted red in the light, "NO! Don't touch that!" He yelled as he lunged taking the object from her.

"Sorry, it's just it was really pretty and I wanted a better look is all. I didn't mean to touch something personal. Though if you don't mind my asking why _did_ you freak out?"

"This was the last thing my grandmother gave me before she…" He held the item tightly to his chest. "She told me it belonged to the one who came before me and to those who came before them as well and that it was my turn to have it…"

"Before? Like someone who had the same powers as you?"

"I guess so, she didn't elaborate past that. And just told me to keep it safe and that it would be of help to me."

"Oh well sorry for not asking to look before I touched it. Can I see it, I won't touch it?"

He nodded and slowly held his hand out to her. In his palm was a red glass phoenix. As he shifted his hand the sunlight caught on it and made it seem to be alive as the fire that the bird represented. Rukia nearly forgot her promise not to touch it but stopped a few inches away.

"S-sorry."

"It has that affect on people. That fact that you stopped is enough."

She smiled then whispered in awe, "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah…" He closed his hand breaking the spell that it had seemed to cast on the woman. "So um… did you need anything else?" he asked looking anywhere but her.

"No," She shook her head, "Sorry for intruding. See you later then."

"Yeah bye." He watched as she left out his window. He fell into his desk chair. "GRAH! I'm such a freaking idiot!" He slammed his head down on the desk, "Ow…can't believe I acted all cold and distant like that… she probably thinks I hate her now damn it!"

"You like that obnoxious shinigami chick?"

"Ah!" Phoenix spun in his chair to see who had spoken and snuck up on him. In the process he fell off the edge and landed hard on his butt. "Ouch… Grimmjow what are you- when did you get there?" he asked pulling himself back up onto the chair and tried to still his fast heart rate.

"I was passing by when I heard you yell just now. But I felt her spirit pressure since she got here. I stayed in my room till I felt her leaving. And you didn't answer my question."

"Question? Sorry what was it?"

"Do you like that shinigami chick?"

"Uh… I just don't like making people hate me, it's not fun to try and get back in their good graces."

"That still doesn't answer the question."

"Yes I did, I said: I don't like people hating me. And therefore I like when they like me. But to be liked one needs to like first."

"Weird ass logic. Whatever I don't really care. I'm going to find something to eat."

After they finished eating Grimmjow called Urahara and asked if they could come train again. They trained from ten to noon, and Ichigo showed to train as well after lunch. The two got back home at the same time as Clair.

"I hate, you hear me? _Hate_ my boss!" she yelled as they entered the house.

"Oh and why is that?" Phoenix asked amused.

"He's annoying first off I can't stand his voice. Especially when he gets mad it gets all squeaky and shit! He thinks he is the most powerful person in the company and that he can do whatever he wants! Not to mention I'm fairly certain he's sexist AND he made a comment about me being an idiotic American! Asshole!"

"He sounds kind of like Nnoitora." Grimmjow comment as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, however the differences are pretty big. Nnoitora? Tall stickman of a motherfudger that can actually fight and isn't scarred of jack shit. Boss-man? Short fatty that can barely lift his own weight and is a complete scaredy-cat! At least he's somewhat easy to manipulate." Clair ranted as she fell on the couch next to Grimmjow. "He wants me to come in tomorrow, TO-MOR-ROW! SATURDAY! To make up for the time that HE gave me off on Monday! I told him he was the one who told me I could go home early and that I refused to come in. We argued about it for over an hour."

"Wait. Motherfudger?" Grimmjow asked.

"She doesn't like saying the F-word, so she replaces it with things like fudge, freak, or firck. And what happened after that?" Phoenix asked taking up residence in the chair to the left of the couch.

"I have to go in from 1:30 to three." She sighed and leaned on Grimmjow in defeat.

"At least it's not a full days work." The red head offered.

"Yeah but it's a Saturday!" Clair whined as she sank further into the couch to pout. "I wanted to spend the whole morning finishing my manuscript so that I'd have it done by the time we had to get ready to go to the concert. I don't know if I'll be able to do it with out those two and a half hours."

"There has to be some silver lining?"

"Ishida the party pooper won't be there but that's it." She said as she snuggled into Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow himself wasn't sure what to do so he just put his arm over her shoulders giving her easier access to his side. Which she happily used to snuggle closer.

Phoenix chuckled as she fell asleep not having gotten much due to her nightmare the night previous. He turned the TV on and started the Bleach episode that had been on pause since two days prior. They watched till Phoenix woke Clair up an hour and a half later and told her to that he was going to hang with Ryu again and that he'd be back around nine.

After he left Clair went to work on her manga till she had to make dinner while Grimmjow played CoD. They sat in silence while they ate, mainly because neither knew what to say to the other after almost kissing the night before. Phoenix came back an hour or so after that and joined Grimmjow on CoD, while Clair had hidden away in her art room after she had finished cleaning up from dinner. They all decided to turn in around half past ten.

Phoenix went to his room first giving Grimmjow the chance to sneak a quick good night kiss on Clair's cheek before racing off to his room. She stood there stunned then ran to her own room to squeal like the total fan-girl she was into her pillow. Her last thought that night, _'He Actually Kissed Me! YES!'_

While Grimmjow's were more along the lines of, _'Holy shit I can't believe I just did that! Phoenix'll kill me if he finds out! But… but I did it… I kissed Clair.'_

Phoenix on the other hand who had seen it due to him being a sneaky ninja, just chuckled and went to sleep thinking, _'Lovesick idiots, acting like hormonal teenagers.'_

()()()()

**I would just like to say that Bacon is the only reason this chapter is complete. Why is Bacon the reason you ask? Because I was eating it and said 'Oh I should have Clair wake up to the smell of Bacon!' if I had not done that it would have taken longer to get this chapter up cause I had no idea how to start before Bacon. So take the time to thank Bacon if you can.**

**Again I apologize for not having the concert in this chapter like I had said I was going to. But I hope that everything contained within makes up for that. I added fluffies and fighting just for all you lovely people out there. The kiss at the end there was a spur of the moment thing I hadn't originally planned to put that in. My brother helped me come up with the title for this chapter cause he's awesome like that. (the only problem with saying that on here is the fact that he reads it too so it'll inflate his ego) "**_**DON'T GET A BIG HEAD BIG BROTHER!" **_**(sorry had too)**

**I hope the fight scene wasn't confusing, or the information that was given. Oh and check out my gallery on Deviantart there's a link on my profile. I have several pictures of Clair and Phoenix posted there, along with what his 'Fighting form' looks like(minus the wings but those are shown in another picture I have on there) **

**Please review I love hearing what you all have to say even if it is just a 'hey I liked the chapter good job' kind of thing.**

**So the final word count not including the author's note at the beginning or this one here is 12,639 my longest chapter yet, it is also thirty pages long. Including a/n's it's 13,069 words and 31 pages.**


	13. Chapter 12 The Concert

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for taking over a month to get this chapter up! It was a mix of writers block, only being able to think of ideas for my other story, too many good fanfiction to read, and not having anything to write on when I actually did get an idea. My brother kept annoying me about it and that really only served to further my block, I don't write well if I'm being pestered. The good news is I have a bit of the next chapter handwritten already I just need to finish it and get it on the computer. Anywhos~ on to the chapter and the concert! Yes it is in this chapter!**

**I own only two songs the others all belong to the people they belong to(Skillet, Fly Leaf, and who ever else I decide to throw in) I don't own bleach either…so sad… Or the games mentioned(yes Grimmjow gets to play more video games)**

Hint: Scat(or Scatting) is a type of music look it up

()()()()

_**Chapter 12: The Rhythm to things, and cake… Oh! And a concert!**_

()()()()

Grimmjow woke up to the sound of a loud crash and rather loud swearing. He ran out of his room at the same time Phoenix did the two nearly colliding with each other. They headed for the source of the sound which had come from the kitchen, only to find Clair sitting on the floor surrounded by different pots and pans.

"Aren't you a little old to be pretending those are drums there Clair?" Phoenix asked teasingly as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"Hahaha you're such a comedian. I was trying to find my cake pan and everything attacked me." she explained getting up without taking his offered hand.

"Why do you want your cake pan?" Phoenix asked dropping his ignored hand and leaning on the counter amused.

"Tora wants to throw a 'Yay it's your first concert!' party. And she asked if I would make a cake and a few other things to bring."

"Why doesn't she just make one?"

"Because I quote 'I want you to use your amazingly awesome artistic skills to make a fabulous 'Great Job' cake' I asked what the real reason was. '…Because I blew the money I was going to use to buy a cake decorating set on manga so you're the only one I know with a decorating set' end quote."

"She really knows how to sort out her priorities doesn't she." Phoenix joked and Clair started to pick up the fallen cooking things.

"You're bleeding." Grimmjow said pointing to her head where a glint of red could be seen.

"Wha'? Oh would you look at that." Clair commented after finding the blood. "Only hurts when I touch it, I'll be fine." She waved it off and started to go back to picking the pots up.

"Sure you will sit down." Phoenix told her as he dragged her over to a chair and made her sit. "Let me look at it first before you go making it worse." he berated when she protested. "Well it's not terribly bad-"

"Oh good so then-"

"Stay pussy cat, let me fix it."

"Hiss, spit, scratch, and bite, flick my tail and turn up my nose at you." Clair said crossing her arms as he placed a glowing hand over the cut.

"Pussy cat?" Grimmjow asked confused.

"Tell a dog to stay and it stays till you call. Tell a cat to stay and it'll do as it darn well please and leave your ass in the grass. She wants to get up and do stuff even though I tell her no. So it's like telling a cat to stay."

"What about the stuff you said? The hiss spit thing?"

"Cats hiss, spit, scratch, and bite. When they've had enough of you they flick their tail turn with their nose in the air and walk away. Metaphorically in most cases but I'm sure you get the picture." Clair explained as Phoenix pulled away.

"There all done. The kitty may go play in the kitchen."

"Cools! On to the making of cake!" Clair shouted as she jumped from her chair. Phoenix looked over at Grimmjow and mouthed 'Told ya she doesn't care.' Grimmjow huffed and sat in his chair at the table ignoring him.

"Well while you do that I'll make breakfast. Suggestions?"

"Bacon~!" Clair sang out loudly as she hopped around the kitchen looking for ingredients.

"Grimmjow?"

"Don't care." He was too busy being confused while watching Clair hop around to think about it.

"Bacon and eggs sandwiches it is then."

"Shnizle-fritz..." Clair muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm missing stuff that I need to make the cake be awesome! To the store!" Clair ran to her room and changed out of her pj's. "I shall return for bacon!"

"You are seriously hyper for it being eight in the morning." Phoenix commented as she went by now as confused as Grimmjow.

"MONSTER!" Was the only reply they get before hearing the doer to the garage open and close.

"That explains it."

"What's monster?"

"A really really effective energy drink. She'll be back to normal in and hour or so...if she doesn't drink any more that is." Phoenix laughed to himself as he started to get the eggs and bacon.

"…So..."

"Yes Grimmjow?"

"What's a concert?"

Phoenix nearly dropped the egg he was holding. "You've been here a week and you don't know even with everyone talking about it?!" He asked surprised, Grimmjow nodded. "Clair didn't tell you?" He shook his head this time. "Good grief… Well you remember what Clair did at the restaurant?" Another nod. "Like that but on a much, much bigger scale. There'll be tons of people there to listen. They'll all be pushing and yelling and other good stuff. It'll be loud and crowded. Yue's band-her and five others- are going to be singing and playing music, there will be opening artists too -other bands- concerts can last a good long while two, three, hours maybe more depending on how they're set up and how cooperative people are."

"Ok…What kind of music do they play? Is it like what Clair did?"

"Um…Yeah, here let me play a song for you. I'm pretty sure Clair has their CD." He went to her CD player over in the corner and found Yue's CD next to it. He put it in and played a random song. (All around me(Fly Leaf))

"That's not so bad. Is your band like that?"

"Nah we're more like these guys." Phoenix switched to a skillet CD and played Awake and Alive.

"I like that one! Be fun to fight with that in background when we spar… Why do you always play music when we fight?"

"To give a rhythm for everyone. We -Clair more then me, but I still do it- always fights with a song going through our heads if we don't have our iPods to play music." Phoenix said as he went back to cooking.

"You sound like you need a rhythm to fight."

"Whether you realize it or not so do you Grimmjow. Everything has rhythm to it as does everyone. If you can find it or create it you can give yourself an advantage. The next time we spar stay back and watch me and Ichigo or Renji fight and see if you can find it. Watch and listen it'll be there."

"Carp explanation as always." Phoenix shrugged uncaring and started putting food on the table as Clair came in.

"Do~ bop do di da~ do be da di~"

"What on earth are you doing?" Grimmjow asked as she continued to make –at least to him- random noises.

"I do believe she is Scatting, it's a rhythm based style of music listen." Phoenix provided the confused arrancar. So listen he did and sure enough he found there was a pattern to the sounds. "Is that Trashing the Camp?"

"No it's free Scatting. Trashing the Camp goes like," She started to sing/scat the song as she set her bags down and sat in her chair at the table. Phoenix drummed lightly with it while she finished.

"Weird." Was all Grimmjow could say.

"Not weird. Music. Rhythm. A harmonious pattern of sounds." She corrected as she pulled her plate towards herself.

"You're still hyper aren't you?"

"Yeah so? Doesn't make what I said any less true. Besides when you think about it everything has rhythm to it, the way you walk the way you talk, heck even the way you breathe. There's a pattern to it all. As a fighter I would think you would know that as being able to find the pattern in a fight can change the whole outcome of the battle." She explained in a slightly better way then Phoenix did.

"Phoenix said something to that effect earlier."

"And he was right, when you go sparring at Urahara's again look for it I'm sure you'll find it." She unknowingly repeated Phoenix's instructions to him as she took a bite of her food. "Or me and Phoenix could spar and you could watch us and try and find it. By the way who gave who permission to touch my CD player?"

"Grimmjow wanted to know what kind of songs Desperate Prayer does and there was a Skillet CD right there so." He shrugged, "I thought you hated sparring me?"

"Ah. I do."

"Why don't you like fighting him?"

"Two reasons. One I always lose. Two I always get hurt. I don't like losing or getting hurt so therefore I don't like fighting him." She explained matter-of-factly.

"O…k… so why offer to spar with him?"

"Because I haven't gotten to have a good fight in like forever and I'm still hyped up on Monster."

"You could just visit Ryu at his Dojo." She shrugged and continued eating. "When was your last 'worthy' fight?"

"Probably over a month ago some guy tried to corner me when I was leaving the editor place, lasted about three minutes. It was ok but not great. Since it's just blah." She spoke blandly as she waved off the memories of the bad fights. Grimmjow looked at her in slight shook. "What?"

"Well it's just… I know you told me you got in a few fights with gangs before but how you just…"

"The way I talk makes it seem as if I go looking for trouble?" She finished when he didn't, he nodded. "Sometimes I do when I need to blow off some steam. Only problem is a lot of the people dumb enough to fight me are lame ass street thugs that couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. I always end up going against people who are loud and cocky, can barely throw a punch let alone anything else, and some actually know how to fight they just got no common sense at all and are easy to out maneuver." She sighed as she took her plate to the sink and started to work on Yue's cake. "So what will you two be occupying your time with between now and the concert?"

"Ryu wants me to help the sound guys out since he doesn't trust them. Apparently they've screwed up other people's concerts pretty badly." Phoenix told her before finishing his food. "What're you doing Grimmjow?"

"Me and Ichigo are going to train some more. Hat-guy wants to try and teach Ichigo kido, he also wants to see if I can learn it too since I have some shinigami in me from being an arrancar."

"Sounds reasonable just don't blow each other up to bad. I don't think Tora would appreciate her boyfriend being blown to pieces." Phoenix joked.

Grimmjow shuddered at the mention of Tora. He didn't know what it was about her but she crept him out. Bored and curious –a dangerous combination- he decided to ask about their strange bi-polar friend. "When did you meet her, Tora I mean?"

"At a martial arts tournament three years ago. We met her brother Ryu there as well." Phoenix answered.

"We met Yue there too. The three of them met first, Tora and Yue literally ran into each other and the two had a bit of a cat fight. Ryu broke it up and Yue fell for him right then and there. We had seen it happen but didn't give it much thought till he," Clair motioned at her brother, "And Ryu bumped into one another and me and Tora had to pry them away from each other before they ripped each other to shreds. I swear you four can be such animals sometimes." She shook her head while phoenix laughed.

"Says the one who can mimic a cat's meow perfectly." Phoenix joked.

"Mimicking a sound and mimicking actions are two different things. But the five of us have been friends ever since then. Remember the first glimpse we got at how protective Ryu is of Tora?"

"Oh you mean when he sent that guy home in an ambulance for hitting on her?"

"Yeps, that was slightly painful to watch but somewhat funny too. The guy had it coming though I had seen him flirting with several others at the tournament as well, he just took it too far with Tora and tried to touch her. She could have handled herself fine but I think the protective brother thing was way funnier, wish I had had some popcorn."

"It was rather entertaining watching the guy try and keep up with Ryu's movements."

"Right… You said other then her close friends she couldn't care less if…how did you put it again?"

"If the rest of the world gets run over by a semi truck."

"Right that. Why is she like that?"

"Why do you care?" Phoenix wondered.

"So I know what not to do so I don't piss her off. No offence but that girl gives me the creeps, your friend Yue from the ten seconds I was near her had an off feeling about her too. So do you." He pointed at Phoenix, "But yours isn't creepy just…odd." Phoenix waved him off as he took a sip of his water.

"Oh, well Yue is just odd I think, and Phoenix is plain out weird."

"Oi!"

"But as for Ryu and Tora they haven't had the nicest of lives, it's one of the reasons Ryu is so protective of her they've only really had each other… but that's all I'm going to say it's not my place to tell their life story." Clair explained solemnly.

"Oh." Grimmjow whispered wondering what could have happened, but knew better then to pry. _**'My gosh you're learning to be sensitive! It's the end of the world!'**__ 'Shut up Pantera! I've always been more then capable of being nice I just never had a reason to be!' __**'Sure, sure whatever you Grimmjow. Though I must say it's much nicer in here since you met the girl.'**__ 'The girl has a name you know.'_ No reply, Grimmjow mentally shook his head at Pantera and finished his food.

There was a long silent pause till Phoenix smirked an evil smirk that had Grimmjow ready to run for the hills, Clair's back was to them so she couldn't see it. "Sooo~ last night~?" Grimmjow visibly swallowed and Clair stiffened, they knew he was referring to the kiss Grimmjow had given her on the cheek the night before. "Mind telling me what that was exactly Grimmjow?"

"What, what was?" He asked trying to sound innocent, unfortunately he doesn't play innocent too well.

"You know very well what. You gave my baby sister a kiss on the cheek last night, not even a full twenty-four hours after I told you not to." Phoenix shook his head in mock disappointment as he tsk'd at Grimmjow. Before either Grimmjow or Clair could respond though Phoenix's phone rang. "Aw~ looks like you two were saved by the bell, how lucky for you. I'll see you guys at the concert then. And don't think this is the end of this conversation either." He warned as he left.

Both relaxed the instant the door shut behind him. "That was close…" Clair breathed.

"I thought I was going to die! Like he was going to set me on fire or something! His eyes were screaming for murder in the most bloody way!" His upper half 'fell' on the table.

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think there Grimm?" Clair chuckled at his antics. "He was just teasing you could tell be his voice he was messing with us."

"Oh really? Then why were you an ice block hmm? Oh wait you saw a spider right that was why you were frozen in place." Clair laughed nervously. "Now that he's gone I don't got anyone to play CoD with." He complained.

"There is a single player mode."

"Not as fun." He went over to the game rack.

"Halo?" No reply. "Grimmjow?"

"What's Assassin's Creed?"

"Only the most epic game ever! Lots of fighting, plotting, plot twists, tons of questions…not so many answers…kidnapping and that's only the first one!"

"Sound interesting." He said as he put it in the consol.

"The story is a lot more in-depth then Halo or CoD though so you'll have to really pay attention to what's going on. And try to do as many of the extra side quest things as you can they'll give you more story line."

Grimmjow hummed to himself as he thought about her description of the game then put it in and made himself comfortable in the middle of the couch. "Sounds fun."

"The story only gets more in depth the further you go in the game. And there's a bunch of info that you really have to search for. I've played this game for hours and I still don't know all the secrets to it, most of them but not all." he replied with a nod as he started a new game. "I take it as challenge accepted?"

"Yes, now shush so I can listen."

"Make sure you pay close attention to the directions else you'll die. And don't go swimming." Clair advised as she went back to her cake making. After finishing and putting it in the oven to cook she went back and sat next to him to watch. "Wrong way."

"What do you mean 'wrong way'? The little marker thing is in this direction."

"Yeah but if you go that way, one there's a wall that' near impossible to get over, two lots upon lots of guards will try and kill you making getting up the wall even harder. Go the other way." Grimmjow huffed and climbed up on to one of the buildings to see a ton of guards waiting for. "See? Go left." He followed her directions reluctantly as he seemed to be getting further from his target. "Oh look a door and no guards! How about that?" she feigned surprised and he grunted and sank into the couch. "See what happened when you listen."

"Shut up."

"Templar up ahead careful those guys are nasty hard to beat if you don't press the right buttons."

"Whatever." he didn't listen, he died. "Damn it!"

"And here I thought you had learned to listen to my warnings. But no you had to be big and macho and take on the Templar. Tsk tsk tsk." Clair teased as he tried again. She continued to give him hints as she waited for the cake to finish. "X! Hit X! B! No not A! You're such an idiot." she laughed as more guards showed up making him more frustrated. "You gonna die unless you hide."

"I'm not running!"

"It's a game Grimmjow no one will care if you run. And you died." she continued to laugh as she got up to check the cake. "Besides that's part of being an assassin in this game. Assassins are silent killers period though Grimmjow they work from the shadows. Use the ability to hide to your advantage."

"Fine." Another half hour later and he was dead ten more times. "Rurg! I give up its Fricking impossible to do this mission!"

"No you're just going about it the wrong way."

"Well if you're so clever then you do it!" He shoved his controller at her. She took it sat down and completed the mission in five minutes, handed the controller back and smiled smugly at him. "Show off. How'd you do that?"

"I listened to the directions, and went ninja on they're asses. You were going about it in a much too Grimmjow way. A.K.A loud and obvious."

"Che." His cell rang, "Ichigo must be here." he turned the Xbox off and waved good-bye.

"See ya." Clair called as she took the cake out to cool then went to work on her manga. Two hours later she was showering after working on the manuscript, decorating the cake, and chatting with some friends.

"I don't wanna go to work on a Saturday." she complained to no one as she pulled her jacket on. "Might as well get it over with. But I ain't gonna be happy 'bout it. Boss-man beware."

()()()()

"Hadō number 33 Sōkatsui!" BANG! "ARG!" Grimmjow began laughing his ass off as he watched Renji try and show off and 'teach' him and Ichigo kido. Ichigo made a comment on the blind leading the blind, leading to a verbal fight which had fists and soon swords added in as well.

'Everything has rhythm to it- see if you can find it watch and listen it'll be there- being able to find the pattern in a fight can change the whole outcome of the battle' Clair and Phoenix's words came back to him as he watched Renji and Ichigo fight.

So he did as suggested and instead of joining in like he normally would have he waited, watched, and listened. The fluid movements, the clangs and crashes of their blades. Their breathes and even the way the air whipped around them. It took a minute or two but he could not only hear it but see it as well.

'_How about that, they were right.' __**'You really doubted them?' **__'I had never heard of anything like that before so yes I was skeptical. Got a problem with that?' __**'I would think after everything you've seen and heard from them already you would believe them on things like this easier is all.' **__'Whatever… it is cool though.'_

"You're not joining in?" Rukia asked from a few feet away.

He shook his head, "No I was looking for something Clair and Phoenix pointed out to me."

"Really? And that something is?" Rukia asked surprising him, it was the first time they had talked civilly since meeting, she wasn't even glaring at him.

"Rhythm, they said that there is rhythm in everything especially fighting. And that if you can find it you can use it to your advantage. I knew there was such a thing as fighting patterns but this is different." He told her still watching the fight.

"How is it different? A pattern is a rhythm." She questioned curiously, she knew of fighting patterns as well, but had also heard of finding your rhythm in a fight but she had thought it to simply be finding a pattern that works for you.

"Well… uh listen I guess."

"To what? Them?" He nodded as they watched the two red heads duke it out neither having a true advantage at the time. He was debating whether he wanted to join or just throw them off their beat. "All I hear is their yelling and swords crashing." She looked over at him. "Why are you counting?"

He held up a hand, "Four, three, two,…" he jumped and blocked strikes from both at the same time. "One." His sudden appearance threw both fighters off causing them to stumble a bit. "While I'm all for a nice brawl, I'm curious about this kido stuff. And since that's the whole reason we came here today wouldn't it be better if we focused on that instead. After all we all know how to use swords already."

Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo just stared at him. "How'd you do that so easily?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Because he found the pattern to your fight and matched himself to it." Urahara said walking up beside Rukia. "Very Impressive Grimmjow-kun I must say. Though a rather different tactic then usual for you isn't it?"

Grimmjow scratched his head, "Clair and Phoenix told me about it so I thought I would try it out."

"I see," Urahara said from behind is fan, "Well how about we get back on track and learn some kido." Everyone agreed the three men jumping back down to the ground in front of Urahara and Rukia.

"Hey can you teach me the one that Rukia used on me when we first met. I think it was a bakudo spell." Ichigo asked, he wanted to use it on his dad sometime just for the heck of it.

"Bakudo number one, I remember doing that, I gave you a mustache too!" Rukia said smiling at the memory.

'You what?" Renji laughed.

"I asked why her drawings sucked and she gave me one of those French swirly mustache things with her marker." Renji laughed harder at the mental image of Ichigo with a swirly mustache.

"Shut up! At least she can actually use kido! Unlike a certain red-headed monkey I know!" Ichigo retorted the two butting heads ready to start fighting again.

Rukia sighed at their childishness, Urahara waved his fan at them telling them to calm down only for them to yell back at him to 'stay out of it', Grimmjow however saw an ample opportunity. He charged a half powered berro and fired it at the ground in between them. It wasn't powerful enough to hurt them but it was enough to blow them back a few steps and make them give of _super manly_ squeaks.

"We're learning kido now beat the shit out of each other later." He told them a grin on his face when they glared at him. "Unless of course you two enjoy acting like three year olds then by all means carry on. I'll be over here doing something productive. Come on Hat-man let's see if I can learn this kido stuff." Grimmjow walked away Urahara snickering as he followed, the other three were slightly stupefied.

"That was …odd…I think he's been hanging around Clair too long. Tora has the same personality and commented on how Clair has a very similar sense of humor." Ichigo commented as he stood and brushed himself off then went to go join the two men in their kido lesson.

"He's not such a bad guy after you get to know him." Renji said as he and Rukia followed Ichigo. He looked down at her when she didn't reply to see her seemingly deep in thought. He sighed as he watched Urahara explain the basics to Grimmjow and Ichigo.

()()()()

Clair stood frozen in the doorway of her work building staring at the glasses wearing man waiting by the front desk. "What the hell are you doing here?" She growled at him, it wasn't that she hated Uryuu in particular it was more that she didn't like working with him…well she didn't like working with anyone really but he was a true joy-kill to her work style.

"Same as you I'm sure, I missed Monday thanks to the hollows as well after all." He replied as he pushed his glasses up seeming to be just as irritated at having his Saturday taken from him.

"Leave it to Boss-man to 'forget' to mention you'd be here too." Clair grumbled as she went to the elevator with Uryuu following. He entered before she managed to get the doors to shut. "There goes my semi good mood…I want another Monster…"

"I really don't understand why you have such a dislike for me."

"Your personality irritates me, and you're a kill-joy." Was the only explanation offered as she stepped out of the elevator. "Did you finish the thingy?"

"Yes I finished this morning. Here." He handed her the project she had given him to do the day prior. As she looked over it he sat down and started on another project he had.

"Not bad however…" She corrected several things and told him to fix them before he got too far in his next project while she worked on something she had designed the previous day. She went around the room looking through the boxes and bins searching for the materials she needed. "Crap, oi Ishida!"

"Yes?"

"Go down to the fourth floor and ask for some light weight tan leather."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"It's part of being an apprentice. Besides it'll let you learn the building a bit more, figure out where certain supplies are, who to ask for them from. Things like that, now get."

"Fine." He got up and left.

"Hurray alone time!" Clair cheered and set to work on what she could without the leather. He returned ten minutes later with the requested material. "Thank you." Four minutes later. "I need gold and black thread, go find me some." She told him as she continued working.

"Go find… you mean I have to look for it you're not even going to tell me what floor?"

"No I'm not. I told you this is about learning the building and the supply areas. So go on your thread hunting adventure through the building when you get back I won't bug you as much as your questing reward."

"Stupid gamer." He mumbled as he got up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'm thread hunting good-bye!" When he came back he hesitated in sitting, "Anything else before I get comfortable?"

"Nope I think I'm good, go back to what you were doing."

They sat in silence while they worked on their separate projects. When Uryuu finished his he handed it to her and asked, "You're going to the concert right?" Clair raised an eyebrow at him. "Kurosaki told me."

"Yes I'm going, Yue is a good friend of mine. Why?"

"Are you bringing…him?"

"Yes Grimmjow is coming along, you got a problem with that?" There was a dangerous edge to her voice that warned him from saying anything against his coming along.

"It's just that Orihime-san will be coming, I wanted to be able to give her a heads up is know since he is…was an espada."

"He won't hurt her. Even back in Los Noches he didn't really do anything other then grab her arm a bit roughly, and he saved her from Molony and Loly. Besides there will be a lot of people there and I don't think he's used to big crowds so he'll probably be sticking close to the group and do his best not to get too far from us."

"That makes sense…So the thing about us being an anime was true then?"

"Yes. You didn't believe Ichigo when he told you?"

"Not really." Silence filled the room again till Clair paused in her sewing and looked over at Uryuu. "What?"

"You said Orihime-san instead of Inoue-san."

"So?"

"Are you two dating?" A blush formed across his face as he stammered. "Oh so you like her but haven't asked her out yet is that it?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't. Maybe I'll ask her at the concert tonight."

"NO! I…I mean I'm planning on asking her later…"

"Later? Like as in an hour or two, in a day or two, or later as in like a year?"

"A…a few days…"

"Uh-huh. How many days do you count as a few?"

"…"

Boss-man came in and cut the conversation short as they both glared at him. He annoyed them for ten minutes till Clair got bored and decided to screw with him saying there was a ghost behind him and that she had seen it there the day before so it must be following him. Reaction, priceless. He went paper white and started sweating and excused himself from the room.

"That was kind of mean I think he lost three years of his life just now. You're going to give him a heart attack one of these days." Uryuu berated though secretly he was glad the man was gone. In the week he and the other students had been there almost all of them had come to dislike the arrogant bossy little man just as much as everyone else in the building.

Clair shrugged and went back to stitching the design into what would be the back of the jacket that she was working on. "I wonder what will happen when he dies and becomes a Plus. I'd love to see that!"

"It would be interesting. Looks rather tribal." He commented looking at the jacket she was working on.

"Duhs! It's a tribal puma. It's a jacket that one of the characters form my manga wears a lot."

"You have a manga?"

"Yes, only the entirety of Japan knows, even Ichigo. Where've you been man?" She teased, he 'hmphed' and went back to work on his project. By the time three o'clock came around she had half the jacket done and had given Uryuu a new project.

Upon getting home she decided a catnap was in order and kicked off her boots before laying on the couch. _'Well I guess work wasn't too bad.'_ She thought as she set her phone for 4:45. She was slightly pulled from sleep to the feeling of a blanket being pulled over her. Cracking an eye open she caught the tail end of Grimmjow walking away. She looked at her watch seeing she still had fifteen minutes she decided to make the most of them and fell back asleep.

Her alarm went off but was near instantly silenced, she sat up to see Grimmjow putting her phone back on the end table. "I was about to wake you up. I had looked at the time you set earlier."

"Thanks." She stood and stretched. "How was learning Kido?"

"Once we actually got around to it really good. I'm better at it then Ichigo which is awesome, and he's better at it then Red. Which pissed Red off and the two got in their third fight of the day. The midget and I actually had a civil conversation."

"Wow."

"Yeah… though she still seems wary of me…not that I blame her I mean I did punch a hole in her stomach a few years ago." He shrugged, "Yuroichi said she wants to see if -because I'm a cat type hollow- if I can turn into a cat like her. But I highly doubt it."

"That would be cool though. I bet you'd be a cute and fluffy mouser type. Or maybe a savannah."

"Mouser? Savannah?"

"It's a type of cat."

"Oh, well Hatty said that with a few more weeks of training my Kido I could be nearly as good as the midget. She didn't really react to it but the other two numbskulls got all bent out of shape. He told Ichigo that if he had better control of his spirit pressure he'd be better at Kido, but seeing as his control is… basically non-existent well."

"I take it you had fun then." He nodded as he lounged in a chair. "And a shower?" She pointed to his still wet hair.

"Yeah just a quick one after I got something to munch on."

"Well I'm going to get changed."

"What's wrong with what you got on?" She had black slacks and a light blue blouse like shirt on.

"Too classy for a concert like this. If it was a classical music concert maybe but not for Yue's." She left him to his own devices while she got changed.

"Assassin's Creed~ Assassin's Creed~ How I wish to play thee." He turned the Xbox to find that the game had been switched to CoD. _'Phoenix must have come back for a bit.'_ He switched the games back went on to playing his new found favorite pass-time, finding new ways of killing digital people.

About ten minutes later Clair came back out and stood next to the couch watching him play. "You look like you tried to dress like an arrancar." He commented after looking her outfit over.

She had her hair pulled back into a horse tail with her bang hanging loose around her face. She had a white jacket that reminded Grimmjow of his own espada jacket. It was white with the black trim, the rolled up portion of the sleeves were black and the slightly upturned color was also black. Her shirt was black with a full moon and several stars around it, while her pants were loose white jeans with pale blue flames at the bottom and black and white Nike shoes.

"Hmm?" She looked down at herself, "I guess I do don't I? Oh well." She didn't sound effected or worried, in fact she almost sounded as if she had done it on purpose. She turned to go to the kitchen as she pulled a chain necklace from under her shirt.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That necklace? It almost looked like a gothic si- Why is there a gothic six on the back of your jacket?" he changed the question when he saw her back.

"It has nothing to do with you if that's what you're thinking. I got this a month before I knew what Bleach even was."

"And the six on your necklace?" he asked with a smirk.

"I won it."

"Uh-huh… sure."

"I got it before I knew who you were Grimmjow. It was a prize at a thing I went to." She turned looking at him with a completely serious face.

"I bet the jacket's a copy of mine."

"Ye it is, but again that's not the reason I got it. I got it 'cause it looked cool. And like I said it was a month before I heard of Bleach."

"Fine, fine…why did you look it up?"

"Partly Tora, and partly because Phoenix asked why the tag said Bleach in blue and red letters. So we looked it up and started watching it."

"So you could almost say it was because of me that you started to watch it." He said playfully.

"Yeah if you spin around three times stand on your head and squint while you look at it." She laughed when he huffed and went back to his game. "Sour puss."

"Che, when are we leaving for this thing?"

"Fifteen minutes so get ready." She told him as she dug in the fridge for something to eat quickly before they left. Grimmjow finished up his mission and got his shoes and met Clair at the door where he was and handed the cake, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she put two bags in the back seat. "I'm driving so you have to hold it."

"Right…" He got in and the left for the concert. "Phoenix said there would be a lot of people there."

"Yep tons."

"Right…"

"Afraid to get lost in the crowd?"

"NO! I just…"

"Most will be wearing darker colors, deep blues and blacks, to show support to the band."

"So why are you wearing white?"

"Partly to annoy Yue, and partly so that if we do get separated it'll be easier for you to find me. Though you shouldn't get lost as long as you pay attention to what's going on." She told him as she flipped through the radio stations. "They got a lot of crap playing today." When they got to a stop light she plugged he itouch in and set it to her Bleach playlist. "All these songs are by the voice actors of Bleach. Let's see if you can place any of them." The first song was BrEaK.

"Um…That kind sounds like…I didn't know I could sing?" he chuckled, Clair chuckled as well as they listened to the rest of the song Clair silently singing along. The song changed to Save the one, Save the all.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeps!"

"No wonder he's taking music." He joked. The next song started to play and Clair quickly changed it. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I don't think you'd want to listen to a duet between yourself and Pinky." Grimmjow shivered. "I honestly have no idea so don't ask who came up with the combination." The next song was Change.

"The midget?"

"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Right the Midget." He smirked as she laughed. They listened to five more songs before pulling into the parking lot of the concert hall. "Can't believe everyone seems to be able to sing. Wonder if everyone sounds like that in real life."

"You can leave the cake in the car. We could always record you singing and find out."

"No thanks, go record Ichigo."

"Aw, come on it's not that hard to sing."

"No."

"Spoil sport." Clair pouted as they walked to the entrance, upon spotting a blob of orange and red hair she called out, "Yo, Ichigo, Tora!" She waved to them and the rest of the motley crew that was, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and Rukia and Renji. _'Urahara must be behind this.'_ She thought knowing that the concert was sold out and that they shouldn't have tickets.

"Hey! How's it going?!" Tora said bouncing over to meet them.

"Not bad I guess… by the way I has a question."

"Yes?"

"Why was I the one that had to give him and his family the tickets?" Clair said pointing at Ichigo, "You know Yue just as well as I do, and your brother is in the band."

"Well that would be because they gave you all the tickets that they had to give away." She huffed and crossed her arms pouting.

"Maybe it's cause you don't have any friends."

"Meanie I do too have friends!"

"Yeah, me, Yue, Phoenix, and Ichigo." Clair teased.

"Jerk." Tora pouted but in a playful manner.

Grimmjow was ignoring the conversation as he scanned the growing crowd, Clair had been right about the colors thing, most everyone was wearing dark clothes, their little group stood out quiet well as most were wearing brighter colors. Tora had the dark colors of the band, Ichigo had on one of his lighter 'Nice Vibe' shirts. Renji was in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, Rukia and Yuzu both had pale colored sundresses on. A Karin was in dark jeans and a red t-shirt with a black jacket. Isshin who was acting like a goof…Grimmjow didn't care. Chad was in his typical loud Hawaiian shirt, Uryuu in white, and Orihime was in peach and orange. _'At least I'll be able to know where most are at all times.'_

Still scanning the crowd as the rest of the group talked he let his mind wander, thinking over the past week and everything that had changed. He was brought back to the present by a tug on his sleeve. "Yes?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the young blond haired girl he knew to be Ichigo's sister Yuzu from watching the anime.

"Um… Well I couldn't help but want to ask… see Ichi-nii has a lot of friends with strange colored hair… never mind it was rude of me to ask!"

Grimmjow smiled and patted her head taking her off guard, "Don't worry about it you weren't being rude. And yeah blue's my real hair color, cool huh? It's a lot better then having orange hair if you ask me though." He sent Ichigo a smug smirk.

"I'd much rather have bright orange hair the baby blue," Ichigo waved the comment off playfully, "Of course baby blue is better then powder puff pink."

"Here, here!" Grimmjow laughed at the dis to Szayal.

Everyone but Clair, Tora, Karin, and Isshin were surprised by how the two interacted. They were also amazed at how relaxed they were with each other considering they used to be the biggest of rivals.

"So do you know how practice went?" Clair asked Tora to snap everyone out of their stupor.

"Pfft, no they don't tell me nuttin' the jerks." She pouted. Ichigo poked Karin and nodded at Clair. She walked over and poked Clair in the side to get her attention.

"What's up?"

"Ichi-nii said you're the one that did Spirit of the Animals."

"I did? I do, yes that's me. Why?"

"When the next one coming out I can't find information anywhere?"

"Next… month I think… after the concert I need to finish the manuscript, then after I send it in my editor will tell me stuff and the real work begins."

"Would you stop starring at me, it's really getting on my nerves ya midget!" Grimmjow said to Rukia.

"You're acting awful nice-"

"I ain't acting shit! I-"

"Kuchiki-san," A voice said from behind Grimmjow, "You must remember that Grimmjow is a feline." Grimmjow huffed and went to retort that his hollow form had nothing to do with his personality but Clair elbowed him in the side to get him to stay quiet and let Phoenix smooth out the ruffled feathers. "Therefore he's more inclined to be kinder and more gentle towards those he sees as cubs. Also being feline you have to watch out for the fact that cat's moods can change just like that." He looked toward Clair and Tora both of whom started to whistle and look around. "So there really isn't anything to be suspicious of. I think that Grimmjow has proved over the past week that he's rather trust worthy, so give him a chance yes?"

"I guess."

"You know it's kind of creepy how sickly polite you can be." Phoenix gave her a sly smile. "I thought you'd still be in the sound booth, what are you doing out here?" Clair asked her brother.

"I escaped, and I doubt they can screw the board up so bad I can't fix it in the next few minutes. And I wanted to come see you guys before everything started."

"So you're going to be up in the sound booth the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He hugged her around the shoulders, "How was work?"

"…It was work what do you think? I think I might have given boss-man a heart attack though." She shrugged not really caring. "But he's still alive so that's something right?"

"Yeah, you gonna claim the mash pit when you go in?" Clair nodded, "Cools, well I should get back inside. They'll be opening the doors for the VIP's in a few minutes. So you might want to start heading towards the door. See ya after!" He ran off to the staff entrance.

"Come on let's move towards the door." Tora said as she started walking away from the group Clair beside her. As they walked a few guys came up beside them making comments. Ichigo and Grimmjow were about to intervene when Tora punched one in the face and Clair nailed another in the gut. "Try and touch my ass again and I'll rip ya ta shreds got it!" Tora growled at them. Clair gave them an extremely bored look.

"Didn't I beat you up last week in like four seconds flat?" She asked pointing at one of the men. That set them men off again and they all attacked the two girls. Both looked extremely bored. Tora punch one in the gut at the same time as she kicked another's face, while Clair spun and did a hock-kick to a guy's face knocking him into the last one.

"Don't mess with us ever again you're not worth our time. Now get lost!" Tora told them in a growl they all ran away with their tails between their legs. "Amateurs." Tora complained sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Less then that even one hit to each and they were all down." Clair yawned. "And this is why I wouldn't mind fighting Phoenix right now. Hey me and you should spar tomorrow." She said nudging Tora as they started for the door again.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Everyone else in the group just stared at the two as they walked away. Grimmjow smirked though, "I'm liking that chick more and more I think!" Ichigo grinned and nodded.

"I knew Tora and Clair could fight but, Damn. Now I really don't want to meet Ryu though, Tora said he's better then her." Ichigo commented as they followed the girls.

"Haha!"

"You're in an even worse position considering Phoenix is one of the only people that can kick Ryu's ass according to Tora."

"Damn it!"

From up in front they heard Clair ask Tora, "So has Ryu confronted the two of you yet?"

"No he's been too busy with the album and the concert, and helping at the dojo. Thank goodness."

"It's only a matter of time~" Clair sang as she laughed.

"Yeah but not sure why you're laughing though, Phoenix is just as protective of you as Ryu is with me. He'll whip Grimmjow's ass if he makes the wrong move." The girls heard a groan from behind them and turned to see Grimmjow's head hanging and Ichigo patting his back sympathetically. "What did you do?" He just shook his head so she looked to Clair for an answer only for her to look away with a blush spreading across her face. "Did he…La Gasp-ith! He kissed you didn't he!?" Tora nearly yelled.

"On the cheek last night." Was the barely addible whisper that came from Clair's mouth.

"Double La Gasp-ith! A good night kiss on the cheek! Grimmjow you're one smooth puppy…er kitty." Tora joked.

"Only problem is that Phoenix saw it and is probably planning on killing me in my sleep."

"OOo the big bad Sexta is scared of a human. Hahahaha!" Ichigo joked knowing full well why Grimmjow was scared, the guy could not only pack a punch but had some wicked spells…not to mention that fire scythe of his. Grimmjow just looked at him.

"Like you're not shitting your pants at what that Ryu guy is going to do to you." Ichigo gave a nervous laugh Tora had told him what happened to her last boyfriend that hadn't past Ryu's check list of things needed to be with his little sister…not a pretty picture.

"We're here to see the wonderful wizard of Oz, here are our tickets, and the blue haired guy's too." Clair said to the ticket taker person.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz? Really? You must be friends of Yue's." The man chuckled, he had been at the last concert that Yue opened for and they had said the same thing then.

"Yes sir we are! This is Ryu's little sister!" Clair pointed at Tora. He waved them through and checked Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin's tickets letting them in. "Where'd your dad get to?"

"No idea, I think I heard him say something about going to the bathroom but what ever he has his ticket so he can get in on his own." Ichigo shrugged.

Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime had regular tickets and had to wait till they opened the doors for everyone else. Urahara somehow –most likely forged- got VIP tickets for Renji and Rukia so they came in as well.

"Man was hoping they'd have to stay out too." Grimmjow complained quietly, Clair punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" the girl could punch that was for sure.

"Behave we don't need to make a scene or cause a ruckus here."

"Says the one who got in a fight earlier and made it look like she wasn't doing anything more then swatting a fly." Grimmjow countered.

"Hey they were asking for it. Besides you can't tell me that you and Ichigo wouldn't have done something if me and Tora hadn't taken care of them." He shoved his hands in his pocket and stayed quiet as he followed her to the very front of the concert hall.

"Why aren't there any chairs up here?"

"It's called the mash pit. It's the closest and most epic, sometimes scariest place to be during a concert." Clair explained.

"Scariest?"

"People can get really violent in the mash pit when they try to get closer to the stage." Tora told him, "A warning, this is also the loudest place and it will get extremely crowded and people will almost constantly be pushing for a better spot." Grimmjow nodded his understanding when a strange noise was heard.

"ICHIGO! MY SON HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR DEAR FATHER OUTSIDE ALL ON HIS LONESOME TO FEND FOR HIMSEL-Ahg!"

"Can it already! You got left behind because you ran off to who knows where! It's your own damn fault you Old Goat!"

"Geez dad can't you act adult just this once?" Karin asked coldly, Yuzu was shaking her head having given up trying to stop the strange father-son moments Isshin forced on Ichigo. Rukia and Renji were ignoring them for the most part used to Isshin's odd behavior, while Tora and Clair trying not to laugh to much and Grimmjow was caught somewhere in between laughing and being weirded out by the scene in front of him.

"He's so annoying." Ichigo huffed leaving his father in a lump on the floor as he walked back over to the rest of them." So when do the un-awesome people get to come in and how much longer till it starts?"

"Un-awesome?"

"He's referring to the people who don't have VIP passes like we do. VIP stands for very important person, hence we are awesome and they are not. Well Chad Inoue-san are still awesome they just don't got a cool ticket." Clair explained as she leaned on the stage. "As for how long… they should open the doors soon, and when ever everyone's in and situated they'll start."

They talked as they waited for everything to get rolling, the last three of their crew found them quickly enough and joined in the conversation. Soon the lights dimmed and the host/announcer guy came on stage to welcome everyone and introduce the first band. It was a boy band that was so good Clair and Tora talk to each other the entire time. Grimmjow and Ichigo followed their lead. The next group was an all girl group that wasn't half bad they just needed to find some real clothes instead of the small strips of cloth they had on.

Another band came on that had everyone's full attention, it was a mixed group of very talented teens. Ichigo got annoyed when Tora called the lead singer cute, and Grimmjow huffed when Clair commented on the bass player's hair. Oh how the girls loved to mess with the boys.

Finally the lights went out all the way and a spot light was on the announcer. "I hope all of you are ready for the main event of the night!" everyone cheered at the top of their lungs, "I can't hear you! I say again: I HOPE EVERYONE IS READY!" Louder –if that's even possible- cheers and screaming was heard. "Then here we go!" the lights went completely out, there was silence for the first few seconds, then a piano.

'_Through the vial of night you shine~'_ A soft whispering female voice sang from the right side of the stage.

The piano stopped and a guitar took it's place along with a soft male voice from the left side of the stage. '_In the blackest of night I am searching for a way out'_

Now to anyone else it sounded almost as if it could almost be the same song. But to Clair and Tora, well… "I'm going to kill them for not telling me about this!"

"Why?" Grimmjow asked confused.

"That was Phoenix just now! Desperate Prayer is here!" Was the only answer he got before the lights flashed twice giving everyone a glimpse of both the bands on stage. On the right Yue's band, on the left Phoenix's. Everyone went wild at the glimpse, then the large screen behind the bands showed a shooting star go past a full moon. The camera zoomed out as more shooting stars went by. At first the spelled out 'Yue and the Night Stars', those fell away and new one's replaced them 'Singing with, Desperate Prayer'. People went even more insane.

The lights were turned up so that just the outline of all the people on stage could be seen and stars from the lights were littered across the crowd and stage as both bands began to sing the first song Yue's band leading.

(Night Sky, my song)

_Through the vial of night you shine_

_Leading us on our way to places unknown_

_We walk this path to the Night Sky _

_Where you shine for all to see_

_Take us, lead us, show us the way to the Night Sky(background singers)_

_Every night in my past was filled with tears, Nothing seemed to stop them_

_The brightness off day revealed them to those I didn't want to see_

_I faked a smile I said I was alright but it wasn't enough for me_

_Take me lead me show me where the tears will stop (background singers)_

_Through the vial of night you shine_

_Leading us on our way to places unknown_

_We walk this path to the Night Sky _

_Where you shine for all to see_

_Then in the Night you were there_

_You wrapped me in your warm glow and held me close_

_You showed me the way to a place without tears_

_You took me to the Night Sky amongst the stars_

_Take me lead me show me were I belong (background singers)_

_Through the vial of night you shine_

_Leading us on our way to places unknown_

_We walk this path to the Night Sky _

_Where you shine for all to see_

_My place is here I'll shine with you_

_The moon and the stars in the night_

_No more tears no more hiding I found who I am_

_Through the vial of night we'll shine_

_Leading others on their way to places unknown_

_We walk this path in the Night Sky _

_Where we'll shine for all to see _

_(echo) for all to see_

As soon as that one ended Desperate Prayer picked up the lead with their main song.

(Desperate Prayer, mine)

_In the blackest of night I am searching for a way out_

_But I can't find it on my own and now I am calling out _

_Can you hear the desperate prayer of my darkest times_

_This is my prayer this is my plea will someone come and find me_

_I'm lost in the black I have no way to get back at least not on my own _

_So hear my desperate prayer come find me _

_It's closing in it's coming near the shadows of my fears _

_Will I fall will I stand can I get away before this darkness grabs hold _

_And takes my voice so that you can't hear(echo) so that you cant hear~ me_

_This is my prayer this is my plea will someone come and find me_

_I'm lost in the black I have no way to get back at least not on my own _

_So hear my desperate prayer come find me _

_I'm standing on my own though _

_I know I'm never alone for you can hear me calling out to you_

_And you have always answered my desperate prayer _

_You call out my name through this darkness that surrounds me _

_And hold out your hand for me to hold as you pull me from the pit of fear _

_I know that my prayer has been heard and I have nothing to be afraid of_

_This is my prayer (you have answered it) this is my plea (you have heard it)_

_You have come and found me when I was lost in the black _

_I had no way to get back at least not till you came and called out my name_

_The shadows have fled the fear is gone and my prayer I give to you so that when the darkness comes I can help save you through your desperate prayer_

_So call out when you need me for I'll be there~_

The lights came all the way up as the crowd cheered. "How's everyone doing tonight~!?" Yue called out. The cheering got louder. "I bet we got you good with having Desperate Prayer here didn't we? It was a last minute thing hence the reason no one knew about it. But you guys don't care right you came for great music and that's what your going to get!" the crowd screamed their approval.

Clair looked over at Phoenix glaring at him while he was adamantly looking in every direction but hers. Tora was doing the same to Ryu. Phoenix finally looked down at her and gave a shrug of his shoulders and sly smile. The lights dimmed again and the image of a phoenix swept over the crowd landing as a spot light on him as he began a wicked guitar solo. The little sisters shook their heads while every teeny-bopper in the place screamed their heads off at him.

He finished and spoke into his mike. "Hey everyone out there, I'm Dark Red the main guitarist for Desperate prayer." Cheers, mainly girls. "I'm unfortunately the only one from my side that speaks fluent Japanese though, so instead of Rick talking to you I will be. But I'm sure you don't care about that you're here to enjoy the music so how about we start playing some?" he asked looking towards Yue.

"Sure thing let's get this party started! Who's with me?!" Crowded, equals, nuts. Four songs later and Clair felt a mischievous aura coming from Yue. When Yue looked down towards her and smiled Clair knew what she was planning and began shaking her head furiously trying to get her to stop. It didn't work, "Alright everyone I have one more surprised for you! How many of you listened to our first album and heard the violin playing in a few of the songs?" Lots of loudness, Clair wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Well the lovely Lady who played with us then is here in the crowd and has agreed to come up and play with us!" That really got the crowd going, no one knew who the violinist was, and there were rumors all around who it could be. And now thanks to Yue's trickery everyone would know.

Ryu came to the edge of the stage and offered a hand to help pull her up. "I'm going to kill your girlfriend!" Clair told him as she took his hand. How Yue had done it left her no choice but to go up which pissed her off more then anything.

"Later right now we got music to play for the people." He replied as he pulled her up. As she stood up someone in the front of the crowd saw the six on her jacket and yelled 'Grimmjow sucks!' she promptly turned and flipped the guy off.

"If you like having your mouth attached to your face I would suggest shutting up! This is my rank not his moron!" She turned back to Yue who was attempting not to laugh at the guys face. "Where's my violin then Moonshine?" Yue pointed at a stand a little ways behind her. She got her instrument then grabbed Yue's mike. "Just so all of you know I was bribed into this with lots of chocolate and Monster." She pulled back from the mike and whispered in Yue's ear. "I expect full payment with in two days time."

The crowd laughed at what she had been 'bribed' with as Yue took her mike back. "Yes if you ever want to bribe Clair Smistin offer chocolate. On to our next song, Wonderland." (not mine, it's Natalia Kills. I'm not putting all the lyrics here if you want to know go look it up)

After two more songs Rick nodded at Phoenix and Yue. Yue spoke up, "Alright guys I know it's saddening but you're going to have to say good bye to Desperate Prayer. They got a concert up in Russia in a few days and they have to catch their plane. Also we are doing a bit of a switch. Takuto is going to be switching places in the band with Dark Red. The reason for this switch is Dark Red has family here in Japan and Takuto wants to see the world and seeing as how we still have a long way to go before we tour the world we made this arrangement. So I would like everyone to give a nice loud cheer to our friends to send them on their way." Everyone yelled out good lucks and good-byes and just random cheering as well. "Takuto man you will be missed." Yue hugged her now former band mate good-bye and he and Phoenix's old band left the stage.

The stage crew came on and rearranged stuff so that the remaining people were centered on stage. As this was happening Clair was quietly ranting at her brother and friend. "You guys switched players?! Why in the world wasn't I informed of this?!"

"We wanted to surprise you. Don't kill me!" Phoenix pleaded backing away.

"Sibling love only goes so far." Clair growled then looked at Yue, "Can I get of the stage now?"

"Nope you gotta stay till the end." She chirped happily as she got in place. Clair sighed and put her violin back on her shoulder. Two more songs and the band said good-night, Clair took the opportunity to jump back down into the crowd, then they got an encore form the crowd but Clair stayed down off the stage for it. After their encore song the band went off the sides and people started filing out of the concert hall.

The three with out VIP's said their good-byes and see ya later's and head out. "Well that was fun and unexpected." Tora said as the rest headed for the band room backstage..

"I'mma kill 'em all!" Clair growled through her teeth. "She gave me no choice but to get up there and play! And Phoenix is getting his ass kicked out of my house!"

"Your only saying that 'cause they didn't tell you about the player trade."

"Did they tell you?"

"No and I plan on kicking their asses for it. All three of them same as you. However I doubt you'll actually find it in you to kick your brother out after being away from him for so long." Clair sighed knowing her friend was right. "By the way, what kind of cake did you make?"

"Not telling." Clair said in a little kid voice.

"Come ooooon~" Tora replied in turn.

"Nopes you'll have to wait just like everyone else."

"Wait for what?" Ryu asked from the doorway next to them asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait to find out what your waiting for won't you." Clair said as she pushed past him. "Now where's my brother and Moonshine? I'mma kill 'em now."

Grimmjow poked Tora in the arm, "Who's Moonshine?"

"Yue. Yue is Chinese for moon."

"Oh…" They all entered to see Phoenix and Yue sitting on a couch on the far side of the room with Clair standing in front ranting at them and the rest of the band on the other side of the room trying to stay as far away as possible.

"Some one should stop her before she bites their heads off…" Ryu suggested but was no where near willing to volunteer so he looked at Tora, she threw her ands up and shook her head. Ichigo commented on not knowing her that well so he would be no help. So he turned to Grimmjow. He grimaced slightly at the memory of what she had done to the men earlier but walked forward anyway.

She didn't notice him till he wrapped his arms around her waist, at first she went to move him off but he set his chin on her shoulder showing her who he was. "You did really great up there. I'm glad they got you to play, I enjoyed listening to you play again." He whispered once she relaxed.

She blushed and looked down and away from him, "I …I guess it's okay then… but I still demand my chocolate and Monster for this!" She told her brother and friend. Both nodded their understanding. Phoenix looked rather amused as he watched Grimmjow calm his sister like the player many in the Bleach fandom think him to be. Knowing full well how shy he can actually be about it. Once Yue realized who it was holding Clair she started to fangirl, well she tried not to but it didn't work too well.

Clair saw Yue about to blow up from the pressure of holding her inner-fangirl in and laughed. "Yes Yue this is the real honest-to-goodness Grimmjow from Bleach. He's been staying at my place since Sunday. Ichigo and his family are over there." She explained unconsciously leaning into Grimmjow.

Looking over at the others they saw Ichigo holding his father back by his collar while Karin and Yuzu were introduced to the band by Tora and Ryu.

"But son I want to meet them too!"

"Then act like an adult and I'll let you! Till then!" He threw him out of the room. "Stay out there!" He closed the door and looked it. "Why must I have such an idiot for a father?"

Renji started to poke fun at him causing the two to get in a verbal spat. Rukia was watching Grimmjow and Clair curiously. Phoenix was the only one to notice and decided to not only break up the fight between the two hot headed men but to embarrass Grimmjow and Rukia.

"You know Kuchiki-san with how much you stare at Grimmjow one would almost think you're crushing on him. Of course that would make many people of the world happy as they ship the two of you as a couple." Many things happened: Renji broke away from Ichigo asking 'what the hell Phoenix thought he was talking about'. Rukia sputtered and looked slightly horrified. Grimmjow realized he was still holding on to Clair and let go backing up a bit blushing slightly. And he –Phoenix- was ready to start laughing at all of them.

"I …I was just a bit shocked is all!" Rukia finally managed to get out.

"About what? How awesome he looks?" Clair asked throwing her two cents in.

"NO! It's just… he's been really nice and goofing off with Renji and Ichigo and stuff…it's weird I mean he's an arrancar, a hollow. Hollows aren't nice or kind…"

Ichigo cringed at Shiro yelling at her in his head, Grimmjow's gaze hardened a bit, and Clair had to try very hard not to rant at her like she had Uryuu. She took a breathe and simply stated, "Nel. Why does everyone seem to forget about Nel?"

"Nel's a little annoying twerp that never shuts up. I swear that girl could find me no matter where I went! But she's not so bad once you get used to her." Grimmjow muttered from behind Clair.

"Nel's different!" Rukia said not having heard Grimmjow. "She's just a child!" she countered.

"An arrancar child." Tora said helping to defend Grimmjow. "Meaning a hollow child. And even then in her adult form she protected both Ichigo and Inoue-san from Nnoitora."

"But…"

"Besides you seem to be forgetting that an arrancar is a hollow with a portion of shinigami in them. It's merely the flip side of what I am Rukia, a visord, a shinigami with a portion of hollow in them." _**'Tha's righ' tell 'er King!'**_ _'Shut up.'_ "Saying he's all bad would be the same as saying it to me, or Shinji or Kensei." Ichigo reminded her.

"Sorry it's just…well you know…"

"If it helps I'm sorry for punching a hole in you two years ago." She nodded and smiled a bit.

"Wait, hold on, back up, and pause everything!" Yue said jumping up from the couch. "Are you guys saying that this and everyone and hollows and ghosts and stuffs are real as in like REAL!?"

"Hey look who's brain finally came back from it's trip to fangirl-land and caught up on the conversation!" Clair laughed as Yue pouted and went over to Ryu.

"She wont find much sympathy over there I told him yesterday." Phoenix said right as Yue stomped away from Ryu and sat on a chair and sulked that everyone knew but her.

There was a knock on the door so Ichigo went to open it, "Are you going to behave? Then come in." Isshin entered and got to meet the band as Clair slid over to stand in between Tora and Ichigo.

"So have you told them you two are dating yet?" She whispered as softly as she could.

"No not yet." Ichigo whispered just as softly, but Isshin with his crazy father sense heard them.

"What was that? My son as finally found a girl to spend his life with?! Oh Misaki our boy has finally grown up to be a man!" Ichigo placed a firm kick in his face effectively shutting him up and sending out of the room once more.

"So much for behaving." Karin said boardly and went back to talking with the drummer. Yuzu was talking with the only other female in the group, she played the bass. Rukia was now sitting and talking with Phoenix which Renji saw and went to break up if not for the hand that grabbed his arm.

"They're just talking about the differences between music here and in the Soul Society." Ryu explained hoping to calm him down.

"You can hear them." Renji asked effectively distracted. They were on the opposite end of the room.

"I, uh, have really good hearing. I've also trained myself to be able to um how you say 'hone it on' a particular voice or sound."

"Eavesdropper!" Phoenix called from the other side of the room.

"Oh and how'd you know I was listening huh? Besides I prefer to think of it as exercising my abilities so they don't get rusty." Ryu replied. This lead to a friendly wrestling match after a few snarky remarks back and forth. Everyone started betting on it just for fun.

"Go Phoenix!" The drummer, Aki, shouted.

"Ryu! Ryu! Ryu!" Yue chanted for her boyfriend to win.

"Who do you think will win Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"Neither."

"What do you mean? One of them has to win right?"

"Women plotting." He said as he pointed at Tora and Clair who were in the process of shaking up two sodas. Not ten seconds later they aimed them and the wrestling men and opened them completely drenching their older brothers.

"And the little sisters continue to reign supreme!" the two said as they stood over them triumphantly.

"You two suck dirt!" Ryu threw one of the cans at them which was more then easily dodged.

"Alright after party time! Band members, relations, and dates only! Sorry girls but there's going to be alcohol and stuff and some of these guys can get rather um…nasty when drunk." Clair apologized to Ichigo's sisters. Karin shrugged it off and said her good-byes, Yuzu pouted a little but said good-bye too, they grabbed their dad and dragged him away saying he had to drive them home and was not one of the people mentioned and therefore couldn't go. "Alright I can take two more in my car. Who's volunteering… Aki, Suzume, alright let's go!"

"Hey what about me?" Phoenix complained standing from the floor.

"What about you?" He crossed his arms and stared at her. "There is no way your soda soaked ass is getting anywhere near my car seats." She turned and walked out followed by a snickering Grimmjow and the un-sympathetic band mates that volunteered to go with her.

"This is probably only the beginning of her payback for not telling her about the switch and stuff." Ryu said as he stood too. Phoenix sighed and nodded.

()()()()

**Long chapter but you guys deserve it for having to wait so long for it. So I hoped you liked it and that it was worth the wait. Did you guys like the surprise with the bands singing together? I hope my two songs were good, I tried I really did. **

**(the drummer)Aki's name means –Sparkle or Bright or Autumn**

**(the bass) Suzume's name means Sparrow**

**Okay I have to tell all you lovely people out there this funny story.**

**So me and my brother were watching a movie and after it finished I stood up and brushed my hair back. Well I have this one small bit bangs that fell back into my face, my hair is also slightly curly. So I pointed to it and said 'Hey Bro(I'm not putting his name on the internet) look it's-" that was all I got out before he said. "And you're even the same gender!" I fell down laughing, what made it funnier was that he never missed a beat and knew instantly to what I was referring just by pointing at the piece of bangs. He started laughing and my Dad just sat there confused.**

**Incase you didn't figure it out we were talking about Aizen.(sorry Aizen fans but it was funny and you know it)**

**Please review, I know at the beginning I said I don't do well when pestered, however reviewing is different. It shows me that people are taking an interest and like it enough to tell me. There are a lot of Faves and follows but I seem to only ever get reviews from the same like three people. Not that I don't like those people's reviews I find them very funny and they encourage me to keep righting. And no I'm not begging, I'm merely stating that it would be nice to hear more folk's thoughts on what I do. **

**Anywho's~ that wraps this chapter up, hopefully since I've already started on the next chapter it wont take so long to get it up, bye-bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 13 After Party

**Hey look a chapter! This is a somewhat slow chapter however there is important finding outs in this chapter so don't skip it! Nothing else really to say, don't own bleach.**

**()()()()**

_**Chapter 13: The After Party**_

()()()()

"Hey Clair what did you mean earlier by, it's your rank not mine?" Grimmjow asked as Clair started the car up.

"I'm ranked the sixth best designer…"

"And? I get the feeling there's more to it then that." Clair remained silent, "Well? It can't be anything bad can it?"

"Bad? No way! She the sixth in- never mind…" Aki had started to explain but stopped upon seeing Clair glare at him in the rearview mirror.

"Now I really wanna know."

"To bad, you'll just have to wait, I'm sure you'll find out sometime."

"I don't get why you guys are all so secretive about it! I think it's awesome!" Aki pouted while Suzume rubbed his head like he was a little kid.

"Just drop it Aki-kun if she doesn't want to tell people then she has a reason. Though I do agree the fact that you guys have those ranks you have is amazing!"

"Shush."

"It has to do with fighting doesn't it?" Grimmjow asked leaning on the door.

"Wow!" was whispered in the back before Clair shot another glare at them.

"We're here." She got out and grabbed one of the bags with food in it.

"Clair."

"Just drop it for now Grimmjow, it's nothing bad don't worry. We just don't like broadcasting it to everyone we know and meet. In all honesty I'm surprised those two know. Then again Yue's not the best at keeping secrets."

"Fine but I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Good luck Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?"

"Only the greatest detective in the fantasy world." Aki said running past them into the house. Clair laughed and followed with Grimmjow behind her.

"Hey no starting without us you two!" Suzume yelled pointing an accusing finger at Tora and Ichigo who had arrived just before them. Clair entered the kitchen to see Ichigo in the living room setting up a few games with a Monster in hand and Tora with an open beer.

"Seriously Tora? Yue isn't even here yet and you already opened a beer? For shame lil' kitty, for shame." Clair shook her head in mock disappointment.

"The hell is Twister?" Grimmjow asked looking over Ichigo's shoulder as he looked for a good game to play.

"Dude how do you not know?! It's like only one of the best party games ever! We have to play it!" Aki said jumping around excitedly while Grimmjow just gave him a blank look.

Ichigo leaned over to Tora and whispered, "He kind of reminds me of Keigo." Tora started to laugh already getting slightly buzzed even though she was only halfway through her beer.

"Don't mind him Grimm he's just…Hyper." Clair said as she placed some of the food out that she had made along with the food trays that Tora had brought with her. "Ichigo be a dear and take that from her she's not allowed to have anymore till she eats." He nodded and took the drink form his pouting girlfriend.

"So mean Clairy."

"Don't call me that. Just 'cause you're buzzed doesn't mean you can get away with calling me that."

"Meanie! You've nicknames for all o' us, why can't we 'ave a nickname for you."

"Never said you couldn't give me one, just not that one."

"Clair Bear?"

"No."

"Clair~ies?"

"Definitely not."

"…Glassy? You know 'cause your name means clear and glass is clear."

"Lame."

"Well what about…Phoenix help me come up with a nickname for your sister!" Tora yelled at him as he came in the door behind Rukia and Renji.

"Um…Sure let me think about it for a bit." He walked past her to the food and got a plate, "Where'd you get the Monster Ichigo?"

"Cupboard by the fridge."

"Nobody panic Yue the Great has arrived!" Yue declared as she slid into the kitchen, no reply came. "Fine see if I care!" She humphed and went to grab a beer but Clair slapped her hand away. "Why'd ya do that!?"

"No drinks till you put something solid in your belly, you know you'll get sick if ya don't. That goes for everyone else as well!" Clair told them, several people groaned. "I'm not cleaning up after a bunch of sick drunkards because you lot were to idiotic to eat before hand, so I don't want to hear it!"

Everyone got food and spread out finding a board game to play while they ate. Tora who had managed to get a hold of her drink again jumped up and declared that they should play truth or dare when they finished eating.

"This isn't some middle school sleep over Tora. Sit our butt back down." Ryu said grabbing her shirt and pulling her back to the floor.

"Well I think it's a great game to play!" Yue decided having just finished her food, and was nearly done with her first beer. "It's a great 'get to know you' game. We should play it!" People groaned. "Hey my party! I say we play! So~ Phoe~nix, Truth or dare!"

"I don't remember agreeing to play."

"Coward!~ You shall forever and always be branded a coward!~" Yue said in a singsong voice.

"Fine, fine…Truth."

"Do you have a crush on a fictional character?"

"Seriously? You're wasting your question on that? I mean duh who doesn't have one."

"So that's a yes?"

"Obviously."

"Who?"

"You have to wait your turn you only get one question. Clair t or d?"

"T, D is for losers."

"Have you…ever fantasized about being a unicorn?" He had no desire to think of a real question, or even play for that matter.

"What the he- no!...at least I don't think so." Clair scratched her head confused but then looked around as evil thoughts for dares came to mind. "Aki t or d?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing I'm a Barbie girl while prancing around like a fairy." He hesitated. "If you don't want to do it that's fine but you will not only be branded a coward, and be the first to lose, but I will make a nice bright pink shirt for you that says in sparkly pink letters 'I'm a pretty princess in pink' and you'll have to wear it for a week." He immediately got up and did the dare providing two full minutes of entertainment and laughter for the rest of them. "I can't believe you know the whole song! OH MY GOSH SO FUNNY!"

"Grr…Tora truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to kiss Phoenix!"

"Ok." She got up and went over to Phoenix who was lounging on the floor. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. Everyone laughed at his uncaringness as he ate another chip. "All done!" she said cheerily and went back to her spot.

"Cheater."

"You never said how or where! So HA!" Tora scanned the room looking for a good victim. "Mr. Renji-pineapple-man truth or dare?"

"Uh… Truth…"

"Do you have a crush on Rukia?"

"I wha' no I mean I jus-"

"If you lie you have to wear an 'I love Kuchiki Byakuya' shirt." Clair said with an evil smile.

"I … yes… a small one…"

"Really? Never would have guessed!" Rukia said laughing at Renji who was now blushing as bright a red as his hair. Everyone else joined in enjoying his embarrassment. "You really don't hide it as well as you seem to think you do."

"Uhg… Ichigo… truth or dare…?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever played dress up with Yuzu?"

"No thank goodness. Though she's constantly dressing Kon up in the most ridiculous outfits. So Grimmjow you understand the game?"

"I guess so but I'd rather stay out of it."

"Too bad, pick one. Truth or dare?"

"Do I really have too?" He asked Clair who shrugged and looked slightly apologetic.

"Kind of, just be nice Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah, just pick."

"…truth…"

"Have you ever found yourself doing cat like things?" He smirked.

Grimmjow glared at him but answered. "Once or twice but nothing big."

"So much for 'Just because my resurrection is a cat doesn't mean I am' huh Grimmjow?" Ichigo teased.

"Why you litt-"

"He is a cat! He's my Grimm-kitty!" Clair said hugging him from the side mainly to keep him from attacking Ichigo but also because she wanted to. It was an added bonus for her when she saw him blush at her actions. "Your turn to pick someone."

"Right…" He looked around the circle. "Uh, alright, hey Midget truth or dare?"

"Midget?" Rukia growled through her teeth, "Dare."

"Kiss Red over there on the lips. For five seconds." He said pointing at Renji, while an evil smirk played on his lips. Rukia gaped at him and Renji's blush came back full force. "Well you gonna do it or pay the penalty?"

"Penalty being no Chappy anything for a week." Tora said as she opened her third beer.

"I – wha- fine!" She yelled blushing furiously at what she was about to do to keep her Chappy. She grabbed Renji's face and kissed him while everyone counted-or laughed-the five seconds. Clair looked over at phoenix to see him watching over the top of his drink annoyed but he started laughing and she looked back to see that Rukia had pretty much thrown Renji away from herself. "Ichigo truth or dare?"

"Me again?"

"I don't know anyone else!"

"Then point and say 'You person truth or dare' not hard."

"You person truth or dare?" She said pointing at him.

"Fine truth."

"What's your favorite fruit?"

"Nice try but my favorite fruit are black raspberries." He smirked knowing she wanted him to say strawberries.

"Grr you're lying you have to be!"

"He's telling the truth Kuchiki-san." Phoenix said as he continued to munch on his food. Ichigo smiled and Rukia pouted.

"Tora, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"That's not a dare you too are dating!" Yue accused.

"Yes but Ryu is sitting not five feet away from them Yue it's more the danger factor then anything." Clair said releasing her hold on Grimmjow but continued to lean on him.

"Hmm… Scary brother, kiss my boyfriend …scary brother, kiss my boyfriend… Kiss my boyfriend!" She essentially jumped him making him fall to his back. When they sat back up Ryu was staring at them blankly making both laugh nervously.

"So sister… I believe it is your turn." Ryu said in a scarily calm voice.

"Heheheh right so it is…"

Over the course of the nest few minutes all the band members minus Ryu and Phoenix had passed out as they had drunken too much. It was Tora's turn again, she was on her forth beer…

"So's ok… Clair truth or dare…"

"Truth."

"Do you want to kiss Gwimmjow on the lips?"

"You serious?" Clair raised an eyebrow at her drunken friend, while Grimmjow glanced at Phoenix who was still lounging on the floor next to him sipping his second beer. "What honest Grimmjow fangirl wouldn't want to?"

"Does that count as an answer?" Tora asked Ichigo who shrugged amused by his drunk girlfriend.

"Yes it counts, allow me to explain it to your drunken mind dear friend. I am a Grimmjow fangirl therefore yes I would want to kiss him." Grimmjow blushed and looked anywhere but at the people around him. "Phoenix true or dareth?"

"Dareth."

"Alright um… I dare you to…"

"Yes?" Nothing, "Clair?"

Everyone looked over to see Clair staring off into space with a confused looked on her face. Phoenix moved over in front of her and waved a hand in front of her face, no reaction.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked him in a worried whispered.

Phoenix shook his head softly, he placed his hands on either side of her head and placed his forehead against hers. "Clair? I need you to come back to the present. Please Clair we need you here now." Phoenix whispered to her, her eyes fluttered closed then opened again. It took a moment but they focused on phoenix as he pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out for a moment there…"

"Yeah, how about you wake up the lightweights while I get the trash and clean the plates so we can use them for cake and ice cream."

"I say we eat the cake with out the losers." Clair joked.

"Haha, Clair you made it for Yue, and she is one of those losers. She should at least get to see it before we cut it all up."

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Clair."

"Fine, I'll wake 'em up." Phoenix started to pick up everyone's plates along with Ryu who offered to help and headed for the kitchen. Clair crawled over to and sat in front of Yue and poked her arm a few times, then started saying 'wake up' with each poke, after about a minute of no reaction, she started getting board and started poking her randomly on her stomach, arms, legs, everywhere. Yue started whimpering to have five more minutes make Clair and Grimmjow laugh.

"Tell her there's cake." Tora said from her spot leaning on Ichigo and poking Aki lazily with her foot to try and wake him.

"CAKE!" Yue screamed as she jumped up but immediately went back to the floor holding her head as she was now very dizzy. "Is there really cake?"

"Yes I made it myself, now sit still while I wake the other lightweights up. Then I'll get you something for your head."

As Clair was waking Yue and the others up Ryu and Phoenix were talking in the kitchen.

"So what was that then? Her spacing out like that?" Ryu asked.

"Just something that happens."

"Don't lie to me Phoenix! I don't like when I'm kept in the dark about my friends."

"Ryu…"

"No Phoenix, tell me, now."

Phoenix looked at him and sighed, "You must be patient my friend, what needs be revealed will in it's own time." He told him as he placed a plate on the drying rack.

"What did you jus… 'be patient my friend'… Phoenix that's what… Phoenix are you?"

"Yes Ryu, but remember we can't rush things and we can't force the others to awaken before their time."

"Clair… Who is Clair?"

"I, I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't… I'm sorry but I can't yet… you know that…"

"CAKE!"

"Yue…" Ryu shook his head at his girlfriends antics. "I understand Phoenix, it's just I wish I knew more then the past… I can remember everyone who came before us, but I can barely even feel those of us here now. I mean like I said before I was able to feel your power but I'd no idea who you were outside that, but one power is starting to get stronger. Is one of the others getting close to awakening?"

"It's the one from the west. And trust me knowing the future isn't as fun as it sounds… Come on let's get the cake and ice cream out we can talk later."

"Right. Cake and ice cream come and get it!" Ryu yelled knowing it would irritate the drunks in the house.

"Shut it! Ouch…" Yue held her head in pain after yelling at him.

"Ryu be nice to your girlfriend." Clair chastised through her laughter as she searched for pain pills.

"Fine, fine not my fault she's a lightweight."

"Hey you only had one beer so shut up asshole." Yue said as she sat at the island in the kitchen.

"And you only had two, your point?"

"And a half." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Again I ask 'your point?' I can drink two and a half and only be buzzed. So there." He returned the gesture of stinking out his tongue. He placed the ice cream on the counter while Phoenix took the cover off the cake. Inside was a two layer cake, there was a whipped icing moon and candy stars and the words 'Great Job!' written in chocolate icing.

"The top is chocolate and bottom is vanilla." Clair explained as she handed Yue the cake knife.

"Yay!" she cut a corner piece and got chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Clair took over the cutting making sure to save a corner for herself and got one small scoop of strawberry, a small scoop of vanilla, and a small scoop of blueberry ice cream. "Hey you made an ice cream parfait!" Yue said upon seeing her plate.

"Yes I did didn't I?" Clair asked then took a bite of the cake. "Well that is some pretty darn good cake if I do say so myself, I'm rather impressed. The person who made this deserves an award me thinks." The others either groaned or laughed at the joke.

"What's a parfait?" Grimmjow asked taking a bite of his vanilla ice cream. "This stuff is good."

"Well the kind I always get has vanilla flavored yogurt in the bottom third, then the middle has blueberries and strawberries in it then the top has more yogurt." Clair explained.

"It's kind of like you're eating Grimmjow and Ichigo." Tora commented, making both males choke on their food.

"Shi-kun too, he's the vanilla. Don't forget Shi-kun." Yue added. "I love Shi-kun!"

"Which one? Toshiro, or Shirosaki?" Clair asked while laughing at the boys.

"Chibi-Shiro is Toshiro. Shi-kun is Shirosaki."

"Hahaha. Your eating Ichi-berry Grimm-berry, and Shi-berry." Tora laughed.

Once more Ichigo choked on his food, _**'Hey people love me that's cool!'**__ 'Did you miss the whole she's eating us comment?' __**'No I heard that. You and Blue over there were the ones who took it that way.' **__'Oh and you didn't?' __**'Oh no I totally took it that way.' **__'Sicko'__** 'Takes one to know one. Isn't that how the saying goes.'**__ 'Just shut up.'_

"Having issues over there Ichigo?" Clair asked seeing him shudder. He pointed at his head then waved it off. "Oh Shi's bugging you." He shrugged and attempted to eat again hoping no one would say anything else.

"Why did she add berry to all our names?" Grimmjow asked after he stopped choking.

"Ichigo or strawberry, so Ichi-berry. Your hair is blue so you're the blueberry or the Grimm-berry. And Shiro is all white like vanilla, though the berry thing I'm not sure." Ryu explained.

"The three of you are also her favorite characters. I bet she thinks of you all whenever she eats parfaits." Phoenix joked.

"Ya'll need ta shut up 'fore I shut ya up!" Clair warned and pointed her spoon at the two boys.

"Oooo, she's gone to her 'hood' vocab. Everyone run away!" Tora exclaimed playfully as she got up and ran/skipped to the other side of the room.

"Ya should be scared I'll kick yer ass!" Clair joked as she got up and chased her red-headed friend around the room.

"Actually the three of you are the favorites for the three of them. Of course who's the very top is different for each, like for Clair it's Grimmjow, Tora it's Ichigo, and Yue it's Shiro. For which I'm glad since he's stuck in Ichigo's head and can't take her from me." Ryu said as he watched Clair tackle Tora to the floor in the middle of the circle.

"I have you now! Tickle Torture!"

"NOONOONONONONO! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tora screamed and laughed as she tried to squirm her way out of Clair's grasp.

"I wish he could like materialize or something I wanna meet him…" Yue pouted over not being able to meet Shiro for a minute then brightened back up, "Though while they may be our favorite males my most favorite character in all of bleach is Yuroichi!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Aki asked completely lost.

"Bleach!" Said everyone who knew.

"Rukia is Phoenix's favorite!"

"Clair!" He yelled at her while Rukia blushed slightly and Renji looked ready to kill him.

"Along with Soi Fon, Nelleil, Yuro-san, and Tatsuki!"

"CLAIR! Shut up!"

"Never! He asked me to writ- Mrumph!" Phoenix had dived to cover her mouth with his hand.

"First you know it was a joke. Second if you mention said joke I'll tell them every single embarrassing thing you've every done got it." He threatened and she nodded.

"I bet you asked to have a story written for each pairing, you and one of those girls mentioned." Tora said giggling.

Phoenix's face went red, "I did not! I asked for her to pick one of them and use my OC in ONE story. Not all of them in tons of stories with me!" he realized what he said, "Shit I didn't mean it like th-"

"OOOOOooooo Phoenix wants a harem!" Yue teased making Phoenix glare at her, she turned away and whistled.

"That is NOT what I said and you know it!"

"Dude chill out, you gettin' worked up over non real peeps, waz it matter if you in a story wit them." Aki said with a fresh beer in his hand.

"Dude you've no idea what you are going on about, plus you're drunk go to sleep." Ryu said and pushed him off the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

"Owie, big meanie." Aki complained rubbing his butt, "No love, I get no love from you peeps." Everyone laughed at his sad 'misfortune' and Phoenix sighed in relief and gave a grateful look to Ryu who had successfully changed the focus of attention.

"Ew! Gross!" Phoenix said as he wiped his hand on Clair jacket.

"It's your fault, I need to breath too ya know. You taste nasty by the way." She told him wiping her mouth.

"You could have said something instead of licking me."

"You were covering my mouth, how was I supposed to say anything?"

"Oh…Right." He smiled sheepishly and went back to his seat. "So what do we do now?"

"I say those that aren't part of the band play Rock Band while we who are in the band sit and watch them fail miserably." Yue suggested. "So that would be Ichigo, Tora, Clair, Rukia, Renji, and Grimmjow."

"Hey I helped the band on stage why was I in that list?" Clair complained.

"Helped? Yes only because you had no choice and you're not actually part of the band. So therefore you must play too."

"Hate you!"

"Love ya!"

"Rock band?"

"It a music oriented video game." Ichigo told him. "You use these really fake instruments and press whatever color button the game tells you to. The only real aspect of the game is the vocal part. Personally I'm not a big fan of it, compared to using the real thing this game is boring."

"I agree wholeheartedly with Ichigo." Clair said Tora nodding her agreement as well.

"Well then what should we do?"

*Hollow Hollow Hollow*

"I'll go." Ichigo said before running out the door.

"Shall we talk till he gets back then?"

They jumped from topic to topic for a few minutes till Rukia decided to go see what was taking Ichigo so long. Two minutes after Renji's soul pager went off.

"Are there really that many? It doesn't feel like it." Grimmjow said as Renji stood to go help.

"She said they keep coming so there's a constant number to deal with. If you can find it can you close the garanta they're using?" Grimmjow nodded, "Then come on." Renji headed out the door.

"Grimm…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." Clair said, Grimmjow saw worry written on her face and fear in her eyes.

"Always." He ran after Renji.

"Where'd everyone go?" Aki asked nearly completely out of it.

"They didn't like you so they left." Tora joked, but when she looked over at Clair she sobered up, "Clair it's just a couple hollows no big deal, they'll be fine."

Clair shook her head and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "No… it's not the hollows… I'm –I'm cold and I don't feel…safe…" She looked at Phoenix showing the fear in her eyes, the same fear he saw whenever she had a panic attack. He pulled her into a hug and looked over at Ryu who nodded his understanding.

_They_ were close.

()()()()

**So there it is the end of this chapter, not quite a cliff, more like a really steep hill. It would have been up like a week sooner but I was having trouble getting Ryu and Phoenix's conversation right, and I wasn't sure how to end the chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring and slow for all of you. Now I have questions for you and I demand your answers my lovely viewers!**

**Who/What exactly do you think Phoenix and Ryu are?**

**Who do you think 'The one from the west' will be?**

**There are hints to the people's(the **_**west**_** person, Ryu and Phoenix) identities throughout the other chapters some you have to look for others are kind of obvious.**

**Thanks till next time! Remember to review and answer my questions! Also check out my art, there's a link to my deviant page on my profie.**


	15. Chapter 14 Truths and Legends

**Looky, looky it didn't take a month this time yay! There's going to be a lot of info in this chapter so make sure to pay attention, it's also a long chapter so double yay right? Also more bleach people show up, my brother was bugging me about it (not really but still he mentioned it once or twice) Warning it gets a bit tense in one or two parts so bear with me.**

**()()()()**

_**Chapter 14: Truths Revealed, Legends are Real**_

()()()()

Clair's request to be careful had Grimmjow worried. He had been out several times before and she had never said anything, not to mention she knows what he's faced in the past. Upon exiting the house he saw Renji go up to join Ichigo and Rukia who were surrounded by roughly thirty hollows. Every time they killed some more showed up keeping the number the same.

He looked around but couldn't see how they were getting to the World of the Living, there was no garanta that he could see or sense anywhere. He took Paniky's pill from his pocket and swallowed it. "You, you can sense things normal people can't right?" Paniky nodded, "Can you tell me how the hollows are getting through, some kind of portal?"

Paniky looked around the sky near the hollows and pointed, "Somewhere around that area, but its just a big blur of energy I can't tell exactly where it is."

"That's good enough I'll get the hollows to do the rest."

"How?"

"Oh just a bit of gentle persuasion." Grimmjow grinned scaring the mod soul, "Stay here and out of trouble." He nodded and Grimmjow went to join the three Shinigami and got between them and the hollows. "So any of you pathetic lowlifes smart enough to talk to me and tell what the frick you lot are doing here?" He said in a loud annoyed voice.

"I think it would be obvious arrancar." A rather ugly looking hollow had come forward. "We're hunting these shinigami."

"Right… You're crazy first off if you think you'll be eating them, second mind telling me how you got here? I don't have all day now, speak up."

"You'll die along with these three before you find out!"

"Not even in your dreams." Grimmjow replied as he immediately dispatched the four hollows that attacked him. "Now let's try this again shall we? Where did you come through, there's no garanta anywhere." Instead of a reply he got attacked again, "Don't you idiots realize who I am!?" He yelled after getting rid of those that came at him.

"Some arrancar, nothing we can't handle if we attack you together. You people aren't that tough!" The hollow went to attack him but Grimmjow's sword was at his throat before he moved an inch. "F-fast."

"I'm not just some lowly arrancar moron. I am Grimmjow Jagerjaques!" He said loud enough for all the hollows to hear him, and simply at his name they started to shake but he kept talking. "Former sixth espada and second in power only to Halibel the former third who now rules Hecho Mundo. Do you still think you can take me down?" the hollow shook its head violently in fear. "Then you are going to answer my question. How Are. You. Getting. Here?!"

"D-don't know. W-we just found a weird p-portal and it lead here, and we sensed the shinigami and decided to try and ambush them. I don't know anything else I swear!" the hollow explained as it shook in fear.

"Well then since I'm in a good mood I'll let you guys try to run for your lives how's that sound? If you can get back through that little portal of yours you get to live if not, carrot-top over there is more then capable of frying your asses in one blow got it?" The hollow nodded. "I'll count to… let's say ten. One…" the hollows began to flee, "Two… three… four…" Unfortunately they were all trying to get through at once and got stuck on each other.

"You can't just let that many hollows escape Grimmjow!" Rukia accused.

"Who said anything about actually letting them escape? None have even made it through the portal thing yet. I think that's ten don't you Ichigo?"

"Yeah," He nodded understanding. "Getsuga Tensho."

"I just needed to know place they were coming through, I was never going to let them go."

"Why not kill them yourself?" Renji asked.

"Because I can't kill that many at once with my sword and had I tried a lot would have gotten away. I could have used a cero but it doesn't have the same effect as purifying the souls. And that's what you guys do right you purify them?" Rukia and Renji nodded. "So now if you excuse me." He went to the portal and stopped just in front of it. "Weird…It's cold over here."

'_The hand felt like it was made of ice, the cabin was getting really cold too'_

"Shit!" He went through and found himself in menos forest. He looked all around him but was unsure what exactly he was looking for. "Damn it! I know you are there you Bastards!" He yelled as the chill in the air got stronger. He heard whispering behind him but turned to late to dodge the hand that forced him back and pinned him to tree by his throat.

A figure started to form in front of him out of the shadows slowly from the hand. _'They all had these cloaks that looked like they were made of … of living shadow - all I could see of their face was their eyes. They…they glowed red - Its' hand was long and boney looking and the skin was pulled tight and seemed as if it had been charred'_

'You will not interfere again. We will have the girl.'

'_It sounded like a thousand snakes were hissing the words to me'_

"Like hell I won't interfere! There's no way I'll let you bastards have her! Why the hell do you want her anyway!?" Grimmjow spat.

'It is not now and never again will be your concern, you hollow half-breed, you are worthless to us, and therefore we will kill you now. Our plans will not be stopped this time, not by the likes of you or anyone else.' As the one pinning him spoke four more showed up.

"What about the likes of me then?!" Grimmjow looked over the Living Shadow's shoulder and saw Phoenix standing there in all his fiery glory scythe and all. His clothes and hair whipping about in the wind created by his energy. "You will release him. I am not some unknowing little child who only just awoke his powers." Two attacked him but were quickly disposed of in one fluid motion. "Step away from him now, I will not say it again."

The Shadow spoke aloud in it's own tongue leaving Grimmjow clueless but Phoenix understood and answered, "While that is true, he helped defend her and she cares for him. She is not only your target which forces my hand to guard her and any who protect her anyway but she is my sister and I'll be damned if I let you kill anyone my sister cares for!"

The three Shadows that were left attacked as Phoenix readied his weapon. The two lower ones were killed off quickly but the original turned out to be much tougher. Grimmjow tried to free himself of the frost that had him stuck to the tree he had been pinned to. As he did he watched as Phoenix and leader –at least that's who he guessed the last to be- traded blows. The heat from phoenix's attacks finally helped release him but the Shadow fled into the darkness to tend its wounds before he could lend a hand.

He ran over to Phoenix who was using his scythe to keep himself upright as he could barely stand. "You gonna be ok?" he asked as he put Phoenix's arm around his shoulders so that they could leave.

"I will be, how about you?" He asked looking Grimmjow over scythe disappearing from his grip. "You look a bit frosted."

"Nothing I can't handle, a little ice never was able to do much to me, just ask the Midget." They shared a short laugh before Grimmjow heard the hollows moving around just out of sight. "We should head back, this is no place for the injured." Phoenix nodded in agreement as Grimmjow opened a garanta since the portal had closed when the Shadows fled.

"I hope the East has their healing abilities awakened already, though West's would still be better." Phoenix mumbled to himself as they walked.

"What are you talking about? Your not getting delirious on me are you?" Grimmjow asked confused and worried.

"What? No I'm not delirious. I'm the South then there are four others. Though the East is the only one with wakened powers at the moment."

"You get more confusing everyday you know that?" Phoenix chuckled at the remark, "So who's the East?"

As they exited the garanta they saw Ryu waiting for them. "Ryu, please tell me you can heal."

"Damn, you look like you went through a blender. But yes I can to a degree." He commented as he help Grimmjow set him down on the sidewalk. "You ok?"

"Never better now start healing, I don't want Clair freaking out too much. Heal Grimm's ice burn too if ya can."

"Bossy." Ryu complained playfully but set to work on the more major wounds. "You know I'm not the best choice to heal you though right?"

"Do I have much choice at the moment?" he flinched slightly as Ryu moved to a particularly sensitive gash on his side, "I know Rukia can heal with her kido, but with this much and who it was done by it would be better to be heal by one of my own kind." He looked to the left and saw Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Paniky running over. Before Paniky could start freaking out like he looked like he was going to Grimmjow took the gigia back. "You're going to need to start coming with us to train. You have a lot to figure out and only a short time to do it. Also it will be easier with other people there to help I had to do it on my own."

"Right."

"You guys ok? What happened in there?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"We ran into some trouble," Grimmjow looked at Phoenix who shrugged. "It was those Living Shadow freaks that opened the portal."

"And they did this to you?! Damn they must be strong!" Renji said squatting in front of Phoenix.

"Only the leader was strong, the other I disposed of easily." Phoenix explained. "Just wish I knew how to tell Clair without her having a panic attack…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Clair has seen them before! That means she's-" Ryu said pausing his healing momentarily. "They're why she has random freak out moments?"

"Uh… Yeah." He hadn't really wanted to say that out loud.

"We can tell her when we get back home. For now a freak hollow attack yes?" Grimmjow suggested.

"That works, you almost done slow poke?"

"Geez man, you know wood don't work to well with fire."

"Technically wood fuels fire." Phoenix grinned.

"Shut up, you're zapping a lot of my minuscule energy. I haven't had my whole life to store it up. At least not consciously anyway." He moved on to Grimmjow's neck and the few other burns he had healing them quickly enough. "Can we go back in now? They've probably started making up stupid stories about what's taking so long."

"Yeah like we all got sucked into another dimension and we all become pirates." Phoenix joked as he stood up. "Or aliens came and abducted us."

"Or we got sent to parallel universe where Ichigo is the bad guy!" Ryu suggested.

"Oh! I know we all got kidnapped and turned into nekos then dropped back here! Tora and Clair would have a field day with that one!" Phoenix said as they all went back inside. As soon as the entered he and Grimmjow were tackled into a hug by Clair. "What's wrong sis?"

"I, I felt your presence disappear right after Grimmjow's and I got really worried. I wanted to go out and see what happened but Tora wouldn't let me! She pinned me to the floor so I couldn't move."

"Then how are you hugging us?"

"We heard the door and she loosened her grip and I flipped her off." Clair said as she pulled back to get a better look at the two of them. "You're hurt! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Geez woman we're fine stop fretting over us like some kind of mother hen." Phoenix laughed as he hugged her. "Just a few cuts and bruises nothing I haven't had before. There were just a lot of hollows that's all."

"I expect a real answer when we get home mister." She whispered in his ear making him chuckle nervously.

"Of course, now shall we return to having a party?" he asked walking further into the house.

"Grimmjow you're alright too right?"

"I told you I'd be careful didn't I?" He said giving her a smirk, "Do I look hurt?" She shook her head and smiled up at him as the others walked into the living room. When they had all turned the corner Clair used his shoulders to help steady her as she pulled herself up to kiss his cheek.

"Promise you'll always be careful when there's cold." She said looking him in the eyes seriously. "Promise Grimmjow."

"Always. I promise." He kissed her forehead gently blushing slightly from her kiss just before, "I promise."

She smiled brightly at him a blush across her own face. "C-come on, we should go back in before they come up with some weird ideas." Grimmjow chuckled and nodded.

"Have fun all by yourselves in the hallway?" Yue asked mischievously as the two entered the living room. Clair groaned and Grimmjow avoided Phoenix's hard gaze like plague.

They all stayed for another few hours talking and playing games. Yue managed to convince everyone to have a home version of American Idol, with her Ryu and Phoenix as the judges. As it turned out only Aki couldn't sing worth a lick when he wasn't singing in some goofy voice like he had during truth or dare, which just gave everyone one more thing to pick on him for. It came down to Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Clair as the final three.

They were just about to start the last round when scraping sounds accompanied by a few meows were heard. Yue went to the window to check it out, "Uh, Ichigo I think it's for you."

He looked confused till he adjusted so he could see out the window from his seat. "Be back in a second." He went outside and returned four or so minutes later. "Urahara wants to see us tomorrow as soon as we can all get there."

"All as in?" Clair asked.

"Myself, Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, Phoenix, and you."

"Wish I could meet them." Yue pouted.

"Unfortunately you have work tomorrow. I on the other hand am free. You don't think they'd mind if I came, do you?" Ryu asked.

"I don't see why not." Phoenix said standing and looking at the time. "We should all get going it's rather late and if he wants us there as soon as possible we'll need our sleep." Everyone agreed seeing that it was nearly midnight. The group decided to meet at Urahara's at 9:30 and headed their separate ways. Phoenix, Grimmjow, and Clair went home in her car. Ryu dropped the other band members at their houses before heading home. While Ichigo headed home on his own Tora having decided to spend the night at Yue's since it was closer to her work place.

For the siblings and Grimmjow the ride was silent, the boys trying to think of the best way to tell Clair and Clair stealing herself for what she was sure they would be telling her. They got to the house and Clair dragged the boys to the living room and sat down on the couch leaving them standing there awkwardly. "Talk now, I want to know what really happened out there." Silence, "One of you better say something in the next ten seconds and it better be the truth or so help me!" She growled at them.

They finally caved Grimmjow sitting next to her and Phoenix on the coffee table in front of her. "You know how you had said you were cold right?" She nodded in reply to her brother's question. "Well that alone made me worry but when I felt Grimmjow's energy disappear through the portal I got a worse feeling so I followed. I found him in menos forest."

"And? How'd you get beat up?"

"It was them Clair. The ones from when you were little." Grimmjow said softly as he rubbed her arm. "They snuck up on me and pinned me to a tree, Phoenix came and beat the shit out of 'em but got hurt in the process."

"Th-they…They're back!? They came back!? Why!? Why would they come back!?" Clair started yelling desperately at them. "Tell me! I know you know more about them then you've ever said or let on! Tell me! Now Phoenix…please…" She started crying out of fear. Grimmjow pulled her to him tucking her head under his chin and rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Clair…I think it would be for the best if we told the others…" She started to protest but he held up a hand. "You don't have to tell everyone. But at the very least Urahara and Ryu need to know."

"Why Ryu?"

"He's like me. He has similar powers. We are two parts to a group of five. How about I make you a deal. You tell Urahara and Ryu, and I'll tell everything I know, or at least am capable of telling."

"So you'll still keep some things secret?"

"Yes, do we have a deal despite that?"

Clair thought about it. She had already been planning on telling Ichigo and Tora, she was closer to Tora then to Yue –not to mention Yue's lack of the ability to keep secrets- and Ryu was a lot like Phoenix so telling him wouldn't be too hard. She also knew him to be very trustworthy and silent on issues that didn't need spoken of. Urahara…well he was Urahara…but he had never let Ichigo down in the past so she figured it would be ok.

"Ok…We can tell them, and Ichigo too, I was planning on telling him and Tora soon anyway. I'll tell her later."

"Thank you, for now though let's get some sleep ok?" He hugged her before heading to his room. Grimmjow went to follow but was stopped by Clair gripping his shirt.

"Stay out here with me…please." He nodded and grabbed the blanket he had put over her when she was napping earlier that day. He adjusted so he was laying on the outside of the couch and she crawled over him to lay on the inside using his chest as a pillow. "Thank you." She said as he pulled the blanket over them. He made sure to stay awake till she was fast asleep, and only then allowed himself to drift off tired from the long day.

Phoenix watched from the hallway, "There's something more to all this…don't you think?" He whispered a slight gust of wind his only answer before he turned from the sleeping pair to go fall asleep himself.

(…time…)

Grimmjow woke to the sound of soft singing and the smell of cooking. Stretching he sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around. Clair was sitting in an open window her back leaning on the side one leg hanging inside swaying to the song the other drawn up slightly. There was a black cat on her chest _'Yuroichi most likely.'_ Purring happily as Clair petted her absentmindedly.

Looking over the back of the couch he saw Phoenix at the stove and Ryu just walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. _'Have I gotten so comfortable here that my senses are dulling?' __**'I don't quiet think that's what it is, because even I didn't pick up the change. I felt the cat come but the movements of the other three?'**_ He felt Pantera give a mental shrug. _'That's not exactly comforting you know.' __**'Nothing I can do about it. Just listen to your girlfriend sing.'**__'She's not my girlfriend.'__** 'Not yet, but you want her to be and you know it.'**_ Grimmjow shook his head mentally and did as suggested and listened to Clair sing. She had just finished the last song and started a new one.

_(The Voice by Celtic Women)_

_I hear your voice on the wind, and I hear you call out my name, "Listen, my child," you say to me. "I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone. The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow. Now do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long, I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be, filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields. I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace, bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice that always is calling you I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be, I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice of the future. I am the voice, I am the voice. I am the voice, I am the voice

When she ended the song and made no move to start another Phoenix spoke up, "You want anything to eat Yuroichi-san?"

"No I'm fine thank you I ate before coming." She replied in her weird male voice. She looked over and saw Grimmjow sitting up. "'Morning sleepy head finally awake I see."

"We weren't awake that much longer then him Yuro-san." Clair defended her gaze still outside on the world around them. "Surprisingly nice weather for fall isn't it?"

"Yes it's a perfect day for a cat nap in the sun, and the nice warm breeze is a bonus." Yuroichi agreed tail flicking happily as Clair scratched her ear.

"Breakfast is done." Phoenix said placing the food on the table. Yuroichi moved up to Clair's shoulder as she stood up to go to the table. "So what exactly is it that Urahara wants?"

"Pretty sure it has to do with the hollow attack last night. But knowing him he might just want to show off some new invention." Yuroichi shrugged.

"Hey Clair you ok? You seem kind of out of it." Ryu asked worried by her glazed over expression.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired is all not a morning person remember? I'll be fine once I get some food in me, and maybe some caffeine." There was a knock on the door and Clair went to get it. "Phoenix your car is here." She called back through the house after a minute.

"Sweetness!" He jumped up from his seat and ran outside. "About time you people got her got here!" Grimmjow and Ryu followed to see it.

In front of the driveway was a bright red scorpion. Along all the curves and groves were black and orange accents. On the roof starting at the top of the windshield and stopping just before the back window were gold flames, and the windows like in Clair's car were tinted black.

"You redid the paint, looks nice. I'm going to finish eating." Clair said turning to go back in but not before Yuroichi jumped down saying she was going to head back to Urahara's. Grimmjow not knowing much about cars soon followed Clair back inside while the others checked to make sure there were no dings or scratches, but came back in soon enough.

"So I get to ride with you right Phoenix?" Ryu asked smiling.

"Why not just use your car you did drive it here after all." Phoenix said as he grabbed his keys and tossed Clair's to her.

"Yeah but I have a crappy and boring old white Toyota, and your car is pure sweetness."

"Alright fine, but I gotta sidetrack to the gas station. See ya there Clair." He waved as they walked out the door.

"Boys and their toys." Clair said shaking her head. "Course I don't have too much room to talk with how I look after my car." She chuckled, "Come on Ichigo will probably be there by now." The ride was quite except for Clair's music playing softly in the background. She pulled into the empty lot and saw Ichigo talking to Yuroichi who was still in her cat form in front of the shop.

"Where's Phoenix?" Ichigo asked as they walked up to him.

"His car finally got here so he's putting gas in it. Ryu's with him they'll be here in a few." Clair explained as they went inside. Rukia, Renji, and Urahara were already sitting at the low table, but what threw Clair off was the other three people present. "Why are Ukitake, Soi Fon, and Hitsugaya here?" Clair asked confused. Rukia was sitting next to her captain, Renji on her other side, next to Ukitake was Soi Fon then Hitsugaya and Urahara. Grimmjow shifted so he was more behind her and Ichigo. He didn't know these three or their temperaments that well even after watching some of the anime. He didn't want to accidently provoke them somehow.

"We came to meet Grimmjow-san and if you are Smistin-san then yourself as well." Ukitake explained in his good-natured voice. She nodded that she was who he asked. "Good, good, it's very nice to meet you. Please sit we don't bite."

Clair and Ichigo moved to sit but Clair noticed Grimmjow had moved back. "What's wrong Grimm?"

"I think I'll stay over here. I'm not sure I want to be so near so many shinigami. I can handle those two being around and Ichigo doesn't count since he's technically human. But that chick in the middle is glaring sharper daggers then the Midget ever could."

"Soi Fon cut him some slack he hasn't done anything. And I'm sure you've been reading my reports so you know he won't attack us." Yuroichi said sitting next to Grimmjow's feet.

"Of course Yuroichi-sama I will try!" Soi Fon replied in her sparkly eyed fangirling manner.

"It's even creepier in real life. Come on Grimm you can sit between me and Ichigo." Clair said as she sat down nearer Urahara but there was still room for one more person, while Ichigo sat next to Renji. Grimmjow nodded and just as he sat down the door opened revealing Phoenix and Ryu. "Yo."

"Yo, what are they doing here?" Phoenix asked then looked around some more. "And where are Ukitake's niblits?" Clair started to laugh at her brother's nickname for the two third seats of squad thirteen.

"Niblits?" Ukitake asked confused as Phoenix sat down next to his sister and Ryu took up a spot behind them as there was no more room a the table.

"He means your third seats, it's what he calls them since he can't ever remember their names." Clair explained, then went on to tell what happened before the two boys had gotten there.

"I see, well nice to meet you all I guess. But where are the niblits?"

"Not here obviously." Ryu commented looking around, "Neither in Matsumoto either by the look's of it. And thank goodness I don't see Omaeda annoying ugly creep."

"And fat. Don't forget fat." Phoenix added. "And cowardly… and the list could go on about why he has no fans in the Bleach-fandom."

"So glad someone else agrees with me." Soi Fon said. "But who are you two exactly? Are one of you her brother?"

"That would be me. And this guy back here with the red-orange Mohawk ponytail thing is Ryu, he's like me." Phoenix told her pointing over his shoulder at his friend.

"Like you? You mean power wise, with the scythe and fire?" Urahara asked.

"Not fire, wood and air, and I don't use a scythe I use a Serpent Sword." Ryu told him, "So why did you call them all here?"

"Ah yes, it's about the hollow attack last night. Did you happen to see how it was they got here? Because my-"

"It was them." Grimmjow and Phoenix said together. Urahara's eyes widened and Clair's eyes dropped to her lap.

"Them? Who is them?" Soi Fon asked.

Phoenix looked at Clair, she hadn't looked up from her lap and hadn't moved. "Clair… It's up to you. You can tell who and what you are comfortable with telling. If you want some of them to leave after saying some of the stuff I'm sure it'll be ok. Or you can tell everyone everything, it's up to you."

"If these whatevers you are talking about are dangerous then you have to tell us there is no way around it! So spill girl." Soi Fon demanded, earning her a glare from several people in the room.

"Shut up," Grimmjow growled, "You have no right to demand anything of her!" _'Screw not pissing them off!'_

Soi Fon went to respond to him but Yuroichi cut her off. "I made the mistake of demanding an answer too Soi Fon, please give her time, this is not something you want to push."

"I understand Yuroichi-sama, but how are we to defend against something that we have no information on? And that arrancar has no right to speak to a captain of the gotia 13 that way!"

"Don't call me that you little-" Grimmjow made to stand and continue his yelling match with the female captain but was cut off by Ryu's biting words.

"We expect you to do nothing more then you have in the past when pertaining to these creatures. Our kind has always dealt with these beings and will continue to do so! And don't you dare look down on Grimmjow, he is a fine warrior and a good friend."

"East." Phoenix said in a scarily low and calm voice. "We do not need trouble."

"Sorry South… She just, grrr, she always gets on my nerves." Ryu said referring to the anime.

"I understand. Clair this is your choice, I won't force you if you don't feel you can do it. But…I know I said you only had to tell Urahara and Ryu…and –as much as I hate to admit it- they have gotten stronger. I don't think we'll be able to do it on our own this time… not like we have in the past. We are running out of time, and we haven't all awakened." Phoenix said solemnly, it pained him to have to put this on her but he didn't know the whole story like she did, and didn't know how to explain the small details.

"Perhaps if you told Urahara, then he could tell us. Would that make it easier Smistin-san?" Ukitake suggested in a quite and kind voice.

Clair had yet to move since looking down. She hadn't reacted to anything going on around her. Inside though, _'I understand what Phoenix is saying… I know all I have to do is tell the story… why?...why is it always so hard to tell people? I should just tell them and get it over with. But I don't want to look weak… I always break down when I tell it…I hate it, I hate this! …Damn IT!'_ "I…was seven the first time. The first time that I saw them…" She started her voice void of emotion.

She went on to tell what she had told Grimmjow never stopping to allow for questions knowing that if she did her mask would break. She told what Grimmjow had said about him being the one to save her, and about the book she and Phoenix had found, and about the promise they made.

Listening to her speak un-nerved Grimmjow, it reminded him of listening to Ulquiora. She also never moved, not a flinch not a tear, her voice never hitched as it had when she told him. She just sat there looking at her lap and spoke as if she wasn't even there, as if the words falling from her mouth held no meaning. He looked at Phoenix hoping for some kind of explanation but saw that he too had his head down, but looked pained for having to make her tell this.

When she finished no one said anything, no one moved, they just sat and absorbed what had been told to them. After a minute or so Clair raised her head her eyes were completely blank and haunted. She slowly looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Soi Fon they filled with slight anger.

"Do you understand now _Captain_? Is that enough information for you now _Head of the Stealth Squad_? Do you see why it's so hard for me to tell this story?" Clair wasn't necessarily angry at Soi Fon, more at how she had demanded something of her that she had trouble giving without waiting for an explanation. "Do you really think you are ready now to fight this Darkness that has haunted my every step since that day?!" She got louder as she spoke each question, yet her body never moved it stayed as still as if she was a statue. The weirder bit was with each question the lights began flickering more.

"Clair, calm down." Phoenix tried to sooth. He prayed that Soi Fon didn't say anything, those prayers were not answered.

"So let me get this right, you used to be able to see ghosts, you met the shadowy people and lost your ability to see ghosts, you have panic attacks every time something similar happens or if someone mentions them. Then all of a sudden that," She points to Grimmjow, "Comes through your window and you can see ghosts again, and now these things are coming back after not having been around for how ever long. Did I get that right?"

"Did you just call Grimmjow a 'that'? Because I'm pretty sure I just heard you call Grimmjow a 'that'." Clair lowered her head her body now shaking in her anger.

"Yes but so what, I think these things you saw were most likely just Vosto Lorde. Th-"

"They were no hollows!" Clair shot from her seat, her fist clenched at her side as the lights went wack again. "They are a race all their own weren't you listening!? They are darkness personified! Living Shadows! And you dare have they nerve to call them nothing more then hollows!? You have no Idea what these things are capable of you didn't read what I read! You don't see what I see in my dreams when they enter them! Say they are hollows again I Frickin' dare you!"

"Then do tell what it is you read and see, otherwise you haven't very well told the whole story have you?"

"Soi Fon enough!" Yuroichi yelled but not in time to stop Clair from launching herself at the small Captain.

"Clair don't this won't help anything!" Phoenix pleaded running over to where the two were and tried to separate them. "You have to calm down! Your fear and anger mixed will draw them in!" He didn't want to tell her or use it to stop her but he was worried what would happen if he didn't stop her. She froze, and Soi Fon looked confused at the instant reaction.

"Clair." Grimmjow said quietly from his spot across the table, he held his hand out for her when her eyes turned to him. "Don't worry little one, your safe and everything will be alright." He used the words he had said when she was just a child the ones from before she passed out.

She relaxed and started to shake slightly like she was going to cry. As she made her way over to him he saw fear, pain, and relief in her eyes. The same fear a child has, and the pain from the memories. And relief that he was there. She kneeled in between his leg and started to cry into his shirt all the emotion she had held back during the story coming out now. He held her close and began rocking her gently and spoke gently reminding her, "I'm right here, I promised I wasn't going anywhere, Phoenix is here and he's a good big brother he won't let anything happen to you. I've got you, and I'm not letting go."

"You see Captain Soi Fon, there is a reason that we don't tell this story to just any one." Phoenix told her as he helped her up and healed the bump forming on her head from Clair tackling her to the floor. "We've been –in a sense- betrayed by people we thought we could trust before. We told them and they turned on us saying we weren't right in the head or they didn't believe us and called us liars and deserted us. Clair took it harder then I did as most were people she looked up to as role models. Surely you of all people can understand that yes?" Soi Fon glanced over at Yuroichi and nodded. "I'm sure it was hard enough for you having it happen once, but for her having it happen three times, it broke her trust. It took Tora, Ryu, and Yue weeks to be granted the consideration of being friends. But for some months are required, we've just become that hesitant to trust people. I have an easier time of it but where Clair is concerned it can be extremely difficult." His voice was soft, there was no accusation or anger in his voice only sadness.

"I apologize. I over stepped my bounds, for that I am sorry." She said, Clair nodded into Grimmjow's shirt in acknowledgement of the apology. She had calmed down and was no longer crying but still trembled every so often.

"Phoenix is Grimmjow somehow?"

"No, he's not one of us, though due to his intervention he has been pegged a threat by them and therefore is just as much a part of the battle as us five." Phoenix replied going back to his seat. Ryu moved up to where Clair had been since she seemed content to stay on Grimmjow's lap.

"Five? Do we get to know more about who you are now?" Urahara asked hopefully.

"Yes, myself and Ryu are two of five. The other three have yet to awaken their memories or powers. There are the four outer guardians and then there is the protector." He began explaining ready to fulfill his half of the deal with Clair. He saw Clair shift so that her side was leaning on Grimmjow's chest and her face towards hisself. "To be honest I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. I've dropped a few clues for you."

"Allow me to go over what I know for a moment. Let's see, your power is based around fire right?" A nod, "And your friend here uses wood?" another nod, "He also called you South as if it were your title, and you called him East. When I had asked about your powers and if there was a record of them you had told me that they were not something new, and that it had been written about just not in a scientific way, more as a story. You also said that technically you've always had your power but it had to be 'awakened' but not like how it was for Kurosaki-san. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, you missed the fact that there are four and one. And I get wings when I use my powers. But yep I think that's it."

"Well it does seem to have a bit of familiarity to it… What do you think Ukitake, you and Shunsui are the record keepers yes?"

"I do agree that it has a familiar ring to it."

"What are you muttering Clair?" Grimmjow asked looking down at her. Her eyes were darting back and fourth and her brows were drawn with consecration as she mumbled to herself.

The recognition spread across her face, "Wow, oh wow, that's like… wow I can't believe you haven't figured it out. I figured it out though. Four guardians, south is fire, east is wood, I bet west is metal, and north is water. You guys, you're the Four Sacred Beasts aren't you. Phoenix you're the Vermilion Bird of the South, and Ryu is the Azure Dragon of the East." You could nearly hear Urahara and Ukitake mentally face palm.

"You and your love of Asian culture, and myth. I should have known you'd be like the first to figure it out if he hadn't already." Phoenix said as he laughed out a sigh.

"But if that is so, I mean in every tale I've ever read the Black Tortoise is a demon is it not?" Urahara wondered.

"Yes well that is only partially true. But I can't say much as the North has yet to awaken. What you have to remember though is the story of our kind is written as just that, a story. It wasn't written down as fact and therefore has changed through the centuries, things have been lost and some things added. Though when West awakens in a few days I will be sure to tell you."

"How do you know that they will 'awaken' as you put it?" Hitsugaya asked finally making his presence known.

"Ah, that would be a thing that was lost to the writings. I represent rebirth or the things to come, the future if you want to be boring. So I have the power to see things yet to come. This guy here is the past." He pointed lazily at Ryu.

"I am the sturdiness that the present stands upon for all things have been written in the very nature of the world. So yes I represent the past." He elbowed Phoenix in the side as he elaborated his representation for simply passing it off as nothing. "With out the past you can't have a future."

"So you know the whole past?" Soi Fon asked.

"What pertains to us yes. The other four all have an understanding and a basic knowledge of the past to help them, but I am the keeper of the past."

"So you can see the future?" Urahara asked, "But how much and how clearly?"

"It depends really. Some things I just know without having to try and other things I have to search for, a difficult task seeing as the future is always changing. As for what I know, I know who the other three are, I roughly know the date in which they will awaken, and I've known the order of their awakenings. I also knew something would be different this time around. And from what's happened already I believe that difference is Grimmjow."

"Why me?"

"More like How him?" Soi Fon said and Phoenix groaned knowing another fight was about to break out. "He's a hollow, why would he care what happens to others?"

"Wow you really suck at listening don't you? Did you not hear anything that's been said?" Soi Fon shot him a sharp look but he kept going a growl adding itself to his voice, "Besides I'm not just a hollow, I'm an arrancar, therefore I'm not that different from a visord and as you seem to have no problem with them it confuses me to no end that you have a problem with me."

"You helped Aizen-"

"I HATE AIZEN! He can rot in the deepest pits of hell for the rest of eternity for all I care! My only regret was that I couldn't have been the one to hand his ass to him! I had no choice but to join that bastard, he never held my loyalty!"

"If I may Grimmjow-kun, but where do your loyalties lie then?" Ukitake asked gaining everyone's attention.

"With Clair." He answered with no hesitation. "And anyone she puts hers with. I'm guessing that would be Phoenix and Ichigo."

"Would you help Soul Society if the need for it arised?"

"No, not of my own accord anyway, only if they asked it of me. Then and only then would I do whatever was in my power to help." He said truthfully.

"Like we should believe you. I've spoken to the visords, and all of them say their hollows are no different then normal hollows."

"Shiro isn't." Ichigo said quietly.

"What?"

"I said Shiro isn't, my Hollow, he isn't like the others."

"Ichigo, I thought you said he didn't return to you when you got your powers back?" Rukia asked worried.

"Well apparently I was wrong. But he isn't bad, he never was. Every time he came out he did it to save me, if he hadn't I would have been dead a long time ago. Byakuya would have killed be back when I was saving Rukia, heck Renji would have if it hadn't been for Shiro placing his mask where the strike was heading and taken the impact. Hanatoro said that it was the only thing that had kept me alive. The same thing happened against Kenpachi." Ichigo explained. _**'Thanks for the defense King.'**_ Ichigo could feel the smile Shiro had. _'Of course.'_

"But that is still different! He was born from a hollow and yours was born from you!"

"So what!? If it hadn't been for Grimmjow I would have never gone to the visords and never learned how to control my hollow powers. If I hadn't fought him those times I would never have been strong enough to fight Aizen. You should be thanking him!"

'_I never thought of it that way.'_ Grimmjow thought.

"What!? Are you forgetting he nearly killed you and Rukia!?"

"No I haven't forgotten. But he's not the only one who tried to kill the two of us now is he? Soul Society did the same damn thing!"

"That is treason!"

"Hey she sounds like a certain blind idiot what got him self killed for following the orders of a madman." Clair said, "What was his name again? Toucan? Tofu? Oh right Tosan."

"Clair don't compare her to him, it doesn't work." Phoenix groaned.

"I was only referring to what she said about it being treason. Besides Ichigo was right and she needs to stop doubting Grimmjow." She shrugged and adjusted herself so her back was against Grimmjow's chest his arms around her waist now.

"Captain Soi Fon, I have to say I agree with Clair on this one." Rukia spoke up. "I had a lot of doubts too, but after the past few days, well he kind of reminds me of Ichigo. They are both gentle around those who are not strong and makes sure to pull more then his own weight in a battle. Not to mention he's incredibly willing to learn."

"I'm a curious cat what do you expect?" He commented though he was a bit confused as to why she was defending him. _'And why does everyone keep comparing me to Ichigo?'_ _**'Because it works.'**__ 'No one asked you.'_

"Ichigo also told me that he had been taking care of Nel as well."

"Ah~ well I didn't have too much choice on that one, she likes to cling. I dropped her off with Halibel's fraccion before I came here though. She did try to follow a few times, little brat, but a cute brat I guess."

"Rukia and Clair are right, I believe Grimmjow has earned our trust. I don't think he needs us to be constantly watching him." Yuroichi said as she jumped to the middle of the table still in her cat form.

"All that aside, we've gotten off topic…again." Hitsugaya said as Soi Fon went into 'Worship Yuroichi' mode. "Why is having Grimmjow here going to change things? Also what exactly do you 'guardians' guard?"

"Why is Grimmjow's being here going to change anything? Well that would be because no one –other then our kind- has ever disturbed their hunt for their target –in this case Clair- before. So they've pinned him as our ally and a threat that was proven just last night when they sent those hollows. These things are smart they knew we were there and they sent the hollows to get Grimmjow's attention. They lured him in and tried to kill him." Phoenix explained.

"As for what we guard, well there are several things. As Clair said we each hold an element, Fire, Metal, Water, and Wood. Along with those we each have one season to watch over, mine is Spring, Phoenix's is Summer, North guards the fall, and West the Winter. As well as the whole past present and future thing." Ryu added.

"What's the fourth, you said past, present, and future, but that's only three, so what's the fourth?" Urahara asked.

"Ah, decision."

"What?"

"Decision, that's the fourth thing. It's a defining factor to both your present and future. Every choice you make or don't changes your life affecting the world around you, altering what is happening in that moment as well as what will happen because of it."

"So then what does the Center do? And why do you call it a protector instead of a guardian?" Soi Fon asked.

"I'm getting there thank you. The last thing we four guard is the Center, without the Center well… you see what happens when someone loses their heart, imagine that happening in nature. We also guard whoever it is the Shadows are targeting for whatever reason, though sometimes their target ends up being the Center. The Fifth or the Center also has two elements."

"Wait two elements?" Urahara interrupted, "I've only read about one and that would be earth."

"Yes but as we said earlier not everything was written down or it was changed. Earth is one yes, but the other is light. Using these elements the Center balances everything. And we four tip the scales in what ever direction they may need tipped. We as a whole are balancers of nature, time, and things unseen."

"Why earth and light may I ask?" Ukitake asked fascinated.

"Ooh! Me, me! I know! I bet I can guess!" Clair said waving her hand like a kid in class that knows the answer.

"Go ahead." Phoenix laughed.

"Alright, well earth is the majority 'cause even under the water there is earth. And then when light is shown on the darkness it will flee. Both can be unstable and untamable like fire. But at the same time both can be sturdy like wood as there is always earth to stand firm upon and light to see by even in the darkest of places. But they are also ever changing like the flow of water, and can be as cutting and cold as metal."

"Wasn't expecting you to get all philosophical." Phoenix laughed.

"I didn't they were comparisons." She pouted.

"Yes, yes, but she is right."

"But light isn't always there, what about in a sealed off room with no light source or windows?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"There can't be dark or shadow without first having light. Darkness is the absence of light, so you can't very well have the absence of something if it was never there." Ryu told them.

"I have a question, and this goes back a bit," Rukia spoke up again. "You had said Grimmjow wasn't one of you, but why can't he be? From what you've said it makes sense."

"Well as I said I already know who the others are and he is not one of them. But also it's impossible for our kind to become hollows, or even plus souls or shinigami for that matter. When we die –however long that takes- we get reborn as what we guard until the time we are needed again in which we are reborn as people." Phoenix explained, "Therefore it's impossible for Grimmjow to be one of us in that manner."

"So he's just a random factor?" Clair asked.

"What do you mean 'however long that takes'?" Urahara asked at the same time.

"Our life spans are much longer then humans. My last self lived to be roughly 400." Ryu explained to Urahara as Phoenix answered Clair.

"No I don't think so, there's definitely more to it, especially since my ability told me ahead of time about the difference."

"But in the past there have been people who have helped us by lending their power against the Shadows." Ryu said slightly confused.

"Yes but did any of them interfere as Grimmjow did?" Phoenix asked, Ryu shook his head. "Did the Shadows ever go after any of them as they have Grimmjow, targeting them directly I mean?"

"No they didn't. Which really doesn't make sense, they've never used hollows before as bait either. In fact they've never bother with ghosts or hollows or the like before. They're up to something new, but why now after so many times of doing pretty much the same thing over and over, why try to change it now? Why not sooner?"

"Why doesn't it make sense?" All eyes looked at Clair, "I'm just saying it's a great way to throw someone off in a fight. Use the same combo over and over till it becomes expected the BAM throw a curve ball their way and they're floored."

"That's a very good observation Smistin-san, "Urahara complimented, Ukitake nodding in agreement. "But while I'm glad you are telling us all of this, my question is why? Ryu said earlier that you have always handled it on your own."

"Well I said they were stronger too didn't I? Not to mention they've change strategies. And they brought you into this first by blocking your transmissions to Soul Society. We will need your help just as much as you will need ours, I don't think they plan on leaving you lot out of this, this time. We also don't know what they are up to anymore." Phoenix explained.

"In the past they relentlessly chased their target constantly trying to obtain them. But this time they tried and backed off till just recently, only making slight moves at Clair through her panic attacks and dreams." Ryu added, "Not to mention how old Clair was the first time they came for her. All the other targets were just into their teen years whereas she was still only a child."

"Interesting…" Urahara mumbled. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes till Clair jumped.

"AH!"

"What!? What's Wrong!" Everyone asked on high alert.

"Sorry my phone started to vibrate it startled me." She apologized with a sheepish smile. Phoenix smacked her head playfully while everyone else either sighed in relief or glared at her. Her face went blank as she read the text sent to her.

"What's is it?" Phoenix asked worriedly, but then saw the evil smile form on her lips. "Clair?"

"Heeheehee, you should be getting one soon too. The time has been picked."

"Ah~ are we going, we missed the last one?" Ryu asked Phoenix.

"Well Clair seems to be for it so I guess we should, right Clair?"

She chuckled with a slight evilness, "What do you think?"

"Yes, obviously, for now put it away your scaring people." He said referring to her smile, she pouted and put her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm hungry, is it lunch time?" Clair asked back to her usual self now.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea we have been sitting here for some time haven't we?" Urahara said getting up to find Tessia.

"So what was in that text Clair?" Ichigo asked curious as to what made her smile like that.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." She waved him off. "Two more days and you may find out though."

"Clair you do so enjoy teasing people with just not enough information don't you." Phoenix sighed.

"It makes them hungry for more." She grinned.

()()()()

**Tada! So now you know what and who Phoenix and Ryu are. I did alter the sacred beast legend a bit for the sake of the story but hey it's a fan-fiction I'm allowed to do that right? On my deviant account I did post my renditions of the Five, the link is in my profile so go check them out if you want. I'm sorry if Soi Fon was kind of… you know not nice, but I needed someone to cause a bit of conflict and she seemed to fit the bill, I did tone it down from how I originally planned on doing those arguments but my brother was like 'uh, no. change it.' And I know he was right so I did, he's kinda like my beta reader and he's great for bouncing idea's off, I have a good portion of the next chapter in my head after talking with him about it. So say thank you to him, he reads the reviews too.**

**Question time!**

**Again who do you think the other three are? And**

**What do you think was in that text that made Clair smile like that?**


End file.
